It Happened One Hallow's Eve
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Honorable!Snape and Student!Hermione Severus Snape is sent to save Hermione from evil ghosts. Her innocence is a liability. But she doesn't want to be innocent. They must survive until sunrise. A relationship develops. AUAR, Graphic Lemon,MF
1. A Holiday Repost

This is just a Halloween repost in the spirit of the season. Happy All Soul's Day, everyone! ~ Ms Figg


	2. Part 1

**It Happened One Hallows Eve Part 1**

"Stay together now," Minerva McGonagall said to the crowds of students hurrying through the main doors and out into the school grounds.

"Come along," Pomona Sprout directed as her Hufflepuffs practically sprinted past her.

"Move it along now," Professor Flitwick squeaked as his Ravenclaws strode past him.

Professor Snape stood by silently, his black eyes watching as his Slytherins exited Hogwarts without a sound. They knew better.

The students and staff stood about on the grounds, waiting for Albus Dumbledore to emerge. The Headmaster was checking the castle using the Marauder's map to find any stragglers. Not one living person could be left in the castle tonight.

Albus stood in the main hall, making one more check. The castle was completely empty. He nodded and then strode out the double doors. Immediately, the castle rumbled and a green ooze emerged from the top turrets of the castle, pouring down the stone walls, coating the entire structure. It solidified as it touched the grounds, sealing the school in a solid green mass.

Suddenly Harry Potter shouted.

"She's not here! Hermione's not here!" he cried searching frantically through his housemates.

Minerva's eyes grew wide as she too began to search for the seventh year Gryffindor.

Albus looked down at the map.

"She's not on the Marauder's map," the wizard said. "The castle is completely empty."

All four heads of houses gathered around the Headmaster, looking at the map.

Ron slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Oh no," he groaned.

"What?" Harry said, his eyes wild.

"Remember when we kept using the map to track Hermione down last year?" Ron said, his eyes wide.

Harry blanched

"Fuck," the young wizard said under his breath. "Come on Ron, we've got to tell the Headmaster."

Ron swallowed and followed Harry up to the staff members standing about, studying the map.

"Er, Headmaster," Harry said, looking very nervous.

"Yes Harry?" Albus said, looking over his half-moon glasses at the boy-who-lived.

"Hermione isn't going to show up on the map. She found a way to keep it from tracking her after Ron and I kept using it to find her when she wanted to be alone to study," the wizard said in a small voice.

"What?" Professor Snape roared, "And you didn't think to tell anyone this while the Headmaster was checking for stray students? You bloody imbecile!"

Everyone looked at Professor Snape, shocked by his outburst. This was a missing Gryffindor student, not a Slytherin.

The Professor collared Harry, pressing his hooked nose inches from the boy's own.

"She has no idea what is going to happen in there tonight! We only found out three hours ago. If she's found, she'll be killed…and it will be on your head, Potter!" he snarled, his black eyes wild.

"Severus! Severus, let the boy go," Albus said gently, reaching over and loosening the wizard's hands. "We don't know for certain if Miss Granger is in there or not."

Severus spun on Albus.

"Where else would she be, Headmaster? She lives in muggle London and has no way to get back there other than the Hogwarts' Express," he said darkly.

"She can apparate," Ron said weakly.

Now Severus spun on Ron.

"She wouldn't have left that way without informing anyone you dolt!"

The sun was getting lower in the sky. Albus looked up apprehensively.

"We have to get the students to the platform now," the wizard said. "Professors, start leading them across the grounds. Let no one straggle. We must all be gone by sunset."

"But what about Hermione?" Harry cried.

Albus looked at Harry sadly.

"We'll do what we can, Harry. What we can. Now go to the platform with your housemates," Albus said, his eyes worried.

Harry stood there stubbornly a moment, then met Snape's eyes. The wizard looked beside himself. What was wrong with him? He hated Hermione. If anything, Harry expected the wizard to look pleased.

"Get out of here, Potter. If Miss Granger can be helped, she will be," the wizard said in a quiet, barely controlled voice.

Harry stared at him for a moment, then Ron pulled on his arm.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said.

Harry stalled, then let his friend lead him away. Soon only Severus and Albus stood there.

"I can't get back in, Severus," the Headmaster said. "Even my signature is locked out because of the danger of death. Only your signature can pass through, because you are always in danger of being killed by the Dark Lord and you won't register. Only you can apparate back into the castle to look for Miss Granger and protect her until this night is over. Otherwise, the witch is dead. I know it is a lot to ask. You will be risking your own life as well…again. And I must inform you, Severus, that the danger is doubled in Miss Granger's case."

Severus' looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Doubled, Headmaster?" he asked.

"Yes. The ghosts will sense her because of her…innocence. Evil always prizes innocence, Severus," the wizard said. "In Miss Granger's case…it is a liability. You must save her anyway you can."

Severus looked up at the slowly setting sun. Once nightfall hit, there would be no safe place on Hogwarts grounds. Besides, he would be able to apparate in, but not out again until morning. The purpose of the ecto-seal was to keep everything in until Hallow's Eve passed. Getting in would be simple. Getting out…impossible. Not until sunrise, when the first rays of the sun would melt the seal away.

It had been so long since something like this occurred, the wizarding world was almost caught unaware. Most were safe however. There weren't many resident ghosts in most wizarding homes. The Manors had their share of them and the graveyards were warded to keep spirits in year around. The majority of households were safe from the Thousand Year Madness.

Every thousand years, the ghosts of the wizarding world became ravenous, bent on the destruction of the living, possessed by darkness. Even the friendliest ghosts became mad and would swarm over their most favorite humans, taking their life force in a manner similar to Dementors…but they only needed to pass through a human, not kiss him or her.

Legend has it that the two great powers of Good and Evil had made an agreement that for one night every thousand years, Evil could take hold of those beings caught between life and death and be used to claim the souls of all the living they could find. This agreement was supposedly made to stop the war in Heaven and to give Evil a sporting chance in the soul department, since Good ruled the world. But the humans caught on and protected themselves, as Good knew they would…yet Evil went to work immediately to make people believe the night of Madness was a myth.

Over the years as magical and non-magical people separated, muggles began to believe less and less in ghosts. As a result, these ghostly rampages moved to the magical world, since belief strengthened the ghosts' abilities. Every witch and wizard knew that there were such beings as ghost.

Albus happened to be trying to think of a new Halloween theme to decorate the Great Hall with, and pulled out some very ancient pensieves to view. He saw a horrible sight…hundreds of people being set upon by ghosts on the grounds of Hogwarts, their spirits pulled out of them, bodies falling to the ground wide-eyed and staring. Albus recognized the Bloody Baron as one of the rampaging creatures and questioned him. The Baron told him that had been long ago when the night of Madness fell on them all and they killed and killed.

The ghosts must have been significantly older than the castle, which was new one thousand years ago. Possibly the founders and the ghosts struck up some kind of understanding. Or maybe they just moved in. Castles were perfect for ghostly habitations after all and it was quite difficult to remove a ghost once it settled in. More than likely the founders just let them stay, then eventually the creatures were bound to the castle and the houses. Evidently, the Madness superseded the binding because the ghosts were to protect the castle and its occupants to the best of their abilities.

Albus did a few fast calculations and found to his horror this Hallow's Eve would mark another thousand years, and immediately ordered the castle and grounds emptied of staff and students. The animals would be fine…they had no souls for evil to collect.

The castle was sealed and no ghosts could escape it. But there might be a few stray ghosts on the grounds. So everyone made of flesh had to leave.

Now Hermione was in there, probably oblivious to the fact that her life was in danger. Where the hell was the witch anyway?

Severus turned to Albus.

"I'd better go. The sooner I enter Hogwarts…the sooner I can find the witch," Severus said.

"The lower subdungeons might provide a safe haven. There is a protective circle there that was used for old earth rituals that involved summoning demons. If you can make it there, it should offer some protection. But if it is constantly assailed, it loses power. The witch's innocence will be a powerful lure for the creatures. If they attack in great numbers…they might wear out the circle's power. You will both be lost," Albus said worriedly.

Severus nodded.

"I have no intention of being slaughtered by ghosts Albus. If Miss Granger's innocence proves to be that great a liability, then I will simply have to make sure that liability does not remain an issue," the wizard said coldly.

Albus looked at him, understanding.

"Save her Severus. The witch has a brilliant future ahead and will be an asset to the wizarding world and the war against Voldemort," the wizard said softly.

"I am very aware of that Albus. The witch is a great hope for many," the dark wizard said, his eyes glinting.

Suddenly, Severus disapparated.

Albus had the feeling something important had been left unsaid.

* * *

Carrying a heavy backpack full of light reading, Hermione Granger made her way up from the subdungeons. She had found a quiet place down there where she was never disturbed by anyone. The witch coveted true solitude, and she found it there. 

It was a twenty minute walk from the subdungeons to the dungeon corridor, up steep and crumbling steps. One had to be very careful. A tumble meant almost certain death. The witch made it to the landing, disillusioned herself, took out her wand and flicked it at the wall. It slid in. She peered out. Hermione did this every time she exited the area, not wanting her hiding place to be discovered.

Satisfied no one was present, Hermione exited the niche, closed the wall, walked up the dungeon hall a few paces then removed the disillusionment spell. She always removed the spell this way just in case someone was inadvertently watching. They would see her appear, but not know where she was coming from.

She walked up the corridor, aware the castle was eerily silent. Something flashed in front of her, from one side of the corridor to the other, and suddenly the corridor became quite cold. Prickles ran up and down her body. Hermione didn't know why she felt afraid, but she drew her wand.

She cautiously continued up the hallway. She could see her breath.

Suddenly, Nearly Headless Nick materialized several meters in front of her. The ghost said nothing but hovered there, looking at her as if he didn't know her.

"Nick?" Hermione said to the staring ghost, who didn't answer her. "Nick, are you all right?"

Nick's face began to slowly twist into a mask of what could only be described as hatred as he glared at the witch.

"Mortal!" he spat, "You are in the wrong place on the wrong night. You will join the ghosts!"

Suddenly, Nick swooped toward her, both hands extended into claws, his face contorted with evil as he bore down on her. Hermione was frozen with fear and couldn't move even though her wand was out.

Suddenly she felt someone yank her out of the way, and a blast hit Nick, who congealed and dropped like a stone.

"Come on!" a voice hissed in her ear, dragging her back down the corridor. It was Professor Snape. He had a hold on her wrist and was running. She could hardly keep up. The wizard stopped in front of his office door, which was ajar and pushed the witch in. He followed her, slamming the door shut and placing several wards on it.

"It won't keep them out long," the Professor muttered then turned to the witch.

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded.

Hermione blinked at him. The Professor seemed very upset.

"I was…was reading," she said meekly as the wizard glared at her.

"Where?" Severus demanded.

"In the sub-dungeons," the witch replied. "I go there when I want some peace."

Severus stared at the witch.

"If we succumb to the ghost tonight, you'll have an eternity of peace witch," he hissed at her, before walking around his desk and sitting down, drawing his hand down his face. He looked at her.

"You are in danger, Miss Granger. We both are. This is a night of madness for the ghosts that comes every thousand years. They want to take our souls in the name of evil. We cannot leave here until daybreak, and have no true protection. I was able to stun Nick, but he will soon thaw out and more ghosts will convene. Your innocence will draw them like carrion draws vultures. We have to get down to the subdungeons. There is a protective circle there that will hold them off for a time…but it grows weaker when constantly tested. We are going to have to come up with a way to survive…to either escape them or make them back off," the wizard said.

"My innocence?" Hermione repeated.

Severus leveled his eyes on the witch.

"Your virginity is a liability, Miss Granger. It radiates innocence. An innocent soul is quite the prize and you will be the primary target of the ghosts. I will try my best to protect you intact…but you must be prepared to have me deflower you if I cannot hold them off," the wizard said, his eyes glittering.

"Deflower me?" Hermione gasped, bringing her hand to her breast.

Severus nodded.

"Unless you prefer to die, witch," the Potions Master said silkily.

Hermione stared at the dark wizard she had secretly fantasized about for the past several months, totally appalled at herself for finding the snarky Potions Professor so desirable. She was sure something was terribly wrong with her, but she found him sensual and sexual, and dreamed about the wizard taking her and teaching her about sex.

"No. I don't want to die…" she said softly, "But…I don't know…"

"There's nothing you need to know. I know enough for both of us," the Potions Master replied, frowning as he heard moans outside the door.

It didn't fail to register that the young witch didn't protest the possibility of him deflowering her. Well, she was a logical young woman, though he preferred to think she might be amicable to the idea because she felt some attraction to him. Now wasn't the time to think about that. They had to get out of here. The ghosts were in the corridor.

Severus stood up and quickly grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her over to the bookcase. He pulled on a torch and the wall slid up. He pushed her through and followed, the wall sliding down and the wizard casting more wards on it.

The Potions Master released Hermione's wrist and turned to her, a desperate look in his eyes.

"We are going to do a lot of apparating tonight, witch. I need you to open up your mind and let me see the subdungeons, focusing on the location you visit. We need to get there, and I need to utilize your mind so we can do so without entering that corridor. Now focus! Legilimens!" the wizard cried.

Hermione focused as hard as she could. She had good concentrative powers and Severus easily saw the area she went to. Several silvery forms began to penetrate the study wall, howling, their faces contorted. It was the Friar, the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron, all with crooked hands and evil radiating from them.

Severus grabbed Hermione's wrist once more and disapparated, leaving the ghosts casting about, howling angrily at their escape.

They wouldn't escape them for long.

Severus and Hermione appeared in the subdungeons. Torches flared up. Severus looked about. There were broken pieces of the castle foundation strewn about, and several large arched entryways that led into darkness.

"Have you ever explored any of those passageways? We need to find the protective circle," the wizard said to Hermione.

"No, I didn't. I was afraid I might lose my way and not be able to get back," Hermione replied.

"Damn," Severus hissed, looking around the cavernous room. "Well, all we can do is search, and if the ghosts come, we will have to apparate to another part of the castle and draw them there, then come back here," the wizard said.

Hermione nodded and followed the Potions Master as he headed for one of the arches. He pulled out his wand and marked the wall next to the entrance with an "X" so they wouldn't inadvertently go through it again if it did not lead to the circle.

In the dungeon corridor, more ghosts congregated, casting about for Hermione's signature of innocence. The Baron stiffened.

"I feel the mortal," he said hollowly, "This way."

The ghost sank into the floor. The others followed.

Wherever the witch was, they'd find her.

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express, Harry sat silently staring out of the window as Ron sat across from him, his brows furrowed in thought. The door was slightly ajar. 

"What do you think got into Snape?" the red-headed wizard suddenly asked Harry.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. It's like he went crazy," the wizard replied, "He was like a madman."

"Maybe…maybe he was just concerned," Ron suggested doubtfully.

Harry snorted.

"If he were concerned, most likely it would be concern about Hermione escaping, not about her getting hurt," Harry said, "He never liked her. He'll probably let the ghosts get her."

"What idiots you both are," an unwelcome voice drawled.

Harry and Ron looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, accompanied by his goons Goyle and Crabbe.

"Go wank yourself, Malfoy," Ron spat as both Boyle and Crabbe bristled, punching their fists into their hands. "You too, you bloody gorillas."

Ron was bristling a bit himself. He wasn't scared of either of Malfoy's toadies. Ron had bulked up over the years. He was tall, strong and definitely a scrapper. Harry was no slouch either.

The handsome blonde wizard looked down his nose at the two, his gray eyes glittering with delighted malice. He had let his blonde hair grow to shoulder length, like his father and he was quite the good looking young rake. He had quite a few conquests under his belt as well.

"You can bet the Professor won't be wanking off when he finds Granger," the young wizard said in a gloating voice.

Harry looked at the wizard sharply.

"What the fuck are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry asked the wizard, his green eyes narrowed.

"You two pudding dicks have no idea what's going on. You haven't dipped your wands enough to know when a wizard wants a witch. The Professor has wood for Granger," Malfoy announced. Boyle and Crabbe grinned nastily.

"You're lying," Ron spat.

Draco looked at him coldly.

"I'm lying am I? Well, what other reason could there be for him to blow a torch like that? He almost strangled you, Potter. Other than smacking you two dolts with a book now and then, he's never actually put his hands on you. Rather out of character, don't you think? And it was because of Granger," the wizard said, a lewd little smirk on his face. "Now they're alone in the castle together, and he's 'protecting' her. Supposedly from ghosts…but I ask you two rotters…who's going to protect Granger from him?"

Both Harry and Ron stared at Malfoy, who started to laugh as the realization hit them that he was probably right.

"Come on you two," the blonde wizard said to Crabbe and Goyle, "My work here is done. Looks like Granger is going to be Slytherinized, but good. I heard the Professor has a huge tool too. She'll be walking like she rode a hippogriff for a week come tomorrow morning."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed as Malfoy slid the door shut. The three wizards walked away.

"So Snape wants to shag Hermione," Ron said, his fists clenched helplessly. "I swear if that greasy git touches her, I'll challenge him to a duel."

Harry looked at him.

"He'd love to turn you to a pile of ash, Ron. You can't beat him," the wizard said.

"I can try. I'll hex him from behind if I have to," the wizard seethed. Ron was sweet on Hermione though she made it clear she was only interested in being his friend. The idea of Snape even touching her drove the young wizard wild.

Harry sat there for a moment, then stood up.

"Let's go see the Headmaster," he said, pulling the door open and exiting. Ron followed him, his nostrils flared.

* * *

Albus and the rest of the staff were seated in the first car of the train. The Headmaster was sharing his booth with Professor Flitwick, Filch and Mrs. Norris. The caretaker was not about to leave his precious cat with soul-stealing ghosts. No amount of talk could convince the grizzled squib that Mrs. Norris didn't have a soul. 

Albus was drinking a glass of iced pumpkin juice and nibbling on a pumpkin pastie he had purchased off the tea trolley when Harry and Ron appeared at the door. Filch made an even uglier face than usually as he looked up at them.

"Get out of here you pups," he growled at the wizards.

"We need to speak to the Headmaster," Harry said, looking at Albus with pleading eyes.

"Let them in, Argus," the old wizard said, seeing the worry in both Harry's and Ron's eyes.

Filch grumbled and shifted his knees so Ron and Harry could pass. Mrs. Norris spat and snagged Ron's robes with her paw, claws extended.

"Hey, let go you natty old furball!" Ron yelled.

Filch's face grew black.

"Hey now, don't you be insulting my cat. I'll beat you within an inch of your life," Filch hissed, petting the little beastie.

"Argus, calm down," Albus said placatingly. He looked up at Harry.

"How can I help you my boy?" he asked kindly.

Harry and Ron looked at Filch and Professor Flitwick uncomfortably. Filch was listening closely.

"I'd rather talk to you in private, sir," Harry said softly.

Filch snorted.

Dumbledore's blue eyes shifted from Harry to Ron.

"Very well, sit on either side of me and move in close," the wizard said.

Harry and Ron did so, and Albus waved his hand, casting a silencing spell much to Filch's disgust. He wanted to know what was going on.

"You can talk freely now, Harry. What is on your mind?" Albus asked him.

Harry colored a bit. Accusing one of the Headmaster's staff of having designs on shagging a student was a bit much. But Harry had to say something.

"Um, Headmaster…Professor Snape seemed really upset when he found out Hermione was in the castle. Didn't you find the way he acted a bit…well…strange?" Harry asked the Headmaster…deciding this was the best approach.

"Yeah, he went bloody bonkers," Ron interjected, staring at Albus with his eyebrows raised.

Albus nodded soberly.

"Yes, he was quite upset. Miss Granger is a very intelligent student who may be very valuable in the war against Voldemort once she graduates. Her safety is imperative," the Headmaster replied carefully. "Professor Snape is of the opinion she is just as valuable as you are, Harry."

Both Harry and Ron took this in. So Professor Snape thought Hermione could be of help fighting against Voldemort, as much of a help as Harry himself. Yes, that could explain why he was so upset she was locked in the castle, but there seemed to be more to it.

Harry looked at the Headmaster soberly.

"Draco says the Professor is…is attracted to Hermione. Do you think that's true?" Harry asked Albus, whose eyes went dark. Ron noticed the change immediately.

"It is true," he said, his voice quaking. "He wants to shag her and you sent him in there to spend the whole night alone with her."

Ron scowled at the Headmaster, who looked at him rather severely.

"Professor Snape was the only one who could enter the castle without being stopped. Since he is always facing death, the castle doesn't put up the protections it would for one of us. The castle would keep us from danger. But not the Potions Master," the wizard said.

"But still, he wants Hermione…doesn't he?" Ron asked accusingly.

Albus sighed.

"Professor Snape admires the witch very much. He is not a man given to chasing witches down, and stays to himself for the most part. Miss Granger has caught his attention for several reasons, Mr. Weasley. He is no randy seventh year. Believe it or not, he is an honorable man," the Headmaster said.

"I don't care how honorable he is…I don't want him touching Hermione!" Ron blurted out.

"The matter is not in your hands, Mr. Weasley, and I will remind you I am your Headmaster and will not be spoken to in such a manner," Albus said darkly. Harry could feel the wizard's power manifesting. Ron could too. He dropped his head.

"Sorry sir," Ron said, though his stomach was churning horribly at the thought of the Potions Master shagging Hermione.

"He's too old for her," Harry said, "And too ugly too," he thought.

"That is Miss Granger's decision to make whenever he approaches her," Albus replied evenly. "You cannot control the witch's life. She's an adult now. You are her friends, not her fathers."

Ron looked at Harry.

"She can't be interested in him, Harry. He treated her like shit for the longest time," the red-headed wizard said, then covered his mouth as he looked at Albus, whose brow was furrowed. "Sorry sir."

Harry looked thoughtful.

"Not so much this year," Harry said, thinking. "He's been giving her proper grades and hasn't taken any points from her in ages. She got perfect marks on the last two tests. He never gave her perfect marks before, even though she deserved them."

Albus gave a little smile.

"The Professor is hardest on his best students. He doesn't give them perfect marks because he wants them to continue to strive to do their best. He doesn't want them to become complacent. He also gives his lesser students slightly higher marks to keep them encouraged. There is a method to his…madness," the wizard said, "Though he still favors his Slytherins as all Heads of House favor their own."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Professor Snape helping bad students? They wouldn't have believed it possible.

"Still, it just seems wrong that he wants Hermione," Harry said. "He knows so much more about life than she does…particularly the dark side."

Albus looked at Harry.

"Harry, you've known Hermione for a long time now. Do you really think she would be happy with a wizard her own age? She is a brilliant, knowledgeable witch. Doesn't it seem likely she would be attracted to someone with more knowledge than she? Someone older and more experienced? Someone who would challenge her? She is no ordinary witch. I am sure you both know that. In fact, Miss Granger has as much intolerance for dunderheads as the Potions Master does," the Headmaster said.

This was true. Hermione couldn't stand idiots of any type. Most of the students at Hogwarts thought she was stuck up and a cold fish. All she was interested in was books and study. She didn't chat with witches. She didn't date any wizards. All she did was curl up with her books night after night while life went on around her. Ron and Harry liked her that way too. The thought that she might go for the wizard who had made their lives miserable for the past seven years was disturbing.

But Professor Snape was intelligent, skilled and even courageous. He was a spy in Voldemort's ranks and a member of the Order. He also was as mean as a basilisk, but he had proven himself time and time again. A witch as logical as Hermione could look past his appearance and see him as being attractive in other ways.

"Looks aren't important," the witch would preach to Harry and Ron when they talked about wanting the prettiest witches in the school. "It's the character that really counts."

Ron and Harry shuddered at the same time. Gods, Hermione might really go for Snape.

"Headmaster, what's to keep Snape from trying to put the moves on Hermione while they are alone all night?" Ron asked the wizard.

"Firstly, that's Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley. And he is an honorable man as I said before..." the Headmaster hesitated.

Harry frowned.

"What aren't you telling us, Headmaster?" he asked the wizard. Albus was good at hiding truths rather than lying about them as Harry found out in his fifth year when the Prophecy was finally revealed to him. It had taken Harry a long time to get over the fact that Dumbledore hid that knowledge from him for so many years.

Albus looked at Harry and Ron for a long moment, then drew in a deep breath as if he were about to embark on something that required extra strength.

"You are both adults. I expect you to handle what I have to say to you as adults. Miss Granger's life is in very real danger, due to her innocence. She will draw the ghosts to her like a muggle magnet. Professor Snape will be hard put to keep her safe," the wizard said.

"Her innocence?" Ron repeated.

"Her virginity, Mr. Weasley. Evil always goes for the innocent first. Miss Granger is an innocent in that she hasn't been intimate with a wizard yet. She is still 'pure.' Taking a pure soul is a coup. Every ghost at Hogwarts will be pursuing her. If the situation gets too bad, the Professor may be forced to…remove her innocence in order to save her life," Albus said with a sigh.

Both Ron and Harry looked horrified.

"That git will shag her the moment a ghost shows up!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and gesticulating wildly.

"I highly doubt that, Mr. Weasley, and sit down!" Albus ordered.

The wizard sat back down, his leg vibrating angrily.

"I imagine it will be quite difficult to deflower the witch while trying to escape ghosts. It will put them both at a disadvantage, and Professor Snape is very much into self-preservation. It will be his last resort," the Headmaster said.

Both Harry and Ron looked extremely doubtful. They thought the wizard would jump Hermione's bones the moment the opportunity presented itself.

"Hermione won't let him do it," Ron said, though in his heart he wasn't sure about this.

Albus looked at the red-haired wizard kindly.

"Mr. Weasley, your feelings for Miss Granger are widely known, and I know this disturbs you greatly. But the truth is that Miss Granger is a very logical witch, and faced with either death or deflowerment, I am quite sure her instinct for self-preservation will kick in, and she will do what is necessary to survive," the Headmaster said gently.

"Even shag the Professor," Harry said glumly.

Albus nodded.

"Now you two return to your booths. There is nothing you can do about Miss Granger's situation but wait until tomorrow. Hopefully Professor Snape will save her and himself. Only time will tell," the Headmaster said, waving his hand and removing the silencing spell.

Filch looked at the two wizards, who had the demeanor of beaten dogs. He grinned horribly. Whatever the Headmaster said to them, they didn't like it. That tickled the old caretaker to no end.

Ron and Harry exited the booth silently, Albus looking after them, his eyes dark.

"Welcome to the real world," he said softly, then stared out of the window watching the landscape roll past.

* * *

Wands lit, Severus and Hermione cautiously made their way down the dark corridor. The Potions Master had to stop several times for Hermione to catch up, irritation on his face as he looked at the backpack of books she was carrying. 

"Leave the books," he ordered the witch.

Hermione clutched the strap of her backpack protectively.

"But these are library books, Professor. Madam Pince will be furious if I don't get them back on time. I can't leave them," the witch said, walking forward with the books.

Severus stalked back to Hermione.

"You have worse problems than late library books, Miss Granger. Either you remove the backpack or I will," he said darkly, his nostrils flared.

Hermione looked up at the Professor. He seemed much bigger in this situation than he did in the classroom, and even more imposing. His black eyes glinted dangerously.

"Fine," she said, wrenching off the backpack and setting it to the side against the wall. She looked up at the Potions Master, her eyes defiant.

"But I will be coming back for them," Hermione stately flatly, walking past the wizard in a temper, stomping as she did so. Severus smirked after the witch. She certainly was a spirited young woman. He followed, looking behind them.

They came to a part of the corridor that had barred cells on either side of them. Inside the cells were stone cots and manacles on the walls. Some had stone bowls and cups overturned on the floor. Since they were so far underground there were no windows.

"Cells?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed as she looked at the restraints on the wall.

"I would suspect subdungeons would have dungeons," Severus said as if talking to a child. Hermione bristled.

"I know that!" she snapped. "It just seems so barbaric that our school has places like this."

Severus walked ahead of her and shined his wand into the next cell.

"If you think that barbaric, Miss Granger, look here," he said silkily.

The wizard watched with interest as Hermione walked up to the cell, shined her wand inside and gasped. On the wall was a skeleton, inverted and manacled to the wall. Strips of cloth hung down its body and the jawbone lay on the floor in front of it.

"Oh my gods. How horrible. They actually kept people down here?" the witch gasped.

Severus arched an eyebrow as he examined the skeleton.

"Obviously they did. For a long, long time," he replied. The wizard looked behind them again. "Come on, witch. The ghost have probably divined you are down here."

Hermione quickly caught up to the wizard.

"You seem more concerned about my soul than your own, Professor," she said as they continued down the cell-lined corridor.

"That is because my soul is already heavily burdened with evil, Miss Granger. It makes no sense to expend energy taking a soul already bound for hell. Not to say they wouldn't take me, but you would be the one they'd focus on first," he replied evenly.

"You think you are going to hell, Professor?" Hermione asked him, appalled. "But you do so much selfless work for the Order. Surely that would tip the balance towards 'good.'"

"Whatever good I do is nullified by the evil I do for the Dark Lord, Miss Granger. In essence, I am the one who keeps him alive to do his evil by the elixir I created for him. His power grew because of me. That is enough to have me hell bound," the wizard replied. He stopped. There was a door before them.

"Keep your wand at the ready, Miss Granger, and stay close," Severus whispered.

Wide-eyed, Hermione stood directly behind the wizard, matching him step for step as they approached the door. Cautiously, Severus tried the handle. It clicked and the door opened. They walked through.

Torches flared up and Hermione stared around the room, horrified.

* * *

The Bloody Baron and an entourage of about thirty ghosts bobbed in the main cavern of the subdungeons, staring at the several archways. 

"She is here with the Head of Slytherin House," the Baron said in a hollow voice. "I can feel his evil signature. But I do not know which passage they took. We must split up. Nick and Gray Lady, you are with me."

Slowly the ghosts separated and drifted down the passageways in search of Hermione and the Professor.

* * *

Hermione stared around the room as did Severus. 

"Lucius Malfoy would appreciate this," the Potions Master observed.

The circular stone room was filled with devices of torture. Medieval racks, torture chairs, iron boots, restraining chains, shackle poles, thumb and toe screws, scalds and bridles abounded. In one corner, a jibbet cage complete with victim hung from the ceiling. Another empty one hung opposite.

"Dear gods," Hermione breathed. "I can't believe this is at Hogwarts."

"It was a different time when the subdungeons were utilized. Bands of muggles were killing off witches and wizards with alacrity. More than likely those captured were brought here and tortured for information. There was no veritaserum back then…and Salazar was a very vindictive wizard," the Potions Master said.

Hermione walked up to a table with several metal instruments on them. She picked up a strangely shaped object. It was long, bulbous on the end with spikes all around it, and a screw nut on the end. She looked at it curiously.

"I wonder what this was used for?" Hermione asked.

Severus walked up beside her. Hermione turned the screw and the thing popped open like a peeled banana, a sharp stained pole thrusting out of the front of it about six inches.

"That particular device was inserted into a woman's vagina closed, then the screw twisted," the Potions Master said, looking at Hermione soberly.

The witch dropped the instrument, shuddering.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione said, walking toward the door quickly.

Severus looked around the room, silently swearing to himself. Most likely they would be running into ghosts on the way back. Hermione would have to stay close and behind him. The Potions Master tried to remember just how many ghosts were at Hogwarts, but couldn't. He knew there were a few headless ones on horses, the House ghosts and Professor Binns…but there had to be more. Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday parties always had a good turnout.

"Miss Granger, wait for me," he called as Hermione walked out the door. The witch stopped and the wizard walked past her quickly.

"Come along," he hissed at her, his wand drawn and black eyes shifting from wall to wall. "Be prepared to apparate with me. More than likely the ghosts have tracked us…meaning you, to the subdungeons and are searching for us."

Hermione walked so close to the Professor, she stepped on his robes several times. Finally in exasperation, Severus removed his robes, dropping them on the stone floor. Hermione stared at him.

This was the first time the witch had ever seen the Potions Master out of his everyday garb. The wizard was tall, but lean with rather wide shoulders and a slender waist. He was heavier than she imagined. He was dressed in a collared white silk shirt with buttoned cuffs, nice-fitting black trousers and a black belt with a Slytherin crest buckle. When he turned around, Hermione was surprised to see the wizard had a nice ass, tight and athletic.

The witch blushed just as Severus looked back at her. He arched an eyebrow at her red face.

"What is wrong with you, witch?" he asked her, his black eyes resting on Hermione curiously.

"Um…nothing. I was just thinking of…something," she said lamely.

"You'd better be thinking about surviving," he growled, catching hold of her hand. "Stay close."

Hermione followed the wizard, very aware of the warm roughness of his slender, sinewed hand in her own. She wondered what it would feel like to have that hand caress her cheek…or any part of her. She felt a lurch in her belly. The idea of the cold, dark wizard touching her intimately was doing very naughty things to her body.

"Damn it, Hermione…get a hold of yourself. You are in a deadly situation and all you can think about is your Professor feeling you up," she thought to herself. She felt Severus' hand tighten around hers and blushed as he led her up the corridor.

The tightening had been reactionary. After he saw the blush, Severus slipped into the witch's mind to see what in the world she could be thinking about that would cause her to blush in such a life-threatening situation. He had to fight looking surprised when he caught her "nice ass" comment. It was when he saw her imagining him smoothing her cheek and caressing her breasts that his hand suddenly tightened around hers.

So the witch was attracted to him…carnally. It was true he had his own attraction to the witch…it was decidedly sexual, but intellectual as well. She was brilliant, and he found that alluring. That mind of hers was going to do great things and the wizard found he would like to be a part of that. There was the problem of the Dark Lord however, but Severus was sure he could get the despot to accept him engaging the witch, particularly if he said it was to corrupt her. Voldemort was all for corruption of the innocent.

Knowing the witch felt an attraction for him made the wizard less anxious concerning the possibility of deflowering her. Hermione Granger was no bit of fluff to stick and run. He had hoped that after she graduated, she would consent to his courting her. The seduction would have been slow and gradual. He would have taken his time.

But if he had to deflower Hermione tonight, there could be no time. Only haste and apologies. He didn't even know if they would have any further contact than the initial penetration. He might not even be able to complete the act because of the ghosts. It would be decidedly unfair for the witch to have her first time to simply be a painful thrust and filling with no completion. And it would be terrible for him as well, to have the witch he desired in such an intimate situation and be unable to show her how good a lover he was. To leave her frustrated and unfulfilled.

Severus scowled as he led the witch, aware of how small, warm and soft her hand was in his. The wizard felt a little throb in his nether regions.

"Don't you dare," he mentally growled at his organ. "I need to think about surviving, not shagging."

But he couldn't help thinking about taking Hermione, simply because most likely he would have to do it before the sun came up.

They were past the cells now and heading back toward the main cavern. Suddenly Severus stopped and pressed against the wall, jerking Hermione back with him.

"What?" the witch asked.

"Be quiet!" Severus hissed at her, listening intently. Yes, he heard it. The sound of ghostly voices.

Three ghosts were headed down the corridor. One was a pale, coiffed Frenchman, the next seemed to be some kind of barbarian. He carried a huge hammer-like weapon, and the next was a dwarf. Severus had never seen these ghosts before.

Suddenly the ghosts appeared to stiffen, then let out a howl and began flying down the dungeons at a great speed.

"Shit, they've found us…come on!" Severus said to Hermione, dragging her down the corridor, the screaming ghosts in hot pursuit. In the other corridors, the rest of the search party heard them and floated through the walls toward their cries.

"Hurry," hissed the Baron to Nick and the Gray Lady.

"Be prepared to stop suddenly," Severus said to Hermione, disapparating mid-stride.

The ghosts coasted to a stop, letting out howls of frustration as the Bloody Baron and the other ghosts appeared, quickly drifting towards them.

"What happened?" the Bloody Baron demanded, "Why is the witch not here?"

"They gone," the barbarian grunted. "Thunder and poof!"

The Baron's face contorted hideously.

"They can apparate inside of Hogwarts. Damn it! We will be chasing them all night. But they do tire. If we can keep them moving eventually they will become too tired to continue to run. Then we will have the pure soul we crave," the Baron said.

The rest of the ghosts howled agreement. It seemed like a good plan. The Bloody Baron was used to giving orders of this nature. He had his own small army to protect his land when he was alive.

"We need to gather and discuss this," the Bloody Baron said. "For now, forget the pursuit and gather all the ghosts in the Great Hall. We have to position ourselves all about the castle, covering as much of it as possible. When the mortals apparate, some of us should be nearby to take up the chase. Go and collect everyone."

The ghosts all departed.

* * *

Hermione and Severus reappeared in the Astronomy Tower. The windows were completely sealed by the ecto-covering. Severus lit his wand, then the torches. Since Professor Sinistra used this area for star-gazing, the torches were not self-lighting and had to be manually ignited. Hermione wrapped her robes around herself and shivered a bit. 

"This is the furthest point from the subdungeons. It will take a while for them to find us," the wizard said, looking at Hermione. "We have to get back to the subdungeons and try to find the circle."

Hermione looked at the Professor for a moment. It felt strange to be here alone with him. She had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him possibly deflowering her. She would prefer the dark wizard to be her first rather than someone her own age. He probably knew quite a bit about sex, plus he was intelligent and courageous. A wizard of worth despite the darkness he was surrounded with.

Hermione was more than ready to lose her virginity. She had been having sexual feelings for more than a year and a half. But the witch was socially awkward due to staying to herself so much. Ron and Harry didn't count as social acquaintances. They were more like irritating brothers and would fart and burp in front of her with no hesitance. No, they were definitely not poster boys for the social grace

Besides, she didn't do small talk well. A conversation had to have some real meat and challenge to it for her to engage in it. Even if she had found some fellow student sexually appealing, she wouldn't have known how to go from "Nice weather we're having" to "Let's shag." Actually, Hermione was of the mind it would be better to get right to it than go through all the ritualistic courting and small talk. She knew instinctively love wasn't necessary to have sex. A wet orifice and a stiff member were the only necessary elements. And a private place to do it.

"Miss Granger, are you listening to me?" the Potions Master asked as he looked at the witch. She had quite a faraway look in her eyes. "I said we need to find the circle. Put that mind of yours to work, witch."

Hermione started.

"Oh. I'm sorry Professor…I just…well…never mind," the witch said, looking thoughtful, her eyes starting to shift back and forth the way they did when she was thinking about several possibilities."

After a couple of minutes, she smiled.

"Professor, we need to go to the library. There are original blueprints of the castle there. Hogwarts has changed over the years, but judging by the condition of the subdungeon's main cavern, the changes didn't occur on that level, otherwise there wouldn't be broken bits of foundation lying about. The location of the circle should be on those blueprints," she said.

"Excellent idea, Miss Granger," the wizard said, eyeing the witch appreciatively for a moment before resuming his normal expression of soberness. "First we must wait for the ghosts to arrive here."

Suddenly there was a small rumble. Severus looked at Hermione.

"Was that you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I haven't eaten since lunch," she replied.

That wasn't good. Without food, the witch wouldn't have the energy to make it through the night. Severus took her hand. Hermione looked up at him, her heart beginning to pound at his contact. The wizard felt his trousers tighten at the look in her eyes. The witch was attracted to him…it was as clear as if stamped in her forehead. But there hadn't been enough ghostly activity to justify taking her.

"Come. We will apparate to the kitchens and retrieve some food, then return here," he said, disapparating with her.

They appeared in the kitchens. As the Potions Master quickly gathered food and drink from the coolers and put them in a basket he found on one of the counters, Hermione said, "Professor, shouldn't we place a silencing spell on ourselves when we apparate? The ghosts can hear the thunder."

Severus shook his head as he placed some cold fried chicken in the basket.

"No. Because we wouldn't be able to hear either. We might apparate into an area where they are close by and not be able to hear their howls before removing the spell. They move quickly when we are near," he replied, tossing in some utensils and napkins before closing the basket and taking the witch's hand.

They disapparated back to the astronomy tower.

The main hall was filled with about one hundred and twenty ghosts, all drifting toward the Great Hall. The Bloody Baron floated above the dais and waited as the ghosts took seats at the table. Several mounted and headless ghosts trotted through the main doors, their horses rearing and snorting flame before settling down quietly, their red eyes fixed on the Baron.

"Fellow ghosts. As you are aware, there are two mortals in the castle. We have been sealed in and so are unable to rampage through the countryside. We are bound to collect souls tonight in the name of evil and so our focus is on taking the souls available. I do not know the name of the witch…"

"Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of the age," Headless Nick called out.

The Baron glowered at the ghost, who settled back on the bench looking contrite.

"All right, Hermione Granger is our main focus. She is a pure soul and a great prize. However she is with a wizard whose soul is already steeped in evil. He means next to nothing to us…since evil will take him anyway. It is the witch we are focused on. However, the wizard can apparently apparate inside the walls of Hogwarts…something no one is supposed to be able to do. He is using this ability to keep the witch away from us. Rather than pursue them from area to area, we will be putting each of you at a post within the castle, two to a post. That means there will be sixty positions taken up. We should be able to keep them running until they tire…then we will retrieve the witch's soul in the name of evil. Are there any questions? No? Good. Now, those ghosts at the first table, come up and receive your instructions…"

* * *

In the astronomy tower, Severus and Hermione quietly ate their food, each lost in their own thoughts about the other, Hermione wondering just what would have to actually occur for the wizard to deflower her. Maybe she could help it along. 

Severus, on the other hand, was almost hoping that he wouldn't have to deflower the witch in this way. It would most likely be hurried and unfulfilling for both of them. He would prefer to have the time to engage the witch fully, believing that if she didn't have a pleasant experience he would have no chance at her in the future. If he were good, she would want to experience him again.

Suddenly something began to form in the center of the room. Both Severus and Hermione drew their wands, ready to blast.

"Wait! Wait! Don't blast me!" a familiar voice cried out. "I'm not a ghostie!"

Hermione and Severus stared as the form solidified.

It was Peeves.

And he looked terrified.

* * *

"You might not be a ghost, Peeves, but you're still evil!" Hermione snapped, keeping her wand trained on the poltergeist. 

Severus put his wand away.

"Peeves is NOT evil. Peeves is how Peeves is supposed to be," the creature said argumentively.

He was floating cross-legged in the air. Peeves was solid, not translucent like a ghost, and he wasn't pearly white either. He resembled a squat little man with a wide mouth, and wore an absolutely ghastly and outlandish, green and orange plaid suit, a hat covered with little bells and an orange bowtie. He did have very wicked dark eyes however. But he wasn't looking too wicked right now. More worried than anything else.

"Can Peeves stay with you?" he asked the couple.

"No! Why, so you can drop something on us at the first opportunity?" Hermione seethed.

The witch was angry because a little more than a month ago, Peeves had poured a bucket of freezing never-ending ice water over her head while she walked out of the library, her face in a book.

"Ooh the great Brain is all wet!" the poltergeist had chuckled before zooming away, leaving Hermione dripping as the other students chortled.

"No tricks tonight," the little man breathed, "No students…so no tricks."

Hermione frowned at him.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she spat.

Severus decided to intercede.

"Miss Granger, did you ever wonder why Albus has never gotten rid of Peeves?" the Potions Master asked her.

"Yes I have. He's a menace," the witch said, glaring at the poltergeist.

"Peeves was created by the students of Hogwarts. He's a manifestation of their collective angst and subconscious destructive anger. He pulls the worst of their uncontrollable emotions from them and provides an outlet for it. Without Peeves, the students at Hogwarts would not be as well behaved or balanced as they are. Inversely, without their presence, Peeves has no impetus to do mischief," the Potions Master said.

"No impetus," Peeves agreed, though the poltergeist wasn't exactly sure what the word meant. It sounded good however. "No students…no trouble from Peeves."

Hermione looked surprised. She had never thought of Peeves as anything more than a pest. The fact that he regulated the emotions of Hogwarts entire student population was…well…amazing. The witch lowered her wand.

"Why do you want to stay with us? You don't have a soul…do you?" the witch asked the poltergeist, who relaxed slightly.

"No. Peeves has no soul but still attracts ghosties if they are near," the creature said.

Hermione understood.

"You're giving off a mortal signature," she said, "Because of the students."

"Yes. Peeves needs protection. Ghosties hurt," the little man said, his orange bowtie whirling annoyingly.

Severus looked at the poltergeist.

"I see no benefit in helping you Peeves," the Potions Master said.

Actually Severus had no idea what he could do for the poltergeist. He had his hands full with Hermione.

"I have benefits, I do…like what I know right now," Peeves said, "I know what the ghosties are up to for you two."

"They're up to killing us," Hermione said, frowning at the little man, "We already know that."

"No, they are doing more. Planning," Peeves said with a nasty smile. He wanted their help but he couldn't help but enjoy the danger they were in. The poltergeist thrived on that kind of thing.

Severus sobered.

"What are they planning, Peeves?" he asked.

The poltergeist drifted back, shaking his head vigorously.

"No. I won't tell you until you promises to help Peeves," he said, smirking with satisfaction.

Severus scowled and was about to pull his wand, but Hermione beat him to it, streaking up to Peeves and holding her wand between his eyes.

"If you think the ghosts hurt, Peeves, wait until I blast you. I know you feel pain and I can give it to you," the witch said darkly, "Now tell us what they're planning or I'll splatter you all over this tower. I mean it, Peeves. It will take you days to reform."

Peeves looked at the witch. Her eyes were narrowed and her jaw thrust out with determination. Her wand never wavered.

"And I thought you was a Gryffindor," the poltergeist complained.

"Being faced with death can bring out the Slytherin in anyone," she retorted, "Now out with it!"

Severus was impressed. Hermione also gave him an idea.

"Tell us Peeves, and I will help keep the ghosts away from you," the Potions Master promised.

"An oath! I want an oath!" the poltergeist replied, realizing if Hermione blasted him they wouldn't be able to get any information.

"Very well," the wizard said, "I solemnly swear I will keep the ghosts away from you."

Magic swirled in the air.

Hermione looked back at the wizard. If he could keep the ghosts away from Peeves, why couldn't he keep the creatures away from them? She lowered her wand.

"Professor, how…" she began.

Severus held up his hand.

"Later witch," he said to her, focusing on Peeves, "Now tell us what you know."

Peeves told the pair about the ghosts congregating in the Great Hall, how many there were and how they planned to position themselves around the castle to wait for them with the intentions of wearing them out. Then they would take them at their leisure.

Severus looked thoughtful.

"That's sixty positions, but only two ghosts per position. We won't know exactly where they are…but two are better than twenty at any rate. More than likely we can stun them like I did Nick and slip by them. Now would be a good time to utilize the silencing spell if we apparate back to back, our wands drawn and ready for action. Do you know the Congealing spell, Miss Granger?" the wizard asked her.

Hermione shook her head.

"But it shouldn't take me long to learn it," she said, "I'm fairly decent at spells."

Severus knew this was an understatement. Hermione was a wiz at spell casting.

"Very well. I suggest we get started then, before the ghosts come. A pair will certainly be posted here," the wizard said. "Now watch closely."

"Wait! What about me? You swore to help me. Help me first!" Peeves demanded.

"Certainly Peeves," Severus purred.

Suddenly the wizard pointed his wand at Peeves and splattered him all over the astronomy tower. Hermione screamed as she was covered in ectoplasm. The witch hurriedly scourgified herself and spun on Severus.

"You swore to help him," she said…then she hesitated when she realized the oath hadn't affected the wizard.

"I did help him. In this condition the ghosts won't pursue him," the Severus replied evenly scourgifying himself and the tower. Hermione blinked.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know, but he'll be back. He's been blasted and scourgified before. Now witch, your Congealing lesson," the wizard said.

It took Hermione only five minutes to learn the proper invocation and intent as well as the subtle wand motion. Severus shot bubbles out from his wand for the witch to practice on. She was soon proficient.

"Thank the gods you're a quick study," Severus said, hiding his admiration. It had taken him the better part of a day to get the spell down pat. He looked around the tower.

"I think we should go to the library now," he said. "This is a main area. Sentries will be posted here."

He and Hermione drew their wands and stood back to back, pressed against each other. Hermione felt protected with the wizard at her back, and Severus felt less vulnerable with Hermione at his. The wizard cast a silencing spell around them.

"Stay sharp," he hissed…and they disapparated.

Sure enough when they appeared in the library, two ghosts were there. One was a tall, willowy elderly female ghost, the other appeared to be a very young wizard's ghost. But the creatures had their backs to the pair. Still, they felt Hermione and spun just in time to catch the Congealing spells squarely. The ghosts didn't get a chance to make a sound as they fell heavily to the floor.

Wizard and witch both relaxed and Severus removed the silencing spell.

"The spell will wear off in about an hour. We should be finished before then," Severus said. "If not, I will just give them a touch-up blast."

But he was talking to himself. Hermione was already off to the section that held the blueprints, pulling out a large stack and carrying them to one of the large tables. She passed half the stack to Severus.

"Spread those out on the other table. Try to keep them in order," she said bossily.

The wizard hesitated, then realized she was simple in "research mode," and did as she asked. Both witch and wizard went over the documents side by side until they found what they were looking for. The blueprints of the completed subdungeons. After studying it, they found the protective circle was at the end of the third archway on the left when you entered the main cavern. It was quite large. Twenty feet across.

"I don't believe an invocation is needed, or Albus would have informed me," Severus said as they studied the blueprints, "Possibly, we can stay within its protection all night if we drag the congealed ghosts for that post with us, and continuously blast them. Albus said the protective circle weakens if constantly attacked, yet even if they do congregate, we can strike them all, and simply keep them under the effects by hitting them again as they waken."

At last. A possible way to make it through the night.

"Will we be able to fire through the circle's influence?" Hermione asked him.

"I am relatively sure we will be. It keeps out things spiritual. We can pass its boundaries. There is no reason to think the blasts of our wands can't," the wizard said.

Hermione stared at the Potions Master.

"It seems as if you've come up with a way to get us through the night without deflowering me, Professor," she said a bit wistfully.

Severus looked at the witch sharply. Was that disappointment he heard in her voice?

"You should be grateful witch. I imagine you are waiting for some young, handsome wizard to have that honor," he said, his black eyes rather intense as he looked at her. "Not a snarky old man like me."

Severus knew Hermione was attracted to him, but he wanted to hear what she would say to this. He was rather surprised at the way she reacted. With vehemence.

"You're not old! You're in what…your late thirties, early forties? You're not even middle-aged, Professor…nowhere near it. Plus, you are intelligent, a Potions Master, a member of the Order…you risk your life every day for a world that doesn't give a damn about you without a single complaint. You're a hero, Professor. It wouldn't be hard for me to accept you…"

Here Hermione faltered for a moment as she met the wizard's eyes.

"I mean…if I had to," she said softly. "If…if I wanted to…"

Severus looked at the witch, and his chest tightened a little.

"So, Miss Granger…if I were to approach you in such a way…would you accept me?" he asked the witch.

Hermione felt her heart begin to pound.

"Well, I wouldn't immediately reject you," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "You'd be a worthy suitor, Professor…despite your meanness. I don't think you would be mean or cruel to a witch you were courting, would you?"

Severus looked at Hermione.

"No, I wouldn't," he replied, his dark eyes seeming to grow darker.

Hermione sat in the chair, looking up at the wizard, her face upturned.

Before he could help himself, Severus leaned closer and captured her lips in his, suckling them gently, then moving against her mouth sensuously.

Hermione was swept away by the gentle fire in the Potions Master's kiss. It flowed over her slowly, like honey…but sweeter, pooling in her belly. Helplessly she wrapped her arms around the wizard's neck and rose, continuing to kiss him, returning his sweetness with her own…instinctively opening her mouth slightly.

Severus felt her innocent invitation and let out a little groan. He flicked his tongue across her lips and pulled her tighter against him. He could feel the curves of her body pressing into his, and had a powerful physical reaction, his trousers tightening as his erection grew.

Severus pulled back from Hermione, holding her at arms length, the witch trying to move in close again, her eyes full of desire and half-lidded.

"No," he said hoarsely, "No…I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Miss Granger."

Hermione wasn't having that.

"You weren't alone, Professor. I was kissing you back. It was wonderful. You felt wonderful," she breathed.

"Still, it is…improper. We are caught up in our situation," he said releasing her. "That kiss never should have happened."

He began rolling up the blueprint to do something with his hands.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes soft and hot at the same time.

"I'm glad it happened. I've wanted it to happen for the longest time, Professor," she said.

Severus pretended not to hear that.

"We have to go back to the subdungeons, Miss Granger. Pull yourself together. Our lives are still in danger," he said, sticking the rolled and folded blueprint in his pocket, then hastily carrying the rest of the documents back to the shelves.

"Just in case the other ghosts come to investigate. We don't want them to know we were doing anything other than hiding in here," the wizard said to Hermione, who was still looking at him with longing eyes.

Finally the wizard sighed.

"Miss Granger…if you believe that you are…amicable to the possibility of my courting you, then we will have to wait until you graduate properly and are no longer my student to explore that…possibility," the Potions Master said, his heart pounding in his chest as he did so.

"I don't know that I can wait," Hermione said…then she blushed as she realized how wanton she sounded.

"I have the strength if you don't witch," the wizard said softly. Gods, he'd like to kiss her again. But her reply must have meant she was willing to see him as a suitor, and lover. Severus shook it off.

"We must go," he said, taking Hermione by the hand and positioning her so the witch's back was to him. He backed up against the witch. This time the contact was electric.

"Merlin," he breathed as he drew his wand and cast the silencing spell. Hermione had her wand drawn as well.

She was smiling quite naughtily as they disapparated.

* * *

A pearly white knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead, drifted back and forth in the main chamber of the subdungeons. Another ghost, this one with several arrows sticking out of his back, flitted around nervously, starting at the occasional sound of stones falling from the foundation. The foundation of the castle crumbled but was magically supported so there was no real chance of it collapsing. 

"I don't see why we couldn't watch in larger groups," the skittish ghost complained. "That wizard hexed Nick. They aren't helpless. We need more support."

The knight who had been patrolling stopped and scowled at his companion.

"Horace, you were a coward when you died and you're still a coward. I don't see why the Baron coupled me with you," the ghost complained.

This knight was the ghost of Harold the second. He was the last Saxon king of England and was defeated at the Battle of Hastings by William the Conqueror. Harold was killed when an arrow pierced his eye. His fearful companion was Sir Horace Banglyballs, a knight that had abandoned his companions. He turned and ran in the heat of battle, discarding his armor in the forest in an attempt to pass himself off as a peasant and was subsequently tracked down killed by his pursuers as he fled. It was a shameful end.

"How can you be so blasted afraid? You're already dead," Harold said, his face contorting.

"I just don't like the idea of being hexed," the ghost replied, looking about nervously as he drifted a foot off the floor.

Harold was about to say something scathing to his cowardly companion when Hermione and Severus appeared directly in front of them. Harold howled and shot forward, but Severus was too fast for him and the former monarch was hit with the Congealing spell and dropped to the floor.

Hermione spun and looked about.

"Where's the other ghost?" she asked, frowning.

Horace was gone. He had fled through the stone wall the moment they appeared and now drifted just beneath its surface, watching them.

Severus walked over to the stunned Harold and gripped him by the visor, dragging him forward quite easily.

"I don't know, but let's head for the circle," he said, turning and heading for the third archway. Hermione followed him, still on guard for the other ghost as Severus lit the tip of his wand and walked into the darkness of the corridor, dragging Sir Harold behind him.

Horace noted which corridor they entered then took off to inform the Bloody Baron.

* * *

Horace arrived in the Great Hall, which was the center of operations for the ghosts. The Bloody Baron was there and the Grey Lady. The Slytherin ghost looked up as Horace swiftly glided towards him. 

"What are you doing away from your post?" the Baron asked the cowardly specter.

"The witch and wizard appeared and hexed Harold," the ghost replied, "They both tried to get me too, but I dodged the blasts. They went down the third corridor and took Harold with them. I thought I'd better come tell you."

The Bloody Baron scowled at him.

"You were supposed to make them flee," he said hollowly, his displeasure evident.

"They weren't willing to flee. They wanted to fight," the ghost said in his own defense.

"Yes…and that's not for you, is it Horace?" the Baron hissed, his sightless eyes drifting over the arrows in the ghost's back.

Horace didn't say anything. The evidence of his cowardice would be with him for all eternity.

"We can flush them ourselves, Baron," the Grey Lady said, her eyes glittering redly, "Or maybe get their souls if we come at them through the walls. We can move ahead of them and hide, then swoop out, surprising them."

The Baron looked thoughtful.

"Very well," he said, "But I believe we will be more effective if we attack en masse. They can't hex all of us. We need to change tactics."

He looked at Horace.

"Go and tell all the ghosts to congregate in the walls at the end of the third corridor in the subdungeons. They must not be seen and are not to attack the witch and wizard until I give them the order. Do you have that, knight?" the Baron asked Horace.

The ghost nodded.

"Depart then, with haste," the Baron commanded. Horace quickly left the Great Hall.

The Baron looked at the Grey Lady.

"Let us go and study the situation," he said to her.

The ghost nodded and together they sunk through the floor, heading for the subdungeons.

* * *

Severus and Hermione hurried through the corridor, the wizard dragging Harold behind him, his black eyes shifting from wall to wall as Hermione covered their back. They had to step around large pieces of fallen stone and passed a number of heavy wooden doors with small openings cut into them for windows. Hermione peeked into one. They were also cells that simply contained cots and buckets. 

She shook her head and caught up to Severus.

"I still can't believe Hogwarts has an area like this," she said, her brow furrowed.

Severus didn't answer her. He was focused on getting to the circle. More than likely the ghost that got away had reported they were in the subdungeons. They came to the end of the corridor and torches flared up. They were in a large circular room that seemed to have been cut out of the stone rather than built. On the floor was etched a large circle with a five pointed pentacle in the center. Severus released the ghost and stepped inside, immediately feeling magic wash over him as he did so.

Hermione entered the circle, magic washing over her as well.

"It seems to still work," Hermione said, studying the circle. She noticed a number of smaller but more intricately designed circles positioned around the one they were standing in.

"Demon circles," she breathed.

Severus looked at the smaller protective circles.

"Yes," he replied. "Those were the circles that held the demons. This one was for added protection for the summoner."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of utilizing demons as a magical aid.

"They were crazy back then. Dealing with demons always has a terrible price," Hermione said, remembering the stories she had read about cunning demons collecting their supposed Masters early in horrible ways.

"Yes…and demons are very shrewd creatures. The wizards back then didn't realize they were just as intelligent as they were, if not more so. Once this was found out, however, they began to find other ways to get things done," Severus said. "Only Salazar continued the practice using the souls of prisoners as payment to the creatures. When he left Hogwarts, this area was abandoned."

Hermione scowled.

"So he kept his own soul intact," she said darkly. "How Slytherin."

"He was the original," Severus replied, his lip quirking.

"We never learned anything about this in Magical History," Hermione said scowling that something so important was overlooked or worse, hidden.

"That's because Slytherin House is demonized enough," the wizard replied, his dark eyes resting on Hermione.

"We are the pariahs of Hogwarts, though the best equipped to succeed in life. Every Slytherin is immediately perceived to be influenced by evil, when actually we are not. We simply utilize all of our qualities, both light and dark to make our way through the world. We follow our instincts, preferring to stay at the top of the magical food chain," the wizard purred. "Gryffindors are, in our estimation, fools and dreamers, often failing in life because of their goody-two shoes attitude. They don't know how to take advantage of a situation to further their own goals, being too wrapped up in doing the "honorable" thing, even to their own detriment. Slytherins weigh every act, consider the cause and effect of every decision made and decide whether the end suits the means. Self-preservation and self-advancement is our purpose. Always. We utilize our darker side. It is there for a reason after all."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the wizard.

"So, you think I am a fool and a dreamer, Professor?" the witch asked the Potions Master.

Severus leveled his eyes on her, thinking carefully. He wanted to court the witch. Saying he thought she was a fool wouldn't sit well with her. Besides, he didn't think she was. He would never have been attracted to her if this were the case.

"You have been guilty of foolishness, Miss Granger, due to your association with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley…but even in those situations you attempted to be the voice of reason before you succumbed to your Gryffindor quality of blind loyalty. You think, Miss Granger and you look at the world logically and realistically so are neither a fool nor a dreamer. I think you would have done better in Ravenclaw, who are closer to Slytherins than people usually realize. But you were saddled with Gryffindor and Gryffindor you will remain," he said silkily.

Yet, if the witch became involved with him, she would certainly be Slytherinized by association.

Both witch and wizard were unaware that ghosts were congregating around them, hiding in the walls, preparing to swoop down on them and overcome them through sheer numbers. However, the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady arrived after the two had discussed the protective nature of the circle they occupied, so were unaware they had protection.

"They are distracted," the Grey Lady said, an unholy look of lust on her face as she eyed Severus and Hermione.

"Particularly the Potions Master…I believe he is smitten with the young witch," the Baron replied. "Perhaps they can get together in the afterlife."

The Baron looked around at the bobbing, anxious ghosts barely able to restrain themselves as they looked at the clueless mortals before them. The hunger they felt was almost overwhelming and every single one of them, with the exception of Horace whose cowardice was phenomenal, wanted to taste the sweetness of a stolen human soul. Taking one was as close to orgasm as a ghost could get. Evil certainly knew how to motivate.

The Baron looked back at Severus and Hermione. The witch's eyes were narrowed as her hands went on her hips and she began to take the Potions Master to task for something he said, the wizard smirking at her in amusement.

"NOW!" the Baron howled.

A hair-raising cry rose up from the ghosts as they all burst out of the walls, screaming, moaning, hands crooked to claws, diving at a startled Severus and Hermione, who immediately began casting hexes, congealing about four ghosts before they reached the circle.

The Bloody Baron was the first to hit the circle. White light crackled around him and the ghost backed up, howling furiously. The rest of the ghosts slammed into the barrier, light crackling around them as well, unable to pass. They howled in rage and continued to assail the circle, moving to different positions, trying to find a weakness.

Inside the circle, Hermione and Severus were stunning the ghosts with dispatch, the pearly bodies solidifying and dropping to the ground, one after the other.

"It's working!" Hermione shouted at the wizard above the howls.

The witch flinched as a mounted ghost charged the barrier, his pale horse snorting flame. The creatures hit the protective magic, their faces pressed against it as if against a pane of glass, their features flattened and contorted horribly. Hermione blasted the horse, which toppled, leaving the ghost still in mid-air before she hexed him too. He dropped next to the fallen steed.

More than half the ghosts were down, the rest flying about like a swarm of enormous, pearly white hornets, becoming harder to hit as their numbers dwindled. Like hornets, they were completely enraged, slamming against the barrier over and over again, mindlessly trying to reach the couple.

Severus noticed the flashes of light becoming weaker.

"We have to get them all, Miss Granger!" he yelled at her. "The protection is failing!"

Desperately they continued firing at the ghosts. Both the Baron and the Grey Lady were down. If the Baron had been functional, he would most likely have ordered a retreat.

Both wizard and witch were drenched in perspiration as they spun, blasting high and low. Finally there were only about five ghosts left, still charging the weakening barrier. Hermione got two of them after five blasts, and Severus took out the final three.

Panting heavily, Severus and Hermione surveyed the pile of fallen ghosts.

Suddenly Hermione launched herself at Severus, flying into his arms. The wizard caught her reflexively, her soft body colliding with his.

"We did it, Professor!" she said joyfully, looking up at him with a broad smile. "We took out over one hundred ghosts by ourselves. That has to be some kind of record."

"Indeed," the wizard agreed, looking around at the fallen ghosts, then back down at the witch filling his arms. Gods, she was soft and curvaceous against his body. He felt a small pulse and carefully released the witch, whose breasts were rising and falling with elation.

"But the night is far from over. We have to be vigilant and keep them stunned until daylight. There will be no sleep for us," the wizard said.

As if on cue, Harold groaned, rousing.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, looking around. She saw Harold rise up from beneath the bodies of the other congealed ghosts and blasted the ghost knight. He dropped again with a blood-curdling howl, his arrow sticking straight up.

"Good shooting," Severus said to the witch, who turned to him, still panting with excitement. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkling. It was clear Hermione was a witch who enjoyed battle…and victory.

"Quite the savage little Gryffindor, aren't you?" the wizard observed, smirking. He approved of her aggressiveness…quietly wondering what the witch would be like in an intimate situation. He thought of the adage that if one wanted to know the kind of lover a person is, one had to watch them work and play.

If Hermione applied herself to sex as she did to her work, she would be quite a lover indeed. The witch focused to the exclusion of all else. Severus swallowed and again pushed his carnal thoughts out of his mind. They had defeated the ghosts and would keep them subdued until morning. There was no reason to deflower the witch.

Severus was for the most part, relieved about this…but there was a part of him that wished he could have taken Hermione, at least have a small taste of what it would be like to be sheathed inside the brilliant young witch.

Now that would have to wait. There was only a few months left before graduation…then the several weeks of courtship that would follow, which would hopefully lead to a physical relationship.

Suddenly he heard another groan, and a ghost rose up behind them. Severus quickly took it out. Another groan followed, then another. He and Hermione started blasting again as the ghosts recovered quickly. Too quickly.

"I thought the spell lasted an hour," Hermione said as ghost after ghost began to rise, some hitting the barrier again.

"The circle must weaken the spell's power when it passes through the barrier," the wizard said, firing around him.

"That's not good," Hermione said. "Not good at all. We can't keep this up all night, Professor."

The witch was right. As soon as they managed to get them all down again, they were going to have to disapparate to another part of the castle. The good thing was however, they could apparate back directly to the circle again when the ghosts followed them and get a brief respite. Possibly it would regain some of its power when they left it.

It seemed they weren't as safe as they thought. And neither was Hermione's virginity.

* * *

Severus and Hermione appeared in the infirmary, back to back, wands extended. But all of the ghosts were still in the subdungeons. They had done their best to stun them all but the speed with which they were waking made it impossible to get them all down at the same time, so the pair retreated. 

Severus quickly walked to Poppy's medicinal stores and grabbed a few bottles of pepper-up potion to help keep them alert through the night. Then he hesitated as he looked at the pain potions…then slowly took two bottles of purple potion and placed them in his pocket…just in case he would need them for the Gryffindor witch. Things had changed with the quick recovery of the ghosts, and Hermione's innocence was a powerful draw for the specters.

He turned to see the witch standing right behind him. Hermione had seen him take the pain potions and put them in his pocket. Her eyes were glistening as she looked at him.

"You took those for me, didn't you Professor?" she asked him softly.

Severus stared at her for a moment, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I thought perhaps the circle had changed things. But it didn't Miss Granger. It seems we may be forced to flee the ghosts for the entire night…and your innocence will bring them faster. If we cannot come up with a solution that will give us respite from the creatures…"

"You'll have to deflower me," the witch finished for him, her eyes resting on his face.

"Yes," the wizard said, then he hesitated.

"What is it?" Hermione urged, "Tell me Professor."

The wizard sighed.

"If I do deflower you, Miss Granger…I fear it will not be the experience you deserve for a first time. Most likely it will be very hurried and incomplete. It will be a…a physical deflowering, rather than the kind…the kind…"

"You won't be able to finish," she said, her eyes going dark.

"Most likely, I will not," the wizard agreed, his eyes locked to her face.

What a wasted opportunity for both of them. Severus was also a bit out of sorts because Hermione was still physically seventeen as far as he knew, but her use of the time turner in her third year actually had aged her to eighteen years of age. Technically. She was the age of consent, but just barely. So young.

Hermione thought that she would be able to deal with that. The way the Professor was looking at her, she thought he would prefer to give her a full sexual experience, rather than just break her hymen.

"You'd like to finish…wouldn't you, Professor?" the witch asked him rather boldly.

Severus swallowed.

"You are very attractive to me, Miss Granger, in a number of ways, but if I must do this, I would prefer to complete the act, to complete you, to show you exactly what intercourse is…how pleasant it can be. As it stands however, neither of us will find any fulfillment. You will only have the pain of deflowerment, and I…the frustration of merely sampling your charms," he said hoarsely. "It isn't something I'd choose for either of us. But possibly we can find another solution."

Hermione looked at him in silence for several seconds.

"Maybe we can," she agreed.

The pair stood there, looking at each other…the tension between them palpable. Severus offered her one of the pepper-up potions.

"Drink this," he said as the witch took it out of his hand.

The Professor uncorked his own vial and they both drank them down.

Severus felt the effects of the potion invigorate him. He looked at Hermione.

"Do you feel refreshed?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded, her amber eyes resting on him thoughtfully. She was considering suggesting he deflower her now. There were plenty of cots in the infirmary, and they had a little time before the ghosts would arrive. He might be able to take some time with her if they did it now. The witch drew in a deep breath to try and still the battalion of dragons flapping about in her belly.

"Professor?" she began.

He looked at her, then said,

"I know Miss Granger, this would be the perfect time to get some rest and conserve our energy," he said, walking away from her toward a group of chairs along the wall and taking a seat, resting his wand between his legs.

Hermione looked after Severus, then walked over and sat down one seat away from the wizard. She had been about to ask him to expend some energy. But she had lost her nerve now and simply looked down at the floor.

They sat in silence for several minutes, before Hermione asked the wizard a question.

"Professor, exactly why can't you apparate out of the castle?" the witch asked him.

"Because it is covered with a protective ecto-covering designed to keep the ghosts and everything else in," the wizard said. "It will melt away when the rays of the sun hit it tomorrow morning."

Hermione jumped up suddenly, looking very excited.

"What? Where did it come from?" she asked him, her eyes shifting rapidly.

"As far as I know, from the castle itself. It is a built-in protection created after the last Night of Madness," the wizard said.

Hermione thought a bit more, then smiled broadly.

"Professor! I think I know where we can hide!" Hermione said. "The ROR!"

Severus looked at her, then stood up.

"Let's go, Miss Granger," he said, looping his arm in hers and disapparating.

* * *

The ghosts were moving through the castle slowly, casting about for the couple's signatures. Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore and his steed were already on the fourth level, which had an extremely long corridor. He had just trotted to the end of the hall when Hermione and Severus appeared, looking at the walls. The ghost heard the crack of apparition and reared his horse around, a terrible look on his face. Silently, he began to gallop up the corridor. 

Hermione stared at the blank wall.

"The door should be here," she said, feeling the stones.

Severus frowned slightly.

"It is called the "come and go room" Miss Granger. It is probably someplace else at the moment," the wizard said.

"Well, we have to find it!" Hermione exclaimed turning toward the Professor then freezing in horror.

Severus saw the fear in her eyes and without hesitation, grabbed the witch and dove aside just as Sir Patrick passed where they had been standing. He would have taken them both. Holding Hermione protectively against him Severus drew his wand and blasted the ghost's horse as it reared and turned to charge again. The ghost steed dropped but Sir Patrick continued coming as if still mounted, his face contorted with hate. Severus hit him with the spell and he also dropped with a howl.

On the lower levels, the ghosts all stopped, then began to ascend through the ceiling. They heard Sir Patrick's howl and when they oriented on it, felt Hermione.

Severus and Hermione stood up.

"That was close," Hermione said, her heart pounding.

"It seems your savagery lessens considerably when you are caught off guard," Severus commented. "We'd better apparate. Most likely the ghosts are on to us."

He grabbed Hermione's arm when the witch pulled back.

"Look!" she said, pointing to the wall.

The door to the Room of Requirement was there. It must have come when it felt it was desperately needed.

"Open it!" Severus hissed at her. Pearly forms were beginning to rise through the floor. The wizard started blasting them and they congealed, stuck in the stone floor.

Hermione pulled the door open and ran right into a wall of solid green.

"Professor, it's blocked!" she cried.

"Damn it," Severus hissed. The castle protection must have surrounded the ROR as well because of its nature. It was mutable.

Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Try to apparate inside," she yelled, pulling out her wand and hexing two ghosts before they could fully pass through the floor.

Severus tried but couldn't.

Now they were surrounded by ghosts, the wizard and witch blasting wildly.

Hermione had a thought.

"Don't disapparate yet! Hold them off, Professor!" Hermione yelled at him over the howls, pulling away from him.

"Are you crazy?" the wizard screamed at the witch, managing to blast a ghost away from her.

Hermione pointed her wand at the green blockage.

"Solarius!" she cried, a blinding white light flaring from her wand, driving the ghosts back and disorientating them with its brightness. Severus covered his eyes. Hermione watched as the green wall melted away, then grabbed the Professor's arm and with an amazing amount of strength, yanked him into the room, slamming the door behind them.

They both watched as the green ecto-covering oozed back over the doorway, hardening instantly. Severus' heart was pounding…the ghosts had been so close.

Hermione looked around the ROR. It was completely walled in from floor to ceiling with the green ecto-covering. The ghosts would not be able to penetrate it. She smiled with relief.

She turned to Severus, who was looking around the room. His eyes fell on her.

"The Solarius spell. Brilliant. Simply brilliant, Miss Granger," he said, his voice full of approval.

Hermione blushed at the unaccustomed praise from the wizard.

"Well, when I remembered you said the covering would melt away when the rays of the sun hit it, I figured the Solarius spell would have the same effect since it emulates sunlight. It was risky but I was right," she said, smiling.

"Thank the gods for that, or we'd be dead, Miss Granger. The ghosts were upon us," the wizard said, frowning slightly.

"But we aren't dead. We've won, Professor…nothing will bother us here," the witch replied. Suddenly, they both fell silent. They were alone…together…with nothing or no one to disturb them.

Suddenly there was a swirl of magic. Severus and Hermione both looked around, Hermione turning bright red when she saw what the room created. A huge four-poster bed.

Severus froze, blinking at the huge bed with its mountain of pillows. He looked down at Hermione who turned to him.

"It's a bed," she said, her voice a whisper.

Severus looked at the witch.

"I see that," he replied quietly, his brows furrowing a bit.

This wasn't good. He no longer needed to deflower the young witch. But the room had provided what it believed was needed.

"No!" Severus said to the room. "That isn't what is needed here!"

Silence followed…then there was another swirl of magic and the bed disappeared. Instead, two full-sized beds in opposite corners appeared. The Potions Master let out a sigh of relief. Hermione didn't say anything as her eyes shifted from one bed to the other.

Damn it. She had been so close to being taken by the Professor.

"Much better," Severus said, looking down at the witch. He could see the disappointment on her face. She actually wanted to be deflowered by him.

"Well, Miss Granger, thanks to your quick thinking, we can both look forward to a good night's sleep. A much better prospect than we had," he said, stretching exaggeratedly. "I will take the bed on the far right. You can take the one on the far left. I will see you in the morning."

Severus quickly put distance between himself and the witch, sitting down on the edge of the bed and removing his socks and boots, then laying back in the bed and seeming to close his eyes. The wizard wasn't the least bit tired, but pretended to be in order to avoid any further discourse with the witch. He lay with his head turned toward Hermione, looking at her through his lashes.

Hermione stared at the Professor, his long frame stretched out in the bed, then sighed and turned, walking towards the other one. A night stand fuzzed in with a broad top. Hermione stood by the bed a moment, then grinned naughtily, put her wand on the nightstand, turned her back to the Professor and began to unbutton her robes.

Severus lay there looking at Hermione, wondering what she was doing. Then he saw her remove her robes and lay them on the night stand. She was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. Well, that made sense. Sleeping in robes could be constricting.

The witch sat down on the side of the bed and removed her trainers and socks. This was also to be expected. Then she pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing her full breasts encased in an unassuming white cotton bra. Severus almost hissed. Dear gods, what was the witch doing? He couldn't say anything…he was pretending to be asleep. Then the witch stood up and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down and stepping out of them. She was wearing white bikini cut knickers. The wizard felt himself responding to her delicious little body. Hermione was very curvaceous, with a small waist, wide hips and rather thick thighs. Though she was small, her legs were rather long.

"Merlin," he breathed as the witch climbed into the bed on top of the covers. Gods, she wasn't going to sleep like that was she?

Hermione lay down on her side facing the Professor. She had a feeling he really wasn't asleep. Her breasts bunched together invitingly and she tried to lie as sexily as possible…though she hadn't had much practice at it. She needn't have tried so hard…the Professor was very, very aware of the witch.

Severus scowled slightly, wondering if the witch was doing this on purpose, exposing her beautiful little body to him this way. If she was, it was quite a Slytherinish act, showing him what he was turning away from. Then he thought, "No. She thinks I'm asleep."

Suddenly a little "Good night, Professor," floated over to him.

Now he scowled fully. Miss Hermione Granger was very aware of what she was doing.

"Good night, Miss Granger," he said back, his voice rather strained.

Hermione smiled wickedly and rolled on to her back, stretching her arms out on either side of her and bringing up one knee. She was in the perfect mounting position.

"Minx," the Professor breathed, wanting to roll over and face the wall, but finding he couldn't. He could look if not touch, couldn't he?

After a moment or two, he found he couldn't.

"ROR, lights out please," he commanded in a raw voice.

The whole room went dark.

Hermione cursed under her breath. The Professor had cut off his view of her.

Both witch and wizard lay in the dark, wide awake and wrestling with their feelings.

Severus was used to resisting his urges however.

But Hermione…was not.

* * *

A/N: Ah there we go. After a little hairiness, they are protected by the ROR. :::clearing certain readers out of my plot niffler cages pointedly::: Yeah, you know who you are, Miss A. :::snorts::: Anyway, good thing Hermione thought of using the spell to gain entrance…or the story would be over. Lol. And god…what a little Lolita she is. Poor, honorable Severus…he's trying to do the right thing. But Hermione is definitely trying to get him to do the yummy thing. He put the lights out…but not the fire. Ooh, wonder what's next? We'll find out next chapter. I am going to finish this story before I finish "Just a Naughty Little Ficlet" for those who are following that little PWP. I got my meds today, and it will take a couple of days to kick in right, so I am a little tired still which is why I haven't been writing quickly. Anyway, please review. Reading them is a real pick me up right now. Thanks. 


	3. Part 2

**It Happened One Hallow's Eve Part 2**

Hermione lay there in the dark, her belly tight as she tried to come to terms with the feelings taking over her body. She would probably never have the opportunity to be alone with the Potions Master in such a way again. When she returned to class, he would return to being the cold, distant aloof instructor he always was…at least until she graduated. Then he planned to court her, with the result of having a relationship with her, which meant they would be intimate.

Hermione shivered a little as she remembered his kiss. Hermione had been kissed by Ron before, but never been affected like she had when the Professor kissed her. He made her feel hungry all over. All of her previous kisses had been closed-mouthed, though Ron tried to slip her the tongue on more than one occasion. The idea of it turned the witch off. But with the Professor she had opened her mouth, hoping he would take advantage and invade it. He had licked her lips, but not gone any further. She wished he had.

The witch sighed. There was a slow dull throb between her legs that sharpened as she thought about the wizard lying in the dark across the room from her. Hermione was not a natural seductress. She had drawn on what she knew about male sexuality from a book she had read called "Wizards Do, But Witches Do Too." In the book it explained how wizards were visual beings when it came to sex, and were excited by the physical attributes of the female body. They didn't need emotion or tender feelings. The sight of a breast, buttock or thigh was enough to get them randy. So…she took off her clothes, hoping the Professor was a textbook example of the male species.

In Hermione's case, he was. But he was also disciplined. He would stay in his bed as if chained to it, no matter how aroused he felt. She was a barely legal witch for gods' sake, and she was in his charge. Severus had never laid an untoward hand on any female student, and believe it or not there had been one or two over the years who had crushes on the wizard. In their case however, they truly were "crushed" when they approached him and Severus turned them away harshly, telling them to go find some randy seventh-year wizard to shag and taking away House points for "improper sexual behavior." He threatened to reveal exactly what that behavior was if they continued to harass him. His method was effective. Randy as the young witches had been for him, not one wanted her fellow students to know.

Severus lay there in the dark, wishing sunrise would come quickly. He felt uncomfortable sharing a room with Hermione almost naked. Gods she had a lovely little body. She was a bit heavier than he expected. She was small but well cushioned. The wizard sighed as he throbbed a bit. Would this night never end? Presently, the Potions Master fell into a fitful sleep.

Hermione however, stayed awake. It was very dark. Then she thought she heard something and picked up her wand off the nightstand.

"Lumos," she whispered, igniting it and peering about. She saw nothing. She raised the wand high and looked over towards the Professor's bed. She couldn't see him clearly, but it seemed he really was asleep now.

"Nox," she breathed, and the wand went out. She replaced it on the stand and lay back down, thinking about the Professor again. It was more than likely that once they began to court, he would end up deflowering her. But it seemed so far in the future. Like most young people, Hermione wanted everything right away, though she understood the need for patience in most things.

But this was not most things.

Her brow furrowed and her heart skipped a beat at her next naughty thought. The Professor told her he would not be mean or cruel to a witch he was courting. He wasn't courting her, but he wanted to. That meant that he would be very unlikely to be mean to her if she did something he didn't really approve of. What if…

Hermione felt her heart begin to pound. The witch had learned early on that if she wanted something, she had to go after it. Normally, that applied to knowledge and learning…but in this case…it applied to a wizard made of flesh and blood. What was the worst he could do?

Turn her away.

And the best he could do?

Hermione shuddered as an absolutely delicious feeling washed over her body.

She made her decision.

* * *

Severus was dreaming of running through the castle corridor dragging Hermione behind him as they were pursued by a huge number of ghosts, much more than were actually in the castle. They ran into a cul-de-sac and the wizard found he couldn't disapparate. He curled around Hermione in an attempt to protect her from the howling horde approaching. 

"I'm so sorry, Miss Granger…I've failed you," he breathed.

Suddenly the wizard started and woke up.

"What the…" he began as he felt a warm body next to him. He sat up slightly.

"Lights," he said to the room.

Suddenly the room lit up and he saw Hermione was curled up next to him, apparently asleep and totally nude. His eyes widened in shock.

"Lights out," he said hoarsely.

"Professor," Hermione's soft voice rose up from the darkness. Severus scooted away from her.

"Miss Granger, this is highly inappropriate," the wizard said, hearing the rawness in his own voice. "You must go back to your own bed."

"I want to sleep with you," the witch said, moving closer to the wizard until she pressed against his fully clothed body, "Like you'd sleep with an adult witch."

"No," he said to the voice in the darkness, thankful he couldn't see Hermione. "You are only seventeen and you are my student, Miss Granger."

"I'm eighteen. The time turner aged me when I used it for classes and whatnot in my third year. Anyway, I am the age of consent, Professor. Besides, when I graduate and you court me…you're going to be the one to deflower me. What difference does it make if you do it then or now? I want you to do it now," the witch said.

"Miss Granger, I was sent here to protect you, not to take advantage of you," the wizard said, cursing the erection that was tenting his trousers. He was mortified to hear the witch chuckle rather sexily.

"You're not the one trying to take advantage, Professor. I am," she said.

Severus could hear the smile in her voice. He knew it was a naughty one.

"I will not be seduced by a child," he said determinedly.

"Professor, I know you saw my body. I'm young, but I'm no child," Hermione said, "And you could make me a woman."

"Please go back to your bed, Miss Granger," the wizard said, sounding as if he were in pain. He was glad the witch couldn't see him. He knew his desire for her was clearly visible on his face.

"Low light," the witch suddenly said to the room. The ROR was softly illuminated, as if by candlelight. Severus quickly closed his eyes as the witch sat up next to him.

"Professor, I want you to deflower me. I have feelings for you. I've dreamed about you several times. I think you're so sexy, and I really would like my first experience to be with someone who knows what he's doing. You wouldn't be taking advantage of me, only giving me what I asked for," she said softly.

Severus groaned. He couldn't help it. He kept his eyes tightly closed.

"No," he said again, his voice strained.

Hermione decided to try another tact. The Professor was very covetous of the things he owned. She wondered if he was as protective and territorial about her. There was only one way to find out.

"Professor, I'm young and having sexual feelings. They're very strong. Ronald Weasley has asked me to shag him several times. I've always told him no, but there's been some times when I really wanted to just give in…to get rid of these feelings taking over my body…" she said. "I just fought it though. But…I'm afraid that one night I might not be able to say no…"

Severus' nostrils flared and his eyes opened and shifted to the witch's face. He hoisted himself up on his elbows, scowling blackly.

"You will not let Ronald Weasley touch you," he breathed jealously, "Or any wizard. You will save yourself for me, Hermione Granger. For me alone."

The witch's eyes went wide. The Professor had used her first name for the first time. And he looked very angry. Hermione felt a quiver inside her as the wizard's dark eyes slowly drifted down her body.

"You're beautiful," he said, his voice low and silky as he drank in her nakedness.

Hermione knew she wasn't any great beauty. She was passable, but that was about it. Perhaps if she wore makeup, she'd look better, but she didn't like it and really didn't feel she needed it. She was fine as she was. At least her hair was manageable now. But the way the Potions Master sounded when he said she was beautiful…she felt he truly meant it. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it.

"Show me how beautiful I am," she said, lying down on her back and looking at the wizard.

"Only seventeen and such a temptress," the Potions Master hissed, fighting back the urge to touch her soft skin.

"Eighteen," the witch corrected, shifting her legs slightly. Being naked and so close to the wizard was making the ache she felt more pronounced. She was so turned on.

Severus' nostrils flared as he smelled the witch's arousal. It was musky and clean. Innocent. A virgin's arousal.

"You must get out of my bed, Miss Granger," he said again…his voice not holding as much conviction as it did before.

"Call me Hermione, Professor…just for tonight," the witch breathed up at him.

He looked down on her.

"You must leave my bed, Hermione. I don't…I don't want to do this," he said.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes glittering.

"Now I know why you are such an honest, straightforward wizard, Professor," the witch said, giving him a small smile, "It's because you're such a horrible liar."

Severus knew that wasn't completely true. He lied constantly and was quite good at it. However, those lies did not involve a beautiful, nude young virgin he dearly wanted to possess. His resolve was breaking.

"Yes, I am lying, Hermione…but only to protect your virtue," he said softly. "Giving yourself to your Potions Professor will not do anything for your good name. Particularly if the said Potions Master is myself. I am not well thought of, witch."

"I don't care what anyone thinks of you," Hermione said vehemently, "You are the bravest most courageous wizard I know. Yes, you are sarcastic and even cruel to people sometimes, but look at what you go through…what you have to bear all alone. Torture, deception, death…and no one appreciates it. No one cares. But I care, Professor…I really do. I always worry that when you are summoned you might not come back. It would be horrible if you never came back."

Severus looked down at Hermione, his chest tightening. No one had ever told him that they cared about what happened to him. Not even Albus, though he did care and the wizard knew it. He just wasn't too sure it was because he'd be minus a spy or not. But Hermione's worry was real. Sincere.

"You would miss me, Hermione?" the Professor asked her, his dark eyes searching her face.

"I would mourn you until the day I died," the witch said sincerely. "Especially since I know you have feelings for me…honorable feelings. I think a lesser wizard would have taken advantage of this situation and deflowered me the moment it was feasible. But you didn't Professor. And if I don't press you…you won't. And I want you to."

Severus stared down at Hermione, his throat tightening. He cleared it and swallowed. Gods, she made it sound so simple, so innocent.

"Professor…I hate to say this, but what if…if in the coming months…you don't come back? We will never have had the chance to do this…to share this. I will always wish this night had happened for the rest of my life. I will always wish you were the one who taught me what this feeling in me is all about. Yes, there could be someone else…but I know it wouldn't be as wonderful as it would be with you," Hermione said softly, her amber eyes shining up at him. "I don't want this night to pass without you becoming a part of me. I want this. I want you, Professor. Please."

Severus hesitated for a moment, studying her face. Such need and longing were in her eyes. It was hard to resist her. Too hard.

"Merlin," the wizard said softly, lowering his mouth to Hermione's and kissing her, capturing her lips and suckling on them gently. The witch moaned as a slow burn washed over her, her body arching into his, hot skin meeting cool fabric. But the wizard could feel her heat.

Severus pulled away from Hermione's mouth, his face slightly contorted as his conscience battled with his hunger. The witch's eyes were fairly glowing with desire.

"Please," she said again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

It was a fairly short if desperate battle.

"The gods forgive me," the wizard breathed, kissing her again.

* * *

Hermione felt her body begin to tremble uncontrollably as the wizard kissed her again, his lips more demanding. She wasn't afraid however…she just couldn't seem to stop. Severus drew back from her, his dark eyes full of something she was unfamiliar with. 

"You're trembling. Are you afraid, Hermione? Because if you are we can…" he began, starting to pull away. Hermione held on to his neck tightly so he couldn't withdraw any further.

"No. No, I'm not afraid…I just can't seem to stop trembling…it's my body…it's not me," the witch said, almost desperately.

The witch's curly hair was partially covering her face. Severus swept it aside. Desire was making her tremble. His organ pulsed in reaction to her need.

"You know deflowerment hurts, don't you?" he asked her softly, one pale hand moving to the top button of his shirt and unfastening it. Hermione watched as the pale skin of his throat came into view.

"Yes," Hermione said in almost a whisper, mesmerized as the wizard's hand moved to the next button, then the next, more of his torso being revealed. "I don't think you'd hurt me too much, would you Professor?"

Severus pulled his shirt out of his trousers and continued unfastening it, looking at Hermione. He had been known to become rather "overzealous" during sex either to the delight or consternation to the witch he happened to be with. He would have to be mindful of Hermione…he couldn't let go on the young witch. He would have to restrain himself. His shirt completely open now, the Potions Master gently removed her arms from around his neck and sat up so he could access his cuffs and remove his shirt entirely. He tossed it over the side of the bed.

"No, not too much, Hermione. It is my sincere desire to make your first experience a good one, but if I start to hurt you…you must tell me," he said, his eyes darkening.

Hermione didn't reply at first. Her eyes were resting on Severus' naked upper body. It was pale, lean and muscular, his chest and abdomen well defined. His arms were corded. He was built very strongly. She never imagined he looked like that beneath his robes. Hermione's eyes fell to his trousers. There was a huge, long lump in his lap.

"I'll tell you," she said in a small voice.

The witch swallowed as the wizard pulled up one leg, then the other removing his boots and socks. After sticking the socks in the boots, he reached over her and dropped them to the floor. Then the Potions Master lay back down and began to unfasten the button of his trousers. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Have you ever seen a man's cock before, Hermione?" he asked her.

The witch reddened a bit at his use of the word 'cock' but he said it so naturally, her embarrassment faded quickly. He wasn't trying to be dirty.

"Not a real one. I've seen them in textbooks," the witch replied. "Ron wanted to show me his, but I didn't want to see it. I told to him keep it in his trousers or I'd hex it."

Severus smirked for a moment, before scowling slightly. It was funny how the witch responded, but not funny at all that Mr. Weasley was trying to show her his goods. After tonight, Severus would consider Hermione his. He would have to find a way to make Mr. Weasley stop making advances without being obvious.

The wizard lifted his hips and slid his trousers down. He wore black silk boxers underneath them. He kept them on, not wanting to frighten the young witch before preparing her properly.

Hermione watched as he pulled one long leg out of his trousers, then the other. He also dropped them on the floor, reaching over her body and looking down at her as he did so. Hermione thought she saw hesitance in his eyes.

"Are you nervous, Professor?" she asked him.

Severus' eyes swept down her body once more. Yes, he was nervous. He was about to take his most brilliant student. Yet his nervousness was more for her, than for him. Severus was very well hung. He could hurt her if he wasn't careful.

"No," he lied. "Are you?"

Hermione nodded.

"But I still want you to do it," she said, not wanting him to change his mind.

"Do it," he repeated, his eyes softening uncharacteristically. Hermione was so innocent he couldn't maintain his cynical demeanor. But she needed to use more mature terms with him. "Hermione, there are terms to describe what we are about to do that I would prefer to hear from you rather than "do it." I'm not a sixth-year."

She blinked up at him.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Have sex. Make love. Shag," he replied. Hermione reddened again.

"There are differences though. 'Have sex' is a clinical term for sexual intercourse…devoid of emotion. "Make love' implies that both parties are driven by love or strong emotions of tenderness. 'Shag' means the act is based on a physical attraction."

Hermione looked up at him.

"What will we be doing, Professor? Having sex?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"No, it will be more than that," he replied, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Making love?" the witch pressed.

Severus shook his head.

"I have strong feelings for you, as you do for me…but we are not in love, Hermione…at least not the way I understand love to be. Still, it will be more than shagging. My attraction to you is more than physical. I appreciate your mind and your character as well. You are going to be a force to be reckoned with when you come into your own, witch. I would like to be there when that happens," he said silkily.

Hermione looked up at the wizard. She would like him to be there as well. She felt safe with him…protected.

"I would like you to be there too, Professor," she said softly.

The wizard looked down on her. Gods…such simple honesty.

"Severus. Call me Severus tonight, Hermione. We are no longer teacher and student. We are man and woman…on equal footing," he said to the witch, moving closer to her carefully. "Though I will be teaching you tonight."

"Severus," Hermione said experimentally. It was strange saying his name. She had called him Professor for so long, it felt as if his title were his name. She looked up at him, feeling more connected than ever now.

"Then teach me, Severus," she said softly, "Teach me everything you know."

Severus quirked his lips at her. Hermione wasn't ready for everything he knew. He didn't know if she would ever be ready for that.

"One thing at a time, Hermione. Your lust for knowledge has to be tempered in this case. You would never survive me if I showed you everything I knew sexually. I will only give you an introduction tonight…I believe it will be enough for you," he said.

"I don't think I will ever get enough of you, Pro…Severus," she replied, feeling her belly flare up again.

The wizard shook his head. Hermione could easily make him forget her innocence if he listened to her for too long.

"The time for talking is past now," he said, his voice becoming low and seductive. "It's time for our bodies to speak to each other."

He lay on his side and gently drew Hermione into him, her soft breasts mashed against his chest. She was soft, her body warm and trembling. He looked at her once more.

"Beautiful," he breathed, kissing her deeply, this time slipping his tongue into her heat. Hermione moaned as she felt his supple muscle lick at her tongue gently, then curl around it, caressing it. Gods, it was so intimate, so intense. She felt his hands begin to move over her back, strong, masculine…firm. Slightly rough against her skin…it felt wonderful and she purred like a kitten as the Potions Master kissed and caressed her.

Carefully, Severus pressed his loins against the witch, letting her feel his erection beneath his boxers. Hermione jerked slightly as she felt the wizard's hard length press against her. It was hot and she felt it throbbing. A powerful gush poured out of her and she gasped against Severus' mouth as her need intensified. Her arms went back around his neck and she instinctively slid her body up and down against his erection, trying to find relief…but the friction was only making her feel hotter and more frustrated as the fabric between them kept her from full contact.

"Easy witch, easy," the Professor breathed, his hands moving to her sides and brushing the sides of her breasts.

Hermione arched into him again, her kisses becoming more frantic. She began to caress the wizard back, wanting to feel his hard, lean body under her hands. She froze as her fingers explored his back. She felt the scars from the whippings he received from the Dark Lord. Severus stopped kissing her for a moment, though his hands continued to move. Her skin was so soft, he couldn't stop touching her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, noticing her eyes welling up. His hands stopped moving now. "Do you want me to stop?"

Gods, he hoped not. He was invested now. He had to have her.

"No…it's just…your scars. Oh Severus," she sobbed, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Shhh, don't cry. Don't cry, Hermione," the wizard said soothingly, beginning to caress her again…this time to comfort her. "It's part of my service to the Order. The price of trying to save the wizarding world. Now shhh."

Hermione gulped back her tears and kissed the wizard fiercely. He had no one. No one to share his pain with. Now…he had her.

Severus felt her increased ardor and increased his exploration of her body, running his hands over her hips and thighs, then slowly sweeping them over her buttocks. The witch pressed back into his hands wanting more contact. He gave it to her, pulling her into him and working his organ against her body. Severus was panting now, losing himself in the young witch, but trying to maintain some control as his hands gripped and fondled her full breast, Hermione almost sobbing with pleasure. Everywhere the wizard's hands touched left a trail of fire behind, and his mouth was a furnace. She wanted to burn up in his arms.

"Severus," she breathed.

Suddenly, Hermione's hand closed over his member through the fabric of his boxers, both witch and wizard gasping at the contact. Severus slid his hand down her belly and gently between her thighs. Her core was steaming…wet and ready. Hermione cried out as the wizard petted her gently, then carefully slid a finger between her labia, touching her nub. The witch let out a pretty little cry, and the wizard groaned in response. Severus felt like just ripping off his boxers and plunging inside her…but he fought it. That wasn't the way to take the luscious little witch. They continued to pet each other until both were covered in perspiration and breathless with need. Severus couldn't remember the last time a witch made him respond the way Hermione did.

He was savoring his hunger for her…letting it take him to the edge. Desire had never been such a heady thing.

"Take off your boxers, Severus," Hermione pleaded, writhing against him. "I want to feel you against me. I want to see your body."

Severus stopped petting the witch and brought his hand to his nose, sniffing her juices…then cleaned his fingers with his mouth, a look of bliss on his face. If this wasn't her first time, he would eat her out unmercifully, she tasted so good. But instead he fell to her throat, the witch turning her head to offer more access and sighing with pleasure.

Then he drew back and said, "Once these boxers come off, Hermione…there's no turning back."

"I don't want to turn back…I want to go forward," she panted at him, pulling at the elastic of his boxers impatiently. "Take them off!"

There was such an animal urgency in the young witch's voice that Severus complied, shifting back from her and rolling to his back, lifting his hips and pulling down his boxers, his erection springing out, hard and ready for action.

Hermione's eyes went wide at the sight of it, and she immediately sat up and moved downward so she could examine it more closely.

Severus lay on his back, hardly daring to breathe as the young witch unabashedly lifted his huge tool, running her finger over the head of it. A small choked sound escaped him.

"You're huge," the witch breathed, her hands moving over his length, squeezing and caressing as she moved it back and forth so she could see all sides of it. Severus' hips buckled and his fingers dug into the mattress, clenching and unclenching, his jaw tense and a tick in his cheek.

Then the witch kissed it.

Severus' hands flew up and he hauled a squealing Hermione back up to the head of the bed.

"What?" she asked as he roughly pushed her down on her back, his eyes hard with lust.

"You were about to go someplace you have no business going yet, witch. You are too inquisitive," he growled, trying to regain control.

"I just wanted to taste it," she said, "It's clean and it smells good. I just wanted to see what it would be like to put my mouth on it."

Severus groaned inwardly. Oh the little, innocent seductress. When she was well initiated, he had a feeling Hermione was going to be something extraordinary. His tool might be clean, but she had been about to get very, very dirty.

"One thing at a time," he said, "First, the deflowering…then the extras," the wizard said, rolling on top of Hermione and pressing his shaft between her legs, meeting her core with his hardness.

"Oh my gods," the witch gasped as the Potions Master began to hump her gently, emulating the sex act, familiarizing her with the motions. The witch met his thrusts, moaning, arching and sighing, her body hot, soft and moist beneath his. Suddenly, Severus couldn't hold back anymore…he had to be inside this beautiful, sexy little witch.

"Are you ready for me, Hermione?" he panted against her mouth. "Are you ready to be deflowered?"

"Hours ago," the witch gasped back. "Do it, Severus. Gods, I want to feel you inside me taking away this ache I have."

"It will be one ache for another," he breathed, shifting lower and grasping his organ, placing it against her heat.

Severus ran his finger over her entrance, checking for adequate lubrication. He needn't have worried. Hermione was primed and ready. He touched the elastic skin of her hymen and positioned himself against it. Hermione gasped and buckled as she felt his hardness pressed against her. He was so big.

"Lift your legs as high as you can and hold on to me," the wizard said, his eyes full of a mixture of concern and lust. He was trembling slightly with anticipation.

Hermione did so, her amber eyes glistening as the wizard looked down at her.

"Thank you for this, Hermione," he breathed, driving forward hard, feeling her hymen stretch then snap, the witch shrieking, her nails digging into his shoulders. Severus' mouth dropped open as he buried himself into the tightest, sweetest little sleeve he had ever felt in his life. The wizard let out a long groan as he forced himself to stay still and let Hermione get used to his size.

Tears dripped from the corner of Hermione's eyes, but she clutched the wizard, feeling his thickness filling her, pulsing and possessing her. He was inside her…he was part of her now, and that was what she wanted…to feel him this way. Her snarky Potions Master was hers now. This was the first pain he ever caused her that she wanted from him.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked Hermione hoarsely, looking down at her face, finding it almost hard to believe he was actually inside her. But the delicious heat and pressure around him said otherwise

"It hurt," she said softly, her voice quavering. Severus kissed her forehead.

"I know…but it will get better in a little while…when I start to move. It will become much better, Hermione…for both of us," he promised.

The wizard lowered his head and kissed her gently, waiting for the initial pain to subside.

* * *

Hermione lay beneath Severus, caught up in a thousand different emotions as she felt the wizard sheathed snugly inside her, his mouth warm and gentle against hers, the weight and heat of his hard, lean body a balm for her own. 

Severus was going through his own set of emotions. Hermione's inner warmth was tight and sweet around him, the soft curves of her body beneath his a welcome respite. This was no one night interlude with a randy, willing witch. This was the beginning of something more…a long thought of but impossible to believe dream moving to the edge of his reality. A witch of his own that he could relate to and respect, almost his intellectual equal, a woman who could help him and challenge him. He knew he would not tire of the inquisitive, brilliant witch.

Yes, there were some obstacles. Voldemort being first and foremost, then the opinions of others. Severus knew he could weather the storm of controversy, accusations and judgments…but could Hermione? Would she be strong enough to stay with him? He looked down at her, the witch's eyes softly glowing with passion and need. Again he was struck by how beautiful she was…it was a beauty that lay beneath the skin. He had heard of inner beauty, but this was the first time the wizard ever saw it for himself.

"Does it still hurt?' he asked Hermione softly.

"Stings a little," she whispered up at him, feeling suddenly shy and embarrassed that he had her in such a position. That she had asked him for this. He was her teacher for gods' sake. What must he think of her?

Hermione turned her face away from the wizard. Severus saw the change in her eyes and knew something wasn't right. She most likely wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"Legilimens," Severus said, entering her mind and seeing her thoughts. Scowling, he stopped the spell and turned her face back toward him.

"I think," he said, "that you are beautiful, passionate and driven. I think you have given me something precious and wonderful. I think you the most intelligent, brilliant young witch I have ever met, and I think I am the luckiest wizard on the planet at this moment. I know what it is to desire something so greatly I would do almost anything to achieve it, Hermione. You followed your heart…your heart is what made this happen. I find nothing wrong with that, witch. Nothing at all."

Hermione looked up at him.

"Honestly, Severus?" she asked him, her voice trembling.

"Honestly. I will never lie to you," he said sincerely.

He meant it.

Hermione looked up at Severus gratefully, her conscience eased and her body flaring up again. She wanted to feel him.

"The pain is gone," she breathed.

The Potions Master's eyes went hot, and once again he reminded himself that Hermione was new to this, and no matter how delicious she felt, he would have to maintain control. Watching Hermione's face, he slowly pulled back, sliding through her softness, the witch's mouth making an "O" as he did so. Then he eased back, biting his lip against the tightness of her body sliding over him.

"Oh gods, that feels so good," Hermione moaned as he returned to her. Severus' nostrils flared, as he withdrew and entered her again, Hermione's mouth dropping, her head leaning back into the pillow with pleasure.

"You're so big, Professor…oh…oh…" the witch groaned, her voice shuddering as she arched up against him. He didn't care she used his title. She wasn't thinking now

Severus let out his own groan as he looked down on the passionate witch, watching her face contort with bliss as he slowly and gently thrust inside her, parting her over and over again. The wizard shifted his hips slightly to change his angle, the change making Hermione gasp in delight and lock her legs around his lower back.

"Damn," Severus breathed, holding steady, his every stroke focused on giving Hermione the greatest pleasure. The witch was clinging to him now, arms and legs entwined around his pale body as he flexed into her. He lowered his mouth to hers and possessed it, his tongue now immersed in her heat as well. She tasted, sounded and felt like heaven. It was so hard to keep from driving into her like a madman…but he held on, determined the witch would have a good experience she could handle. He was receiving pleasure as well.

This was the first time Severus had ever put a witch's physical needs before his own. But then again, Hermione was the first virgin he had ever had. This was a gift she gave him, and he didn't want to abuse it. Abuse her.

Hermione was far from being abused. Gods, Severus felt so good, holding her, kissing her, stroking into her ache, closer to her than anyone had ever been. She didn't know sex would feel so good. Yet as the wizard moved inside her, sighing gently into her mouth, she had a feeling that he wasn't getting as much out of this as she was. She pulled away from his lips, her eyes smoky as she looked up at him.

"There's more isn't there?" she gasped up at Severus, whose dark eyes smoldered down at her. "You aren't doing this like you want to. I can tell."

Severus stopped moving.

"This is about you, witch. It's good to you, isn't it?" he asked her.

"No…it's about us…not me," she said, pushing her hips upward, making the wizard groan as she slid around him. Circe.

"I want you to feel good too," the witch said.

"You feel exquisite, Hermione. You do make me feel good," the wizard assured her. Hermione's brow furrowed.

"I know you do more than this…it can be better for you," she said insistently.

"There will be time for that witch," Severus said, beginning to move again, Hermione arching up as his body began gently flexing between her thighs, his hardness filling her, insistent but restrained. Suddenly she thrust her pelvis forward hard, Severus letting out a curse as she forced him deeper, hitting her cervix harder than he intended.

"Oh! Oh! Gods that felt good…oh do that again, Severus…please," Hermione groaned as the small ache went through her. It was a satisfying ache. She wanted to feel it again.

Severus looked down at her. Hermione certainly didn't have a problem asking for what she wanted. Thank the gods she was so innocent, or she'd most likely be demanding he twist her into pretzels. But he found he liked her forwardness. Much better than her lying there like most witches he engaged did…just moaning…or shrieking. All right, she wanted harder? He could do that…but still show restraint.

The wizard lifted his hips and drove into her with a bit more power, the witch letting out a loud gasp and buckling slightly. Damn, that felt so good.

"Oh…keep going. Faster," Hermione gasped, her legs unwrapping and her small hands sliding down his back to his buttocks. Severus groaned as he felt her grip him so intimately, pulling at him hungrily.

Severus began to stroke Hermione deeper and faster as she asked, his eyes rolling up into his head as he jerked her body slightly. He rose on his hands, looking down at her, his eyes glittering as her breasts bounced and her neck arched, the witch's voice washing over him, shrill and sweet. The Potions Master looked down at his organ as it poled in and out of the undulating witch. It was covered with pinkish-white lubrication…her blood and her juices. He closed his eyes and willed himself to keep control as he rode Hermione hungrily. It would be so easy to let go and hammer the witch within an inch of her life.

Hermione was in ecstasy as the Potions Master took her, his lank black hair swinging around his pale face, his features contorting so one moment he looked as if in pain, and the next moment experiencing intense pleasure. She had never seen this expression on him before. Usually he wore a permanent scowl.

Well, Severus certainly wasn't scowling now as he looked down at her, his body starting to glisten in the low light of the room as he sweated over her, discipline putting the most strain on the wizard as he fought to maintain the level of intercourse he thought best for the witch. Hermione wasn't helping, pulling on his buttocks the way she was, trying to make him take her harder.

Severus managed to keep control and the couple went at it for quite a while, perspiration dripping off the wizard and landing on the witch as she moaned and urged him on. The Potions Master was caught between the heaven of her body and the hell of his own urge to really let go. Hermione was so responsive, vocal, tight, wet, passionate and beautiful. Not knowing when he would have her like this next was also working against him. He needed to bring the witch to her peak soon, or he'd lose it.

The moment the wizard thought this, Hermione began to keen, her voice shrilly and her eyes widening in shock as her body locked down, squeezing Severus so hard the wizard felt his nads would pop off. Then came the cry, and the gush and the wonderful heat of her orgasm, washing over him, the wizard gasping as the witch writhed under him. He dropped and kissed her, forcing his way through her pulsing body, her inner throb and shuddering body bringing him to the edge.

Suddenly the wizard realized he hadn't used a contraceptive spell on the witch. With a hiss, he pulled out of Hermione, coming all over her belly, groaning as he spilled his seed all over her soft skin. Hermione was beyond caring as she floated gently in her own little pleasure-filled world, completely absorbed in her release.

Severus watched as his member pulsed, shooting jet after jet of sperm on Hermione's flat belly, filling in her navel and dribbling down her sides. He had to admit, it was very erotic, though he would have loved to come inside her. He would still have to give her a "Morning After" potion however. He could have still impregnated her with his pre-cum, which contained a small amount of sperm. She was too young to have a child, and he'd have hell explaining it to both Albus and the Dark Lord.

Spent, he dropped on Hermione's body, feeling the slick warmth of his come against his own body now. He lay with his face buried in the pillow and Hermione's wild hair, panting. As soon as he found his voice he told Hermione he was sorry.

"About what?" the witch panted, her heart still pounding, "You were wonderful. It was so good."

The wizard lifted his head and gave her a light kiss.

"I am sorry for not thinking to protect you from conceiving, which resulted in the rather sticky situation we are both in," he replied, feeling the stickiness of his release between their bodies and grimacing slightly.

"So that's why you pulled out of me," she said softly. "I didn't know what happened…if you were supposed to do that."

"Preferably, I'm not," he replied, "But in this case it was the wisest thing to do. You don't need a child at this early stage of your life. You have other things to do before becoming a mother. Tomorrow you must come to my lab, and I will give you a potion to make sure you didn't conceive."

Hermione nodded, then wrapped her arms around the wizard's neck and kissed him tenderly. She wasn't very skilled at kissing, but that just made it even sweeter for the wizard. She would learn.

"I'm glad we did this," Hermione said when she broke the kiss.

"As am I. You have made me a very happy wizard, Hermione Granger. And I haven't had much happiness in my life. It is quite a gift you have given me," he said to her, studying her face and thinking how strange life was. Who would have thought the little buck-toothed, bushy-haired know-it-all that descended on Hogwarts seven years ago would grow into a woman he felt he could connect to. He smoothed her hair out of her face.

"We are going to have to hide this, Hermione," he said to her soberly. "We can't let anyone know we were intimate. It would cause…problems."

"I know," Hermione said, thinking of the horror of not only Ron and Harry, but the entire house of Gryffindor. She would most likely be branded a slut by the rest of the school. Of course, if it got out, they could use the ghosts for an excuse…but eventually the truth would come out…the ghosts saying they escaped them. She looked at the wizard.

"How am I going to stay away from you?" she asked him, her voice full of emotion.

Severus had been thinking the same thing.

"We are just going to have to exercise restraint," he said softly. "We're going to have to fight our feelings."

Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Well, we aren't doing very well with that. Currently the score is: Feelings one, Restraint zero," she said.

Severus chuckled.

"The game isn't over yet. I am a disciplined wizard. I will be able to control this, though you might find yourself quite frustrated with me. I can't act any different towards you. But I want you to practice your Occlumency skills. They are going to be quite important in keeping me alive," the wizard said soberly. "You know I am a spy…and when you graduate, I am going to have to ask the Dark Lord for permission to court you under the guise of keeping tabs on Mr. Potter and corrupting you. I am sure he will agree. It is possible that some time in the future he will want to see you. You have to be able to keep the truth about me hidden. If you can't…I am done for."

"I will start working on it immediately. I won't betray you Severus," the witch said softly. "I would never betray you."

The wizard felt his heart swell a bit. No one had ever given him his or her loyalty before, and he knew if Hermione were anything…it was loyal. Most likely she would die before revealing the truth about him. One very good aspect about bedding a Gryffindor.

"I believe you, Hermione," he replied, kissing her once more before rolling off her body and climbing over her to retrieve his wand from his trouser pocket. He scourgified the witch then himself, and pulled on his boxers, Hermione watching him with glistening eyes.

"I guess that means tonight is over," the witch said wistfully as the wizard climbed back into the bed and lay down next to her. Severus slipped an arm under her shoulder and pulled her naked body into him, an eyebrow arched as he looked at her sideways.

"You are going to have to learn restraint and discipline, witch. That was enough for tonight. You are new at this, and I think it best if we go slowly. Since I am much older than you, I expect you to draw on my wisdom and my example," the wizard said rather imperiously.

Hermione couldn't help snorting. His example? That meant she'd be snarking around Hogwarts the same as he did. It wasn't going to happen. As far as his discipline and restraint went…she'd gotten around that once…she was sure she could do it again given enough time. Hermione had no intention of waiting until she graduated to have sex with the Potions Master, even if she had to break his wards in the middle of the night and climb into his bed naked again. It had been that good.

Severus heard the snort and scowled. Already she was being difficult. He could almost hear the wheels turning in her little curl-covered head. Well, there was more than one way to tame a willful little Gryffindor.

"I mean it, Hermione. My wisdom and example," he reiterated.

"Umm hmmm," Hermione murmured non-committally, snuggling into the wizard, her eyes heavy. She was very tired, and her body had a delicious little burn from the wizard's attentions. The witch was very satisfied with her first time and her first lover.

Perhaps he would be her only lover.

"Good night, Severus," she said sleepily.

"Good night, Hermione," the Potions Master replied, his arm tightening reflexively as she curled into him. This was quite nice. Quite nice indeed.

The pair fell into a sated sleep, waiting for sunrise and the real world to return.

* * *

Severus and Hermione woke up early to find the green ecto-covering gone from the walls of the Room of Requirement. They dressed in silence, Hermione walking over to her own bed and gathering up her clothes. Severus watched as she dressed, his dark eyes solemn. 

When she was finished, she turned to look at him.

"I'm ready," she said softly.

The wizard strode over to her and looked down on her upturned face.

"It's back to the real world, Hermione," he said, "I expect you to keep our secret."

"I will," the witch responded.

Severus seemed cold and distant now. Had she made a mistake?

Suddenly the wizard drew her into his arms and kissed her gently.

No, she hadn't.

Severus broke the kiss and licked his lips.

"That will have to tide us over until graduation," he said to the witch, "Now, let us depart. When you tell about your adventure, tell it as it was until we reached the Room of Requirement. After that, we slept. End of story. Stick to that."

Hermione nodded, and Severus strode to the door and pushed it open, letting the witch out and glancing back at the beds, which fuzzed out and disappeared. He exited the room, pulling the door closed behind him. It promptly disappeared.

First the couple apparated to the subdungeons so Hermione could collect her backpack, then they apparated to the main hall. There was not a ghost to be seen. Most likely they were in hiding, ashamed of how they had lost control. That suited the Potions Master just fine. He could live without seeing another blasted ghost for the rest of his life.

They took the shifting stairs down to the main floor and exited out the double doors. It was an uncharacteristically sunny day, though somewhat cool due to the time of year. They stood on the staircase outside the castle, looking across the grounds.

"They should be returning soon," Severus said unnecessarily.

He felt rather awkward…completely out of character for him. Well, this was all new. He was used to keeping secrets, but it was rather different when the secret was standing right next to him.

"Yes, they should be," Hermione agreed. Then she looked at Severus.

"Professor?" she said, reverting to his title, "Do…do I look any different?"

Severus rested his dark eyes on the witch. She looked a bit flushed, but that was the extent of it. She was worrying too much. He had the cure for that.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, you don't have the words "I Shagged My Potions Master" stamped across your forehead," he replied snarkily.

Ah, he felt much better.

Hermione scowled at him and was about to say something very ugly when he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Remember, I can't act any differently toward you, Miss Granger. I might as well get back in character now," the wizard said evenly, smirking a bit.

Hermione swallowed down her response, and smiled a little herself. Yes, he did have to return to the snarky bastard they all loved to hate. Well, all except her.

"They're back," the Potions Master said.

Hermione looked across the grounds and saw a crowd of students approaching, Albus and the other staff leading the way. Harry and Ron were right in front with them, looking for all the world as if they wanted to break into a run when they saw her and the Potions Master standing in front of the castle.

"Let's go," Severus said to the witch, scowling as usual as he stalked down the stairs and strode toward Albus, Hermione right behind him.

Minerva looked both angry and relieved as she saw her prize student following behind the dark wizard in one piece. She'd have a few words for the witch to be sure. Imagine, hiding out in the castle where no one could find her.

Severus stopped in front of Albus, the students streaming past them, giving Hermione curious looks as they did so. Minerva, Harry and Ron gathered around them, the young wizards giving the Potions Master suspicious looks, and staring at Hermione as if to see was there anything different about her. She looked all right.

Minerva stalked up to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Hermione," the Transfiguration Professor said, her eyes glistening as she released her. She turned to Severus. "Thank you for retrieving her Severus."

The wizard nodded a welcome, Ron's blue eyes still resting on him suspiciously.

Minerva turned to Hermione, suddenly stern.

"After everyone is settled in young lady, you are to come to my office. We are going to have a discussion about your little disappearing act. You could have been killed!" she said, frowning at the witch.

"Yes Professor," Hermione said in a small voice.

Albus caught Severus by the sleeve and drew the wizard aside. Harry and Ron strained to hear what was being said.

"Severus, did you…" the Headmaster began, his eyes dark.

"I didn't have to deflower the witch," the Potions Master said smoothly, "We found protection in the Room of Requirement after a bit of running about."

Well, the wizard didn't lie. He didn't have to deflower Hermione, though he did.

The Headmaster looked relieved.

"Thank the gods," he said, "That could have caused her much trauma."

Severus nodded, thinking about the witch orgasming.

"Yes, it certainly could have," he agreed.

Albus patted him on the shoulder.

"A job well done, Severus. You are to be commended," Albus said.

"Thank you sir," the wizard replied.

Ron and Harry walked up to Hermione anxiously.

"What happened?" they both asked her at the same time.

Hermione proceeded to tell them about how the Professor saved her from Nearly Headless Nick, and how they apparated all around the castle and battled the ghosts in the protective circle and finally made it to the ROR, getting in using the Solarius spell, then spent an uneventful night waiting for sunrise.

"Snape didn't try to put the moves on you did he?" Ron asked her, his nostrils flaring.

"No, he didn't," Hermione said honestly. After all, it was she who put the moves on him.

"Good. I…we were worried," Ron said. Harry nodded agreement.

"Draco says the Professor wants you," Harry said, watching the witch for reaction.

"Wants me for what? To test dangerous potions?" Hermione replied.

Severus was talking to the other heads of houses now, but he was aware of the witch talking to her two friends. His eyes shifted and he saw that Draco Malfoy hadn't entered the castle with the rest of the Slytherins and was looking at the witch intensely.

"He wants to shag you," Ron hissed.

Hermione reddened.

"Don't be stupid Ron," she said to him, frowning.

The wizard looked relieved at her response. So did Harry.

"Yeah…I suppose it is stupid. Like you'd let the greasy git touch you," the wizard said.

Hermione didn't reply.

Suddenly Ron's stomach growled loudly.

"I'm bloody starved," he said, "Come on, Hermione…Harry. Let's go get something to eat."

Hermione hung back.

"I want to talk to the Headmaster first. I'll be along in a bit," she lied. She just wanted some time to herself. But Harry and Ron never seemed to understand that, since they were practically stuck together by the hip. That's why she was in the subdungeons in the first place. Luckily, they gave in easily this time.

"All right then," Harry said, "See you in a bit. And I'm glad you're all right."

Harry started walking toward the castle. Ron looked at Hermione.

"I'm glad you're all right too," he said, walking forward and trying to kiss her on the mouth. Hermione moved her head.

"I told you about trying to kiss me in public, Ron. We don't go out," the witch said, frowning at him.

"I know that. I just wanted to show you how glad I am you're all right," the wizard said sullenly.

"You can just tell me," she replied.

"Fine then," Ron said, stalking off angrily.

Hermione sighed. She was going to have to do something about him.

Draco saw an opening and sauntered up to Hermione, who scowled. Talking to Draco was never good. He stood there looking at her.

The staff were all talking animatedly, Severus standing among them. He looked over and saw Draco with Hermione. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"What do you want, Draco?" Hermione asked him, sounding irritated.

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"He did you, didn't he Granger? The Professor," he asked her, studying her face intently. Hermione colored.

"Shut up Draco. You're a real ass," she replied.

"I know he did. I can tell your cherry's been popped. I've popped enough myself to know," the wizard said. "So how was it? Did you suck him off?"

"Leave me alone, Draco," Hermione said, starting to walk away. Draco caught her by the sleeve of her robe..

"I bet he shagged the shit out of you. I've heard he likes to cause witches pain," the wizard breathed, his mouth twisted in a leer. "I heard he has a huge tool and makes them take it up the…"

"And what else have you heard about me, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus said, standing behind the wizard, his arms folded and eyes narrowed.

Draco spun, his gray eyes wide with terror as he faced the Potions Master, who was looking at him with a sober expression.

"I…er…nothing sir," Draco said lamely.

Severus stared at him imperiously a moment, the young wizard seeming to shrink beneath his gaze.

"I do not appreciate you implying that I've done anything untoward with any student, Mr. Malfoy…nor do I appreciate you speculating on my sexual preferences particularly in front of a female student. You will accompany me to my office where we will discuss your punishment and the appropriate point loss. Not only was what you said to Miss Granger lewd and offensive, but it was something a true gentleman of breeding would never ever do. You shame your sire and your bloodline, Mr. Malfoy. I thought you a better wizard than that," Severus said scathingly.

Draco hung his head.

Severus frowned at the blonde wizard.

"Don't you have something to say to Miss Granger," he asked Draco pointedly.

Draco lifted his eyes to Hermione.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Hermione looked at him, but said nothing. Severus turned to her.

"I was on my way to speak to you, Miss Granger, when I overheard Mr. Malfoy. Now that I have dealt with him, I will deal with you. One hundred points from Gryffindor for forcing me to have to come search for you," he said silkily. "It was quite inconvenient."

"What?" Hermione yelled, outraged.

"And another twenty-five points for raising your voice to a teacher," he added as the witch fumed. "Would you like to try for twenty-five more?"

Draco smiled. The Potions Master must not have shagged the witch if he were taking points for having to rescue her.

Hermione stared at Severus sullenly as he arched an eyebrow at her. There was a hint of mirth in his eyes at her outrage.

"No sir," she spat, pronouncing the word "sir" like a curse.

"Good. Now come along, Mr. Malfoy," the wizard said, turning with a billow of robes and striding off.

Draco gave Hermione a nasty smirk and followed him. At least he wasn't the only one who got in trouble.

Hermione stared after the wizard, her hands clenched into fists. Then she relaxed and began to think logically. More than likely the wizard had taken points from her to throw Draco off. She hadn't responded to him well. He could have told his father what he suspected and word gotten back to Voldemort. So Severus had done what he had to.

But damn it, did he have to seem to enjoy it so much?

Well, he was the Potions Master.

Of course he did.

"Miss Granger?" a voice said to her. Hermione turned to see the Headmaster looking at her with some concern.

"Yes, Headmaster?" she responded.

"How are you, my dear?" he asked her. They both started walking toward the castle.

"I'm fine sir. There were some scary moments, but the Professor was wonderful. He saved my life," she said, trying not to think of him flexing over her, his dark eyes filled with pleasure.

"Yes. The Potions Master is quite special. A very selfless wizard when all is taken into consideration," the Headmaster said, looking at the witch sideways. "A pity he leads such a cold and lonely life. You would think that he deserves some kind of happiness to balance the evil he faces every day. A very sad situation, don't you think, Miss Granger?"

Hermione felt a sympathetic pulse in her heart for the wizard.

"Yes," she said softly, "Very sad."

She would do her best to make him as happy as possible.

She and the Headmaster walked up the castle stairs and entered the main hall.

Albus turned to the witch.

"I am on my way to the Great Hall for a bite to eat. Coming, Miss Granger?" he asked the witch. Hermione shook her head.

"No sir. I'm still kind of tired. I'll have something in Gryffindor Tower, Headmaster," she replied.

"Very well, Miss Granger. I am very happy that you survived the night…intact," he said, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione looked at him sharply for a moment, then decided he was just stating he was glad her soul wasn't taken.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Goodbye," the witch said, heading for the main stairwell.

"Goodbye, Miss Granger," the wizard responded.

Albus watched Hermione walk up the stairs for a moment, then began to walk toward the Great Hall.

"I may be old, but I'm not blind," he thought to himself. "That witch has a glow about her that didn't come from the autumn air. Severus told me he didn't have to deflower Miss Granger… but that doesn't mean he didn't."

* * *

Hermione's first order of business when she arrived at Gryffindor tower was to see Professor McGonagall and take her lumps for her disappearance. The Head of House was in her office eating a bowl of soup that smelled delicious. Hermione immediately decided soup and a sandwich was definitely in order as she sat and listened to Minerva scold her for being so irresponsible, thoughtless and putting both her life and the Professor's life in grave danger. 

Hermione wanted to point out she had no idea about the ghosts, but that would have been no defense. No one knew until Albus accidentally discovered what was going to happen. Plus, if she tried to defend herself, Minerva could have gone on for hours. When it came time for her punishment, Hermione informed the witch Professor Snape had already taken one hundred and twenty-five points from her.

Minerva's face cinched up as if she had consumed a pint of very sour lemon juice.

"One hundred and twenty-five points? For rescuing you? I swear, that wizard will use any excuse to try and wrest the House Cup from Gryffindor," she seethed. "And here I was thinking he was being selfless. Oooh, he gets my goat."

Minerva let Hermione go with a stern warning, and the witch tiredly headed for her room. She was head girl, so had private accommodations…not that it helped. People were forever knocking on her door for something. There were a few housemates in the common room, looking at her curiously as she passed. They wanted to ask about what happened when she was locked in the castle with the Professor, but the witch looked quite unapproachable as she passed, her face pinched and brows slightly furrowed. Hermione was known to get quite sharp when she didn't want to be bothered, so they left her alone for now.

Hermione entered her bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her eyes fell on the nightstand. A small bottle made of black glass was resting there without a label. A small piece of parchment was next to it. She picked up the note and read it. The handwriting was clear and quite elegant.

Hermione, I had a house elf deliver this potion to your room, rather than have you come to my office. You know what it is for.

That was all the note said. There was no reference to what the potion was or who sent the note, though Hermione knew it was from Severus. His penmanship on paper was quite different than it was in the classroom. Most of the time the students had to study the scrawl for a moment or two before they could understand what he'd written. Obviously he made his notes difficult to read on purpose. Hermione smirked. The wizard was so perverse.

The moment Hermione put the note down on the nightstand, it burst into a self-contained flame and turned to ash. The Professor certainly was cautious.

Hermione opened the bottle and sniffed it. It smelled like black licorice. She grimaced. Black licorice was disgusting…but she needed to drink it. The witch pinched her nose closed and gulped the liquid down, waiting a few seconds before releasing it, making a terrible face as she tasted the gross potion. When Hermione put the bottle back down on the nightstand, it turned to powder.

Yes, Severus was being extremely cautious. He wanted no evidence left.

Hermione pulled out her wand and scourgified the ash and powder, then put the wand on the nightstand. She then stood up and began to undress, planning to get a nice shower, eat, then afterwards spend a bit of time studying and working on an essay that was due in three weeks for Advanced Charms. Classes were suspended for the day, but would start up again tomorrow.

* * *

After a resting up and having an uneventful day, Hermione felt refreshed and walked down to the common room where quite a large group of her housemates were gathered. They were actually there because of her. They wanted to hear the story about what happened with the ghosts and purposely made sure no one disturbed her, hoping she would be in a good mood when she came down from the room. Their method worked. Hermione was feeling quite amicable. 

"Hi Hermione," Neville Longbottom said to her smiling, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Neville," the witch said, smiling back at him.

Neville had made it into Severus' Advanced Potions class, despite the wizard's best efforts to get rid of the determined Gryffindor. The young wizard wasn't a natural, but passable and actually did quite well with plant-based potions. He hadn't exploded a cauldron in ages. Hermione admired him for sticking with Potions. The Professor was still very mean to him, but over the years, Neville had toughened up and Severus' comments didn't sting like they used to.

He had also grown into quite a good-looking wizard, his once pudgy body changing into stockiness. He was muscular, broad-shouldered and looked as if he could snap a wizard in half, though he had one of the sweetest dispositions in Hogwarts. He was also extremely shy around witches, though plenty were interested in him.

"Um, Hermione," the wizard asked, swallowing a little, "Could you tell us what happened yesterday? We'd really like to know."

Hermione looked around at the sea of expectant faces. Ron and Harry weren't there, but they already knew the story.

"All right," she said. Immediately everyone started talking excitedly, Dean Thomas guiding Hermione to a sofa, the students gathering around her as she launched into the story."

"Blimey! Nick tried to do you in?" Seamus asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Hermione nodded.

"But the Professor hit him with a Congealing spell then pulled me into the office and told me what was going on. Then we apparated to the subdungeons…"

Hermione told the students everything…well almost everything. They oohed and ahhed.

"Snape sounds almost decent," one student said, "Almost."

"He was saving his own ass too," another student said.

"Still he protected her," another Gryffindor pointed out.

"He's a teacher. He had to. He's still a greasy dungeon bat," another student said.

A huge argument broke out about the Potions Master's role in saving Hermione, mostly between the males. Some of the witches pulled Hermione to the side as the boys argued.

"Someone said that the ghosts were after you because you were a virgin," Ginny Weasley said, her brown eyes wide.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I was considered pure, so they wanted my soul badly. Evil likes taking innocence best," the witch replied.

"They said that…if the Professor couldn't get the ghosts to leave you alone…he'd have to shag you," Ginny pressed. The other girls moved closer.

"Yes…that was an option. But we managed to get into the ROR and it protected us, so he didn't have to deflower me," she said evenly.

"But you slept in the same room with him. Did he try anything?" another witch asked her.

"No," Hermione said. "We had beds on opposite sides of the room."

Hermione didn't want to blatantly lie so left it at that.

A couple of the witches looked disappointed. They were hoping for something steamier than that.

"I'd be scared to sleep in the same room with him," Parvati said, frowning. "He looks like the kind of wizard that would slip into your bed naked in the middle of the night."

Hermione did her best not to color at the witch's remark. That had been exactly what happened, but it was she who did the "slipping."

Only Ginny Weasley didn't look horrified at what Parvati suggested about the wizard.

"Professor Snape is hot," the red-haired witch said. "I wouldn't mind a go at him. He's so dark and intense. I bet he's awesome in the sack."

Ginny was a sixth-year, but was sexually active, much to Ron's chagrin. He hadn't heard about it from any wizard, but did overhear her talking with Pavarti about shagging some wizard from Ravenclaw one morning when he walked into the common room and the witches didn't hear him approach, they were so busy giggling. He was furious and demanded who it was, and after a heated argument was left with a bat bogey wrapped around his face as Ginny stormed off, her secret intact.

That morning at breakfast, Ron spent much of his time glaring at the Ravenclaw table trying to figure out which of the wizards had defiled his little sister. Of course he couldn't do it. So he started shadowing her, borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak. He ruined it however when he jumped a Hufflepuff wizard who kissed Ginny in front of the Fat Lady after walking her back from supper. It had been an innocent kiss, but Ron was enraged, ripping off the invisibility cloak, roaring like a manticora and charging the startled young man. He cost Gryffindor fifty points and received a week's worth of detentions for his actions.

Professor McGonagall took him aside and told him it was perfectly natural for a witch of Ginny's age to "experiment." Ron wasn't having it. But Harry stopped letting him use the invisibility cloak…particularly since he liked Ginny himself and didn't want to have to fight Ron if he went out with her. Ron was furious at him for a while, but got over it. He was still horribly overprotective however, and if a wizard dated Ginny, he either had to hide it or fight Ron.

Hermione looked at Ginny sharply as the other witches gagged and made disparaging noises of ultimate disgust.

"You are one sick witch, Ginny."

"Ewww. I feel like I need a bath,"

"One word. Therapy. Lots and lots of therapy."

Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy as she eyed Ginny. The Professor wouldn't be interested in the witch, but it still steamed her that Ginny thought he was shaggable. Ginny looked back at her curiously.

"What do you think, Hermione? Is Professor Snape shaggable to you?" the witch inquired.

"I think that topic shouldn't even be discussed. He's a teacher," the witch replied, "I won't dignify it with an answer."

Hermione walked off with her nose in the air, the witches looking after her.

Ginny smirked.

"She thinks he's shaggable," she said with certainty as the other witches gagged again.

Ew.

* * *

Hermione slept surprisingly well that night. She had no dreams about the dark wizard at all and woke up refreshed and ready for the day. Maybe she would be able to keep her distance until she graduated. Her feelings yesterday could have just been…well…afterglow. Now, in the bright light of day, she felt she could handle this. 

Until she went to Potions class that is.

The witch found it very hard to focus as the Professor went about his normal duties, demonstrating a new potion. Hermione's eyes focused on his hands as he worked, those same hands that had caressed and explored her body. She listened to his low silky voice as he described the processes needed to create the potion and a shudder went through the witch as she remembered how he sounded while taking her, how that silkiness was all for her as he thrust inside her body.

Severus' eyes swept over the witch several times as he taught the class, and he noticed her faraway look. She wasn't paying attention.

"Miss Granger," he said sharply. Hermione looked at him startled.

"Please tell me how the arrowgrass is supposed to be prepared for this potion. Is it to be chopped, diced or pulverized?" he asked her.

Hermione's eyes shifted wildly as she tried to remember what he said.

"Chopped?" she responded.

"No. Pulverized. Ten points from Gryffindor for not listening, Miss Granger and see me after class," the wizard said. "And whatever you are thinking about, I suggest you stop and pay attention."

"Yes sir," Hermione answered, chastised.

After class let out, Hermione walked up to the Potions Master's desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she said to him, her amber eyes drinking the wizard in.

Severus sighed.

"You have to focus on your work, Miss Granger. I do not want your grades to suffer. I am not going to bolster your grades for you…it would be a disservice. You are my best pupil. I want you to continue being so," he said, his dark eyes resting on the witch and sweeping over her. He felt a small pulse as he thought about her naked under him the night before, but he pushed the image back.

"I'm sorry…it's just so soon. I need time, Professor," she responded, "I can't just push what happened between us out of my mind like that. It was my first time."

Severus understood, but she would still have to work at it.

"You must do it, Hermione," he said, using her given name. "You have to show me strength, witch. I have to trust you will keep our secret."

"I'll try to do better," the witch promised, "but did you have to take points?"

Severus looked at her coolly.

"Of course I did. You weren't paying attention. Besides, you are a Gryffindor. I live to take points from your house," he said, arching an eyebrow at her.

Hermione scowled at him.

Severus drummed his fingers on his desktop for a moment, considering the witch, then said, "Our situation has nothing to do with House rivalry. I'm not going to change how I deal with Gryffindor. I have the House Cup to think of and I plan to make it ours this year by any means necessary. I can only suggest you stay focused so you are not responsible for a great amount of point loss because I will take them at every opportunity," Severus said evenly, his dark eyes glittering, "from any and every student…including you."

Hermione colored.

"Professor McGongall is right about you. You'd do anything to gain the House Cup. You're so competitive it's insane," Hermione said.

Severus simply looked at her.

"And this is something new to you? You've been here seven years, Miss Granger…you should have some slight inkling as to how I operate by now. A night with you hasn't changed that," he said coldly.

Hermione let out a little cry of indignation, grabbed her backpack off her desk and stormed out of the room. He was insufferable.

"Ten points for leaving without being properly dismissed, Miss Granger," Severus called after her. He was answered by another frustrated cry. The wizard smirked.

He'd have the witch's ardor cooled toward him inside of a week. Then after graduation he could ignite her again. He looked forward to that.

The Potions Master allowed himself to dwell on Hermione's passion for him for a delicious moment, then again pushed the witch from his mind, opening his desk drawer and pulling out the lesson plan for his next class.

He couldn't spend his time thinking about the witch.

He had work to do.

* * *

Severus' plan of cooling Hermione's ardor down was working quite well. The witch did dream about him however, except those dreams consisted of her hexing him in a number of very nasty and satisfying ways rather than engaging him. Some of the things she turned him into were: a snake (of course), a stinkbug, a muggle skunk, a lab niffler which she fed a very deadly potion and in one dream she shrunk his head down to the size of a walnut, then he squeaked at her "Fifty points from Gryffindor Miss Granger!" 

Ron had been after her for a little snogging over the month, but Hermione told him time and time again she felt they should stop experimenting and that she wasn't interested in him that way. Ron believed the witch was just playing hard to get and if he kept after her she would give in. The wizard was stubborn that way.

Things were going well as far as keeping the secret of what happened between the witch and the Potions Master a secret, but after six weeks of nothing, Hermione was hit with a very erotic dream that was so real and lucid, she could actually feel the Potions Master inside of her. The witch had a powerful orgasm in her sleep and woke up craving the wizard. It was terrible. How had he just crept into her dreams like that?

It was because even though the Professor was out of mind…he wasn't out of body, and Hermione's body was having urges…urges only Severus could meet.

Hermione did fairly well hiding her new bout of desire for the wizard in his class the next day, but when she handed in her homework parchment, there was a note attached to it. Severus didn't see it until after the class was dismissed and Hermione was gone. It only had a small message on it.

"I've started dreaming about us."

Severus read the simple statement three times before he crumpled it up and threw it into the trash bin. He didn't need the details…the witch was having erotic dreams and therefore sexual feelings for him. She wanted him again, or soon would. Well, she would just have to control herself. They had to be careful. He couldn't afford to be caught in a compromising position with the witch, though he had a feeling that Albus knew what happened between them. It was something in the way the wizard looked at him in the Great Hall the morning after he had taken Hermione. That twinkle was so damn annoying, and it was focused directly on him.

But the Headmaster hadn't confronted him directly, so if he did know, it seemed he was willing to let things take their course. But even if Albus didn't react negatively, that was no reason to risk ridicule. Actually, it wasn't himself Severus was worried about. It was Hermione. She would be the one who would be targeted, who would be judged. After all, everyone at Hogwarts considered him capable of anything, but not the goody-two-shoes Hermione Granger.

Severus smirked. After that night he was sure Hermione had never been a goody-two-shoes. It was merely assumed she was because she studied so hard and kept her marks up. That meant nothing.

That witch could be as wicked as they came when she wanted.

* * *

That night when Hermione went on her head girl rounds, Ron followed her, determined to steal a few kisses from the witch. He had noticed at supper that she was getting rather dreamy-eyed…she always looked like that when she was up for a good snogging. Ron thought that she might even be ready for something more than snogging. There had been a few times when things had gotten rather hot and heavy between them, but Hermione wouldn't go through with it, though Ron felt she really wanted to. 

This is what kept him hopeful and chasing after the witch. He had shagged a couple of witches at Hogwarts, but Hermione was something special. She wasn't the kind of witch any bloke could shag and it was this exclusiveness that attracted Ron. He wanted to be the first to break down her resolve. It would be a coup if he could make the witch hot enough to accept him. Hermione was a challenge, and Ron loved a challenge.

Ron disillusioned himself and followed Hermione quietly as she checked the main hall, ducking behind armor to hide his shimmer when she made her second passes. She greeted the Head boy in passing, a Ravenclaw named Charles Periwinkle. He would start at the upper floors of the castle and Hermione would start at the bottom, then they would check behind each other, Hermione finishing at the top. Then Severus would do a final round. He didn't check the castle at any certain hour, but changed the time of his rounds…using the element of surprise to catch students who pretty much knew where the Head boy and girl would be since their rounds were scheduled.

Tonight the wizard left for his rounds early with the intentions of seeing Hermione and speaking to her about the note she had given him. Charles had already passed the Potions Master in the upper corridors, greeting the dour, pale and next to soundless wizard as he did so. Severus nodded at him with his trademark scowl and continued on.

Severus needed to reiterate to the witch how important it was for her to remain strong and in control of her emotions. Yet, despite his discipline and the appearance of him being totally in control, Severus had been having his own recurring dreams about Hermione, one or two of which resulting in a rather sticky end for the wizard, who woke up, scourgified himself and muttered about reacting to dreams like a sixth-year before falling back into an agitated sleep. Having the object of his desire in such close proximity was slowly taking its toll on the wizard as well. But he was still able to restrain himself.

Ron followed Hermione down the corridor that led to the infirmary and waited in a niche for the witch to come back up. He had no idea Severus had just turned down the corridor and was approaching. When the unsuspecting witch passed him, Ron grabbed her, catching her wrist so she couldn't pull her wand, covering her mouth with his other hand and pulling her back into the niche. He was still disillusioned and Hermione was terrified, struggling frantically, kicking back and trying to bite the hand covering her mouth.

"Ssh, Hermione it's me," Ron said against her ear. Slowly the witch stopped struggling and Ron released her, removing his disillusionment and using his body to block the way out of the niche.

"Ron what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione hissed at him, straightening her robes. "You're out after curfew. I'm going to have to take points and assign you detention."

"Aw Hermione, you don't have to do that. I only wanted to see you alone," Ron said, his blue eyes searching her face.

Severus had very sharp ears and heard the pair talking. He didn't know who it was, but went into stealth mode, slow approach.

"You look like you could use a good snogging. You won't let me kiss you in public so I thought I'd follow you and we could have some privacy," the wizard said, moving a bit closer to her.

"Ron, I don't need to be snogged. At least not by you," Hermione said, frowning at him.

Ron laughed.

"There's no one else but me, Hermione. I know that. Now give us a kiss," he said, suddenly pushing Hermione into the wall and capturing her lips.

Hermione was so shocked she didn't react for a moment. Unfortunately that moment was when Severus appeared in front of the niche and witnessed Ron kissing her. The wizard's eyes narrowed as he watched them.

Then he bellowed, "Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger! What the hell is going on here?"

Shocked, Ron leapt away from Hermione who stared at Severus in horror. The wizard's face was contorted with rage as he looked at her.

"Professor…this isn't what it looks like," she said in a pleading voice.

Severus sneered at her.

"I believe it is what it looks like, Miss Granger. The Head girl abusing her privileges to suit her own ends," he said accusingly. "Are your hormones that much out of control that you invited Mr. Weasley to accompany you on your rounds for a quick shag?"

Hermione reddened furiously.

"No! I did no such thing!" she declared. "He surprised me!"

"You didn't look surprised when his lips were locked to yours," the wizard responded. Then he spun on Ron.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew, and another fifty points for inappropriate sexual behavior, Mr. Weasley…now return to your house immediately," Severus said, murder in his eyes as he looked at the red-haired wizard.

"Yes sir," Ron said, giving Hermione an apologetic look before quickly walking away. He hadn't meant to get her in trouble. He just wanted a few kisses. Severus watched him go then turned back to Hermione, who was looking at him with a bit of fear in her eyes. What was he going to do to her?

"You couldn't wait for me, could you Hermione?" he said in a quiet voice. "Your dreams made you so randy you were willing to engage Mr. Weasley as a substitute for me. Congratulations, Miss Granger…you managed to fool me. I believed you beyond such behavior…such betrayal. You should have let Mr. Weasley deflower you and left me out of this. I should never have touched you."

His dark eyes were cold as they looked at her.

"I see now you are unsuitable for courtship. Maybe you're suitable for a good detached shagging, but not to be courted as a witch worthy of a relationship," he continued, his voice raw with disappointment. "I had hopes for you, witch. Hopes for us. I should have known it wouldn't work out."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had just told the wizard it wasn't what it looked like, and he acted as if he hadn't heard her…drawing his own erroneous conclusion as if he were all knowing. Well, he wasn't.

"Why won't you listen to me, Severus? You're always so ready to think the worst. You have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione seethed at him. "Ron followed me without my knowing, grabbed me and pulled me in here, then kissed me. I was so shocked I didn't react at first…then you showed up. I know what it looked like but I don't want Ron. I only want you. Just you."

Hermione stared up at him, her breasts heaving with emotion, her jaw thrust out. Severus knew this look. It was her standard, "I'm standing my ground" look. She often wore it when arguing a point she knew was correct. Severus often had his students debate over the proper uses of certain potions. Hermione was an excellent debater, loaded with facts, figures and examples whenever she was scheduled to participate. She could take pro or con with equal proficiency. He stared at her. Maybe she was telling him the truth.

She was right too. He always thought the worst of people when they did something that affected him negatively. He generally thought the worst of people overall. Maybe he did jump to conclusions, but he wanted to be sure.

"Legilimens," he said softly, looking into her mind to see exactly what happened. Yes, he saw her scolding Ron for being out after curfew, and heard her tell him she didn't need to be snogged by him, and Ron moving in and kissing her when she was off-guard.

The wizard pulled out of her mind.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I jumped to conclusions. You are right. I do have tendency to think the worst. It is just because I am invested in you, witch that I reacted as I did. Seeing that idiot kissing you was a shock for me," the wizard said, not willing to tell Hermione it was painful for him. That it hurt him. He wasn't willing to let her know that he was so easily affected when it came to her. He had to appear strong.

Hermione scowled up at him. He had said terrible things about her…he wasn't going to get off with a simple "I'm sorry."

"So, I'm only suitable for a detached shagging, am I" she said to him, "Is that what happened that night in the ROR, Severus? You can tell me the truth. I can handle it," she said, her voice quavering.

Severus' eyes widened and his heart clutched painfully in his chest. He was about to lose the witch if he didn't do something to make her forgive him.

"No. No, it wasn't Hermione. What we did, what you gave me, has meaning…has deeper implications. I wasn't detached, witch…I was immersed in you. I am still immersed in you. I…I…dream about you too," the wizard admitted, hoping this common ground would ease her anger. "But I can't act on it. And seeing Mr. Weasley kissing you was distressing…because I can't do what he was doing. Not now. He was giving you something I can't Hermione. Do you see why I was upset? If you had seen me kissing another witch, how would you have felt? How would you have reacted?"

"I probably would have hexed both of you," the witch replied.

Severus nodded.

"I couldn't hex you, so I lashed out at you," Severus explained. "I intentionally wanted to hurt you. I am…quite good at hurting others verbally. It is an immediate response, a weapon I use to protect myself and punish others. Believe me…I am very sorry."

Hermione looked at him, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I have to get back to Gryffindor house, Severus. We can talk about this another time, after I settle down. You hurt me. I'm going to need some time," Hermione said, starting to walk past him.

Desperate, Severus caught her by her arm. He couldn't let her return to her house feeling this way. She might stew in it and decide she didn't want to continue with him. He couldn't blame the witch. He had said some very cruel things to her. Still…

"Wait, you told Mr. Weasley that you didn't want to snog him. I assume you meant you wanted to snog me," he said softly.

Hermione had her second shocked kiss of the night, but this one she melted into as Severus let his passion out, taking her mouth hungrily and intimately, their breaths quickening as he drew Hermione into his hard lean body, his organ reacting to the witch's closeness and swelling immediately.

Hermione was once again covered by that honey-like fire as the Potions Master reminded her of what she felt for him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she let go, giving in to his passion. She gasped as she felt his organ pressing into her, and the ache she felt that night in the ROR once again throbbed inside her.

Severus broke the kiss.

"Severus," Hermione breathed, pressing into him hungrily.

"I know, witch," he said in a raw voice as he looked down at her, "I know, but we can't."

"Yes we can. A silencing spell and a disillusionment spell. No one will see or hear us," she said softly, moving against him now.

"Merlin," Severus thought, his eyes closing with pleasure as Hermione ground against his body, doing her best to seduce him. She was quite good at it for a witch who had only been shagged once…but she was good at it then too.

Severus steeled himself and pushed her away, holding the witch at arm's length.

"We can't. We have to remain strong," he said hoarsely.

"I don't want to be strong. I want to be weak…very, very weak," Hermione replied, her eyes half-lidded and blazing.

She had forgotten all about Ron and Severus' reaction. All she wanted was to feel the Potions Master inside her again. Her body had overridden her mind, just as Severus hoped it would. Now being angry at him would be the last thing on her mind when she returned to her house.

"Well, you are going to be strong," the wizard said with more conviction, gently guiding her out of the niche and leading the witch up the corridor. They appeared on the landing. Two shifting sets of stairwells swung towards them and connected…one leading up and the other leading down. Severus pushed Hermione on to the stairwell leading up to Gryffindor tower.

"Up you go," he said to the witch, who looked at him longingly. "You need to finish your rounds and get to bed."

"Bed," Hermione repeated dreamily.

"Your bed," the wizard said sternly. "Now good night, witch."

Severus mounted the other set of stairs and began descending as it moved to the next connecting set. Hermione watched him go and sighed. She was so fucking weak for him. What he said was enough to end whatever relationship they had…but…she didn't want to end it. Besides, everyone was entitled to make one mistake. Even a snarky Potions Master. By the way he kissed her, it was clear he didn't mean what he said about her being unsuitable. He still wanted her. Damn he had such restraint.

Hermione let out another sigh and walked up the stairs to check the next corridor. As she walked down the hall, she heard the definite sounds of shagging. She stopped, listened for a moment, then turned back around. Whoever it was, let them have their moment this time.

She knew exactly how they felt.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a nasty bit of business. Ron…he's something else. Severus immediately went into accusatory mode. Well, that's to be expected considering how he lives. Hermione would have been well within her rights to break it off with him then and there. But that kiss. Let's face it, a few of us girls have forgiven our men for saying or doing really stupid and hurtful things because of how we feel about them and how they make us feel. It's a terrible weakness, but it happens…and that's just what happened here. You're damn lucky Severus Snape. You better watch your tongue from here on out. Please review. 


	4. Part 3

**It Happened One Hallow's Eve Part 3**

Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower feeling very randy. She had tried her best to get Severus to give her some relief…she actually burned for his touch. The witch wasn't used to such longing and when she undressed for bed, found herself tossing and turning, thinking about the wizard in a very erotic way. Desperate to ease the throbbing between her legs, Hermione took the matter in hand.

Unfortunately, she wasn't very good at it, and tried imagining it was Severus' hand tickling her soft inner flesh. It was a little better, but still didn't get the job done. Squirming, the witch had a naughty thought…this time imagining Severus watching her masturbate. She pictured his dark eyes, hot and hungry resting on her…his nostrils flared, biting his lip like he did when he was inside her and that did it. It wasn't a stellar orgasm, but it brought some minor relief.

The witch lay there, panting. This just wasn't doing it. She understood Severus wanting to keep their affair a secret, but hell…this was Hogwarts. If you were careful, you could get away with anything. Hermione was certain they could have sex without being discovered. She could floo to his rooms, or enter disillusioned after rounds, or they could find a niche on the upper floors after curfew. There were a number of ways they could act on their desire for each other. Severus was just too damned straight-laced.

She felt how hard he was for her when they kissed and she rubbed her body against his. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.

The witch's brow furrowed. She didn't want to spend night after night twiddling herself. She wanted the Potions Master twiddling her the right way. She lay there thinking, then came up with a rather daring idea partially inspired by her masturbation session. She needed to turn up the heat, and though the idea of it slightly embarrassed her, she was determined to do it. She had no idea how the wizard would react or what he would think of her…but she was desperate. Besides, everything couldn't go his way. They had restrained themselves long enough as far as Hermione was concerned. It was time to give in…at least once.

Severus Snape was going to fall…and fall hard.

* * *

After the kiss and attempted seduction by Hermione, Severus thought it wise not to meet up with the witch on rounds again. When he returned to his rooms, he was still so aroused he had to drink a deflating draught to ease his throbbing erection. It would have been so easy to do as the witch wanted, but he had to prove to her and himself he could handle this situation and stick to his plans. 

He expected to see some residual emotion from the witch the next day, but Hermione all but ignored him during class, simply doing her work and looking at him with nothing more than the normal interest of a student. There was no note attached to her parchment either. This non-interest went on for a number of days, and eventually Severus began to wonder what was going on. Had the witch returned to her room that night, overrode the kiss he'd given her, returning to dwell on the cruel things he'd said to her and deciding to give him a wide berth…possibly not to deal with him at all?

Severus didn't want Hermione acting attracted to him publicly, but he did want to feel something from the witch. At least see a bit of longing in her eyes. But they were just as cool as any other student's when she looked at him. He should be glad she was sticking to his instructions.

But he found he wasn't. The way the witch was acting worried him.

Hermione and Ron weren't speaking either. The morning after the confrontation with Severus, Hermione laid into him but good, publicly telling him to leave her alone completely and that she wasn't interested in him at all as a boyfriend, and if he kept it up…he would no longer be her friend either. Ron was shocked. He knew she was mad she got in trouble with Snape, but the wizard didn't do anything other than give her a tongue-lashing as far as Ron knew, and hell, he'd been doing that since her first year. But the wizard backed off, deciding to wait for her to calm down. Still, he had no intentions on giving up.

"I don't know, Ron. Hermione really isn't interested in you that way," Harry said doubtfully as Ron shared his intentions with him. "You should just get yourself a real girlfriend and leave Hermione alone."

Ron scowled.

"Harry, I'm telling you she IS interested in me in that way. I kissed her. I know. We came pretty close to shagging a couple of times," the wizard said insistently. "She just needs a bit more work."

Harry frowned at Ron.

"Ron, why can't you just leave her alone about that? Just be her friend…that's all she wants," the wizard implored.

"No. I want to shag Hermione, Harry. It's something I know about that she doesn't. Probably the only thing I have on her…she's so bloody brilliant. She's been teaching me things all these years. This is something I can teach her. We'd be even then," the wizard said, a faraway look in his eyes.

Harry looked at him blackly.

"So that's what this is about, Ron? Wanting to 'teach' her about shagging because you want to even the score? At least you could have some real feelings for her," the wizard said angrily, adjusting his glasses, "You're a real pig, Ron."

"What's wrong with wanting to teach her something?" Ron asked, not having a clue.

Harry shook his head, unable to believe his friend was so fucking thick. His green eyes narrowed.

"She doesn't want to be taught by you, that's what wrong with it, Ron. You want to shag Hermione to feel better about yourself, that's all. And it's wrong…all wrong," Harry said. "You're going to lose her for a friend Ron…if you don't end up expelled for sexual harassment if she reports you, you git."

"She's not going to report me," Ron said, "Not if I give her some space for a while. Hermione likes me Harry. I know it. She'll come around."

"Ron, you're as blind as a Cave-dwelling Niflick," Harry said, exasperated, "And when this shit hits the wind, all I'm going to say is 'I told you so.'"

Harry got up from the table and exited the Great Hall. He couldn't deal with Ron anymore this morning. He was his best friend, but he was such an idiot sometimes.

* * *

Hermione's birthday came and went. She had a small party in the common room and received some gifts from her housemates, costume jewelry mostly. Hermione liked wood jewelry. Parvati gave her a wooden bracelet with colorful little elephants dangling from it. She got a few necklaces and earrings as well. When she returned to her room that night, she found a small brown package on her nightstand, the words "Happy Birthday" written on it in Severus' hand. 

Excited, she opened it, and found it was a handwritten book containing defensive spells that weren't taught at Hogwarts. She leafed through it, amazed. The Potions Master had taken out the time to write the invocations and diagrams of twenty spells…three or four of them quite lethal. On the first page he had written the quote, "The Best Defense is a Good Offense."

Hermione was thrilled with his gift and planned to start learning them immediately. Yes, it was quite an exciting gift, but actually Severus was thinking ahead. He had enemies and if it became common knowledge that he was involved with Hermione in the future, she might be targeted because of him. Voldemort's blessing was no promise of safety. He wanted the witch able to protect herself and lethal. If she were attacked, her use of these advanced defensive spells would discourage subsequent attacks once she showed her skill.

"Bone Breaker Curse, Blinding hex, Hammer Curse, Leg Twist hex…" Hermione read. Ooh, these curses and hexes were really nasty. She doubted she would ever need to use them, but still they would be good to know. It was all about knowledge to the witch. It figured a dark wizard would give her such a dark gift, but she loved it. Plus it was written in his own hand. Some of the diagrams were quite complicated, so Severus really took time out to do this for her.

Hermione felt a pulse in her belly…but it wasn't lust this time. At least, not completely. Desire was there, but it was becoming something else. Something less…physical. When the witch went to sleep that night, Severus' gift lay right under her pillow. The book wasn't the wizard, but it would do.

* * *

Severus had enough of Hermione's cold shoulder tactics. He had told the witch to act as if everything was the same as always between them, but like most contrary individuals, the Potions Master found he didn't like it. Her occasional longing looks were reassuring to the wizard, and the lack of them disturbed him very much. So he decided to start his rounds early and run into the witch…just to see how she was doing, of course. 

And of course, Hermione was doing this purposely. She knew the wizard had feelings just as strong as she did and knew that he wouldn't like her acting as if he didn't exist in any other capacity than her Potions Professor. He didn't knuckle under to it immediately, but she had caught him looking at her thoughtfully several times in class and in the Great Hall. She pretended she didn't notice…but every fiber of her body did. She was becoming quite good at acting detached, actually following his example as he requested. She figured it wouldn't be long before he showed up during her rounds. She was prepared. She had been ever since she came up with her plan weeks ago.

Sure enough, after she passed Charles on his way to the lower floors, Severus appeared in the corridor she was walking down.

"Hello Professor," she said, walking by him, smirking slightly

Severus scowled after her then followed, his robes billowing. How could she greet him so flippantly when she hadn't seen him in a private situation for weeks? Had the witch gotten over him?

"Miss Granger…Hermione…a word if you please," he called after the witch.

Hermione stopped and turned as the wizard stalked up to her. She looked up at him, lacewing flies turning somersaults in her belly at his proximity, but she hid it admirably.

"Yes, Professor?" she said innocently.

Severus stared at her.

"How have you been?" he asked her.

"Fine, thank you," she said formally.

"You haven't sent me any messages or notes lately," he said, trying to find a way to get her to tell him her feelings without tipping his hand that he was worried.

"No, I haven't," she agreed. "I decided I shouldn't anymore. Too risky. I can't make them burn up like you can."

"I see," the Potions Master replied. Then he asked, "Are you sleeping well?"

He really wanted to know if she were dreaming about him. He certainly had been dreaming about her.

"Like a stone every night. I am well-rested," the witch replied, wanting to laugh as the wizard's jaw tightened.

"Good," Severus said, looking at her intensely. "So I take it I am no longer intruding on your dreams then?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Once in a while…but I just push you out. It becomes easier over time. It's almost as if nothing ever happened between us," the witch replied.

What?

"Professor, I really need to continue on my rounds," the witch said. "I will see you in class tomorrow."

She began to walk away. Severus looked after her with mixed emotions as she walked further down the hall. Then he walked away.

Hermione had expected him to follow her, but the wizard didn't. She looked back and he was gone.

"Oh shit," she cursed.

It seemed that she had overdone the 'not caring' act and the wizard decided to leave her alone. That wasn't what she wanted to happen. She wanted to get some kind of rise out of him, for him to say that he missed her and thought about her. Maybe kiss her again and give her the opportunity to put her plan in action.

But it hadn't worked. Severus had gone.

Sighing, Hermione half-heartedly checked the corridor, then turned and walked back up the empty hall. Damn. She'd blown it.

Suddenly a pale hand shot out of a niche and yanked the witch inside, pulling her tight against a hard, lean and very aroused body.

"I don't believe you," Severus hissed at her, his eyes hard. "You think about me, witch. You more than think about me. You crave me!"

Hermione gasped against the wizard…being crushed against his hard body like sensory overload.

"Admit it! Admit you want me, Hermione!" he demanded, beginning to move against her sensuously, his hands sliding over her back and buttocks.

Suddenly the wizard stopped, pulling away from the witch and holding her at arms length, staring at her with wide eyes before letting his eyes drift slowly over her robes then snap back to her face.

"What are you wearing under your robes, Hermione?" he asked her, his voice thick and raw.

"Nothing," she breathed, "Nothing at all, Severus."

Severus swallowed as his black eyes perused Hermione's robes as if he could see right through them.

"Nothing?" he repeated dazedly.

Hermione shook her head.

"No. Not a stitch. I've been doing my rounds in nothing but my robes for almost three weeks now, hoping I'd meet you one night," the witch said.

Severus' member hardened so quickly he winced. Dear gods.

"That was a very silly thing to do, witch," he said, trying to regain control. "Even naked, you won't seduce me."

Hermione gave him a rather sly look.

"I didn't plan on seducing you, Severus. I know you're too strong for that," she said, "What I did plan was to use you as my focus so I could get myself off."

Severus' eyes widened.

"You want to do what?" he asked, hardly believing the witch said what she did.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast an impenetrable ward, a disillusionment spell and a silencing spell on the niche. Now if someone walked by the niche would appear empty, but if they tried to walk in, the ward would stop them. They wouldn't be heard either. Severus just watched her, his body tense. He knew he should have protested, told her not to ward the niche…but he wanted to see what the witch was going to do. He could watch her, if not touch her.

Hermione began to unbutton her robes.

"I have to masturbate when I'm feeling randy for you. I can only get a little orgasm if I imagine you watching me," she said as the fabric of her robes parted. "I figured if you were actually watching me, I could get the relief I need without having you have sex with me. I need relief Severus. You can help me get it without breaking your own rules."

Hermione finished unbuttoning her robes and backed up against the wall, parting them. The Professor caught his breath as his eyes fell on her full breasts, small waist and perfect little chestnut patch at the apex of her smooth, slightly thick thighs. His nostrils flared and his breathing quickened. A small groan escaped him.

Hermione slid one hand over her belly and down between her thighs, Severus watching her, his black eyes glittering. The witch turned rather red at what she was doing, but she continued, very turned on by the way the wizard was looking at her. She felt very sexy and very dirty. She let out a gasp as she slid two fingers between her labia, her eyes going half-lidded with pleasure. She began to move her pelvis in a circular motion as she played with herself, her eyes meeting those of the Potions Master. Her mouth dropped open in pleasure.

"Damn," Severus breathed as he watched the undulating witch…his robes tenting noticeably as he swelled to full capacity.

Hermione was beginning to moan now, her hand working faster between her thighs. Severus could smell her now, and his mouth watered as the scent of aroused female washed over him. He groaned again, louder this time. Hermione began to play with her breasts, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as she threw herself into her performance.

"Severus," she sighed, her eyes snapping open and staring at the wizard hungrily, "Oh Severusssssss." Her hips were rolling wildly now as she worked at bringing herself to orgasm.

Completely mesmerized, Severus slowly sunk to his knees, his black eyes focused on the witch's hand. He could see her glistening fingers, and the delicious scent of her was much stronger. He licked his lips again, looking from Hermione's thighs up to her face and back again. He shuffled forward a little, his face right in front of the witch's thighs now. He could see they were slick with her lubrication.

"Merlin help me," he breathed, reaching out and running one pale hand up her calf and behind Hermione's thigh, leaning in and licking the inner side of it. Hermione squealed and stopped masturbating, looking down at the wizard, who pulled her hand away and started sucking her fingers, cleaning them.

"Severus," she hissed as his warm mouth sucked on her digits, his eyes closed and nostrils flared as wide as they could go. After cleaning her hand, Severus pushed her legs wider apart, Hermione gasping but unable to do anything except let the wizard do as he wanted. The wizard then began licking her inner thighs, cleaning them of their juices before lifting one of her legs and resting it, bent over his shoulder, then doing the same to the other so Hermione was sitting supported by his shoulders, her back resting against the wall and her core directly before him.

The Potions Master moved back slightly, adjusted her, then ran his long tongue between her labia and over her stiff button, the witch squealing and locking her hands to his head, looking down in shock as Severus began to give her oral sex.

"Oh my gods," Hermione cried out, straining against the wizard's face as he artfully tongued and licked her sensitive core, collecting her sweetness and stimulating the witch who hissed and moaned. Gods, she had never felt anything like it as the wizard's head rolled under her hands, his mouth and tongue hot and questing as the witch keened, buckling as his tongue slipped into her tight slit and twisted, thrusting in and out.

Severus was in heaven as he licked, kissed and sucked on the witch's soft, wet core, drawing out her juices, his lips, cheeks and chin glistening as he swallowed her muskiness down, his organ feeling as if it weighed a ton in his trousers. Merlin, she tasted exquisite. The wizard returned to gently mauling the witch's nub, Hermione's squeals of delight and torment becoming higher and higher as the sweetness inside her formed a tight ball, pulling in upon itself until the pleasure was unbearable. Suddenly she orgasmed with a shriek, seeming to shoot upward, vaguely aware of Severus' hands clutching her ass and holding her tight against his mouth, sucking for all he was worth, making little silken noises of delight as he swallowed down the witch's release.

Hermione undulated against the wizard's face as she soared, burst apart and fell earthward, his lank hair twisted in her spasming fingers, the witch panting as she returned, the wizard still attending her, his tongue taking its long, slow, final licks as Severus cleaned her thoroughly, grunting with satisfaction before drawing away and gently lowering her trembling legs to the floor. The wizard stood up, his dark eyes smoldering as he looked at Hermione, who was flushed and panting, her robes wide open and her body still writhing from her release. The wizard kissed her, sharing her own taste and wetting the witch's face with her own emissions. He rested on hand on the wall and looked down at her.

"You are a succubus, Hermione Granger," he breathed, his erection straining terribly within his trousers. He couldn't remember such pressure. "A delicious little succubus."

Hermione's amber eyes looked up at him, hot and slightly drooping.

"That was so nasty," she whispered up at him, coloring at how much she loved his mouth on her.

"Yes, it was," the wizard agreed, licking his lips for any excess. He really needed to scourgify his face. He reeked of witch…but for the wizard it was like perfume. "Blame yourself for my nastiness witch. I couldn't just watch you search for that treasure. I had to help you…dig."

Hermione shuddered at how he said that, and how his eyes smoldered as he looked at her.

"I want to take you," he said softly, "And if I did, Hermione Granger, it would be much different than the last time…but I still don't think you are ready for that…so…since I knew I would be tempted when I found you tonight…"

Severus reached in his pocket and pulled out a vial.

"What is that?" Hermione asked him.

Severus uncorked the vial and drank the contents down, grimacing slightly. He recorked it and put it in his pocket, a relieved expression flicking across his face for a moment as he looked at her soberly.

"It was a Deflating Draught laced with a bit of Impotence potion so I can't get another immediate erection," the wizard responded, "My desire for you is still here, but there's nothing I can do about it. You might consider yourself fortunate witch, considering the level of desire you brought me to. It would have been rough for you had I given in to my urges."

Hermione realized if the wizard had taken her, she would have found out how he really was. A disappointed look washed over her face.

"I want to know how you are when you don't hold back, Severus," she said softly. The wizard ran his hand over her cheek.

"It will be quite some time before you experience that witch. You are little more than a virgin. I must indoctrinate you slowly and with patience. Build up your strength and your stamina. After you graduate, we will explore more. I will be able to take time with you and teach you what it means to be my witch. I fear you might flee me when that time comes," he said quietly.

Hermione leaned her cheek into his hand.

"I would never run from you, Severus," she said.

The wizard gave her a small smile. He felt a small burst of desire inside, though there was no physical reaction to it, thanks to the draught. He thought that he might need extra help to keep him from the witch tonight. Though he hadn't possessed her, he still received a great satisfaction from giving Hermione oral sex. He licked his lips again. Technically he had stuck to his plan.

"You say that now," he said, pulling out his wand and scourgifying Hermione then himself. He put the wand away, straightened and began buttoning up the witch's robes.

"And no more patrolling the castle naked. Someone on a lower floor could look up at you on the stairwell and see what only I am supposed to see," he said a bit jealously.

"No they can't," Hermione argued. The stairs were solid.

"Still, I forbid you to do it," the wizard said evenly.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Forbid me?" she asked an eyebrow arched as the wizard busily closed up her robes.

Severus looked at the stubborn look on her face. Hermione was little more than a teenager though she was the age of consent now. Teenagers were notorious for purposely doing what they are ordered not to do. The wizard sighed.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't walk around the castle alone at night naked under your robes," he amended.

"That's what I thought you said," Hermione replied, her amber eyes hard.

Severus scowled at her for a moment. He'd remember this insubordination at a later date, and remind her of it in a very physical way. Severus had a tendency to use sex for more than pleasure on occasion. It could be used to show his displeasure as well. Hermione would learn about this aspect of him when the time was right.

The witch's robes fixed and the witch herself scourgified, Severus removed the ward, disillusionment spell and silencing spell and walked her out of the niche and up the corridor. Both were silent, lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione hadn't managed to seduce him totally. She had hoped that his seeing her masturbate would make him want to take her. She hadn't counted on him giving her oral sex, which had been delicious, more so because it seemed so wrong to do. Wrong but so good. She wanted to try it on him.

"I want to give you oral sex too, Severus. I think I would like doing it," the witch said to him softly. The wizard looked startled, checked around them then scowled at Hermione.

"Don't say things like that in the open, witch!" he hissed at her. He was sure he'd be rock hard at her suggestion if he hadn't taken the draught.

"Well I do," Hermione said in a quieter voice.

"You're not ready," he chided her, frowning.

"I wasn't ready for what you did back in the niche," she replied, "But I got ready…and fast."

Severus sighed. The witch was too curious and too willing to try new things. Obviously Hermione Granger had quite a high sex drive. He didn't want to discuss the matter any further so fell back on the response most adults used when talking to someone younger who wanted something they had no business getting.

"We'll see," he said to the witch.

Hermione shut up, satisfied. At least he seemed willing to think about it. The magic words had worked.

They stood on the landing waiting as two sets of shifting stairs approached and connected. Severus once again pushed the witch on the stairwell leading up.

"You know the drill," he said to her silkily, stepping on the stairwell leading down. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight Severus," she sighed. "You were wonderful."

The wizard didn't respond to this statement. Instead, Severus gave her a small, quick bow then walked down the stairwell, heading for the dungeons. Hermione watched him a moment…her belly tight with emotion. Goods he had been so good. Was there anything he did that didn't feel good?

The witch sighed, then headed up the stairs and toward Gryffindor Tower. Forget the rest of the rounds. She felt tired now and had developed a lot more empathy for shagging students than she used to have. That was because she now knew what it was like.

Tonight had been a partial victory, and quite a satisfactory one.

The witch was learning.

* * *

The ghosts finally began to be more visible. After the Night of Evil they all laid low, embarrassed and ashamed to be seen. Albus allowed this, and despite the staff's insistence that he call them together immediately and take them to task, he didn't…giving the ghosts time to recover from their ordeal. They weren't able to control themselves after all, it was a curse and the Headmaster likened it to werewolf transformation. The horror for the ghosts had to be doubled, considering they were bound to protect the castle and its inhabitants. He didn't see any reason to cause them additional pain. They would come to him when ready. 

One evening, Albus was sitting at his desk when the Bloody Baron drifted in. The Headmaster looked up but didn't start at the appearance of the pearly white blood-covered staring ghost.

"Sit down, Baron," Albus said, looking at the ghost soberly. He was only being polite however. Ghosts couldn't sit, though the Baron drifted over to the armchair and hovered over it.

"Headmaster, I must apologize for our actions on Hallow's Eve," the Baron began. "We are all prepared to leave Hogwarts as punishment for our actions."

Albus looked at the Baron.

"Hogwarts without ghosts? That's preposterous. You are part of the school and its protections, Baron. We will not cast any of you out. You were under a curse and not responsible for your actions."

The Baron looked very relieved. He had no idea where they would go if Albus had told them to leave.

"However, at my request the Ministry has its best Spells Masters working on a spell that will perpetually warn you of the approaching evil time, and we are working on enlarging and strengthening the protective circle in the subdungeons so the next time the evil is upon you, you will be drawn to the circle, confined there and wait safely for the night to pass. Several such circles will be placed in various locations throughout the wizarding world for ghosts to use as well. We think this will sufficiently put a stop to the danger," the wizard said.

The Baron actually smiled…and it was horrible. Albus blinked at him.

"Oh, thank you Headmaster. Thank you," the ghost said, rising up in his excitement. "You have taken a great weight off these ghostly shoulders."

"Well we must protect ourselves…and you," the Headmaster replied.

After thanking Albus several more times, the Bloody Baron left to tell the other ghosts a solution to the Night of Evil was being worked on and they would soon be free of the onus.

Thank the gods for the compassionate Living.

* * *

The Christmas Ball was right around the corner and was to be held the night before everyone left for Christmas break. Of course, Hermione wasn't going home for Christmas, telling her parents that this was her last year and she wanted to take advantage of the empty school to bone up on her studies. Hermione did intend to bone up, but not on her studies…more likely on one snarky over-disciplined Potions Master who had quite the bone. Her parents were disappointed but they knew how dedicated to knowledge Hermione was. However, they had no idea in this case it was carnal knowledge that had the witch's focus. 

Once again, Ron was on the prowl. Slowly he managed to get Hermione talking to him again, making no untoward moves. However, he did ask her to accompany him to the Christmas Ball, but Hermione declined, saying she would be attending by herself.

"But Hermione, it's embarrassing to show up to the dance alone," Ron argued, "It's going to look like you couldn't get a date."

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't care what it looks like Ron. I'm going alone. I'll still have a good time," she said.

"You'd have a better time with me," Ron insisted, but Hermione wouldn't budge on it.

The night of the ball, Ron and Harry were putting on their dress robes and getting ready to pick up their dates. Ron had just pulled on his robes and straightened them. Harry was sitting on his bed pulling on his socks and dress shoes. Ron started combing his hair.

"I tell you Harry, I have to do something or Hermione's going to end up an old maid," Ron complained to the boy who lived.

Harry smirked at Ron.

"Going alone to the ball doesn't make her ready for the convent, Ron. Hermione is confident enough to be able to be seen in public without a wizard on her arm," he said to his friend.

"Well…that's just weird. All the other witches want dates," Ron said, frowning.

Harry stood up, walked over to the mirror and made a few pathetic attempts to brush his hair. Finally he gave up. He looked at his friend.

"Hermione isn't a normal witch, Ron. She thinks about other things besides shagging wizards," Harry replied.

Harry was taking Ginny to the ball. Ron was all right with this. He felt Harry was like a brother and therefore would treat Ginny like a family member. He didn't realize just because he and Harry were close, it didn't mean the boy-who-lived saw Ginny as a "sister." Because he didn't. Not by a long shot. Eventually, he'd have to let Ron know that…when he felt prepared to brawl, that is.

"Don't I know it? Well anyway, I'm taking Ivanna Dolittle from Hufflepuff to the ball. She's been hot for me for months because I'm the best beater in the school. I figure it's time to let her ride the Weasley Express," the red-haired wizard said, looking in the mirror and wiping a little speck from the side of his mouth.

Harry just shook his head. Ron would shag anything that moved as long as it had a pretty face. Harry made one more adjustment to his robes and ran his finger around the tight collar uncomfortably.

"Time to go get our dates," he announced to Ron, heading for the door.

"I'm right behind you," Ron said, taking one more look in the mirror, then following Harry.

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror speculatively. She was wearing a green Christmas dress with silver and red trim. The trim had originally been gold, but she changed it so it would be slightly Slytherin colored. The dress dipped in the front, showing just the right amount of cleavage, and showed quite a bit of back, and fell just above her knees. It fit her curves nicely, showing them off. Her hair was pinned up with green clips and she wore red and green dangly earrings. The witch was a bit bright, but it was Christmas after all. 

Parvati came into her room and insisted on making up her face. After a half-hearted attempt to stop her, Hermione gave in and Parvati did a marvelous job making up her eyes and her lips.

"Oh Hermione, you look beautiful. You should wear make-up all the time," the witch gushed. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She looked very grown up and did look quite stunning. Her mouth seemed fuller and more pouty with the red lipstick and her amber eyes stood out in relief to the mascara and liner Parvati applied.

"I couldn't do this every day, though it's all right for a dance," the witch said, wondering what Severus would think of her all made up the way she was. She didn't think he would approve. For some reason she didn't think the wizard liked made up witches.

And she was right. Severus didn't like witches in warpaint. But how enticing she looked wouldn't be lost on the wizard.

Severus was in the Great Hall restraining himself from blasting the damn cherubs Albus insisted be unleashed upon the ball. Severus hated the things…flitting around like bloody mosquitoes. It was bad enough Albus set them on everyone on Valentine's Day, but Christmas too?

"Albus," he said in an attempt to discourage the Headmaster as he helped set up the Great Hall, "these are for Valentine's Day, not Christmas. They're cherubs."

Albus held the box of restrained cherubs and smiled at Severus.

"No, Severus…they are not cherubs. They are "Christmas Angels," he said, removing the spell that held them in the box. The little golden angels swarmed out and flew around Severus' head for several seconds until the wizard waved them away in irritation.

The Great Hall had a huge decorated Christmas tree, garlands of gold, red and green strung about, a number of wreaths and floating candles, and mistletoe hung in strategic places. Severus memorized the locations of the mistletoe…he didn't want to get caught by Sybil Trelawney again this year. She caught him off-guard at the last party and planted a wet and rather nasty kiss on his lips, smearing them with lipstick. He spluttered and scourgified his mouth immediately, scowling at the grinning Divinations teacher.

"You know you liked it, Severus," she purred.

The Potions Master didn't dignify her remark with an answer and strode quickly away before he hexed her.

Now the wizard strode around the Great Hall, checking the punch, food and other libations. He was supposed to be a chaperone and keep a watchful eye out for those who would spike the punch. He knew it was a lost battle. The students always managed to amp up the drinks. By the time that happened, most of the staff were happily inebriated off of Christmas cider and wine. Then there was the after-ball shagging that occurred every year. One would think lust potion was added to the punch as well, though that hadn't happened since the Weasley twins attended Hogwarts. What a fiasco that had been, though somehow they managed to only affect the staff.

The Great Hall filled up quickly, and the student body was ecstatic to find out the Headmaster had managed to get "Brutal Magic" as the band for the night. They were a top-notch magical band, and sang such songs as "Crucio'd for Your Love" , "I've Been Hexed" and the wildly popular "My Wand is Pointed Straight at You, Girl."

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, heads turned. This was the first time she had worn a dress to the Ball since her fourth year when she accompanied Victor Krum. For the past two years she wore dress robes. Her body had changed quite a bit.

Even Draco's jaw dropped as the Gryffindor witch walked by him, Pansy scowling at him and forcing his face back toward her.

"My," Professor Flitwick said from the dais to Minerva, "Miss Granger has certainly grown up…and out."

Minerva scowled at him.

"Filius, you are a teacher. You have no business discussing Miss Granger's growth spurt," she said tightly.

The professor colored.

"It was just an observation, Minerva," the wizard said, chastised.

Severus was standing against a far wall near the punch table, observing the students when he noticed Hermione. His eyes narrowed as they drifted over her curves and the color of her dress. The wizard wanted to throw his robes over her as his dark eyes scanned the young wizards eyeing her.

Hermione was aware everyone was looking at her, but she didn't care. She only wanted to attract the attention of one particular wizard. She saw him standing stiffly against the wall and sauntered over toward the punch table. She had almost made it when Ron suddenly appeared in front of her, his blue eyes wide and hot as they drifted over her.

"Hermione, you look amazing," he said, almost drooling on himself. Behind him, his date Ivanna scowled at Ron's obvious attraction to Hermione.

"Thank you Ron. You look very nice yourself," she said, trying to walk around him.

"Would you like me to get you some punch?" the wizard asked her, blocking her way.

Hermione looked over at Ivanna then at Ron.

"You should be attending your date, Ron. I can get my own punch," she said, walking past him. Ron looked after her, his eyes narrowed, then he stalked back over to Ivanna. He grabbed her hand roughly.

"Come on, let's dance," he said, pulling her on to the floor.

Hermione walked up to the table, picked up a cup and ladled some punch into it.

"You look quite grown up, Miss Granger. I think dress robes would have been more appropriate," a silken voice said behind her. Hermione turned to see Severus standing next to her, his hands clasped behind his back as he appeared to be watching the students.

"I think this dress looks nice on me," she replied, taking a sip of punch and looking over the crowd too.

"Nice isn't the word I would use. It shows too much of your curves," the wizard said in a low voice, frowning slightly.

"I can't help it if I have curves, Professor. I felt like wearing a dress this time. Is that a crime?" she asked.

"The way you look? Yes," the wizard replied.

"Well, that's just too bad. I like this dress and I like how it fits me," the witch replied.

"And so does every randy young wizard at this ball," he said.

Hermione looked around. There were many eyes on her.

"They can look," she said.

"As long as they don't touch. I will be watching you, Hermione," Severus said, walking off.

The moment he left, Hermione was surrounded by wizards.

"How's about a dance, Hermione?" Dean Thomas asked her, smiling, "You look good enough to eat."

Hermione blushed.

"Thank you…I think, Dean. I just want to look around for a bit, maybe get something to eat…then I'll be ready to dance. You'll be the first one," she said, smiling at the black wizard.

"Great," he said, waggling his eyebrows at the other wizards.

It took Hermione a little while to get the young men away from her. Severus was scowling blackly as he watched the young men lusting after his witch. He felt like dragging Hermione out of the ball and taking her just to reassure both her and himself who she belonged to. But he couldn't do that. Firstly, everyone would notice she'd left and secondly he'd be breaking his own rules.

Harry walked up to Hermione with Ginny on his arm.

"Hermione, you look awesome," Ginny said, smiling at the witch. Ginny was secure enough not to be jealous of Hermione. She had Harry on her arm after all.

"Thanks Ginny. You look lovely too," Hermione replied. Ginny was dressed in a form-fitting gold dress. Ron had not approved. As far as curves went, Ginny was quite gifted herself though she was taller and slenderer than Hermione.

"You look great, Hermione," Harry said, "Think you'll be able to squeeze in a dance with me later? I saw your fan club."

Hermione laughed.

"Of course, Harry," she said.

Ron was dancing with Ivanna, but he watched Hermione. He was pissed about all the wizards that had surrounded her. Competition. Now that everyone knew how stacked she was, there was a good chance a few wizards would start hitting on her to go out with them. He didn't know if she would, but he knew one thing, needed to talk to the witch.

Tonight.

Hermione did get a little something to eat, then got out on the dance floor. And the witch could dance. The Potions Master watched as she shook her hips and swung her hair, which had fallen out of its clips from all the activity. She looked like an exotic dancer at some points. Hermione felt beautiful and uninhibited. The attention she was getting was quite intoxicating and she felt very free. Very attractive.

Both Severus and Ron scowled at her as she danced with wizard after wizard, a slight sheen on her skin that made her glow. Finally Draco cut in, his gray eyes washing over her as he moved to the beat. He was quite a good dancer.

"Wow Granger. Where've you been hiding this body? In your wardrobe?" he asked her, grinning slightly. From the sidelines, Pansy watched her wizard dancing with the Gryffindor witch, obviously smitten. Angrily, she filled up a cup with red punch and slowly made her way out to the dance floor, her eyes glittering with malice.

"Just dance, Draco," Hermione replied, irritation in her voice. The way Draco was looking at her, she felt absolutely naked. It was unsettling. Suddenly a slow song came on and Draco quickly pulled her against him, dancing smoothly and leading her around the dance floor. Severus' nostrils flared as did Ron's.

Draco sniffed her appreciatively.

"So Granger…you ready to grow up? I'd be happy to pop your cherry for you since the Professor obviously passed on his chance. I'm quite good," the wizard purred, dipping the witch and leaning over her before snapping her back up. "I could do things to this body you never dreamed of. Inhibition is not in my vocabulary when it comes to witches."

"No thank you Draco," Hermione said, wishing someone would cut in on the randy wizard. Pansy continued to approach, weaving through the dancers…it was slow going. She'd teach that Gryffindor to put her claws in Draco.

Severus' sharp eyes saw Pansy walking on the dance floor toward Hermione and Draco. She had a cup of punch in her hand, but wasn't holding it as if she were drinking it. Her face was contorted with anger.

"Uh oh," the wizard thought to himself, and quickly strode on to the dance floor, pushing the dancing students aside unceremoniously in his haste to cut the witch off. He drew his wand when he realized he wouldn't be able to reach her in time.

Pansy walked up to the dancing couple, behind Hermione. Draco's eyes widened as she tapped the witch on her shoulder. Hermione turned.

"I'll teach you to mess with Draco," the witch seethed, flinging the contents of the cup of punch towards Hermione's face. Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the deep red liquid to splash her.

It never connected.

Hermione opened one eye to see the liquid frozen in mid-air mere inches from her face. The Potions Master stalked up. The other students slowed down their dancing, curious looks on their faces. He scowled down at Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson, return to Slytherin House. Your night is over," he said darkly.

Pansy looked at the Potions Master, then at Draco.

"But…but.." she began.

"Go now, Miss Parkinson. Your behavior is unacceptable. We will discuss your punishment after the holiday. You are dismissed," Severus said evenly.

Pansy gave Hermione an absolutely hateful look, then stormed off, pushing startled dancers aside. Severus then scourgified the punch out of the air. He looked at Hermione in Draco's arms, his eyes hard.

"It seemed I saved you from a rather sticky situation, Miss Granger. Perhaps you should be more careful as to whom you dance with," he said. His dark eyes swept over Draco then the wizard returned to his post by the punch table.

While Severus was gone, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan added liberal amounts of alcohol to every punch bowl on the table. Now the party was really going to get started.

Draco began to dance with Hermione again.

"Pansy is a jealous little bitch," Draco said, "She thinks she is my girlfriend. She isn't. I like to play the pitch. She needs to get over herself."

Hermione frowned at him.

"Obviously she likes you Draco. You should tell her how it is," the witch said.

"She should see how it is," he retorted. "She knows I shag other witches. She's just dense. If she didn't give such good head, I'd dump her completely."

Hermione had enough.

"That's it, Draco…the dance is over," Hermione said, trying to pull out of his arms. Draco pulled her tighter against his body. He stood a full head over the witch and was much stronger than she was.

"Why, just because I said Pansy gives me head?" he asked the struggling witch.

"Because you are a pig," Hermione replied.

Severus saw Hermione trying to get away from Draco, who was holding her much too close and was about to walk back on the floor when Ron grabbed the wizard by the shoulder.

"May I cut in," Ron said between clenched teeth. It wasn't a question.

Draco shrugged Ron's hand off his shoulder and released Hermione.

"Go ahead," he hissed, stalking off. He wasn't willing to fight over the little chit.

Ron replaced him, scowling down at Hermione.

"See what happens when you come to a ball alone?" he asked her.

"I was doing all right. I was just about to knee him," Hermione replied stiffly.

Ron looked at her as they moved across the dance floor.

"Hermione, why do you keep turning me down? You know I like you. I just want to get closer to you," the wizard said.

"Closer, as in shag me," Hermione replied.

"Yes, shag you. Why not? You're eighteen Hermione…it's time for a bit of shagging. And I know how to do it. Why not let me show you what it's about. Let me teach you something for a change," the wizard said. "You've taught me things all these years. It's my turn."

Hermione stared at Ron.

"That's what this is about? You want to 'teach' me to shag?" she asked him, "To make up for what I've taught you all these years?"

"Yes," Ron replied as if it made all the sense in the world.

Hermione almost laughed if it wasn't so…so stupid.

"Ronald Weasley, you are unbelievable. You want to shag me to even up the score. That's terrible. You don't even have those kinds of feelings for me," she said.

Ron's eyes drifted over her curves

"Who needs feelings? Look at you," the wizard replied. "Anyway, you don't want to be a virgin all your life."

Hermione looked up at the red-haired wizard and decided there was only one way to end this. She took a deep breath.

"I'm not a virgin, Ron," she said softly.

Ron stopped dancing and stared down at her with an almost horrified expression. Then his eyes narrowed.

"You're lying. Just to make me back off," he hissed at her, refusing to believe chaste little Hermione Granger had been shagged…and by someone other than him.

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not lying Ron," she replied.

Ron looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't lying. He'd been around her enough to know when she was telling the truth.

"Who? Who did it?" he asked her, shaking her a little.

"Stop it, Ron. I'm not going to tell you that," the witch replied, "But I am spoken for. That's why I've been putting you off."

"Who is it? Someone at Hogwarts?" he demanded angrily.

"That's none of your business," she said evenly. "All you need to know is you don't have to teach me anything. I already know."

Ron stared at her, then his face contorted.

"I should have known you were a slut like the rest of them," he hissed, pushing her away and storming off. Someone had beaten him to her. Hermione had liked someone else better and didn't let him know.

Hermione looked after Ron, her face red. Well, at least he knew now. Maybe he would stop pressing her now. Hell, maybe he wouldn't ever talk to her again.

Hermione realized that if Ron did stop talking to her, it wouldn't bother her a bit. She was just his friend. He had no right to be angry that she'd been deflowered.

She looked over toward Severus, whose dark eyes rested on her soberly. He had seen Mr. Weasley stalk away angrily. He wondered what the witch said to the wizard to make him leave like that. Ronald Weasley had the tenacity of a bulldog.

Well, he hoped the red-haired wizard would stay away from her for good.

If he didn't…he could find himself embroiled in a very sticky situation.

* * *

"She shagged somebody else, Harry. Can you believe it? Hermione's shagged somebody," Ron said, his voice slightly slurred as he lay on his back in the bed in his boxers. He had drunk quite a bit of punch. 

Harry shrugged.

"Yes, I can believe it. She's old enough," Harry replied, trying to sound uncaring. But the fact that Hermione had been with someone, someone he didn't know about, threw him a bit. Harry believed he and Hermione could talk about anything and anyone. Finding out she was keeping such an important secret from him was unsettling.

"I want to know who he is," Ron said darkly.

Harry looked at his friend.

"Why Ron?" Harry asked him.

Ron looked at him cross-eyed for a moment, then said, "I want…I want to know if he's worthy of her."

Harry looked at Ron incredulously.

"Worthy of her? How do you plan to decide that?" Harry asked him.

"I don't know. Challenge him to a duel maybe," Ron said.

Harry sighed.

"Ron, you're talking crazy. You can't duel Hermione's boyfriend," he said, climbing into bed. He and Ron had a room to themselves. One of the perks of being seventh years.

"Boyfriend," Ron spat. "I still can't believe it. Why won't she tell us who it is? What's the big secret?"

Harry looked at him.

"Probably because she sees how crazy you go when anyone wants to date Ginny, that's why," Harry replied, "For gods' sakes Ron, you just said you'd duel him. Why would Hermione introduce you to him? She knows how you are."

Ron frowned.

"It still doesn't seem right, Hermione with a boyfriend. A boyfriend who shags her," the wizard groused, rolling over.

Trying to change the subject Harry asked Ron how he'd done with Ivanna.

Ron didn't answer him.

"Ron, what happened with Ivanna? Did you shag her?" Harry asked him again.

"No," Ron said sullenly. "It…it didn't work."

Harry sat up in the bed. Shagger Ron's goods didn't work?

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron rolled over to face him, scowling.

"I kept imagining Hermione getting shagged, and couldn't get hard…that's what the fuck happened," the wizard seethed. "Now Ivanna thinks I'm a pudding dick."

Harry kept his face straight.

"You'll get another chance Ron, don't worry," the wizard said, settling back down in the bed and rolling on his side with a yawn. "It'll be all right, mate."

Ron lay there scowling. He felt nothing would ever be right again.

* * *

The next morning when Hermione woke up, she had a slight hangover. She had drunk a cup of the spiked punch and it went straight to her head, but she held her liquor all right, plus ate a little more. She ended up more sleepy than anything. She had a lot of fun at the ball. Severus being so jealous only made it more enjoyable. 

Hermione rolled out of the bed and walked toward the bathroom, catching sight of herself in the mirror on her dresser. She blinked.

"Dear gods…I look like a raccoon," she said as she looked at the rings around her eyes from the mascara and eyeliner Parvati applied the night before. "This is why I don't bother with makeup."

She walked into the bathroom, used the loo, washed her hands and took out some cold cream to remove the black circles around her eyes. As she was applying the cream, Hermione thought she heard something in her bedroom and leaned back so she could see out of the door. No, there was no one out there. Then her eyes fell on a piece of parchment on her nightstand. It hadn't been there before. A house elf must have delivered it.

Hermione washed the cream off her face, brushed her teeth then walked back into the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of her bed and picking up the parchment. She unfolded it and read the message. It was a single question.

_"What would you like for Christmas?"_

Hermione smirked.

So, Severus wanted to know what she wanted for Christmas, did he? Well, she knew he had no intentions of taking her, so even if she did want that, which she did, the Potions Master wouldn't give it to her. So Hermione decided to ask for something else.

She opened her nightstand drawer and took out a muggle pencil and a muggle pen. The tip of her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth, she placed the parchment down on the top of the nightstand and started to draw on the bottom of the note.

* * *

Severus was sitting in one of the two armchairs located before the fireplace in his study drinking a cup of coffee when a house elf winked in and held out a parchment, its eyes on the floor. Severus took it and the elf winked out. Hm. It hadn't taken the witch long to reply. Severus took another sip of coffee, set the cup down on the small table between the armchairs and opened the note. 

He almost spewed out his coffee.

On the parchment was a fairly decent drawing of a curly headed young woman sucking on a huge penis drawn in ink. It was a magical drawing and the image's head moved back and forth as it exaggeratedly swallowed down the rather large, veiny tool.

Severus shook his head and stared at the picture, feeling a bit of a throb.

Hermione was certainly a naughty little witch. Now how the hell was he supposed to gift wrap something like that? She was just too curious for her own good.

The wizard stood up, walked over to his bookshelves and slid open a secret panel. In the space behind it were a few issues of Playwizard, a couple of blue pensieves, some magical photos of yummy female body parts and a deck of erotic playing cards. Severus added Hermione's artwork to the collection and closed the panel back. He then began to search his tomes for a more traditional gift to give the witch.

As he looked through the books for an appropriate title, Severus shook his head. Imagine. Hermione wanting to perform her first blowjob for Christmas. That would be more of a gift for him than for her.

The witch was something else.

* * *

Ron looked around the busy common room with narrowed eyes as students with packed bags and suitcases streamed by, hurrying to the main hall in preparation to catch the Hogwarts Express, heading home for the holiday. 

Harry was packed and ready to go. He was spending his vacation at the Burrow with Ron…and Ginny. His glasses fogged up a little at the thought of the witch. She had promised him the Burrow had a lot of hiding places where they could be alone. It was going to be quite the holiday.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around at the milling students. "She should be down here by now, ready to board the train. She's always packed days in advance for holiday."

As if on cue, Hermione walked down the stairs dress in jeans, trainers and a christmasy sweater, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Ron saw her immediately and walked over to her.

"Why aren't you in your traveling robes?" he demanded.

Hermione scowled at him.

"I'm not talking to you Ron," she said, pushing past him.

Ron watched her walk over to Harry and start talking to him. He stalked over to listen.

"So you're staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to take advantage of the peace and quiet to get in some real studying. I want to make perfect marks my last year," the witch said.

"Is that the only reason you're staying here, Hermione? There won't be much staff. A person could get away with anything," Ron said to Hermione accusingly.

She didn't answer him. Instead, she kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Have a nice holiday, Harry. I'll see you when you get back," the witch said. Then she left the common room, Ron staring after her blackly.

"I bet her 'boyfriend' is staying here too," Ron said jealously. "They're going to have a shagfest while we're gone."

"Get over it, Ron. Gods," Harry said with irritation as he picked up his suitcase. "Come on, let's get going."

Still frowning, Ron picked up his suitcase. So Hermione was staying at the castle so she could see her boyfriend at will. Fine. That was just fine. He didn't care if she was shagged from one end of the castle to the other. But he wanted to know who the wizard was she found worthy enough to be intimate with her. Ron figured it had to be someone in Ravenclaw. Hermione wouldn't get involved with a Slytherin. She said they were too self-serving.

Harry exited the common room, Ron right behind him…deep in thought.

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione wandered through the halls of Hogwarts, enjoying the quiet and the space. The castle seemed bigger but more intimate without the presence of the majority of the student body. The Gray Lady drifted through a wall in front of Hermione and gave her a rather nervous nod. Hermione nodded back and the ghost continued on her way. 

The only staff left at Hogwarts was Albus, Filch and Severus. A smattering of students remained from each house, about thirteen in all. The Great Hall had been redesigned for the holidays. Now a large circular table sat in the center of the hall for meals. Hermione was on her way there now for supper. Her belly felt a little tight. This would be the first time she saw Severus after sending him the naughty drawing. She wondered how he reacted to it.

She also wondered if he would be more open to a bit of contact since the school was empty and there was less chance of discovery. The only person she would have to worry about was Filch, who, when he saw her walking earlier narrowed his eyes at her.

"And what are you doing here over the holidays, Miss Granger? Up to some mischief I gather. Well, I will be watching closely…very closely," the squib said, stroking Mrs. Norris who was resting in his arms as usual. "Particularly the Restricted Section of the library. I know your ways I do."

Hermione felt like casting a tripping spell on the caretaker as he hobbled away, but that would be asking for trouble. Most likely the Headmaster himself would be handling anything untoward, and she didn't want to attract his attention.

But just her presence at Hogwarts had done that.

Albus was very aware that Hermione had broken with normal behavior to spend the holidays at the castle. The witch had gone home every holiday since she first arrived at Hogwarts. The Headmaster had an inkling as to why she remained. It had something to do with a certain dark, dungeon-dwelling Professor. Yet, as long as they were discreet, Albus had no intentions of interfering. He felt Severus deserved a bit of happiness, and Miss Granger was no fluff-headed student. The witch was quite mature for her age and well able to make her own decisions. As long as they maintained a low profile, they were free to engage each other.

Hermione arrived at the Great Hall and entered to find the staff and students already seated around the circular table and ordering their meals. Severus was there, and leveled his eyes at her for a moment. There was a distinct glint in his gaze before he looked back down at his meal. He had ordered steak, potatoes and green beans with some buttered bread. Albus saw Hermione approaching.

"Ah Miss Granger, better late than never," he said by way of greeting, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Hello, Headmaster," Hermione answered him, taking a seat almost directly across from the Potions Master, "I was just walking around the castle. It's so different when everyone's gone."

Albus nodded.

"That's true my dear. I often wander the castle during the summer months. The quiet is quite soothing," the Headmaster replied.

Severus agreed silently. His favorite time of the year was the summer. The lack of dunderheads in the castle was a true pleasure. No one knocking on his office door to talk about marks, no one sitting in his Head of House office complaining of trivial situations, no one blowing up cauldrons in his classroom. The wizard was free to brew as much as he liked, and he had his solitude. It was a two month slice of heaven as far as the Potions Master was concerned. It would be perfect if not for Voldemort's occasional summons.

Hermione greeted the other students and staff, Filch frowning at her suspiciously as he wondered what she was really doing wandering around the castle, then looked down at her empty plate, trying to decide what to order. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and they would have a traditional feast.

Her eyes flicked up toward Severus, who was cutting his steak. The witch smirked and placed her order.

A very large kielbasa sausage appeared on her plate, along with a side order of sauerkraut and baked beans. For dessert, a banana of course. Severus happened to glance at her plate, then his face contorted slightly as he quickly looked back down at his food.

The little minx. She was trying to impress her Christmas request on him. Everyone else was busy eating and chatting, and really didn't pay much attention to the Gryffindor witch as she picked up the huge sausage between thumb and forefinger and inserted it in her mouth. Well, almost everyone else didn't pay attention.

Severus did. He couldn't help himself. He shifted slightly in his seat because of his growing erection as Hermione slowly began to consume the sausage, focusing on it. She had eaten half of it before Severus finally said, "Miss Granger, your table manners are atrocious. The proper way to eat a sausage is to cut it into manageable pieces with a fork and knife."

Hermione put the sausage down and licked her lips.

"It's more enjoyable to eat this way," Hermione replied, sucking on her fingers a bit before picking up her fork and eating some beans and sauerkraut. Severus watched her lips pucker around her little fingers and suck them clean. It was all he could do to keep from growling.

Severus' comment drew a little attention from the others, who looked at Hermione for a moment, then continued their meal. All except Albus.

"I agree, Miss Granger," Albus said, "There is something delightfully visceral about eating with your hands. I can't do it as much as I like, because my beard often gets quite messy."

Hermione finished her sausage and the rest of her food, Severus hard as stone as he tried not to watch her. Then she slowly peeled the banana and consumed that too, well aware of how it was affecting the Potions Master to see her wrapping her lips around such phallic foodstuffs. She felt perfectly wicked as the wizard's nostrils flared slightly.

Several students excused themselves from the table, and Filch hobbled off as well. Albus patted his stomach. He had a couple of burritos, something he had discovered in southwestern America on a visit.

"I love burritos," the old wizard commented, "but I am afraid they don't love me back. If you will excuse me."

Albus quickly left the Great Hall, leaving Severus and Hermione at the table.

Severus immediately let loose on Hermione.

"That was a perfectly inappropriate choice of foods," he snarked at her. "You made a spectacle of yourself. Have you never heard of 'understatement' witch?"

Hermione blinked at him innocently.

"Why Professor, I have no idea what you are talking about," the witch replied, smirking.

"You may be eighteen, but you have the wiles of a witch much older," the Potions Master said, his eyes glittering, "You purposely devoured that sausage and banana in a blatant attempt to arouse me."

Hermione looked at him.

"So…did it work?" she asked.

Severus scowled.

"Yes," he said shortly, "But only on a purely animal level."

Hermione crooked her fingers at him and scratched at the air.

"Grrrr," she purred.

Severus stared at her.

"You persist in challenging me, Hermione. That is not wise to do," he said in a low voice.

"So, are you going to give me what I requested for Christmas?" she replied. She was surprised to see the wizard colored slightly. Wow.

"I have chosen an alternative present. Something more suitable for the season," he answered her.

"But I want that," Hermione said, pouting now.

Severus frowned at her expression.

"Stop it. Pouting will get you nowhere, witch. What you requested is something you are not yet ready for. I do not do half-measures, Hermione. With me it is all or nothing. Trust me, you are not ready for this," he said.

Severus loved blowjobs. They appealed to his darker side. He liked nothing better than to wrap his pale fingers in a witch's hair and have her pleasure him until he released. He was a bit rough in that type of situation…it added to the eroticism. He really didn't believe Hermione was ready for that kind of treatment, though the gods knew he would love the young witch to attend him in such a way.

"You don't know what I'm ready for," she spat, her eyes narrowed.

"I already told you. I am older than you and you will trust me to decide what is fitting for you in this relationship. I speak with the voice of experience," he said evenly.

"You speak with the voice of a repressed dictator. I'm going to be fifty before I learn anything if I wait for you to say 'it's suitable.' Severus, we should be shagging all over the school…" Hermione began.

Severus' eyes widened and he looked around the Great Hall quickly before he shushed her.

"Hermione, you must learn to hold your tongue," he scolded.

"At least I'll be doing something with it," the witch snarked.

Severus sighed. He hadn't known the witch would be so, so aggressive sexually.

"Hermione, we have to keep this a secret…" the wizard began.

Hermione scowled and gestured around the Great Hall.

"Severus, a secret from whom? No one is here. We should be taking advantage of this. I want some sexual activity damn it! It's not fair you dictate everything. How I feel should count for something too. And I feel like being with you."

Severus stared at the witch arguing for her rights to his company. Sighing, he said, "Very well. After supper tomorrow we will spend a bit of time together, Hermione. But…we will not be engaging in intercourse. I intend to stick to my wand about this. Discipline is important. We will work on your Occlumency skills," he said firmly.

Hermione hid her grin. Occlumency eh? Wait until he got a gander at what was on her mind.

"Can I at least expect some kisses? Something?" the witch asked him.

"Maybe a kiss or two IF you promise to behave yourself and not act like an oversexed seventh year," Severus replied.

"But I am an oversexed seventh year," Hermione responded.

Severus scowled.

"That may be true, but you will not act like one in my presence," he said, "You will show discipline."

The wizard rose.

"I have to go meet with Albus. Order business. I will most likely be there until the wee hours, so I have to bid you goodbye until tomorrow," the Potions Master said.

Hermione looked at him longingly.

"A kiss goodbye?" she asked him.

Severus looked at the witch. He would like to kiss her…but it would have to be a very short, chaste kiss. She already had aroused him almost to bursting with her conversation.

"A peck," he said. "Just a peck."

Hermione stood up and hurried around the table and faced the Potions Master, standing on her tiptoes, her eyes closed and lips puckered.

The wizard studied her.

"A devil in the guise of an angel," he thought to himself as he leaned down and softly possessed her mouth. The contact was electric and Hermione let out a little moan as he drew away.

"Gods. You could kiss me like that all day," she breathed. Severus smirked at her.

"That would be a great waste of time, Hermione," he replied. "There are more important things to do than spend an entire day kissing you."

"Not to me," Hermione said, leaning in, trying to get another out of him.

A pair of rheumy eyes peered at the pair from a little slit in the far wall.

"Indecent!" Filch groused, "Absolutely indecent! I never trusted that wizard. The gods' only know how many young witches he's plowed through over the years in those dungeons."

There was a tinge of jealousy to the squib's thoughts.

Albus was going to hear about this immediately.

* * *

"Argus, I am quite aware of the growing relationship between the Potions Master and Miss Granger," the Headmaster said to the squib. 

Filch, who was sitting in the armchair in front of Albus' desk and managing to look completely uncomfortable, screwed up his face.

"Aware? You are aware of this…this…sinful association, Headmaster?" Filch asked. Then he looked cunning. The Headmaster must be planning on tossing both of them. "So when are you going to throw them both out, sir?"

Albus looked at Argus, both of his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not," he told the shocked squib, "There are no rules preventing a teacher from associating with a student of the age of consent, Argus, as long as they are discreet and there is no altering of marks and so forth. Miss Granger has always been an exemplary student, and Severus has, for the most part, been relatively fair with his grading system."

Albus knew that the Potions Master had a tendency to lower students' marks, not raise them. Hermione was a strong enough student that she didn't require any help.

"But…but they weren't being discreet. I saw them," Filch said argumentively, "Locking lips right there in the Great Hall. They were all over each other."

Albus scowled.

"No. It was you being indiscreet, Argus. You had no right to spy on them. As far as they knew, they were alone…and I highly doubt Severus would be all over anyone in such a public area, alone or not. Why were you watching them?" Albus asked the squib.

"Because I knew that witch was up to something…staying here for holiday. Now I know what," Filch replied frowning. "The Professor is twice her age, Headmaster. It seems wrong. Very wrong. I am surprised you condone this."

Albus looked at Filch rather severely.

"Argus, you are aware of how Severus puts his life on the line for us, serving as a spy for the Order. He leads a miserable life for the most part. The wizard deserves some respite from the horror he lives. He deserves some happiness, some reward for all he does so selflessly. Don't you agree?" the wizard asked the caretaker.

Filch's face screwed up.

"I suppose so," he groused.

"Miss Granger is a level-headed witch fully capable of making decisions concerning her personal life. If she chooses to be with Severus, then she has my blessing. He is a good, if dark wizard. Now, I want you to stop spying on them," the Headmaster said.

"But that witch is notorious for going where she doesn't belong…she bears watching," Filch argued.

"I am giving you direct orders, Argus. No more spying on either of them. Let them enjoy their holiday. And of course I don't need to remind you that this information is to be kept to yourself. It wouldn't do for their liaison to get back to Voldemort before Severus has a chance to tell him himself," the Headmaster said. "Give me an oath."

Argus reluctantly gave an oath never to speak of Severus' and Hermione's relationship. Magic swirled around him. Although he was a squib, an oath would still take hold. He was a magical being after all, though he couldn't do magic.

"Some wizards have all the luck," Argus muttered.

Albus raised an eyebrow at him.

"I doubt if 'luck' has anything to do with them, Argus. But if you can find a young witch the age of consent that would have you, I'd give you my blessing as well," the Headmaster said.

The caretaker's cragged face broke into a horrendous smile.

"But you can't offer them galleons," Albus added.

Argus' face fell.

At that moment, there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in, Severus," Albus called. The door opened and Severus walked in.

"Good evening, Headmaster. Mr. Filch," the wizard said by way of greeting.

"Good evening, Severus," Albus said.

Filch grunted a hello and slowly stood up.

"I'll be going, Headmaster," he said, giving Severus an angry glance and heading for the door.

"Goodbye Argus," Albus called after him. The squib exited, cursing that he had to go down all those stairs with his bad knees.

Severus looked after the squib then sat down in the armchair he had occupied. He looked at Albus.

"Am I mistaken, or did Argus just give me his infamous death stare," Severus asked the Headmaster.

Albus looked at him soberly.

"Argus is of the opinion that you should be dismissed and Miss Granger expelled for your 'interest' in each other," the Headmaster said to the Potions Master.

Severus showed no outward sign of shock or surprise at this news. He had been a spy far too long to react to unexpected situations.

"And what is your opinion, Headmaster?" Severus asked the wizard.

Albus placed the tips of his fingers together and tapped them slowly for a moment as he studied Severus thoughtfully.

"There are no rules concerning teachers fraternizing with students of proper age. Miss Granger is of the age of consent and well able to make decisions concerning her private life. As long as this relationship is treated with discretion and Miss Granger's education is not curtailed in any manner, then I see no reason to interfere," the wizard said. "My only concern is that Voldemort might somehow get wind of this, unless you have already informed him," Albus said.

Inwardly, Severus was relieved both that Albus did not seem to want details as to how he and Hermione got together, and secondly, that he felt the relationship between them was acceptable. More than likely, Albus knew exactly when he deflowered her. Hallow's Eve.

Severus shook his head.

"No sir. I have not yet told him. I was going to wait until Miss Granger graduated and ask him for the right to court her, citing that since she is the best friend of Harry Potter I might be able to use her to keep tabs on him, and since she is such a brilliant witch, I might be able to corrupt her and use her gifts to further the Dark Lord's cause," the Potions Master replied.

Albus looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps Severus, it would be best to let Voldemort know that you are involved with the witch now. Most likely he will smile on your taking a student at Hogwarts. You know how perverse he is. That she is Harry Potter's friend will only serve to make your deed seem even more dastardly to the wizard. Most likely he will reward you since I imagine that she was seventeen when your relationship began," he said to the wizard.

Now it was Severus' turn to look thoughtful.

"Perhaps you are right sir. The fact that she was barely of age when deflowered would appeal to him, particularly since he is rather disappointed in me in the sex department," Severus replied.

Years ago, when Severus created the elixir that gave Voldemort his great power as well as his distorted appearance, the wizard had been so thrilled he told Severus he would grant him a boon. Anything he asked for. Severus asked to be excluded from any sexual performances. The revels were just beginning then and were for the most part orgies between male and female Death Eaters involving all kinds of perversions. The wizard didn't have a taste for it or for performing sexually on demand. Voldemort, who was still Tom Riddle at the time, grudgingly granted Severus his wish. When the Revels escalated to involve raping and murdering innocent muggles, the Potions Master's hands were clean. He had never participated.

The Dark Lord had seen Severus have intercourse with three new recruits once in the early days, and been quite impressed with both his tool and his ferocity. Severus was young at the time, and ostracized by many of his peers. These particular witches were fellow Slytherins who looked down their noses at him and made disparaging comments about his looks. Since Severus was a Death Eater in good standing and a favorite of Tom, he was permitted to try out any new witch he wanted. He wanted them all and as payback for their cruelty towards him, rode each witch to tears before she received her mark.

Voldemort was quite displeased when Severus asked for what he did. More than likely the despot would approve of his taking Hermione at such a young age. It was a dastardly enough deed for a Death Eater.

More than likely too, he would want to see the Potions Master taking her via Legilimency. Severus frowned slightly at this. He knew Voldemort wouldn't approve of the gentleness he showed the witch. He would want to see some roughness…some deviance.

If Voldemort were to give his blessing, Severus would have to make at least one memory like that for the wizard to see. The wizard sighed inwardly. He didn't want to mistreat Hermione. She was special to him. If she were just a dalliance, it wouldn't matter…but she wasn't. If he did what Albus suggested, it would change all of his current plans for the witch. He would have to engage her before graduation.

If he had to do this…he wouldn't do it blind. He would talk to Hermione honestly about the situation and about what he would need to do…give the witch a choice in the matter. He might even have to show the witch what he was capable of from a past encounter. He wasn't sure how she would take the memory of him engaging another witch, even if the witch didn't matter to him. That would be her choice too. If she wanted to see, he'd show her.

Plus, Voldemort was getting quite impatient with him. It had been some time since he had any truly significant information for the dark wizard. Severus had gotten away with only a few crucios, but had a feeling a bout of full-fledged torture was on its way. Perhaps his relationship with Hermione could save him from it…this time.

"I will talk to Miss Granger about this, Headmaster…then make my decision as to when I will approach the Dark Lord," Severus said to Albus, who nodded.

"I suggest you talk to her soon, Severus. He hasn't summoned you for a number of weeks, so more than likely you will be called to his presence shortly," the Headmaster said, his eyes sober.

"Yes, sir," Severus agreed.

That settled, the two wizards put their heads together, trying to come up with some unimportant information that could be manipulated enough so it would satisfy Voldemort.

* * *

Severus spent much of the next day brewing potions for the infirmary. Poppy was away for the holidays, and Severus was to serve as medi-wizard for lesser injuries, since he had experience with potions, healing and the setting of bones. If anything more severe occurred, the victim would be taken to St. Mungo's. Thus far, no one even had as much as a cold. 

Hermione noticed his absence at breakfast and lunch, but he did show up at supper. The witch's belly flipped over when he strode through the teacher's entrance, scowling as usual as he took his seat. His black eyes washed over her for a moment and he nodded a greeting, then set about filling his plate. They had a small feast prepared for tonight at Albus' request, but nothing like what would be served tomorrow. A succulent roast beef with small potatoes, gravy, rice, green beans and a salad were in evidence. Everyone ate heartily, Filch's beady eyes flitting from Severus to Hermione disapprovingly as he chewed.

After the meal and a bit of conversation, everyone departed except for Severus and Hermione again, though Filch loitered about, eating his dessert slowly before he grudgingly left. Severus looked after him with a slight scowl, knowing the squib was miffed and most likely jealous about his relationship with the young witch. He stood up and looked at Hermione.

"My office at seven-thirty. Be prepared to work," he said to Hermione imperiously, then hurrying off so she wouldn't try to get him to kiss her.

"I'll be ready to work all right," Hermione called after him.

She grinned wickedly as he strode through the door without looking back.

"You can run, Severus…but soon there'll be nowhere to go," the witch said to herself, before rising and leaving the Great Hall. The witch had preparations to make.

She had quite a bit to learn tonight.

* * *

Severus sat in his office, his dark eyes resting on the clock. It was seven twenty-seven. The witch would be here soon, and most likely quite randy. He planned to sit her down and talk to her about the situation with Voldemort and what he had in mind to do. More than likely she would be very enthusiastic about have sex with him before graduation. But it was the type of sex that might throw her. Not that Severus would mind giving Hermione almost his all. The witch was seductive, alluring and very willing to experience more of him. But what she ended up with might very well be more than she wanted. 

If Hermione were willing to help him make the memory for Voldemort, he wouldn't directly take her to his bed…he needed to test her responses, her ability to handle roughness. If the witch wasn't able to handle it yet, he wouldn't take her in such a manner despite her claim to be ready. He didn't want to ruin her, or to make her feel uncomfortable about sex with him. That would be a disaster. Hermione was a diamond in the rough, and he wanted to be careful as to how he cut and polished her. He didn't want the witch to lose her fire.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Severus said, adjusting himself in the chair to look more imposing.

The door opened and Hermione entered. She was dressed in a green sweater, white socks and trainers and a red skirt with green trim and red and white candy canes embroidered on the front of it. She also wore little Christmas tree earrings. Severus scowled at her.

"For the past few days you've looked like a walking advertisement for the season," the wizard said to her.

"What? You expect me to wear black like you do?" she shot back at him, smoothing her skirt. "You always look as if you are on your way to a wake."

"I could be. Yours," the wizard thought. He didn't say it though.

Hermione sat down in the rickety chair in front of his desk.

"I'm ready to learn," she said, a bit of a glint in her amber eyes.

He could only imagine.

"Yes, I can see that," the wizard said, arching an eyebrow at her. "But first, I need to talk to you about a serious matter Hermione. One that can significantly alter the current status of our relationship. But it will be up to you. What I am going to tell you and ask you may be too much for you to handle at this time. I need you to listen and think carefully."

Hermione became serious quickly. There was something in Severus' eyes that let her know whatever he had to say to her was of the utmost importance.

"I'm all ears," she replied, leaning forward in the chair.

Severus looked at the young witch sitting before him. Suddenly he felt his office was not the place to discuss something so important…so intimate. He rose and walked around the desk and stood before Hermione.

"Let us go to my study," he said in a low voice.

Hermione looked up at him and rose slowly. Severus seemed so intense, more so than usual. The wizard took her arm and led her to the study wall, opened it and walked her through, the wall closing behind them. He escorted Hermione to the armchairs in front of the fireplace and waited for her to be seated. Instead of taking the other seat, he began to pace, Hermione's eyes following him.

Finally the wizard stopped.

"Mr. Filch saw us kissing in the Great Hall and reported it to the Headmaster," Severus said to her.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"How did he see us? We were alone," she responded, looking worried.

"Apparently the walls have eyes as well as ears in Hogwarts," the wizard replied, "However, Albus feels you are well able to make decisions, and if we are discreet, he will not interfere."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Severus studied her for a moment.

"Hermione, I need to let the Dark Lord know about us…about you," the wizard said, "He will be summoning me soon, and I have very little to tell him of worth. It has been this way for several months now and his patience is wearing thin. He will not kill me…but…"

Hermione suddenly looked terrified.

"He'll hurt you," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Yes," Severus replied, "Unless I can bring him news that pleases him. If I tell him about you, it may please him greatly."

Hermione looked puzzled.

"Why?" she asked.

"You are Harry Potter's best friend, and were apparently underaged when I deflowered you. This is considered criminal, so naturally Voldemort will be pleased. Plus you are a student, and that puts me in even a worse light. The Dark Lord likes his Death Eaters to do evil, something I have been sorely lacking in as far as he is concerned. I have never raped or murdered in his name because of a boon he granted me long ago. To know I have done something this untoward might please him enough to spare me…if I can also show him something dark concerning my treatment of you," the Potions Master said, his heart tightening in his chest.

"Something dark?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes," Severus said, now sitting down in the armchair, reaching out and taking the witch's hand, his eyes impossibly dark as he looked at her.

"Hermione, most likely the Dark Lord will ask to see us together…intimately. He will look into my mind for a memory of me taking you. That is what he will want to see. No tenderness. No care. Only sex, roughness, lust. He will not approve of my gentle possession of you. I cannot let him see how I feel about you," he said in a soft voice, "He has to believe my intentions toward you are evil and my use of you selfish and without…kindness or tender emotion. He will want to see me dominating you."

Hermione looked at the wizard and swallowed. Severus continued.

"If I had my way, Hermione…I would wait to tell him, but Albus has a point. This would be a way to regain his favor…but would require…require much of you, witch. We would have to make a suitable memory together to appease him. And it would not be like it was when I first took you. There will be some pain, some ache involved. It would be a great sacrifice on your part if you agreed to do this. However, I will not force you, nor be angry with you should you decline, Hermione. It is a lot to ask of you."

The wizard fell silent as Hermione looked at him.

The witch remembered feeling the raised pattern of scars on Severus' back when he deflowered her. There were scars on top of scars. How much had he suffered for the wizarding world over all these years? How much pain had he taken for a world that didn't appreciate him or acknowledge him? A world that didn't care whether he lived or died? A world that saw him as cold and uncaring? Severus Snape cared more about what happened to the citizens of the magical world more than anyone. His actions showed it if his words did not.

Severus watched the witch's eyes fill with tears. He didn't know why they were filling. Possibly because she was frightened.

"Hermione," he said gently, "As I said…it isn't necessary…"

"I'll do it," Hermione said, her eyes glistening, "If it can stop Voldemort from tormenting you, Severus, I will do anything you ask of me. You've suffered so much already. It's time for someone to help you."

Severus felt his chest tighten with an unfamiliar emotion as Hermione spoke. Gods, she was willing to help him. He felt a pulse of strong desire for the witch, but it wasn't lust…it was a desire to connect with her, to show her what he couldn't tell her.

"Thank you, Hermione," he replied, kissing her hand. Hermione felt warmth creep up her arm as his lips made contact with her skin.

"What will you have to do to me?" she asked him.

"Unleash myself," the wizard said in a low voice. "Let my desire for you out fully. I can be difficult for an experienced witch to handle, Hermione, because of my size and my strength when I am lost to physical pleasure."

Severus took a deep breath looked at her soberly.

"It is quite possible, Hermione, that after we make this memory…you will never want me to touch you again," the wizard said, his voice heavy. "I wanted to take time with you, to let you get used to me in increments. To slowly show you how I can be."

His voice softened.

"However, with you, there is more than a purely physical desire. Yes, the night I deflowered you, I wanted to let go. You were so sweet, so delicious, I wanted to drown myself in you…but I also wanted to show you appreciation, I wanted to show you…there was care involved. That is why I was able to take you as I did. How I was able to hold back," he said.

"I felt you holding back, Severus. I didn't want that…I wanted all of you. I still do. I want to know what you are like when you are free," Hermione said softly.

Severus looked at her, trying to imagine how the witch would react when he gave her what she wanted.

"I am what witches called a "roughrider" Hermione. I leave them barely able to walk. That is what I am like. Sex is the only activity I engage in where I can let go and be the man I am. There are no Voldemorts or Albuses. No need for deception. There is only me."

He hesitated, then continued.

"I can show you if you wish, Hermione…to give you an idea what it would be like. With Legilimency. But it would mean seeing me with other witches," the wizard said.

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want to see you with anyone else," she responded. "Only me. I am the only witch in your life now…aren't I Severus?"

Hermione realized they had never spoken about this.

"Yes, you are the only witch I want, Hermione Granger," he replied. "I believe you are meant for me. Now that I've had you, one else will do."

A thrill went through Hermione when the Potions Master said this. It wasn't a declaration of love, but it was close as far as the witch was concerned. He wanted her exclusively.

It wasn't necessary for Severus to hear the same claim from Hermione. She was an open tome, completely enamored of him. If he had doubted it before, her willingness to help spare him Voldemort's torture would have shown him how she felt.

The couple sat in silence for several minutes before the Potions Master spoke.

"It won't be tonight, Hermione. I…I need to prepare myself for this," Severus said.

And he did. He had to steel himself for what he had to do. If it had been any other witch than Hermione, he probably could have started right in. It wasn't that he didn't desire the witch…he wanted her quite badly. Her actions over the past couple of weeks aroused him very much…especially her pointed interested in performing oral sex on him.

"I'll still get my kisses won't I?" Hermione asked, looking quite naughty now.

Severus looked at her. Gods, the witch was so alluring.

"Yes…AFTER your Occlumency lesson. And only a few kisses, Hermione. You have a tendency to get a bit out of control. You really need to learn to curb your emotions," he said a bit severely, trying to re-establish a sense of being in charge.

Hermione's amber eyes glittered at him.

"I don't think it is all 'emotion' Severus," she replied, aware of a little throb in her lower belly as she focused on his mouth.

Severus didn't answer her. Instead, stood up and moved the end table that separated the armchairs and turned his chair to face Hermione.

"Turn your chair to face mine," Severus said to the witch, who stood up and did as he asked. She sat back down and looked deceptively innocent as the wizard studied her.

"Now, I know you have practiced Occlumency in Advanced Charms, Hermione. I want to see how good you are at it. Now I am going to attempt to look into your mind with Legilimency and you will attempt to cloak your thoughts without resisting me. The object here is not to keep me out, but to let me in, yet hide your thoughts. Your mind should appear blank to me. Later we will work on hiding similiar clusters of thoughts," Severus said, looking at the witch intently.

Hermione looked back at him, keeping her face carefully blank.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Oh yes," she replied, hiding a grin.

"Legilimens," Severus said, reaching into the witch's mind.

He was immediately faced with an image of Hermione down on her knees in front of him. He had his robes open and she was busily working on his trouser fastenings. Severus pulled out of her mind and scowled at the witch.

Hermione lifted her eyebrows at his look.

"What?" she asked him, knowing full well what he had seen.

"You are purposely sending me erotic thoughts, Hermione. You aren't even making an attempt to hide them," he accused her, even as he hardened slightly. "Now concentrate."

"All right," Hermione said, concentrating.

Severus focused on the point right between her eyes.

"Legilimens," he breathed again.

The wizard's eyes widened and he immediately withdrew.

"Hermione!" he scolded.

The witch had the good graces to at least blush, but Severus could clearly see she was unrepentant.

"I can't help it," Hermione said, "I want you to see what I want to do to you, Severus…so you'll let me."

"Dear gods," the wizard said, slumping in the chair and looking at Hermione with exasperation. She was so direct. So…damn arousing.

Severus had looked in her mind and saw the witch holding his organ with both hands and kissing the tip of it as she looked up at him. It was so erotic he couldn't take it and drew back.

Hermione pounced.

"Severus, I want to learn. You did it to me…turnabout is fair play," she argued.

Severus stared at her for a moment, then his eyes went dark.

"You think you really want to do that witch?" he asked her in a dangerous voice.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. Just the thought of it makes my whole body feel as if it's on fire," she replied, looking a bit hopeful.

The wizard considered her.

"Well, look into my mind, then. See what I like…then tell me if you still want to do this," he replied, leveling his eyes on the witch.

Hermione swallowed and focused on the Potions Master.

"Legilimens," she whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw herself on her knees, Severus with one hand fisted securely in her hair, the other cupping her chin as he pulled her lips over him roughly, his face contorted with lust as he looked down at her. He was groaning some very crude and obscene comments as he thrust into her mouth over and over again. Then the wizard stiffened and let out a shout, pushing deep into her mouth, pulsing, demanding that she drink him down. Hermione was trying to swallow and his come dribbled out around his organ and ran down her chin. She pulled out of his mind with a gasp and looked at the wizard. His eyes were smoldering.

"That is what you can expect from me if you persist, witch. I happen to love fellatio and have a tendency to be very dominating when I receive it. The act gives me great pleasure and makes me quite…selfish and less than polite. Despite how I feel about you, Hermione…I will want it all, just as you saw it. I don't think you are prepared for that," he said, a growl in his voice.

Severus was rock hard now. Allowing himself to picture Hermione on her knees for him had that effect. He was going to need a deflating draught soon.

Hermione stared at Severus, an odd feeling of excitement in her gut at what she had witnessed. He had been so rough and demanding, jerking her over him again and again, but Hermione didn't feel the least bit repulsed by it. In fact, her knickers were soaked. She had a feeling that this wasn't a normal way to react to seeing herself being treated that way, but it was her reaction just the same. The idea of the normally disciplined wizard letting loose and taking control like that was so…so hot.

Severus eyed Hermione. That ought to cool her ardor.

"I still want to do it," Hermione said in a low voice, her eyes hot as she looked at the wizard. "I want to see you lose it like that because of me."

Severus helplessly made a sound in the back of his throat.

"We'll try it another time," he said thickly, shifting in the chair. He needed to get to his stores. He was so hard, it hurt.

"No. I want to do it tonight. Now," Hermione said firmly. It felt like a small lava flow was creeping through her body and pooling between her thighs. "Severus, don't deny me. I stayed here at Hogwarts to be with you. You turn me on so much…it's torture you won't allow me access to you when I want it. You told me you would never be cruel to a witch you were courting…yet you are being unbelievably cruel to me now."

Severus tried to defuse the situation.

"But you've never done this before, Hermione…" he began.

"Everyone has to start somewhere, Severus. I saw how you like it…and…"

Here the witch's voice dropped so low, the wizard had to lean forward to hear her.

"…and…and it turned me on," she admitted, her entire head turning red with shame and embarrassment. Then she looked up at the wizard with a worried look. "Is something wrong with me? To want you to do something like that to me?"

Severus drew in a deep breath to steady himself. Apparently, Hermione had masochistic tendencies. She wanted to be dominated. Now she was looking to him for reassurance.

He shook his head.

"No. There isn't anything wrong with you. Everyone has different preferences when it comes to sex and are aroused differently. To want to be dominated is not uncommon in witches, particularly powerful witches. It is a way they balance out and release stress. It gives them great pleasure to have someone else in charge, to have to submit to another greater power. You are quite a formidable witch, Hermione. You are looked up to for your brilliance and leadership as Head girl. You give out detentions and take points from your peers, people you live and study with, which is difficult because it separates you at a time in your life when you want to belong. Then, you are also the voice of reason for those two imbeciles, Potter and Weasley. Hermione, you are always expected to live up to the responsible image you project, always expected to be the best at everything. It has to be stressful and even overwhelming at times to live up to others' perceptions of you. It makes sense that you would be different behind closed doors…that you would want to let go and have someone else take the reins. So again, there is nothing wrong with you except you need an outlet, and believe sex can serve that purpose for you," the wizard explained.

As he spoke, Severus felt a decided sense of elation at this revelation. If Hermione was indeed a masochist, then she would welcome him at full throttle. It would give her pleasure. She wouldn't crawl away from him like others often did. If Hermione Granger did indeed have this kind of dark nature, she would be the perfect witch for him. Perfect.

Hermione looked at the wizard. What he said made sense. Often she wished someone else would take control…just for a little while. Wished that she wouldn't be treated with such…such…deference by others all the time. She was always treated differently, always looked up to…always placed on a pedestal. Sometimes she just wanted to be where everyone else was…but no one would let her down. Her eyes washed over the wizard.

Severus would. He'd take her as low as she could go if she wanted it…she could see in his eyes that he understood. The witch thought it was good that he was an older man with experience. A younger wizard couldn't have grasped this. She made a good choice.

"So," she said, trembling a bit at the revelation that she had needs she didn't know about, "Can we do this, Severus?"

The wizard's eyes rested on her small full lips.

"Yes. We can do this, Hermione," he replied, rising from the armchair, taking her hand and gently drawing her up. He hesitated, his black eyes searching her face for a moment.

"Come with me witch," he said, leading her towards his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Had to do the full metal jacket grandma thing today. Feeding, bathing, dressing...the works. But the chapter is finally done. Ah, the build-up. Got to love it. Well, Hermione and Severus both realize that Hermione has a dark, masochistic nature that suits both of them. And of course she would help him make a memory for Voldemort if it could protect him from torture. Lol at the attempted Occlumency lesson. Anyway, please review. 


	5. Part 4

**It Happened One Hallow's Eve Part 4**

Hermione's stomach felt as if it were turning inside out as she entered Severus' bedroom. The wizard turned her toward him, his face sober as he looked down at the witch, his black eyes focusing on her mouth for a moment. He brought one pale hand to her cheek and caressed it gently.

"You're sure about this, Hermione?" he asked her once more, though the gods knew he didn't want her to back out now. He was so ready for the witch.

Hermione looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm ready…and I think this should be a memory for Voldemort. My first time performing fellatio. It should be popcorn worthy," Hermione said, trying to sound light-hearted though she was a bit afraid now. What if she wasn't good?

Severus studied her.

"If we make this a memory, Hermione…" he began.

"I know," she said softly, "I know how you'll have to act, Severus. But at least you could let me start the way I want, couldn't you? You could block that part out with Occlumency so Voldemort won't see."

The wizard met her eyes. No one had ever looked at him…with such desire…such trust.

"Yes, Hermione…I can do that," he said, a slight hitch in his silken voice as the witch reached up and pulled him down into a soft, sweet kiss.

"Put your arms around me," the witch said against his mouth, "I need to feel how you really feel about me, Severus…before we do this."

Severus did as the witch asked, holding her close as they kissed deeply, feeling Hermione heating up in his arms, and an answering desire running the length and breadth of his body as he lost himself in the witch.

She kissed him hungrily, her passion like an all consuming fire washing over him, her need igniting the wizard as if he were made of dried kindling. As their tongues battled, he felt the witch pull back from his body slightly, her arms slip from around his neck and her hands reach between them, unfastening the top button of his robes. They continued kissing as Hermione unfastened his garments, panting into his mouth as her hands moved lower. He felt her part the heavy fabric, then her hands returned to his throat again

Hermione pulled away from his mouth, her eyes focused on his white shirt as she opened it, revealing the pale, muscled torso beneath. She stared at his alabaster flesh as she tugged his shirt out of his black trousers, Severus watching her, unmoving, his hands on her small waist, his eyes like smoldering charcoal. He hissed when she slid her hands around his waist, pressed her lips to his chest and began to kiss it almost reverently, sighing as she did so. Severus began to caress Hermione's hair gently, slipping his fingers into the curls, massaging her scalp as his other hand caressed her back. The wizard closed his eyes in pleasure as her mouth moved over his skin, soft, warm and promising, her lips pulling at his nipples, then hesitating before she drew one, then the other into her mouth, the wizard hissing as she did so.

"Yes, Hermione," he sighed, urging the witch on as she moved lower, her hands exploring his back, her mouth moving over his belly, licking and sucking at him. Dear gods the witch was going to make him explode before she got to her destination.

He felt her hands slide to his sides as she lowered herself to the floor, her gaudy Christmas skirt fanned around her. He looked down at the witch, who was staring at the huge bulge in his trousers, then she looked up at him…hunger in her eyes.

"Do it," Severus breathed down at her, feeling as if he couldn't think, couldn't draw another breath if the witch didn't act soon, "Open my trousers, witch. I feel as if I'm going to explode."

Hermione slowly lowered her eyes again and fumbled a bit with his silver Slytherin buckle before opening it, letting it fall and dangle, her eyes resting on the coiled serpent for a moment before bringing her hands to the single button of his trousers. She grasped the black button between thumb and forefinger and after several tries pushed it through the buttonhole. Severus groaned as she tugged at the zipper, jerking him slightly before drawing it down. His boxers ballooned through the opening.

Hermione hesitated.

"Keep going," Severus hissed at her, his eyes glazed with desire now, his nostrils flared, "You're almost there…almost at the prize."

The wizard pushed his hips forward slightly as urgency took him over. His hand began to tighten in Hermione's hair. Severus was moving into the zone now. "Keep going," he growled.

Hermione felt his hold on her hair tighten, and a small gush poured out of her as he demanded she continue.

"Gods," she breathed, shuddering as she grasped the legs of his trousers and pulled downward, the fabric sliding down around his thighs, his boxers ballooning even larger.

Severus was trembling himself now, his need taking over. He was impatient. He wanted to feel Hermione's mouth on him, wanted to feel her heat and wetness encircle his aching organ, bringing him relief.

"My boxers. Down. Now," he managed to get out, jerking her head slightly to make her comply. Hermione creamed herself and hooked her hands into the elastic waistband and did as he asked.

His thick pale tool sprang out, hitting her in the chin, the wizard letting out a groan as his swollen organ rested against her face for a moment, the head leaking profusely. Hermione moved back slightly, her eyes hot as she looked at his erection before grasping it in both hands and flicking her tongue over the tip, tasting him. She paused as she absorbed his slightly salty, bitter yet clean flavor. Severus groaned again as her hot hands grasped him and her tongue flicked over him.

"Kiss it," he breathed.

Hermione looked up at him and kissed the tip, just like in the image she showed him during the attempted Occlumency lessons. Severus shuddered.

"All over…kiss it all over witch," he instructed hoarsely, again jerking her head slightly. "Kiss it, lick it. Make me feel good."

Hermione began to kiss and lick his organ, feeling its strength and heat under her lips as she moved from tip to stem and back again, Severus moaning with pleasure and guiding her lightly.

"My balls…lick them too," he breathed, pulling her downward and throwing his head back as her tongue rolled over them. Then the witch sucked them into her mouth.

"Gahhh!" the wizard gurgled in shock and pleasure as he filled her mouth. "Yes. Yes. You naughty little witch. Mmmm."

Hermione rolled the little stones around in her mouth gently. That had to feel good to him, the way he was groaning and pressing his loins against her face. She thought she felt a little pulse from them as she suckled them. The wizard began to gasp.

"Stop!" he hissed, yanking Hermione's head back by the hair and pulling out of her mouth with a pop.

The witch was panting prettily, flushed and excited by Severus' reactions to her. It was as if he couldn't help anything he was saying or doing. All his discipline was gone. And she had taken it.

Severus looked down at her, his eyes full of lust and hunger.

"Now it's time for the main event, Hermione. I expect you to become proficient at this," he purred, pulling her back farther then reaching down and grasping his organ, pressing the head of it against her soft lips with a groan.

"Open up and let me into that hot, sweet, virgin mouth," he breathed.

Hermione obediently opened her mouth and felt his hardness fill it, the soft skin behind the thick head sliding back as her lips closed on his shaft.

"Aahhhh," Severus groaned. "Now suck on it, Hermione. Move your head back and forth. Yessss, just like that witch. Oh….yes. Yes."

Severus closed his eyes and again threw his head back as Hermione's hot, wet mouth began to move back and forth over him, her tongue whirling, sucking strongly just the way he liked. Gods, it was as if the witch were tailor-made for him. The Potions Master let go of his organ, grasped her jaw and began to thrust deeper into her mouth. Hermione instinctively held on to the back of his thighs for balance as the wizard began to draw her over him faster.

Suddenly the witch gagged and Severus slowed for a moment.

"Relax, don't fight it," he hissed, starting back again, groaning as he possessed the witch's mouth hungrily, his face contorted. "You wanted this, Hermione. You've been after me for weeks. Now suck it."

Severus sped up his possession of the witch, driving into her mouth passionately, his teeth bared in a grimace of pleasure as he watched himself slide between the witch's lips, her eyes half-closed as she accepted him. She was so turned on by Severus' roughness, his urgency as his hardness filled her mouth over and over, his pale hands dragging her over him. The witch was close to orgasm, deriving pleasure from the wizard as he did as he wished, claiming her mouth with abandon.

Severus began murmuring obscenities as he worked the witch, cocking his head as he took what he wanted from Hermione almost brutally, praising her and cursing her as she brought him closer and closer to the edge, the room around him fading out, the only thing real the lovely little witch on her knees before him doing her best to make him crumble…and the wizard could feel himself toppling, falling to her physically and something beyond physically.

Suddenly, Hermione let out a small cry around him, and the wizard paused, feeling her shuddering.

"You came," he breathed down at her, then he began to move wildly, trying to catch her swell.

"You sweet little…" the wizard hissed, gripping her head tightly and shoving himself as deep into her mouth as he could, his balls drawing up. "Swallow me, Hermione! Swallow!"

The wizard let out a roar and bent over the witch as he ejaculated, his eyes rolling up with bliss as his seed blasted through him, filling Hermione's throat as she gulped him down. There was no spillage as she swallowed, in fact very little taste as well since Severus was pressed so deep in her mouth, quaking against her and gasping as if he couldn't get enough air. He held her head tightly, pulsing powerfully, groaning with pleasure until his release ended, and the world returned.

Breathing heavily, the wizard straightened, relaxing his grip on the witch and slowly withdrawing, his member flopping heavily against his thigh. He tilted the witch's face up, studying her. Hermione's eyes were closed and Severus could see wet streaks under her eyes as her breasts rose and fell with spent passion and great emotion.

"Hermione?" he said gently, still filling the thrill of their act running through him.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him, her gaze hot and soft.

"Did I do all right?" she asked him, her brow furrowing slightly.

Severus drew her up and pulled her against him, pressing his lips against her forehead, then against her mouth before he replied.

"You were exquisite, Hermione. Perfect," he said, kissing her again. And she had been.

He held her for a few moments before releasing her and drawing up his boxers, then his trousers, fastening them, Hermione watching with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" the wizard asked her, walking her to the bed and both of them sitting down on the edge of it.

"I don't want to leave," the witch said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. Severus reflexively wrapped his arm around her.

"But you have to leave, Hermione," he said gently.

"I want you to take me Severus…I thought this would be enough but I feel as if a furnace is burning inside of me. Let's make another memory. I want to feel what you're like. The blowjob was so good…you were so…so….gods I can't describe how you made me feel. My body is hungry all over," the witch breathed. "I need more, Severus. More of you."

Severus listened to her, closing his eyes against the temptation. The way he felt right now, he could just lose himself completely in her.

"Let me spend the night," Hermione said, drawing her hand across his pale belly beneath his open shirt, "I want to stay with you, Severus. You can take me all night long. Satisfy this ache inside me completely. I want to know what it's like to be satisfied. I'm always wanting you."

"You'll be missed from Gryffindor tower," the wizard said, knowing she wouldn't be. There was no Head of House taking count. Hermione continued caressing his belly softly, her fingers moving over the tight ridges. They felt so good.

"You know I won't Severus. Let me stay. Please. You'll be glad I did," the witch said persuasively.

Severus looked at her, his dark eyes seeming to see through her. Her words, combined with her gentle petting were breaking him down.

"If you stay, Hermione…it will be a long, long night…" he began.

Hermione felt him giving in.

"That's what I want. A long night with you on top of me," she breathed.

Severus looked at her, desire once again taking him over as he pulled her toward him. He was done for. The witch had broken down his resistance. But it felt good to give in.

"You are a dangerous weakness, Hermione Granger, a very dangerous weakness indeed," he breathed, claiming her mouth hungrily, both falling back to the bed, once again lost to their passion.

* * *

Severus knew it was folly to let Hermione spend the night with him. He was being weak, foolish, led by his libido, his lust and his attraction to the witch, particularly his desire to claim her again as his own. As Hermione crawled all over him, seeming to have more limbs than the giant squid as she managed to get his robes and shirt off, Severus found he didn't give a damn about his lack of discipline.

"Slow down, witch," he gasped as Hermione crawled off the bed after opening his trousers. She pulled off his boots and socks, then grabbed the bottom of his trousers and yanked hard, pulling them down his thighs, then shaking them roughly from side to side until she got them below his knees then ripped them off of him, throwing them to the floor.

"The exuberance of youth," the wizard thought as Hermione leaned over him, hooking her hands into the elastic of his boxers breathlessly. He clasped her hands.

"Now wait a minute witch. You haven't removed any of your garments yet," he said to her silkily.

Hermione straightened and pulled her wand out of her sweater sleeve and pointed it at herself.

"Divesto," she said, all of her clothing disappearing.

Severus blinked at her as the witch placed her wand on the nightstand.

"Now, out of those boxers," Hermione said, bending over him again, her breasts swinging invitingly.

Severus obediently lifted his hips and Hermione slid them down, then tossed them aside like she did his trousers, shirt and robes, all of which lay crumpled on the floor. The wizard lay naked on his back turned sideways in the bed, Hermione looking as his nude body hungrily. The wizard scowled.

"I don't appreciate your shabby treatment of my clothing," he said archly, "They are rather expensive. They should be hung up or at least placed on the chair."

"You can hang them up later," Hermione breathed, climbing on top of the wizard and kissing him passionately, sliding her hands into his lank hair. Severus gave himself over to Hermione's enthusiasm, delighting in her innocent passion for him as her hot little tongue practically raped his mouth. She was getting much better at kissing, and her soft body writhed over his, the witch humping against his cock and getting the desired reaction as the wizard began to harden.

Severus pulled back from her mouth, gasping.

"I need air, witch," he said as Hermione fell to his throat, the wizard arching his head back to give her more access as his hands smoothed over her shoulders, back and ass. Hermione didn't answer as she worked on marking him. Severus realized what she was doing and tried to pull away, but Hermione clung to his neck like a vampire, doubling her efforts.

"Arrrgh!" Severus groaned as her teeth nipped at his skin, "Stop it witch. You can't mark me like a fifth year."

But it was too late. Hermione pulled back and examined her handiwork. Then she looked at the scowling wizard.

"It's official. You belong to me, Severus Snape…you've got the mark to prove it," she said, smiling at him naughtily.

Severus felt a little tug inside at her declaration, as well as a powerful throb in his nether regions. Hermione felt it too, and her eyes went hot.

"I do, do I?" he asked the witch, his scowl easing and voice low as his dark eyes rested on her face.

"Yes," she said softly, kissing him again.

Severus accepted her kiss for a few seconds. Her ardor and nakedness was too inviting and the wizard suddenly stopped her.

"Get in the bed properly," he said hoarsely, "It's time for me to mark you too…the difference being my mark will be internal. Only we will know it's there."

The wizard meant the ache he would leave behind when he took the witch…if she could take it. He'd have to find out first. Hermione slid off him and Severus repositioned himself in the bed, the witch laying down facing him. Without ceremony he rolled on top of her, fitting himself securely between her thighs, his cock resting on her vulva. He slid it up and down against her, and Hermione let out a delicious moan, her eyes fairly flaring with desire and need.

"Oh gods," she said, looking up at the wizard, "Severus, I want this so much."

"Do you?" he asked her, working his body faster, the witch undulating beneath him.

"Yes!" Hermione said with a sob as his hardness slid back and forth between her thighs. The wizard's cock was covered in her juices, she was so turned on. Severus kissed her, continuing his teasing, the witch groaning into his mouth and pulling at his body with her small hands. He growled as she gripped his buttocks then stopped moving.

"Severus," Hermione cried out.

"Shhh," he breathed, sliding his arms under her legs and spreading the witch under him, raising himself up on his hands, then using one to position his swollen organ at her entrance. Hermione buckled as she felt his hardness against her, and looked at him with such need the wizard shuddered. He replaced his hand on the bed, nestled against the witch and stared down at her. So young…so lovely in his eyes.

"This won't be in the memory, Hermione…but you have become more than a desire…you are a need now witch," he said softly. "I don't deserve you, but having had you, I will not let you go…do you understand me? You have added a dimension to my life I've never had before, and it is addicting. You are addicting. You will stay in my life, witch until I cease to draw another breath. You belong to me now. If any other wizard touches you…"

Here a dangerous look filled the wizard's eyes.

"I will kill him. If you have let him touch you…there will be dire consequences for you as well. I do not share what belongs to me, Hermione Granger, and you…you belong to me. Remain loyal to me witch, and there is nothing on this earth I won't do for you."

Hermione gazed up at the wizard, absorbing his dark, passionate statement. He hadn't said he loved her, but he expressed…in a rather frightening way, that he wanted to keep her to himself. Always. That couldn't be far from love.

Hermione felt she already loved the wizard, but she had never loved a man before and couldn't be sure. But she knew she didn't want anyone else but Severus.

"All that I am is yours, Severus," she said softly. "Yours alone."

The hard look went out of the wizard's eyes. They became soft, almost tender.

"Give me all that you are then, witch," he breathed, entering her in one smooth motion, his girth and length filling Hermione to the hilt.

"Ooooh," the witch moaned as the wizard hissed at her tightness and warmth. He began to move, gently at first, groaning with pleasure as Hermione pulsed around him, caressing him, receiving him, her sweet voice washing over him like a blessing.

"So good," he breathed, feeling his belly tighten as he moved inside the witch. He looked down and watched as his huge shaft penetrated her pink core over and over, his pale shaft shining as if oiled. He gave the witch long, deep strokes, pulling almost completely out of her before returning, a little deeper, a little harder, her body beginning to bounce rhythmically as he took her.

Severus closed his eyes and leaned his head back, biting his lip as he rode the witch.. Gods, Hermione had the best sex he'd ever experienced. It could be he felt that way because he was the only man to ever have sex with her, but for whatever reason, it was true. He began to stroke her harder, burying himself inside her, listening to her voice to gauge how well she accepted him.

Hermione was in heaven as the wizard's hardness slid in and out of her body. The harder he hit her, the better it was.

"You feel so good, Severus," she managed to whisper to the wizard. "Harder. I want you harder."

Severus drew back and gave the witch what she wanted, slamming into her and holding himself there as she shrieked, then began to shudder powerfully.

"Was it too much?" he asked the witch, who couldn't answer him, but she opened her eyes and they were blazing. Severus continued to stare down at her.

"I like it," she breathed.

Thank the gods.

The wizard dropped to the witch's body, releasing her legs and locking his mouth to hers as he began to take her thoroughly, driving into her with increasing force, Hermione crying out into his mouth as he flexed over her, moving faster, sweat beginning to trickle down his back. Yes, oh yes…she was taking him.

Hermione kissed the wizard frantically between shrieks as he drove into her harder and harder feeling his power, his strength, his ache as he wrapped his arms around her, his tongue deep in her mouth, groaning and growling against her lips as he jerked her body roughly. This was how she thought a man was supposed to feel. How she was supposed to feel. Completely possessed, completely wanted. The ache felt so right…so perfect.

Suddenly Severus pulled away from her mouth and let out a cry of pain that startled her. He stopped and rolled off her body, grasping his arm. Hermione let out a cry as he separated from her. It had been so, so good.

"Noooo," he groaned, his black eyes full of pain as he looked at the witch. "I have to go, Hermione…I'm being summoned by Voldemort."

"No, Severus…we haven't made enough of a memory," she gasped at him.

The wizard sat up.

"It will have to do…I think it will be enough," he said, his black eyes full of hunger as he looked at her. "I have to go, or the pain will start again. I'm sorry, Hermione."

He climbed over the witch and still erect, walked over to his discarded robes, searched the pockets for his wand then scourgified himself. It wouldn't do to appear before the Dark Lord smelling of pussy. Hmm, then again…considering the situation it might have pleased Voldemort if he did turn up smelling of a student. Ah, well…too late now.

Hermione watched silently as he pulled on his boxers. Her body was protesting as she watched the wizard cover up what she wanted and needed. Severus turned and looked at her.

"You may stay here tonight if you like, witch. I don't know when I will return. Voldemort is aware this is a holiday and I don't have classes. Perhaps he will let me return more quickly if he thinks I intend to spend the holidays defiling you. We can hope," he said, sliding open a panel in the wall and pulling out his Death Eater robes.

Hermione watched as he donned the robes, the cone-like hood hanging in back. He picked up his shoes and socks, walked back over to the bed and sat down, pulling them on. Then he turned and looked at Hermione.

"I am sorry," he said softly, leaning down and kissing her mouth softly. Hermione wanted to haul him back into the bed, but knew he would resist. He had to.

"Just go, Severus. Go and come back to me. Tell him I'm in your bed and you pretended you needed to go to the lab so I wouldn't know you were summoned. He'll let you come back," she said.

Severus eyed the witch. She would have made a good Slytherin the way she thought.

"Not a bad idea for a Gryffindor," he said, pulling his Death Eater half-mask out of his pocket and drawing it on. He pulled up the pointed hood, and Hermione felt her heart catch as she looked at the half skull face, the wizard's sensuous mouth and jaw visible. He was frightening. All Death Eaters were frightening.

Severus arched an eyebrow beneath the mask and moved toward her as if to kiss her again. Hermione drew back reflexively.

The wizard smirked. He knew he would get that reaction. Maybe one day he'd do her wearing the mask and the robes.

"Take care, witch," he said, disapparating with a crack of thunder.

Hermione sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Come back to me, Severus," she said to the empty space. "I'd die if anything happened to you."

* * *

Severus appeared in the Dark Lord's throne room. There were about twenty other Death Eaters present, all big and all looking at him with narrowed eyes beneath their masks. This didn't bode well at all. Voldemort sat on his throne of bones on a slightly raised dais, his red eyes resting on the wizard as he bowed low, his eyes on the floor.

"I am here, my Lord," Severus said, his stomach tight.

Voldemort studied him for a moment.

"Arise, Severus and approach the throne. I hope you have some interesting news for me this time. You have been sorely lacking as of late, and my patience with you has expired," the red-eyed wizard said in his high-pitched voice.

Ah, so that explained the burly Death Eaters. Voldemort intended to punish him if he was not pleased with his information. He would be beaten by them first, then manacled and whipped terribly. But he would not be killed, he knew that much…he was still important to the despot.

Severus straightened and approached the throne.

"Speak," Voldemort commanded, his forked tongue flicking impatiently from his lipless mouth.

"Order membership has dropped significantly, the members believing you are not as much a threat as perceived. Albus is about to have a recruitment drive to up the numbers…they are at an all-time membership low and at a disadvantage," the wizard lied, "There are only about fifteen hundred members now, as opposed to the four thousand they had two years ago. It seems your decision to lie low is paying off, my Lord."

Severus was lying his ass off. The Order was ten thousand strong. If they could trick Voldemort into making a move, his forces could be overcome and the wizard defeated.

Voldemort tapped one thin elegant finger against his cheek.

"That is interesting news, Severus. How did you come by it?" the despot asked him.

"I was meeting with the Headmaster in his office when he was suddenly called away. I searched his desk and found the membership roster and recruitment drive information. I read them quickly and was seated by the time he returned," the wizard replied straight-faced.

"Good," Voldemort replied. "This information pleases me."

The Death Eaters standing about all sighed. No fun tonight.

Severus bowed, then said, "I have some other, more personal news that might also please my Lord. I ask permission to share it with you."

Voldemort looked very interested.

"Personal news you say, Severus? Well, out with it," the despot said.

"I have bedded Harry Potter's best friend and the witch believes I want a relationship with her. She was seventeen at the time of her deflowerment. I took her under the guise of protecting her from the Night of Madness. Since Harry Potter is about to graduate, I felt the witch would be helpful in keeping tabs on him. She is also quite bright, and might be corrupted into your service after a time, my Lord. But she is muggle-born. Her name is Hermione Granger."

Voldemort brightened.

"Hermione Granger? I know of this witch. She has the highest marks in Hogwarts. My Death Eaters have been complaining about her outshining their children for years and wanted her punished. So you've fucked her, Severus?" he asked the wizard.

Severus nodded.

"Yes my Lord. Twice, though I was in the process of fucking her the second time when you summoned me," the wizard replied. "She had just given me a blow job for the first time."

"Her first time?" Voldemort asked excitedly.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus replied.

Voldemort looked thoughtful.

"Does Albus know?" the despot asked.

"Yes, but he approves. He seems to think I need some "happiness" in my lonely life. He says the witch is mature enough to make her own decisions and now is the age of consent. I practically have his blessing," Severus said with a smirk.

Voldemort's eyes glittered.

"Albus has always been a fool, thinking the best of everyone. I'm surprised he's survived as long as he has," Voldemort said, then he smiled lasciviously.

"Show me your dealings with the witch, Severus. Legilimens," the wizard breathed.

The Potions Master had already blocked what he didn't want the wizard to see. Voldemort watched as Severus hauled Hermione over himroughly, plunging into the witch's mouth and gagging her, one hand fisted in her hair, the other gripping her chin. The wizard grinned as he pulled out of Severus mind.

"You weren't too easy on her for a first time, Severus," the Dark Lord observed.

"I saw no reason to be, my Lord. I do not love the witch, or even like her. But a blowjob's a blowjob and pussy is pussy," he said, "And virgin pussy is the best."

Voldemort nodded in approval. He appreciated crass language.

"This is true, Severus," he said, "Now let me see you fucking her."

Again Voldemort entered his mind and saw the wizard riding her strongly, the witch shrieking into his mouth as he rammed into her over and over. Then the image abruptly stopped.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked, disappointed.

"You summoned me, my Lord. I didn't get a chance to really finish her," Severus replied. "She is still in my bed. When I received your summons I made an excuse to go to my labs. She thinks that where I am now," Severus lied.

"She's in your bed? Well, go back then Severus. Fuck her good and hard and make her love you. She might come in handy," the wizard said.

"Yes my Lord, thank you my Lord," the Potions Master said, backing up.

"Maybe you can take her anally," the despot suggested as Severus prepared to leave.

"After I break her pussy in, my Lord, that is next on my list," Severus replied, Voldemort nodding with approval.

The wizard disapparated, glad Voldemort was such an easy mark for all things remotely evil and corrupting.

Now, back to Hermione. The Potions Master had something he very much wanted to give that witch.

Over and over again.

* * *

Voldemort looked thoughtful. Membership in the Order was at an all-time low, eh? Only fifteen hundred members? He had close to four thousand Death Eaters, more than twice Albus's ranks. This might be the perfect time for the Final Battle.

"Peter!" the wizard called.

Peter Pettigrew appeared instantly at the side of the Dark Lord's throne.

"Yes, my Lord?" the wizard said, bowing low and trembling slightly. He was afraid since Severus slipped through his grasp, the Dark Lord might feel like Crucioing him for entertainment.

"Bring me my maps. I have an attack to plan," Voldemort hissed, smiling evilly.

* * *

Severus reappeared in his Potions stores. The stores and his bedroom were keyed for apparition. Often when he was tortured by the Dark Lord, when he returned to Hogwarts, he was in need of potions to heal him enough so he could contact Albus and be taken to the infirmary. He appeared here tonight because he wanted to sneak up on Hermione and hadn't cast a silencing spell before he left the Dark Lord's stronghold.

He exited the stores, walked through his classroom into his office and opened the wall to his private rooms. Stealthily, he entered, moving quietly toward the bedroom. He peeked in. He had only been gone about forty-five minutes, but Hermione was asleep on top of the covers, belly down. The wizard's black eyes moved over her plump buttocks for a moment, then he stepped back, pulled his wand and pointed it at himself.

"Divesto," he whispered, all his clothing disappearing.

He was already erect…the sight of Hermione had taken care of that. Quietly he entered the bedroom and approached the end of the bed. Moving slowly, he climbed in and inched forward on his knees toward the witch. Hermione's legs were spread and he easily moved between them. He looked down on the sleeping witch, throbbing. Suddenly he leaned and slipped an arm under Hermione, pulling her up to her knees, the witch waking up. She twisted her head to look at him.

"Severus?" she said sleepily, then she let out a cry as the wizard entered her from behind.

"Mmmmm," Severus growled, his jaw dropping slackly as Hermione's tight sleeve slid over him. He leaned over Hermione, twisting his body slightly so he could reach her mouth, and kissed her hungrily before moving her hair aside and kissing her throat and shoulder.

"I'm back," he purred against her ear, then began to stroke into her, the witch gasping at first, then crying out as he began to pummel her…but he didn't go full force…he was just…ardent enough.

"Yesyesyesyes," he groaned, straightening and catching Hermione by her waist and pumping into her, his long tool giving her just the right amount of ache, his loins slapping against her soft buttocks, the wizard's eyes focused on them as they jiggled and rippled under his stroke. He began to caress the jerking witch as she cried out his name over and over.

"So sweet, Hermione, so tight," he breathed, arching into her as she let out a beautiful shriek and gushed over him, her sleeve tightening and pulsing as she orgasmed. "Dear gods."

Severus plunged into Hermione's wetness, her fluids squishing audibly around him as he rode her climaxing body. The wizard's head was flung back and his mouth hanging open slackly as he immersed himself over and over in her sweet body. Suddenly he pulled out of Hermione and rolled out of the bed, the dazed witch still on all fours and looking up at him before he grasped her legs and drew her to the edge of the bed, picking her up in his arms.

"Wrap your arms and legs around me," he commanded, grasping his member and sliding it into Hermione, kissing her as he continued possessing her, lifting her up and down quickly, groaning into her mouth.

Hermione didn't know anything but Severus…his arms wrapped around her body, his tongue halfway down her throat and his organ plunging into her wildly. He was holding her so close, lifting her as if she weighed nothing at all as he took his fill. Severus pulled back from her mouth, his eyes resting on her contorting face, watching her reaction. She was beautiful riding him, her body and hair bouncing rapidly as he tore into her, her cries of passion egging him on.

"You'll give yourself to no one else, Hermione. No one else but me," he panted, driving his point home with his body. "Tell me who you belong to."

Hermione dimly registered what the wizard said, she was so lost to the feeling of him taking every inch of her. The wizard stopped moving, and Hermione writhed in his arms, changing the angle of his penetration and the wizard hissed, holding her tighter so she wouldn't move. She was hot, wet and slippery now…inside and out.

"Hermione, who do you belong to?" he asked the panting witch again. "Tell me. I want to hear you say it."

Hermione's eyes opened and she looked at him for a moment.

"You. Severus Snape. I belong to you…only you," she breathed.

"Yessssss," the wizard hissed, starting to take her again, the witch falling back, arching over his arms as she jerked helplessly, whimpering now.

Severus sped up, turned on by the position, but moving back toward the bed and lowering her to it, following her down, his knees resting on the floor as he didn't miss a stroke, staring at the witch laid out before him, her head twisting from side to side, breasts bouncing, her body shining with perspiration.

Severus grasped Hermione ankles and held her legs in a "v" before him, poling into the witch steadily, his black eyes on her face as she undulated, trying her best to match his thrusts.

"Yes, witch. Yes…you like this, don't you?" he breathed, sneering slightly in his lust as he stroked Hermione. Her damp hair was partially flung across her face and sticking to it. "Such a hot little Gryffindor."

"I…I love it…and I love you!" the witch cried out as he hit her hard. Severus stopped for a moment, staring down at Hermione. She had said she loved him. Merciful Merlin. The wizard pulled Hermione's legs together and moved them to the right, tightening her around him deliciously, then resumed taking her, harder this time, urged on by her words. He wanted to hear more.

"You think you love me, Hermione?" he gasped down at the witch, who was nearly howling now, his ache was so consuming. Severus worked her legs back and forth, stimulating himself even more as he let loose on the witch. He knew she couldn't answer him like this, so he slowed. "You think you love me?"

"Yes! Yes!" the witch gasped, her eyes flying open and meeting his.

"You don't know what love is yet," he hissed, speeding up slightly, but easing his power so the witch could answer him.

"The way you make me feel I can't help but love you…Severus," the witch groaned, her eyes hot and soft before her head arched back in pleasure. "Gods, no one's ever made me feel this good."

Severus looked down on her a moment, then released her legs and leaned down, placing his face just above hers, slipping his hands under her shoulders, still stroking her.

"You make me feel good too, Hermione," he said as she wrapped her arms around him reflexively when she felt his lean body come into contact with hers. "Damn good. And you're about to make me feel better."

Severus locked his mouth to Hermione's and pulled her down into his stroke, thrusting into the witch hungrily, his back locking into automatic as he let loose and took everything, his body flowing over Hermione, his back and hips undulating like a snake as he let his passion for the maddening, sensual young witch out, claiming her fully as she screamed into his mouth.

Hermione was no longer on earth. She had been torn from it into Severus' furious, passionate world and she clung to him, reveling in his desire, his freedom, taking him in, wanting him this way…he was freeing her as well and she could let go, react, be who and what she really was with him just as he could be who he was with her. His pounding was a heartbeat, giving her life even as he took from her, filling her with his strength as he filled her with his thick, hungry member. His kiss was all-consuming, his tongue exploring every surface of her mouth, his head moving sensuously as he sort to kiss her even deeper, matching the ardor of his possession of her body. Again, the growing sweetness spread over her body and Hermione began to shudder powerfully under the wizard. Severus felt her heating up and this time he let himself go as well, wanting to reach the pinnacle with her. He pulled away from her mouth.

"Come for me," he gasped at Hermione. "All of you…I want…all…of…you!"

Hermione cried out, arching upward as she gave the wizard what he asked for, her entire being melting around his hardness as she orgasmed. Severus hissed then let out his own stuttered cry as he came, slamming into the witch and hunching against her with each delicious pulse, emptying his passion as well as his seed into her quivering body, pressing his lips to her temple and holding her close. Gods, what a connection he felt.

He held the witch tightly until his pulsing ended, then kissed her quivering lips for a moment before letting his head drop to the side and breathing deeply, trying to calm his heart. He was still inside her, softening…still feeling her dying pulses and sighing with satisfaction. He could feel Hermione's heart fluttering against his chest, and hear the rhythm of her exhalations as she returned to earth. The scent of sex was heavy in the air, and the Potions Master couldn't remember a sweeter perfume as he lay against Hermione's body, sated for the moment. He felt the witch turn her head and kiss his cheek softly. He turned his head so he faced her, his dark eyes searching her face as he remembered what she said to him in the throes of passion.

"So do you still think you love me, witch?" he asked her softly, "Or was it the passion of the moment that made you make such a declaration. It is understandable if it was."

Hermione's amber eyes glistened as she looked at him.

"I know I'm young, Severus…and I've never been in love before…but I feel that if you were taken away from me, my entire world would end. Does that sound like love to you?" she asked him softly.

Severus felt the same way about the witch beneath him, shuddering around his limp organ, her innocent eyes meeting his hopefully.

"I don't know," he answered as honestly as he could. If he said yes to her question, then it would be admitting he loved her as well. It was too soon for love.

"Well, I'm going to call it love then," she said to him, running her fingers through his damp, lank hair. "I know that word won't come so easy for you. It's like the way you care about the wizarding world. Your actions show what your words don't. I'll go by your actions, Severus. Not your words."

The wizard stared at her for a moment then said, "You do that, witch," and kissed her deeply. Then he slid off her body, feeling spent. Hermione let out a gasp as he slid out of her.

"I feel alone again," she whispered to the wizard, who had closed his eyes.

"Let me sleep for an hour or two," he replied, his eyes still closed, throwing an arm over the witch and pulling her closer. "I guarantee you won't feel lonely for long."

Hermione lay against the wizard's warm body, yawned and smiled. She could still feel him, his presence inside her…his marking of her a dull, throbbing, delicious ache. Severus had been demanding, but she was just as demanding, her body wanting and welcoming his strength, his hunger. The Potions Master was a passionate wizard…the opposite of the cold, disciplined image he presented in the classroom. And she was the only one who knew his secret.

Oh, she knew there were other women who had him…but she had a feeling they never had him the way she did. Severus didn't stay with them, didn't want them the way he wanted her. She doubted any woman other than her had ever torn his clothes from his body, or seduced him the way she had.

She doubted any witch had ever walked about nude under her robes for weeks, hoping to ambush him in some dark, out-of-the-way place just to masturbate in front of him and get herself off. And she doubted he ever gave a witch oral sex as a result of said masturbation.

Hermione smiled wickedly.

Severus Snape may have been her first lover, but she was sure she had given the wizard a number of 'firsts' herself. She made an effort to stay close to him, to make her desire for him plain, to keep him wired and aware of her, and it was working. His declaration tonight that she belonged to him proved that. Hermione doubted he had ever said that to any witch before her, or else he wouldn't have been alone.

Severus began to snore, and she pinched his large nostrils shut for a second or two. That was what her mother did to her father when he blew a few decibels. Severus snorted, his face contorting, but he didn't wake up, and stopped snoring.

Hermione's eyes began to flutter. She was so tired. She leaned closer and kissed Severus once more, and the wizard actually smiled in his sleep.

"I do love you, Severus Snape," she whispered.

"I'll always love you."

* * *

Crookshanks lay in the boughs of the Whomping Willow, delicately spitting out as much fur as possible of the field mouse he'd caught and consumed. Crookshanks was a half-kneazle with subtle delusions of great grandeur, hauling his prey into the tree like a larger cat, such as a leopard would do. Thank wands he could hunt…if he waited for Hermione to feed him lately, he'd be just skin and bones.

Ah well, he could smell the scent of desire on her almost constantly. Some young wizard had her tail in a knot. He knew it was coming. He scratched his claws over the limb he was lying on lightly, and the willow shuddered with pleasure. They got along.

This rather strange association started in Hermione's third year, when Crookshanks learned the secret of pressing a knot at the base of the tree's trunk to keep it from bashing. The familiar began visiting the tree frequently, streaking under its flailing boughs and pressing the knot with his paws, then climbing up and using the tree as a vantage point. The Whomping Willow was very protective of its territory, but soon became used to the cat's presence. Crookshanks wasn't doing any harm and had a delightful way of digging his claws into the bark in a manner that obviously gave the tree pleasure. One day the cat approached and the tree made no effort to bash him. Cautiously, Crookshanks climbed up on a branch, very watchful of the smaller, more supple limbs, lest one should grab him and strangle him. A limb did approach slowly and non-threateningly, and scratched the orange cat behind the ears. An instant friendship was born.

Crookshanks watched a group of first-years fly shakily around the castle led by Madam Hooch. There had been marked improvement, but still a few plummeted toward the earth, Madam Hooch streaking after them. The cat flicked an ear, his expression bored. Suddenly he heard the crack of apparition and looked toward the gate. Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius stood there, the senior talking to his son.

"Remember, Draco…your role is important. You must unward the gates the night of the third so our ranks can overrun Hogwarts," Lucius said to his son.

Draco's gray eyes met his father's.

"Why me? Why can't Professor Snape be the one to do it, Father? I don't want to be the one," the boy said. Suddenly Lucius backhanded him, hitting him so hard Draco stumbled sideways.

"It is a great honor that the Dark Lord chose you to unward the gates. You will not bring shame and death on our household. You will unward the gates as directed…or else, I swear to the gods I'll kill you myself," Lucius said, his face twisted in fury. "Voldemort will kill us all if you fail. Me, your mother, your baby sister…everyone. You will do as you are told!"

Draco straightened, his hand held to his cheek.

"Yes, father," he said sullenly, turning and unwarding the gates and entering the grounds, warding the gates back.

Lucius stared at his son. What a disappointment he was. Draco should have been proud to have been chosen to be the one to betray Hogwarts and Dumbledore. They had all worked toward this for years. The Dark Lord would kill Harry Potter, and every living creature at Hogwarts. The children of Death Eaters would not return on the third, but those Slytherins whose parents were not followers of Voldemort were also slated for death. Voldemort only wanted loyal purebloods.

One thousand Death Eaters would be disillusioned and waiting outside the Ministry for the Aurors who would automatically be made aware of the attack on Hogwarts when Unforgivables were used. They could not disapparate inside the building and had to come outside, where they would be ambushed. The Death Eaters would then take the building and kill the Minister, his Council and anyone else on the premises. They were to take no prisoners.

With Hogwarts and the Ministry under his control, Albus and the current administration dead and no one in authority, Voldemort would be in a better position to take power, claiming a coup and making a show of restoring order. His first act would be to require registration of wands, his purpose being to confiscate them gaining access by saying it would take a day to process each wand. It would be considered a crime not to produce a wand and his Death Eaters would go door to door collecting them, bullying wizards and witches into handing them over. When the population was without power, then the true horror and exterminations would begin.

Draco walked across the grounds, very troubled. He had taken the Mark because it was expected of him, and had witnessed but not participated in a Dark Revel. He had thrown up, and his father had been livid at the embarrassment. His son was supposed to be stronger than that and he punished the boy severely when he brought him home, caning his back unmercifully until blood ran.

Draco believed that the wizarding world would be completely destroyed if Voldemort came into power. There would be nothing but death, destruction and pain. And his would be the hands that brought it on…every lost life would be on his head. Draco was not a particularly sensitive wizard, but he did feel guilt…and the weight of it was already hanging over him. How could he do this and live with himself?

Draco stopped in front of the castle, staring up at it. This had been his true home for the past seven years. Life at the manor was harsh because of his father always pushing him, making demands of him…beating him. Only at Hogwarts did he feel safe. And now he was expected to let his father and Voldemort ruin the one safe haven he'd had over the years.

Draco scowled.

No. No. It wouldn't happen. He wouldn't help destroy the wizarding world. It wasn't perfect, yes there were too many damned mud-bloods, but it was a whole site better than what it would be if the Dark Lord ruled.

The blonde wizard began to walk purposely toward the castle.

He needed to talk to Dumbledore.

* * *

Severus awoke with his arms around Hermione, the witch's back pulled into his chest. She was still asleep. He noticed the dried tears on her cheeks and his eyes went a bit hot as he remembered the rest of their night.

He had taken Hermione four more times, and lost it completely the third time, having to stop himself as the witch begged him to get off her. Luckily, his onslaught hadn't lasted long and he held the sobbing witch close, apologizing for losing control but subtly blaming her for his ardor.

"You told me you wanted to find out what I was like, Hermione," he said to her softly, kissing her temple and rocking her in his arms like a child. "You are so alluring, so delicious…I couldn't help myself. I wanted to climb inside you, witch."

He calmed Hermione, and let her rest for a while before he took her one final time. She was stiff, and he spent a long time kissing and caressing her before he entered her again. The Potions Master made slow, gentle love to the witch and she responded to his tenderness, her passion for him returning. It had been the best out of all of their engagements. It would be sometime before the wizard let loose on her full force again. Hermione just wasn't ready for it, though she was strong.

His stomach gurgled loudly and Hermione's eyelids fluttered, the sound waking her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning," he said to the witch.

"Good morning, Severus," Hermione replied.

She shifted, then grimaced. Every muscle in her body was as sore as if she'd run a marathon without proper preparation, not to mention the inner ache. It wasn't so delicious now. But Severus was prepared for this. He had healing potions, pain potions and replenishing potions in his nightstand drawer. He had retrieved them from his stores while the witch slept after their third go-round.

"You look as if you could use a bit of relief," he said softly, his dark eyes sweeping over her body as he became aware of his morning erection. But this wasn't a piss erection. It was definitely a "morning shag" erection.

Hermione's eyes drifted down his body and widened as she saw his erection. Her amber eyes shot back up to his. The wizard was smirking at her. She thought he meant sexual relief.

"I'm…I'm extremely satisfied Severus," the witch said, not wanting to seem as if she were denying him. Severus chuckled and kissed her lightly, his eyes full of mirth.

"Not to worry witch. I always wake up this way. Most men do. It has to do more with my plumbing than my desire for you," he lied. "I need to use the loo."

Hermione let out a big sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin," she breathed.

Severus sat up and caught her arm.

"Come on, up with you," he said, helping Hermione sit up. The witch gasped.

"I guess it will be some time before you crave me again, witch," he said to her, reaching for the nightstand and opening the drawer.

Hermione looked at him.

"Maybe sex-wise, but I'll still want your kisses," she said softly, "Your touch. Your company."

Severus shifted and sat on the edge of the bed, taking out the slew of potions. He opened one and offered it to her.

"Let's fix you up," he said as Hermione gratefully took the pain potion from him.

After several potions and minutes, Hermione felt much better. There was only a little ache, and it was delicious again. A reminder of what they had shared the night before. Hermione took a moment to tap her inner thigh and check her contraceptive patch. Yes, it was still glowing green. It was fine.

Suddenly her stomach growled.

"Gods, I'm hungry," she complained, bringing her hand to her belly.

Severus looked at the clock. They had missed breakfast…it was after ten.

The wizard stood up, Hermione admiring his long, lean body and blushing slightly as she remembered the way that body had possessed her. He turned to face her, his erection pointed straight at the witch. It was impressive to say the least. Hermione could hardly believe she took him as she did. She felt a little pulse at the thought of it, her eyes going a bit misty. Severus looked at her knowingly, but said nothing about the look she gave him.

"I will order something from the kitchen, then we can eat and shower afterwards. You'll use my floo to go to Gryffindor tower," he said, his dark eyes resting on her. "I am going to key it to you, so you may enter my rooms at any time you wish."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"But Severus, I know how much you value your privacy," she said, "I don't want to impose."

"I value my privacy, but I value you more. I believe you'll know when I truly need to be alone and act accordingly," the wizard said, looking at the witch soberly. He knew Hermione valued her privacy too, and needed alone time. The situation on Hallow's Eve showed that. She would be no trouble. "You may also use my library, but don't lose any of my books."

Hermione smiled at him brightly.

"Your library? Oh Severus!" she gushed, leaping off the bed and into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Watch it, witch," he growled against her mouth, "Or your mouth might start something your body will have to finish."

Hermione quickly let the wizard go.

Severus' dark eyes glittered at her.

"Now, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked, walking toward the loo.

* * *

Hermione and Severus had just finished dressing when a voice sounded from the study. It was Albus' voice.

"Severus. Severus I need you to come to my office immediately," the Headmaster said, urgency in his voice. Severus strode into the study.

"I will be there immediately, Headmaster," he replied. Then he turned to Hermione.

"I have to go. By the way Albus sounds, something very important is occurring. I will see you either at lunch or supper," he said to the witch, walking over and kissing her gently. He then walked up to the floo, grabbed some powder out of a box on the mantle and tossed it into the flame.

"The Headmaster's office," Severus said, stepping through.

Hermione sighed. It seemed the night was over. She walked up to the floo and took some powder out of the box. She threw it into the flames.

"Gryffindor Tower," she said softly.

The flames turned green with a "foomph" and Hermione took one last look at the study, then stepped through.

* * *

Severus walked out of Albus' floo. The wizard was sitting at his desk looking quite solemn, his normally twinkling blue eyes dark and foreboding.

"What is it, Albus?" Severus asked, walking around the armchair. He stopped as he saw Draco sitting there, who looked up at him, his gray eyes glistening.

"Sit down, Severus," Albus said darkly, gesturing toward the other armchair, "Mr. Malfoy has something very important to share with you."

Severus sat down and leveled his eyes on the young wizard. He didn't look too well. His face was bruised on one cheek and his complexion pale and drawn. Something was going on. Something important.

"What is it, Draco?" he asked.

He hoped it wasn't bad news, but judging by Albus' demeanor…it was.

* * *

Molly Weasley had just finished checking the goose and wiping her hands on her apron when a heavy knock sounded on the kitchen door. She checked the rice, then walked over to the door and pulled it open. She gasped.

Severus Snape stood on the doorstep, dark and dour, his black eyes focused on her and looking grim as the reaper himself.

"Mrs. Weasley, forgive me for intruding on your Christmas holiday, but I have come to retrieve Harry Potter. I need to speak to Arthur as well," the wizard said silkily.

Molly scowled.

"Retrieve Harry? On Christmas day? That's preposterous. Albus distinctly told us…" she began, putting her hands on her hips.

"Mrs. Weasley, I assure you if there were any way Mr. Potter's return to Hogwarts could be delayed, I would be the first to accommodate him. However, I am afraid that it is of the utmost importance that I retrieve the boy. It is a life and death situation. His," the Professor said.

Molly stared up at the wizard, then sighed. Her mother hen gene folded and she stepped aside.  
"Come in, Professor. I will get Arthur and Harry," she said a bit sullenly. She was so looking forward to Harry having a home-cooked meal.

"Thank you," Severus said, striding into the cluttered but homey kitchen. It smelled heavenly and the wizard's nostrils pulsated as the scent of Christmas dinner filled them. He felt a twinge of remorse at the news he needed to share with Arthur. Severus had never had much of a family life due to his mother's alcoholism and his father's violent temper. But the Weasleys were a close knit family. This news would most certainly ruin their holiday and cause a rift. But it could not be helped.

As Mrs. Weasley walked off, Severus called to her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley…is Percival here by chance?" he asked the witch.

Molly turned. "Why yes he is, Professor. Why do you ask?" she asked him, her eyes searching the wizard's sober face.

"Just wondering," he replied.

Molly gave him a strange look and went to go and retrieve Harry and Arthur. Arthur was sitting in the living room, reading the Christmas Edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Arthur, "Molly said to him, "Professor Snape is here to take Harry back to Hogwarts."

Arthur lowered the paper, a perplexed look on his face.

"I thought he was to stay the entire holiday," the wizard said, putting the paper on a small table next to the chair he was sitting in and rising.

"The Professor said it was a matter of life and death. He also wants to talk to you," Molly said, her eyes curious.

"Does he now? Well, I'd better go see him then," Arthur said, running his hand through his thinning red hair and straightening his robes. "Is he in the kitchen?"

Molly nodded.

"You go get Harry packed. I'll talk to Severus," Arthur said walking toward the kitchen.

Molly looked after him, then at the stairs. Harry would be very disappointed…as would Ginny. Molly knew the two of them were quite attracted to each other, and heartily approved. If Harry married into the Weasley family, he would never be alone again and have the love he'd missed all his young life.

The plump witch sighed, wiped her hands on her apron again, and began to walk up the stairs calling Harry. She did this to give him and Ginny warning. She had already walked in on them snogging once. Their reaction had been priceless, both turning bright red. Molly pretended she didn't see anything and simply told them supper was read.

In Ginny's bedroom, Harry came up for air, Ginny panting heavily as both heard Molly calling him.

"Mum has the absolute worst timing," Ginny breathed up at the wizard, her brown eyes full of passion.

Harry gave the witch a smile and released her. They were sitting on Ginny's bed and had been heavily kissing and petting. The young wizard didn't seem able to keep his hands off of the witch, and was with her at every opportunity. He sported a black eye under his glasses. Ron had caught him kissing Ginny and the face-off Harry had been dreading happened. There was a lot of shouting, then the blows came, Ginny screaming as the two wizards pummeled each other until Arthur, Charlie and Bill came running and broke them apart.

"I thought you were my bloody friend!" Ron yelled at Harry as Bill restrained him.

"I am your friend!" Harry shouted back.

"So why are you shagging my sister?" Ron had screamed.

Both Harry and Ginny turned red. They had shagged, but Ron was taking a wild stab that they were doing more than snogging. Both of their reactions said all that needed to be said. Bill, Charlie and Arthur looked at each other, then at Ginny.

"We're going out. We would have told you, Ron, but you're such a git!" she said to her brother. "I like Harry and he likes me. There's nothing wrong with that."

"There is something wrong with that. Harry's like a brother to me, Ginny," the wizard said.

"Just because he's like a brother to you, doesn't make him a brother to me, Ron," the witch spat back. "You need to live your own bloody life and leave other people alone! There's no need to fight about this. You can't change how we feel about each other. Get over it, Ron!"

Ginny stormed from the room, and the two wizards calmed, Charlie releasing Harry and Bill releasing Ron, who looked after Ginny for a moment, then turned his blue eyes on Harry.

"I trusted you around Ginny, Harry. You were the only one I trusted, then you go and do something like this. That was just dirty, Harry. Plain dirty," the wizard said in a hurt voice.

"You can trust me around Ginny, Ron. I'd never let anything happen to her," Harry said to his friend, willing Ron to understand he had nothing but good intentions toward the witch.

"Yeah, until a bunch of Death Eaters pinch her because she's your bloody girlfriend," Ron snarled back at him, wiping the blood running from his nose on his robes sleeve.

Ron had stormed out and made himself scarce from that moment on.

Molly knocked on Ginny's door.

"Ginny, Harry are you in there?" she asked.

"Yes, mum. Come in," Ginny called back. Molly opened the door and looked at the two sitting on the bed, giving them a soft smile. They looked so cute together. Then her eyes sobered.

"Harry, Professor Snape has come to take you back to Hogwarts," she said to the wizard, deciding it was best to be straight about the situation.

"What?" Harry and Ginny cried together.

"I don't know why, but it's important…so you need to pack. I'm so sorry, Harry," Molly said, twisting her hands together helplessly as she took in both Harry and Ginny's disappointment.

"The greasy git…now he's even ruining my holiday," Harry seethed, rising from the bed and walking past Molly, heading for his room. He knew if Snape came to get him, it had to be important. The snarky wizard would leave him at the Burrow for the rest of the year if he could.

Harry entered the room, pulled his suitcase out from under the bed and placed it on top of the sheets, opening it. Then he set about packing. Ginny stood in the doorway, watching him silently, her brown eyes drinking him in. It figured this would happen…things were going so good between them. But one had to expect things like this to happen if they were going out with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Whatever was happening, Ginny fervently hoped that it didn't involve Voldemort.

* * *

Arthur entered the kitchen, his hand extended.

"Happy Christmas, Severus," he said with a smile, clasping the wizard's hand firmly.

Arthur appreciated Severus. He was well aware of the wizard's work for the Order, and thought him a brave, courageous wizard who could be trusted.

"Happy Christmas, Arthur…although once I reveal what I have to tell you, I am sure you will recall happier Christmases than this one," the dark wizard said soberly.

Arthur's smile faded and he drew out two chairs from the food covered kitchen table. He motioned for the wizard to take a seat then joined him.

"What is it, Severus?" Arthur asked. "What do you have to tell me?"

Severus told Arthur about the Dark Lord's attack plan. Arthur paled. Then the Potions Master revealed something most disturbing, something that made Arthur Weasley turn red with rage.

"I don't believe it," Arthur declared firmly.

Severus looked at him.

"Arthur, I assure you I would not say it if it were not so. He has to be…" the wizard tried to continue, but Arthur leaped up from the table and stormed outside. Bill, Charlie, Ron and Percy were flying about on brooms playing "Kill the wizard with the Quaffle."

"Boys! Boys, get down here, now!" Arthur bellowed up at them.

Bill and Percy who had been grappling over the Quaffle flew down, followed closely by Ron and Charlie. They dismounted and walked up to their father.

"What is it, dad?" Charlie asked him. Arthur looked so serious.

"Restrain Percy," he said darkly.

"What?" Percy said, surprised as were his brothers. But they obeyed their father and grabbed him. Percy looked at Arthur.

"Dad, what's this about?" he asked his father, who looked at him steadily.

"That's what we're about to find out," Arthur said, walking up to his son and grabbing his left arm. Percy began to struggle.

"Hold still!" Arthur yelled at him. Startled, Percy ceased struggling. Arthur extended the young wizard's arm, yanked up his robes sleeve and stared at his arm. Charlie, Bill and Ron stared as well.

There, emblazoned on Percy's pale forearm was the Dark Mark. Percy was a Death Eater.

Arthur looked up into his son's face, and Percy looked back at him defiantly.

"You joined Voldemort," his father said quietly. "I didn't believe it when the Professor told me. What have you told him? What secrets have you given Voldemort, Percival?"

Arthur only called Percy by his full name when he was in deep trouble.

"I haven't told him anything…yet. I haven't been presented," Percival said, "Dad, we're purebloods. We should be fighting for the pureblood cause."

"Voldemort is fighting for no cause except his own, Percy. He is a murderous tyrant who would destroy our way of life. I can't believe you would volunteer to be a part of his dark designs," Arthur said, his voice breaking slightly.

His son. His own son a Death Eater. And in the house with Harry too. The boy could have been ambushed…killed. And it would have been Percy's fault.

"He wants to make the world better for purebloods. I'm tired of being looked down on and being called a muggle-lover because of your associations. I want to be somebody, dad," Percy snarled.

By association, he meant Arthur's job at the Ministry concerning Muggle artifacts. Arthur often went to muggle London to talk with and hang about muggles. He found them fascinating. Percy found it an embarrassment.

"You're somebody now, eh Percy? A member of a society that has been murdering innocent muggles and magical folk alike for years. I bet that makes you feel like a big man. Where is your wand?" Arthur asked him.

Percy pressed his lips together tightly. Ron ran his hands over his brother's robes and found the wand in his pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to his father.

"Here you go, dad," he said, staring at Percy in disbelief. His own brother, a Death Eater. Had the entire world gone mad?

Arthur put the wand in his own pocket.

"I want you to take Percy to his room and ward it securely so he can't get out. We have to keep him incarcerated for the time being," Arthur said.

"Incarcerated?" Percy gasped, beginning to struggle again.

Bill and Charlie looked at their brother with hard eyes, increasing their grip on him until he ceased struggling.

"Come on, Death Eater," Charlie said through clenched teeth as they dragged him toward the house, Ron following, a dazed look on his face. Molly came outside and saw Percy being forcibly dragged toward her.

"Help mum!" Percy cried to her.

"What's going on here? Let Percy go Charlie! Bill!" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Can't do that mum. Go talk to dad," Bill said, forcing Percy through the kitchen door.

Molly watched them enter the house then stalked over to Arthur and Severus, who had been silent the entire time.

"Arthur Weasley, you tell me what's going on and tell me right…" she began in her best nagging voice. Arthur turned to his wife, his eyes cold.

"Be quiet Molly. I will tell you what's going on once Harry leaves," he said in a commanding voice. Arthur was usually very mild-mannered, but it was easy to see he was upset about something.

Molly shut her mouth with a snap, but gave Severus an angry look. Whatever was going on around here was because of him. He was ruining Christmas.

"All right. I'll just go in and see about Percy," she said, walking toward the house.

"No! You will wait in the living room for me. After I talk to you, then you can see Percy. Right now you will just interfere. Now go wait for me, Molly. I mean it," Arthur said, leveling his eyes on his wife.

Molly's face contorted as if she wanted to say something badly, but she turned and walked quietly into the house.

Harry was on his way down the stairs with his suitcase, when he saw Charlie, Bill and Percy struggling up the stairs. He backed up and watched as they hauled him up the stairwell.

"What's going on," he asked Ron.

"Family business," Ron said to him sullenly, following his brothers down the hall. Harry looked after them as Ginny appeared out of her bedroom. She looked at Harry.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

Harry shrugged.

"Family business," he replied a little coldly.

Ginny heard scuffling and ran down the hall.

Harry continued down the stairs. He and Ginny had said their goodbyes and she would see him at Hogwarts in a week or so. Harry passed Molly, who was sitting in the armchair facing the fireplace, staring into the flames.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley. I had a great time," he called to her.

Molly started.

"Goodbye Harry. I'm sorry you couldn't have Christmas dinner with us," she said to him, rising and walking over.

"Maybe next year," he said, smiling at her. Molly gave him a warm, motherly hug.

"Yes, next year," Molly said, looking at him fondly and ruffling his already mussed hair.

Harry said goodbye and exited out the kitchen door. Molly's smile faded as he walked away. She returned to the armchair with a bad feeling in her belly about her family, Harry and everything.

Harry walked out into the yard, scowling reflexively as he saw the Professor, who returned his scowl.

"I'm here," Harry said sullenly, "Though I don't know why I have to go back."

Severus leveled his dark eyes on the young wizard.

"Destiny calls, Mr. Potter," he said silkily, "Destiny calls."

* * *

Harry and the Potions Master apparated back to Hogwarts, Harry standing back as Severus unwarded the gate. The green-eyed student studied the tall, pale wizard, dislike evident in his gaze. Severus looked at him.

"Come along, Potter," he said darkly, "The Headmaster wants to see you immediately."

Harry walked through the gate and started across the grounds as Severus warded it back. The wizard put on his stride and caught up to Harry, whose silence was so thick with questions it was deafening.

Severus looked at him sidewise.

"No deluge of questions, Mr. Potter?" he asked him.

"No. Dumbledore will tell me what I need to know," the wizard replied shortly.

Severus approved. Finally, the boy was showing some discipline. Maybe what he had to do wouldn't be so bad. The Potions Master had been quite reluctant when Albus suggested it, but there was nothing for it. He owed Harry's father a life debt after all. If he could keep the little bastard alive until Voldemort fell, he'd be free of all things Potter.

They entered the castle and flooed directly to Albus' office. The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk. He smiled when he saw Harry, then stood up, walked around his desk and embraced the young man.

"Harry. It's good to see you my boy," he said to the young wizard.

Harry accepted Albus' embrace rather stiffly. This was not the time for niceties. He had been taken from the Burrow on Christmas day. Something important was going on and he wanted to know what.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry said when Albus released him. "Now what is going on?"

Albus' eyes grew dark.

"Have a seat, Harry," the wizard said, returning to his desk and sitting down. Severus sat on the sofa against the far wall, where he could observe Harry's reaction. Harry took the armchair in front of Albus' desk, sitting on the edge of it.

Albus looked at Harry, cleared his throat then began to speak.

"In little more than a week, you will be facing Voldemort, Harry. He is going to initiate the Final Battle and try to kill you and everyone here at Hogwarts. The time has come for you to face him," Albus said, his eyes sympathetic as Harry went pale.

Severus studied him. At least the boy had the good sense to be afraid.

"Voldemort is under the impression that the Order ranks are at an all time low, due to misinformation delivered to him by Severus. If we can surprise him, it is likely his horror will end. However, his main focus will be destroying you, Harry. You must meet him and keep him engaged," the Headmaster said.

Harry had been practicing his defensive and offensive spells since his fifth year and was a good duelist, but he knew he was no match for Voldemort. He might last five minutes at best.

"Headmaster, I hate to say this…but I don't believe I can beat Voldemort. He's too powerful," Harry said.

Albus looked at him sadly.

"I know, Harry, but you still must face him. You must fulfill the Prophecy," the wizard said.

Harry took a breath.

"In other words, I have to die trying to destroy him," Harry replied.

Severus interjected here.

"It is quite likely you may die, Mr. Potter…but we believe that the connection you have to Voldemort might offer you some protection. He transferred power to you when you were a child…it is likely that if you battle him, if he hexes you…he might feel some residual results," Severus said.

Harry frowned.

"When Voldemort was brought back at the graveyard, he crucio'd me and didn't suffer any effects from it," the young wizard said.

"Not at the time. I have it on good authority that when he returned to the stronghold, he was weak and needed to take a double amount of his elixir. The cauldron he was resurrected from was full of that same elixir. He should not have needed any more, but he did. He has also suffered great headaches that corresponded with your magical visions of him…when you bothered to tell anyone. That is another reason he wants you dead. He can feel any magically generated pain you suffer and believes at your death, the power he gave you will be returned to him," Severus said.

Harry absorbed this, then frowned at the wizard.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me this?" he demanded.

Severus scowled at him.

"Because you weren't ready to know, that's why. You might have done something…stupid," the wizard purred. "Like trying to find him and confront him before you were ready. You aren't known for your restraint, Mr. Potter. Or for your good sense. Remember the Ministry."

Harry's face contorted as he remembered his error then, which resulted in the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. He had been tricked by Voldemort into believing Sirius was being tortured and gone to the Ministry to save him. Sirius wasn't there, and was killed when he arrived to try and save Harry. It had been horrible, and Harry still felt guilt about it. His eyes filled.

Severus was unmoved. Harry had to show restraint this time if he hoped to defeat or help defeat the Dark Lord. He continued.

"His attack on you will be physical, though he may use magic to 'soften you up' willing to take the pain in order to subdue you. He will try to kill you with his own hands. Most likely with a dagger or sword," the Potions Master said, his eyes shifting to the wall behind Albus. "Our hope is that you will be able to weaken or disable him enough that someone else can strike the killing blow."

Here, the Potions Master's eyes glittered for a moment. Then he reoriented on the wall behind the Headmaster.

"May I, Albus?" the wizard asked.

Albus nodded soberly, and Severus stood and walked behind Albus' desk, removing a beautiful jeweled sword that hung there. Holding it reverently, the dark wizard walked around the desk and up to Harry, presenting him the handle. Harry took it, and a golden glow washed over both him and the sword, then faded. Albus looked very pleased.

"This is the sword of Godric Gryffindor, forged in the days before Hogwarts to battle evil. It is very powerful. If you can strike Voldemort with it, he will die," Severus said.

Harry stared down at the sword.

"And what will happen to me, Professor?" the wizard asked, looking up at the wizard. "The sword is magic. Magical attacks affect us both."

"I don't know, Mr. Potter. You may be spared because although it is a magical sword, it is still a sword and the attack will be physical, though the resulting effect magical. That difference may be enough to save your life…but there is no guarantee," Severus said.

Harry looked down at the sword again. It was a beautiful blade, slightly curved.

"I…I don't know how to use a sword," Harry said softly.

Severus stared at the young wizard and drew in a breath.

"That is why I will be teaching you, Mr. Potter. How to use the sword and a number of offensive hexes that will slow him down without weakening you too much. Now since you will not be proficient with the sword in such a short time you will need to utilize your surroundings in order to even out the discrepancies between your skill and the Dark Lord's. You need to fight with something at your back, Mr. Potter. Since the attack will take place on the Hogwarts grounds, the best place to face him will be near the Whomping Willow, which will be stilled in advance so you aren't dispatched by the tree. Your training will begin tomorrow morning. As far as the spells are concerned, I will give you the proper invocations and wand movements. I suggest you have Miss Granger assist you. She is familiar with them, and from what I understand, quite the taskmaster. You will wear full protective gear while we swordplay, Mr. Potter…to keep from losing a limb or three. I will not hold back or give you any quarter."

Actually Severus was looking forward to hacking at Harry. He smirked. Hermione definitely wouldn't approve. Ideally, she would be there to watch him have at her best friend. She'd be furious, but would have to accept it because all in all he would be trying to help Harry save his own life. He would just enjoy the process.

Harry looked up at the Potions Master. He was going to train him? The wizard sighed. He was in for it now. More than likely the wizard would take advantage of the situation to vent some of his frustrations on him. Then Harry brightened.

"Will we be dueling with the new hexes I learn?" the wizard asked.

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"We will not be using the actual hexes, no. But we will engage each other to hone your skills. You will have your chance to blast me off my feet, Mr. Potter. I sense that has long been a dream of yours," the wizard said, amusement in his voice.

Harry grinned, he couldn't help it. That was one bright spot in a very dismal future.

Albus shook his head slightly. The two wizards were going to let out a lot of steam this coming week. He only hoped Severus could help Harry get up to snuff. The Potions Master knew all about dirty fighting and most likely would utilize this dubious skill to teach the boy. Most likely Harry was in for a painful week ahead.

* * *

Severus didn't show up for either lunch or Christmas dinner, nor did the Headmaster. Hermione was surprised however to see Draco seated at the table. He looked distracted and didn't even give her his normal sneer of disdain as she seated herself at the table.

Argus Filch looked at the witch with distaste. He wasn't spying on her and Severus any longer…but he had "happened" to be around when Hermione went to the Potions Master's office last evening. She never came out.

"Like rutting hippogriffs," the caretaker muttered under his breath, cutting into his goose and masticating on the meat with a few browned and snaggled teeth too stubborn to release their grip on his gums.

Hermione picked at her food half-heartedly. Where was Severus?  
After a rather dismal dinner, Hermione left the Great Hall. She hesitated, trying to decide if she should go down to the dungeons and find out if Severus was back, or head up to Gryffindor Tower and try to get some studying in. She had received some clothing from her parents for Christmas, but nothing else exciting. She sighed and turned to take the main stairs when a silken voice called out to her.

"Miss Granger, a word if you please."

A thrill went through Hermione and she turned to see Severus standing by the dungeon corridor entrance.

"Severus! You're back!" she said joyfully, running toward the wizard, only to slow when he scowled at her blackly and made a motion with his hand for her to slow down.

Standing behind him, Harry's brow furrowed. Had Hermione just addressed the Potions Master by his first name?

"Yes, I have returned, Miss Granger," Severus said, emphasizing his formal address of her warningly. "And I have a Christmas gift for you…of sorts."

Hermione stared at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Severus stepped aside and Harry appeared, his green eyes shifting from Hermione to the Potions Master.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, flinging herself on him and kissing his cheek.

Severus' jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything. The two went back to their first year and were only friends. Still, he felt a bit jealous as Hermione pressed her body against the wizard and kissed him.

"What are you doing here on Christmas? I thought you were staying with the Weasleys?" she said looking the wizard over.

Harry's eyes cut to Severus, who said, "I will leave you now. You both have a lot to talk about."

Hermione looked at the wizard, who met her eyes for a moment.

"Miss Granger…Mr. Potter," the Potions Master said, then swept down the dungeon corridor with a billow of robes. Harry noticed Hermione stared after him.

"Hermione," he said.

The witch didn't respond.

"Hermione," Harry said again, louder. Hermione started and looked at him.

"Yes, Harry?" she said.

Harry scowled at her.

"What's going on with you and Snape? You called him by his first name and sounded genuinely happy to see him," the wizard said suspiciously.

Hermione's eyes shifted.

"Nothing," she said lamely.

Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, I can always tell when you are lying. Now tell me the truth," he said.

Hermione sighed.

"You're not going to like it Harry," she said softly, "You're going to have a bugbear."

Harry stared at his best friend.

"I already know what it is, Hermione…you're doing the Professor," he said heavily.

Hermione scowled at him.

"I'm not 'doing' the Professor, Harry. We…we are kind of in a relationship…the beginning stages," she said.

Harry snorted.

"The greasy git is just using you for sex, Hermione. You're young, pretty and obviously susceptible to him…though gods know why," the wizard said, "Why would you even let him touch you? He's bloody horrible. You must keep your eyes closed."

Hermione frowned at Harry. He didn't understand how it was between them. How she felt about the dark wizard. How he felt about her.

"It's complicated Harry. Promise me you'll keep it to yourself," she said to the wizard.

"Like I'd want to spread that around," Harry said, shuddering. "I can't believe it, Hermione. You could have got someone younger, handsomer and much, much nicer. Someone who wasn't half evil."

"He's nowhere near evil, Harry. How can you say that knowing what he goes through with the Dark Lord? How he risks his life everyday," she said to him angrily.

"And takes it out on everyone else, making them miserable," Harry retorted. "He shares the pain, believe me."

"It still doesn't make what he does any less courageous. How would you act if you were constantly tortured? You wouldn't be a very merry wizard," she countered.

"I wouldn't act like Snape either," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. They'd better stop talking about this or they were going to have one hell of a row.

"Harry, let's talk about this later," she suggested, "Right now, I want to know why you're back here."

"Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts on the morning of January fourth, Hermione. I was brought back to be trained up so I can meet him in battle," the wizard said heavily.

Hermione gasped.

"No, Harry. He's…he's too powerful for you to face alone," she cried, terror in her eyes.

"Snape is going to train me, teach me how to weaken and survive him. How to use a sword…I have to kill him physically…not with magic because we are magically connected. And I need to learn some new hexes. Snape said you knew them and suggested I ask you to help me learn them," Harry said, his eyes curious how Hermione would know such spells, and more…how Snape knew she knew them. Maybe through pillow talk.

Harry shuddered at the thought.

"The Professor is going to train you to fight with a sword?" she asked to make sure.

"Yes. And duel me," Harry replied, his eyes lighting up at the prospect.

Hermione frowned. This didn't sound good. Neither wizard liked the other. But then again, that might be a good thing considering hatred would be a factor when Harry met Voldemort. The witch still didn't like the idea of the two wizards she loved most in the world trying to take each other's heads off. Because that was what was going to happen. She stared at Harry, realizing he might be preparing for his death. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Harry," she cried, clutching him close and sobbing.

Harry patted her back.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'll be ready for this. It will be a relief to finally face him. Voldemort's been a dark cloud hanging over my head all my life. At least…at least it will finally come to an end and I'll be free of him one way or another," he said softly. "Besides, if I can weaken him enough…someone else might be able to kill him. I think the Professor wants to do it. He didn't say it…but I could feel it, see it in his eyes."

Hermione drew back from Harry. If what he said were true, then Severus would also be risking his life. He could die as well. This was too horrible.

"Oh my gods," Hermione breathed, tears streaming down her face. Harry wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Come on, Hermione…let's go to Gryffindor Tower. You can tell me about these spells," he said softly to the sobbing witch.

Hermione sniffled. Yes, she could make sure Harry learned all the spells and help him. There was something she could do that might help him stay alive. As long as she did that, there was hope he might survived.

Hermione bucked up, wiping the tears from her eyes and drawing a deep breath.

"All right, Harry…let's go then. You are going to have a lot to learn over the next ten days. I'm just the witch to teach you," she said bravely.

Harry gave her a smile.

"That's the witch, then," he said affectionately.

They both headed for the main stairwell, arm in arm.

They had work to do.

* * *

A/N: Interesting chapter. I'm very tired so no notes really. Just please review. Thanks. 


	6. Part 5

**It Happened One Hallow's Eve Part 5**

Severus and Harry stood on the Hogwarts grounds near the Whomping Willow, Harry all trussed up from head to toe in black protective gear, holding Godric's sword in his right hand and his wand in his left. A burlap dummy stuffed with straw lay on the ground to the left of them. Severus was dressed in his black winter robes with his hair tied back in a pony-tail so it wouldn't get in the way. He didn't have a sword however. It was Harry's first day after all.  
In the branches of the Whomping Willow, Crookshanks looked down on the wizards with interest, his tail lashing. The tree itself trembled a bit at the proximity of the wizards. It had been disabled, but longed to whomp just the same.

"Now Mr. Potter, the sword you are holding is called a cutlass. It is sharp only on the outside edge, shorter than the average sword and curved. Godric Gryffindor had a love of the sea and traveled extensively before settling down and constructing Hogwarts. When he had the sword forged, he chose to have it formed in this manner because he was familiar with it. The cutlass is best known as the sailor's weapon of choice, robust enough to hack through heavy ropes, canvas, and wood and short enough to use in relatively close quarters. One of the main advantages of the cutlass is its simplicity of use. It requires less training than the rapier or small sword, and is a more effective as a combat weapon than the full-sized sword. Are you taking this in, Mr. Potter or am I talking to myself?" the Potions Master said.

Harry was staring at him with a rather blank expression. It was obvious the young wizard was daydreaming.

"Pay attention!" Severus bellowed at him, startling the wizard so he dropped his sword.

"Imbecile," Severus hissed under his breath as Harry retrieved the sword. "Now pay attention!"

Harry apologized and listened to the dark wizard. He had been thinking about Ginny.

Severus scowled and continued.

"When fighting with a cutlass, the general rule is to hack at one's opponent. Thrusting or stabbing is done with rapiers or swords. Thrusting takes longer, and if you're not careful your blade could get stuck. Hacking means you can just as easily immobilize your opponent by chopping off his hand rather than stabbing him in the gut. This also explains the design of the blade. Curving the blade makes it easier to control while hacking, and the added thickness insures that it will cleave through bone and muscle," the wizard said as Harry examined the sword again and made a couple of hacking motions with it.

"Since time is of the essence, we are going for the guts of cutlass swordplay. I will teach you the seven primary cutting methods, eight essential parries and give you several cut, thrust and parry drills to practice. But first, I'd like to see how you do on your own. Put away your wand," Severus said, a nasty little smirk on his face as he drew his own wand.

Harry didn't have anyplace to put his wand so laid it on the ground. Severus pointed his wand at the burlap dummy and it rose from the ground. He looked at Harry who held the sword in front of himself awkwardly.

"I want you to keep the dummy off of you as best you can. It isn't armed so can't hurt you," Severus said.

Harry nodded, his eyes on the dummy. His glasses were well tucked into the tight hood that covered his head. He looked as if he were wearing a padded wetsuit. He was hot too.

"Defend yourself!" Severus yelled, using his wand to propel the dummy toward Harry. The young wizard raised the cutlass and tried to hack the dummy as it slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Severus then proceed to beat Harry with the solidly packed dummy as Harry struggled to get up, swinging his sword, grappling and scrambling, the dummy knocking him down over and over, then falling on top of him heavily.

Severus was openly grinning as he used the dummy to pummel the-boy-who-lived, letting Harry almost get to his feet before ramming into him again with his burlap assailant.

"Good thing he doesn't have a sword, Mr. Potter. You'd be little wriggling bits by now," Severus called to him as the dummy knocked him down again.

"Give me a chance to get up!" Harry yelled back at him, kicking at the dummy, the sword forgotten on the ground.

"Give yourself a chance," Severus said, making the dummy fall on top of him again.

Finally Harry managed to get up and grab the sword, now dancing out of the way of the attacking dummy and even got in a slash or two. But damn, he was tired. Severus continued another five minutes until he was satisfied Harry developed a bit of footwork then let the dummy drop to the ground. Harry stood there panting.

"That wasn't fair. You kept slamming him into me," Harry gasped.

"What do you think, Mr. Potter? That Voldemort is going to stay a polite distance when you face off? You can count on physical contact," the wizard replied, frowning. "And if you believe this stuffed dummy gave you a hard time, give it five days…then you will be facing me. And I am no dummy, Mr. Potter. Now, give me your sword, and watch what I do."

"Can I take off this suit?" Harry asked the Professor as he handed him the cutlass.

"No, get used to it. It's weighted so you will be stronger," Severus replied, taking a stance of readiness. "These are the primary cuts to make. I expect you to practice them on your own time."

Harry watched as Severus went through a number of slashes several times, trying to memorize them. Some were overhead, others underhanded, direct slices and so forth. Severus was handing the sword back to Harry when he suddenly gasped and grasped his left forearm, dropping the cutlass. He looked at Harry, his eyes glazed with pain.

"I must go, Mr. Potter. Practice those moves and I will meet you here tomorrow morning at ten, if possible," he said through gritted teeth.

"You're being summoned," Harry said, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes. I must go," Severus said, disapparating. Harry's eyes went wide. No one was supposed to be able to apparate on Hogwarts' grounds.

Harry pulled off the constricting hood, picked up Godric's sword and headed for the castle. Hermione would want to know the Potions Master was summoned by Voldemort.

* * *

Severus apparated to his bedroom and quickly donned his Death Eater garb, grimacing as the pain hit him again. Clamping down his Occlumency walls he disapparated.

Voldemort was seated at a large table, looking at maps of Hogwarts and the area surrounding the Ministry, Lucius Malfoy standing at his side and looking over his shoulder when Severus appeared in the stronghold. The Dark Lord looked up.

"Ah, Severus. Remove your hood and mask and approach," the despot said.

Lucius looked at Severus coolly as the pale wizard did as the Dark Lord asked. His black eyes swept over the maps, noting the divisions of small, robed Death Eaters. He would put the memory in a pensieve for Albus and Kingsley Shacklebolt to study and make their counter-plans.

"I plan to attack Hogwarts on the morning of the fourth, while the students and staff are in the Great Hall at breakfast," Voldemort said, his red eyes resting on Severus to see his reaction.

"I see my Lord. I am ready to fight by your side," the Potions Master replied, "To the death, my Lord."

Voldemort gave him a lipless smile.

"Yes, my loyal servant. But I do not want you by my side, but by Dumbledore's. Lucius…" the wizard lisped.

Lucius Malfoy pulled a sheathed dagger out of his pocket, reached over the table and handed it to Severus, who began to pull it out to examine it.

"NO!" Voldemort hissed at him. "Do not draw the dagger. If you do, then you must kill with it or it will turn in your hand and kill you, Severus. It is the Dagger of Dresden, a charmed blade particularly dangerous to magical folk. It was created by a muggle sorcerer who used demons to do his magic, a man very jealous of those who could do magic freely. It is extremely blood-thirsty and poisonous."

Severus dropped his hand from the sheathe and looked at Voldemort, his black eyes glittering.

"Your directive, my Lord?" he asked, already knowing what it was.

"You are to kill Albus Dumbledore," the Dark Lord said. "At eight o'clock sharp in the Great Hall, just as my ranks overrun the grounds. Then grab Harry Potter and apparate to my side so I may kill the boy. Do you think you can do this, Severus?"

Lucius' gray eyes studied Severus to see if there was any hesitation.

"Yes my Lord…I can do it," the dark wizard replied, "but how will you gain entrance to Hogwarts' grounds?"

"That has already been arranged Severus," the wizard replied. "Your concern should be killing Albus. Plunge the dagger into his heart. He will die quite painfully, and should distract the others enough for you to grab the boy."

Severus looked at the Dark Lord…he was truly evil. He was planning on showing the world that he was a traitor. If he did such a deed, he could never show himself in the wizarding world again if the despot failed. Forget Azkaban. He would be executed for killing Albus, the wizard was held in such high esteem.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said, bowing and pocketing the blade.

"I am counting on you Severus. This will prove your loyalty to me beyond doubt. If you fail me, it will be your last time," Voldemort said, his red eyes brightening.

"Yes, my Lord. I understand," he said.

Voldemort eyed him for a moment.

"Everyone at Hogwarts is slated for death, Severus. Staff and students. There are to be no prisoners. That includes the witch you are fucking. Hermione Granger," Voldemort hissed. "I want her dead as well. I would have you kill her, but you will have your hands full enough with Dumbledore and Potter."

Lucius' eyebrows rose at this bit of news. So, Severus was doing Hermione Granger, the mudblood brain of Hogwarts. The blonde wizard didn't know the Potions Master had it in him. Draco ought to find this quite interesting.

"So if I were you, I'd get as much pussy as possible between now and the day of the attack," Voldemort said. "Because it's going to grow cold."

"Yes my Lord," Severus said, wishing he could kill the despot now.

"You may go. If you hear any important news, activate your Mark and I will summon you. Otherwise you will not hear from me until the day of battle. Return to Hogwarts, Severus…and remember your charge," the wizard said, dismissing him.

"Yes my Lord. I will remember," Severus said bowing and backing away from the table. He disapparated.

"So what do you think, Lucius?" the Dark Lord asked the pureblood.

"I'm not sure what to think, my Lord," Lucius replied, "Severus has never shown himself to be truly evil. He has always managed to keep blood off his hands."

Voldemort nodded.

"Yes. He does show disturbing signs of conscience. I would have killed him years ago if not for his value to me within the walls of Hogwarts. But now he will be up to his neck in blood. His betrayal of Dumbledore and Harry Potter will mark him throughout history," the wizard said. Then he looked up at Lucius.

"But I want you to keep a close eye on him at the battle, Lucius. If you see any sign of betrayal, I want you to kill him immediately," Voldemort commanded.

The pureblood's gray eyes flashed.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Albus turned the sheathed dagger over in his hands.

"He wants you to kill me with this, does he?" the wizard said soberly.

"Yes. But I have other plans for the weapon," Severus said darkly.

"Then I will have to hold back," Albus said, "If I am seen, then he will know you have betrayed him."

"The moment the Order members appear, he will know either I or Draco have betrayed him," Severus replied as Albus handed the knife to him.

Kingsley Shacklebolt finished viewing the pensieve.

"Apparently he will have twenty-five hundred Death Eaters here at Hogwarts and fifteen hundred at the Ministry waiting to ambush the Aurors, hoping to divide the Order," the black wizard said. Kingsley served as the Master Strategist for the Order. "I think it best if we wait on the Hogwarts grounds, utilizing the new invisibility spell Orday developed."

Orday was the Order's Spells Master. Quite an inventive young wizard. He adapted the disillusionment spell to render the caster completely invisible, allowing light to pass through the body rather than bend around it, thus removing the telltale shimmer. However the spell had a weakness.

Severus frowned.

"But that spell is faulty, Kingsley. It only renders complete invisibility if one holds completely still. Any movement results in momentary visibility," the Potions Master said.

What happened was the witch or wizard would blink in and out as it was impossible to hold completely still for an extended amount of time. They would be seen.

"Yes, but Orday designed another spell to work around it. He adapted the Totalus Petrificus spell, so it could be applied and removed with a thought invocation. The Order members will be completely stiffened until they release the spell. They will not be seen until they want to be," Kingsley said with a grim smile.

"Brilliant," Albus said. "But Voldemort must not be touched. Harry must have the opportunity to engage him first. If he fails…"

"Understood," Kingsley said. "More than likely he will have a contingent of skilled Death Eaters surrounding him. We have to get him near the Whomping Willow, however."

"That won't be a problem," Severus said, "I am to deliver the boy to him. I can bring Mr. Potter to the willow. As long as the boy is delivered, and the Order hasn't yet attacked I will not be suspect. Until Harry draws his sword that is. I will take cover in the base of the tree when that occurs."  
Inside the Whomping Willow was a passageway that led to the Shrieking Shack, a small house that Remus Lupin used to stay in when the moon was full. Severus could defend the entrance easily from the inside if necessary. He would also be close enough to help Harry if the opportunity arose.

"We'll hold back until all the Death Eaters are on the grounds," Kingsley said. "There will be two Order members at the gate. They will ward the gates back so the Death Eaters can't escape, then reapply the altered disillusionment spell to themselves. Hopefully they will not be seen. I will be one of them. Tonks the other."

Tonks and Kingsley were more than fellow Aurors and Order members. They were lovers too. They were also top-notch fighters…the best of the best. If anyone could pull it off, they could.

"We will attack when Voldemort and Harry face off," the wizard continued. "We will have six thousand Order members on the grounds and will most likely overwhelm them through sheer numbers. Hopefully there won't be a large amount of causalities in our ranks. Another four thousand will apparate outside the Ministry and take care of the Death Eaters waiting there. The Ministry will extend its anti-apparition charm to cover the surrounding area immediately after the Order members appear, cutting off any escape for Voldemort's followers."

Albus and Severus looked at each other, then at Kingsley.

The Headmaster nodded soberly.

"Sounds fair enough, Kingsley," Albus said, "Make it so."

Kingsley nodded.

"It looks like this might be the end of Voldemort's reign, if he can be destroyed. The worst case scenario is that he escapes…but he will not have his ranks to support his madness. He will have to start over. I think it will be more difficult for him to raise an army a second time around. He may just go into hiding," Kingsley said.

"He cannot escape," Severus said, his eyes glittering. "He has to die. As long as Voldemort lives we will all be in danger. We and our loved ones."

Kingsley and Albus looked at each other. Had Severus Snape just indicated he had loved ones? If he did, were they on this planet? Then Albus' eyes began to twinkle as the truth sunk in.

Hermione.

"Hopefully, Harry will succeed in fulfilling the Prophecy, Severus. We can only hope," Albus said, trying to sound reassuring.

Severus stood up.

"Trust me, Headmaster…I intend to do much more than hope. I'm not going to leave my future happiness in the hands of Harry Potter. Good evening," the dark wizard said, exiting the office with a billow of robes.

Kingsley looked at Albus.

"Loved ones?" he asked the Headmaster. "Severus?"

"It's a rather complicated story, Kingsley. I will tell you about it sometime…in the far future," Albus said with a smile. "Now come, let us have a small firewhiskey to celebrate an excellent plan."

Kingsley heartily agreed.

* * *

Hermione had been in the Astronomy Tower watching Severus and Harry through the telescope Professor Sinistra utilized for star-gazing. She frowned as Severus beat Harry unmercifully with the stuffed dummy, grinning as he did so. He has just horrible. Then she observed the dark wizard showing Harry a few cutting moves. Suddenly he dropped the cutlass and grabbed his arm.

"Oh no," Hermione breathed, realizing the Potions Master was being summoned. She watched as he disapparated and Harry headed for the castle. He stopped for a moment and turned around. He had forgotten his wand. Hermione pulled away from the telescope, looking worried.

"I hope Severus is all right," she said to herself.

Harry had told Hermione about the upcoming battle, and she was scared for him and Severus. She spent the evening showing Harry the book of offensive spells Severus had given them and showing him some of the wand movements. Harry was a quick study with charms and spells. Hermione duplicated the book for him, though when Harry retired he found the same book on his nightstand, obviously sent by the Potions Master.

Hermione made her way down the stairs, intending on meeting Harry and finding out exactly what happened. Instead of taking the stairs, she took a shortcut through the hall fireplace ending up on the third floor and heading for the stairwell. Draco Malfoy was walking up the hall apparently wandering the castle. He met Hermione about twenty five feet from the landing.

"Fancy meeting you here, Granger," he purred, blocking her way.

"Move, Draco…I've got to go," Hermione said, trying to slip by him.

"Slow down, Granger…I want to talk to you," the blonde wizard said, moving in front of her again. Hermione scowled up at him.

"I don't have time. I have to talk to Harry…now let me pass, Draco," she seethed.

Suddenly Draco caught her wrist, then grabbed her wand hand before she could draw it.

"Just give me a second, damn it!" he snarled at her, pushing the witch back against the wall, his gray eyes narrowed. "Stop trying to make me chase after you!"

Hermione stared at the angry wizard.

"I'm not trying to make you chase me, Draco…I just need to see Harry. It's important," she said, trying to calm the wizard.

"You're so wrapped up in Potter, Granger. When are you going to step out of his shadow and be your own person?" Draco asked her. "It's always, Harry this and Harry that."

"He's my friend, Draco," Hermione said, "I care about what happens to him."

Draco studied her.

"It's fine to care, Granger, but not to the extent you ignore your own life…aspects that you need to explore," the wizard said his voice dropping low.

Hermione got a bad feeling about where this conversation was about to go.

"Listen Granger…Hermione…ever since I saw you in that dress at the Christmas party, I can't get you out of my mind," the handsome blonde wizard said, "It's like you're haunting me or something. It's…it's disturbing. Still I can't get you out of my head."

Hermione scowled at him.

"Well, you're going to have to Draco. I'm not interested in you that way," she said pulling her wrist out of his grasp. Draco scowled.

"Why not? I'm good-looking…rich…and well connected, Hermione. I can help you," the wizard said, his voice dropping.

"Help me what?" she asked him, still frowning.

"Buy things. I know you will probably get a couple of scholarships, but they don't provide for books or lodgings. I can buy what you need…set you up in a place," he said. "You wouldn't have to spend a dime of your own money…and I would be discreet…."

"Are you trying to say you want me to be your…your…mistress, Draco?" Hermione asked him, astonished.

Draco's brow furrowed slightly.

"No…no…I'm just saying I'll look after you," Draco said, "No one would have to know it was me."

The fact was, as bad as Draco wanted to shag Hermione, he didn't want anyone to know he desired a mudblood. Actually, he wasn't sure how things were going to go after the fourth…his real purpose was to try and get a shag out of Hermione now. He thought he had a good chance since almost everyone was gone from the castle.

"I'm not interested, Draco. I'll find a way to support myself. I can work and go to school," the witch said.

"Why do that? Why make it so difficult for yourself, Hermione? Sleeping with me wouldn't be a chore, believe me. I'm good. Very good. You'd have it all," the wizard said, his gray eyes searching her face.

"I didn't work this hard to be a kept woman, Draco. There's no shame in making my own way. Besides, I'm not interested in you like that…I already told you," she said, trying to slip under his arm.

"You're not interested because you don't know how I am that way, Hermione," the wizard replied, "Let me show you."

Draco pushed Hermione back against the wall and kissed her hungrily, the witch pushing at his chest and finally biting his tongue.

Draco pulled back, furious and Hermione broke free of him, running down the corridor toward the stairs. Draco stood there, trying to decide whether to pursue her or not, when he felt his pocket heat up and vibrate.

He was getting a call on his two-way mirror. Frowning after Hermione, he reached in his pocket and pulled it out. The young wizard held up the glass and looked into the handsome visage of his father.

"Hello, Father," Draco said to the image in the mirror.

"Hello Draco," Lucius replied, noticing his son's frown. "Is anything wrong?"

"I just let something get away from me, Father. Not important. Why are you calling me?" Draco responded.

His father smiled.

"I have a bit of news for you that you might find very interesting," the elder Malfoy said with a smirk.

It was quite interesting indeed.

* * *

Hermione ran for the stairs, spitting as she did so. She couldn't believe Draco forced a kiss on her, and what's more wanted to "take care" of her in exchange for sexual favors. What an arrogant pig he was. She headed down the stairs to find Harry on his way up.

"Snape's been summoned," Harry said to her.

"I know," she said, "I was watching you both from the Astronomy tower. I hope he's all right."

"Voldemort's probably clueing him in," Harry said. "Last minute orders. I don't think he'll be tortured. That bastard has other things on his mind…like killing me."

Harry looked at Hermione. Something didn't seem quite right…something other than her worrying about Snape.

"Hermione, are you all right?" he asked her.

At that moment, Draco appeared on the upper landing and began to quickly walk toward them, his face in a sneer as he descended the stairwells.

"More bad news," Harry said under his breath.

Hermione looked up and her eyes narrowed.

Draco stepped off the landing and stopped, looking at Hermione with narrowed eyes.

"So nothing happened between you and the Professor on Hallow's Eve, eh Granger? Well I have on good authority that he shagged you that night and is still shagging you," the blonde wizard said with a sneer. "Miss Goody-Two-Shoes has had those shoes cocked in the air for the last few months."

Hermione turned red as Draco looked at Harry.

"How's it feel to know your best friend is playing slut for the Potions Master, Potter?" Draco asked him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, Godric's sword swinging slightly in his hand.

Draco looked at the sword then at Harry again.

"I guess you know what's going to happen on the fourth, eh Potter?" Draco said to him.

"Yes, I do. So Draco…will you be out there helping Voldemort try to take down Hogwarts you fucking turncoat?" Harry said to him with a snarl.

Draco stared at him.

"No. I won't be helping him. But you better think about Granger's boyfriend…we really don't know whose side he's really on," the pureblood purred, looking at Hermione. The witch's fists curled up.

"You take that back, Draco," she hissed.

"You're not thinking straight Granger…he shags you…of course you aren't going to think he will turn on Dumbledore…but he is very loyal to Voldemort," Draco replied.

Draco had just found out that Severus was playing a double role. It was safe to tell him after he revealed the Dark Lord's plans about the front gates. He figured Potter would know and so would Hermione, being that she slept with him and had to see his Dark Mark.

Suddenly Hermione jumped up and smashed Draco right in his nose as hard as she could. She didn't draw blood, but Draco grabbed her, and Harry dropped his sword and wand and grabbed Draco. A very spirited tussle ensued. It was a good thing they were on the main stairwell now, or someone would definitely have fallen to the floors below.

Harry struggled to get Draco to let go of Hermione's robes while Hermione bit Draco on the arm, the pureblood yelling and pushing her away. Harry tackled him and both wizards went down, Hermione running around them and doing her best to kick Draco in the head as they wrestled. The witch finally settled on grabbing his long hair and trying to rip it out by the roots. Draco managed to punch her in the side of her face and she let him go to pull out her wand.

"Stupefy!" she hissed, pointing the wand at Draco, hoping she wouldn't hit Harry.

She didn't.

Draco fell back unconscious and as Harry got off him, Hermione planted a good kick in his ribs, then pushed her hair out of her face. It was standing all over her head.

"Come on, let's get to Gryffindor tower before someone sees us," Harry said to Hermione as he grabbed his wand and sword and took off up the stairs.

Giving Draco one more kick, Hermione said through gritted teeth, "Severus would never betray us."

Then she took off after Harry.

They just made it to the corridor that led to the Fat Lady's portrait when Severus appeared after his meeting with Kingsley and Albus. He was scowling as he mounted the stairwell heading down. He was not going to leave the outcome of the Final Battle in Harry's hands. Voldemort had to die.

The wizard was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't see Draco sprawled on the landing until he stepped on him and stumbled.

"What the…?" the wizard said, looking down at the unconscious pureblood. His nose was bruised.

Severus pulled out his wand.

"Ennervate," he said, pointing it at Draco, whose eyes fluttered, crossed, then fluttered again. He sat up with a groan, feeling his nose. Severus blinked down at him.

"What happened to you, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked him.

Draco was not about to tell the Potions Master he had first accosted, then tried to beat up his paramour. He slowly rose to his feet.

"I was walking around the castle because I was bored. I think I tripped on my robes coming down the stairwell," the blonde wizard lied. "One minute I was on the stairs, the next you woke me up."

Severus studied him. Draco looked back at him steadily. He was quite the accomplished liar.

"I see," Severus said, not sure whether to believe him or not, "Be more careful, Mr. Malfoy. Clumsiness can cost you your life on these stairs."

"Yes sir," Draco said, feeling his nose again.

Severus gave Draco one more look, then continued down the stairwell, hit the main floor and strode toward the dungeons entrance, Draco looking after him, then back up the stairwell toward the floor Gryffindor tower's entrance was on.

He'd get those two sooner or later. Hermione Granger was a little hellcat, that was for sure. That was the second time she'd punched him in the nose since he arrived at Hogwarts, the first being in his third year over some damned hippogriff. He never got her back for that either.

Draco began to head down the stairs toward Slytherin house. He'd have to get some healing and pain potion for his bruised nose. No wonder Granger was doing the Potions Master…with her temperament, she and Snape deserved each other. The wizard headed for the dungeon corridor.

He felt his nose again and grimaced.

Potter and Granger would get theirs. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

Only a few students from the other houses showed up at lunch. Severus was in his study brooding and had a quick sandwich, Hermione and Harry were in Gryffindor tower talking about Draco, the fight, Harry's first day of training, then went to the ROR so Harry could practice a couple of the new spells, Draco was in Slytherin house searching for some healing potion for his bruised nose…he couldn't find any and ended up disturbing Severus, who retrieved some from his stores for the wizard, then kicked him out. Albus and Kingsley had more than one little firewhiskey and were both sleeping peaceably in the armchairs in front of Albus' desk. Filch was at lunch however, scowling at the students who did attend while looking about suspiciously and wondering where the hell everyone else was.

Hermione had a bruise on her face where Draco had managed to hit her when she was bent over him tugging at his hair. There was no healing potion in Gryffindor tower either. This wasn't good. Severus was acting as medi-wizard, and he would want an explanation for the bruise. Hermione didn't want to let him know she and Harry had brawled with Draco. She couldn't stand the pureblood, but didn't want to unleash Severus on him. He was a student after all and the Potions Master could get in trouble if he did anything retaliatory. So she put a small glamour on it and turned her cheek towards Harry, who was working on casting a hex that made a person vomit. It would be great to see Voldemort lose his lunch…if he ate lunch.

"How does it look, Harry?" Hermione asked, tilting her head towards him.

Harry turned to her and studied the glamour.

"Move your head a little," he said.

Hermione shifted her head slightly. A little bruise showed for a moment then was covered again.

"Maybe you should make it a little bigger. When you move your head, it shows for a second. Small glamours are hard to pull off. Maybe you should glamour your whole head to look like your whole head," Harry suggested.

Hermione looked doubtful.

"I've done that before. It didn't work well. There was a delay with my actual speech and the mouth motions. I looked as if I was speaking a badly dubbed script. Someone would notice that," she said, expanding the glamour a bit. "How is it now?"

Hermione turned her head slightly.

"A little better, but I wouldn't suggest turning too much at supper. Maybe we can slip into the infirmary and get some healing potion later," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head.

"Severus is serving as medi-wizard. He's not like Madame Pomfrey. He doesn't leave the infirmary open. It is very securely warded. He's got a thing about protecting potions. It would take hours to break his wards," the witch said.

Harry looked at her.

"I just can't get over you calling the Professor by his first name. It sounds weird…and you do it so naturally," the wizard said, studying his friend.

Hermione didn't want to say she had a bit of practice saying Severus' name over and over when she spent the night with him.

"I'm not supposed to do it out of his presence. I'm really breaking the rules saying it now," Hermione replied.

Harry shuddered.

"Not to mention giving me the creeping fugwugs," he stated.

"Just keep practicing," Hermione said with a scowl.

Harry did so.

* * *

Supper was a rather quiet, tense affair. Albus picked at his food, completely hung over. Draco spent much of his time glaring at Harry and Hermione. Harry glared back, but Hermione wouldn't look at the pureblood…or Severus. She was sitting very stiffly and eating in an almost robotic way, not moving her head. Severus leveled his eyes on her. Something was suspicious here.

"Miss Granger," he purred at her.

Both Draco and Harry looked at the Potions Master when he addressed the witch.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione replied turning her eyes on him, still sitting straight.

"Have you possibly been hit by a Petrificus Partialus spell? You're as rigid as stone," the Professor observed.

Hermione's eyes began to shift. Severus knew what that meant but didn't react.

"My posture is atrocious. The way I slump, I'll have a hump in my back by the time I'm sixty…so I'm making a conscious effort to correct it," Hermione lied.

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"I would think, Miss Granger, if you wanted to improve your posture, you would reduce the tons of books you carry in your backpack to a more manageable amount," he replied, his mouth turned down.

Hermione knew he knew she was lying.

"Perhaps I will, Professor," Hermione said in an attempt to kill the conversation.

Severus fell silent. He'd find out what was going on with the witch on after supper.

Hermione ate as slowly as she could, hoping Severus would finish and leave before she did, but the wizard simply ordered coffee and took his time drinking it. The Great Hall cleared out until only Harry, Hermione, Severus and Filch remained, also drinking coffee, his rheumy eyes shifting from one to the other suspiciously. What were they all waiting for?

Finally Harry stood up.

"I'm going to head back to the ROR Hermione," he said, his green eyes flicking toward Severus. "To practice my sword strokes. Coming to join me?"

Severus' dark eyes turned on Hermione momentarily, then he seemed to be contemplating his coffee.

Filch's ears perked up. Sword cuts?

"You aren't supposed to have any dangerous weapons in the school," the caretaker said, frowning at the wizard.

"He has the Headmaster's permission, Mr. Filch," Severus said to the squib.

Filch's face contorted.

"How am I supposed to keep order in the castle when the rules are bent all the time," he groused, rising from the table. "Sometimes I feel like just resigning."

He hobbled out of the Great Hall, Mrs. Norris trailing behind him, her tail high in the air.

Harry looked after him.

"Hogwarts without Filch just wouldn't seem like Hogwarts," he commented. "He's a fixture. Like the cobwebs and damp walls."

"Not to mention the pools of slime," Hermione added.

She and Harry laughed.

"You should not be speaking about a Hogwarts staff member in such a manner," Severus said, "Five points from Gryffindor apiece."

Harry and Hermione both scowled at him.

"But we're on vacation," Hermione said to the wizard.

"But the rules are not. You will show staff proper deference in my presence. You should have kept your comments to yourselves until you were alone," the Potions Master replied.

Harry snorted then said, "I'm going Hermione…"

His green eyes rested on the Potions Master for a moment.

"Unless you want me to wait for you," he added.

Severus gave him a very clear "get lost, Potter" look. The Professor suspected Harry knew about his relationship with Hermione by the looks the wizard was giving him.

"No, I'll be along," Hermione said, cutting into her pie.

"All right. I'll see you later," he said to Hermione.

"I suggest you practice hard, Mr. Potter. The dummy awaits," Severus smirked at him.

Harry muttered something under his breath and left the Great Hall. The moment he did, Severus pulled out his wand and removed Hermione's glamour. His dark eyes rested on the purple bruise. Obviously she had been hit by someone or something.

"How did you get that?" he asked the witch, his nostrils flared.

If she hadn't tried so hard to hide it, he might have thought it was the result of an accident.

"Get what?" Hermione replied non-chalantly. Severus' face contorted with anger.

"Don't be flippant witch. How did you get that bruise on your cheek? I want to know now," he said in a dangerous voice. "It looks as if it was from a blow. Did someone hit you?"

Hermione paled a bit at the wizard's anger.

"Severus, it's nothing. It's been taken care of," the witch said. This answer only served to make the Potions Master angrier. He stood up, walked around the table and leaned down to examine the bruise.

"I want to know what happened," he demanded.

Before Hermione could respond, the wizard said, "Legilimens!"

Hermione tried to slam down her Occlumency walls but he was already in. Severus watched Draco come down the stairs and announce very nastily he knew about their relationship. Then he heard the wizard question his loyalty. The Potions Master's eyebrows rose as Hermione punched Draco in the nose, then the brawl started with the witch kicking Draco and pulling his hair as Harry wrestled with him. Ah, so that's how Draco's nose got bruised. Then he saw Draco swing at Hermione in an effort to get her off him and connect. Then the witch pulled out her wand, stupefied the pureblood and kicked him twice before fleeing up the stairs after Harry.

He pulled out of her mind.

"Hermione Granger. You are little more than a common brawler," he said to the witch, his eyebrow arched. "You started that altercation."

"Well, he shouldn't have said what he said about you!" Hermione shot back at him defiantly.

Severus' mouth quirked.

"Fighting for my honor, Hermione?" he said, "It's a bit late for that. Mr. Malfoy simply shared a sentiment that has been bandied about the Order for years. I am looked upon with suspicion by those who know my double role. No doubt I will be watched closely by Order members on the day of battle. They will be ready to kill me if I do anything untoward."

"But that's not fair," Hermione said, "You've gone through so much. They should know you are loyal by all you've suffered."

Severus shook his head.

"Many Death Eaters are tortured by the Dark Lord. I am not a special case really, though my tortures were more severe. He likes giving pain and wielding his power over others, even his own servants. I would be tortured whether I was an Order member or not. So to others, it means next to nothing," Severus said.

Hermione's eyes glistened.

"You're no traitor," she whispered.

"No, I'm not," he replied, "At least not to the side of Light. The day of battle will show that. I intend to prove myself."

Hermione looked at him, fear rising in her belly.

"Prove yourself? How?" she asked, her voice quavering.

Severus looked at her soberly.

"I am not sure yet. But I will think of something," the wizard replied softly. He could see the worry in the young witch's eyes.

"But Severus…" Hermione began.

The wizard cut her off.

"Hermione, you know I am a member of the Order…a soldier as well as a spy. As a soldier I am willing to give my life so that our objective is reached. Our objective is to destroy Voldemort. I must work toward that end. The despot must die, and I do not believe Mr. Potter can do it alone," he said, then his eyes softened. "Besides, wouldn't you want your friend to survive this?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, her voice full of emotion, "I don't want Harry to die. But I don't want you to die either."

"I don't intend to let either myself or Mr. Potter die, Hermione. But I don't need fear and worry from you, witch. I don't need you trying to dissuade me from my path. It already leads to my destiny. What both I and Mr. Potter need from you is courage, support and belief. You must believe we can win against the Dark Lord," he said.

Hermione blinked up at him and realized he was right. The Final Battle seemed inevitable. Instead of being fearful, she needed to be brave and supportive. To add her strength to his.

Hermione considered all the years the Potions Master spent under the influence of the Dark Lord, all the tortures he suffered, all of the information he provided Dumbledore which saved the lives of thousands. How the wizard always found the strength to return to the despot again and again, no matter how battered and broken he was. How his determination to bring an end to Voldemort's darkness kept him to his duty. Now was the culmination of all his work and sacrifice. Of course he would bravely go forth into the fray. It was the final hour.

"I do believe, Severus," she said softly. "I believe with all my heart."

Severus touched his fingertips to her bruise gently.

"Such a Gryffindor," he said. She had received that bruise because of her loyalty to him. A completely Gryffindor act. "Come with me to my office and let me fix that bruise."

Hermione took Severus' arm and they exited the Great Hall. Once in the main hall however, the Potions Master released her arm. He had no idea who they would meet and despite how many knew about their relationship…it was still a secret. He meant it to stay that way as much as possible.

As they walked, Severus considered the brawl and how Hermione had received the bruise. If Draco had just blatantly hit the witch, he could have counted on a through ass-kicking from Severus, followed by an obliviate. As much as the Potions Master didn't like the idea of Hermione being struck, he had to be fair about this. The truth was the witch had drawn first blood by striking Draco. If she had been alone and he struck her back, then there would have been the issue of a wizard attacking a witch physically. However, Potter was there and that made the fight two on one. Draco was defending himself. Hermione did have a rather painful grip on his hair. If in the same situation, Severus would have taken a swing at her himself. She did join the fray, so in essence, Hermione put herself in the situation as well as caused it. Both she and Draco walked away with bruises.

Besides punching Draco in the nose, she had bitten him, kicked him in the head at least once and kicked him in the ribs twice when he was down. Hermione had a vicious streak. Getting off with a bruise was easy. Severus decided he wouldn't punish Draco for defending himself, but he would make it clear to the pureblood he expected this to be the end of the altercation. He had provoked the witch after all. He would also make it clear to the blonde wizard that he would beat him within an inch of his life if he ever spoke disrespectfully to Hermione about their relationship again. If he had anything he wanted to say, he could say it to the Potions Master.

Severus and Hermione turned down the dungeon corridor toward his office. Severus looked down at her surreptiously. He didn't feel any vibes of desire coming off the witch. No doubt she was still sated from their last engagement. Then again, with the upcoming battle, sex was probably the last thing on the witch's mind. She had other things to think about…like the possibility of his and Harry's death.

Well, he wouldn't press the witch. Actually, he preferred when she initiated intimate contact. It stoked his ego a bit to have the young witch so enamored of him that she pursued contact. He had never been in this kind of situation before. Women hardly saw him as pursuit-worthy…unless they were inebriated and randy. They would take anyone at that point and their attraction was purely physical. They needed a tool and he had it.

But Hermione wanted him for him, gave herself to him because of what was in her heart, not because she needed a good stiff one. Well, by the time he got to her she did, but only from him. Not just any wizard. He was special to her. The wizard found he liked being special. Especially to a witch as brilliant and promising as Hermione Granger. He was blessed in that he was attracted to a witch that was equally attracted to him. It seemed as if the fates finally let up on him, finally opened a door that could lead to happiness.

Now, only if Voldemort would die. His happiness would be assured.

They stopped in front of Severus' office and he unwarded the door, let the witch in and entered behind her.

The Potions Master led Hermione into his classroom and had her sit down on his desk as he retrieved the healing potion and a swab. He carefully applied it to her bruise. It lightened, then disappeared.

"Perfect," he said as she brought her hand to her cheek.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione said.

"Now, I expect no more altercations between yourself and Mr. Malfoy, Hermione. I am going to speak to him about this as well. I will also speak to him about our relationship. He will not accost you about it again, I guarantee it," the wizard said.

Hermione nodded…but Severus noticed something in her eyes that wasn't quite right. His eyes narrowed.

"Hermione, do I know the whole story about this?" he asked her. "Is there something else I should know about Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at him. She didn't know if she should tell him about Draco kissing her. He might kill the wizard. He had already said he'd do as much if another wizard touched her. She just looked at him…a bit afraid.

Severus saw the fear.

"Hermione, we are in a relationship now. I don't want you hiding things from me. I don't want to feel I have to use Legilimency on you every time I want to know the truth. We have to be honest with each other. Now I want you to tell me if there is anything else I should know about Draco," he said.

Hermione blinked up at him.

"He kissed me," she whispered.

Severus stared at her a moment, unable to believe she said what she did.

"He what?" the Potions Master said, his silky voice quavering.

"He kissed me in the corridor. But I am sure it was before he knew that I was seeing you," she said in a small voice.

Severus' face was terrible.

"You let him kiss you?" he asked the witch, his chest tightening.

"No. He just sort of did it. I bit him and ran away," the witch said.

Severus began to hear a roaring in his ears as he looked at Hermione.

"Let me see," he snarled, "Legilimens."

He watched and listened as Draco tried to convince Hermione to be his secret lover. Yes, this had to be before he knew about them. But still…that didn't ease the tightness in the wizard's belly. He growled audibly when Draco suddenly kissed the witch. It was obvious he had shoved his tongue into her mouth. A mouth Severus considered his own. He pulled out of Hermione's mind.

"I think it's time for you to go visit Mr. Potter," the wizard said darkly, catching her by the arm and leading her through the classroom and back to his office. He opened the door and led her out into the corridor, warding the office back.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide.

"What are you going to do, Severus?" she asked the wizard, a cold feeling in her belly that matched the coldness in the Potions Master's eyes.

"As I said, I am going to talk to Mr. Malfoy. Now go," he said to the witch, pushing her up the hall gently.

"Severus, don't do anything crazy. He's a student and he really didn't know about us," the witch said, worried about the pureblood now. She didn't like Draco, but she didn't want Severus to get in trouble over him.

"Mr. Malfoy is in my house and is my charge, Hermione. I know how to handle him," the wizard said evenly. "You go and support Harry. Make sure he practices hard. I plan to put him through rougher paces tomorrow."

"All right," Hermione said doubtfully. She turned and walked up the hallway, looking back over her shoulder a few times. She saw the Potions Master heading for Slytherin house, disappearing into the corridor depths.

She shook her head.

Draco was in for it, she was sure.

* * *

Severus walked down the long corridor, through the double doors, past his office and into the Slytherin common room. Three students were in there, one of them Draco who was playing a game of wizard's chess with a housemate.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word in my office if you please," the Potions Master said, startling all three students. They didn't hear him come in.

"Yes sir," Draco said, swallowing.

It seemed the broom was up.

The blonde wizard rose from the table and followed Severus up the hall to his office. Severus opened the door and discretely stuck his foot out as Draco walked in, causing the wizard to stumble and almost slam into his desk.

"Pardon me, Mr. Malfoy," the wizard purred as Draco recovered, looking at him wide-eyed. He was sure the Potions Master had tripped him on purpose.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, walking around his desk and seating himself. Draco sat in the cushioned wooden chair in front of the Potions Master. Severus kept a more comfortable chair in his Head of House office than he did in his potions office. He made his charges comfortable when he spoke with them, although he wouldn't have minded a few retractable spikes for Draco's ass right now.

"Firstly, I would like to tell you I found out about your altercation with Miss Granger and Mr. Potter today. I am taking ten points from you for lying to me about how you came to be in the condition I found you in," Severus said.

Draco looked as if he wanted to protest.

"Before you think I am playing favorites, Mr. Malfoy, I saw the incident as it occurred in Miss Granger's mind via Legilimency, rather than heard it by way of mouth. Because both Miss Granger and Mr. Potter double-teamed you, I felt you had a right to defend yourself as best you could, so there will be no repercussions concerning the bruise you gave Miss Granger. But that will be the end of this incident. There will be no retribution on your part."

Draco let out a sigh of relief. He had believed since the Professor was shagging Hermione, he would automatically be severely punished by the wizard. Severus arched an eyebrow at him.

"However, Mr. Malfoy…you did provoke the witch. By the way you approached Miss Granger, I presume your father wasted no time informing you that Miss Granger and I are involved. Am I correct?" the Potions Master asked him.

Draco nodded.

"And it is clear by the way you approached Miss Granger, that you feel she is…how did you put it to Mr. Potter? Ah yes. My 'slut,' the wizard said in a calm voice.

Draco looked uncomfortable. Severus narrowed his eyes at him.

"I am waiting for a confirmation of this, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said. "You did say that, did you not?"

"Yes sir," Draco murmured.

Severus looked at the wizard for a long moment.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the definition of a slut?" the wizard asked him.

"A woman who sleeps around with any and everybody," Draco replied.

"Mr. Malfoy…I am very aware of your attempt to make Miss Granger your secret paramour, and your offer of "paying her way" in exchange for sexual favors. I am also aware that she turned your offer down and told you she was not interested in you in that manner. Is this true?" the Potions Master asked him.

Draco reddened.

"Yes sir," the young wizard mumbled.

"Then you must agree, Mr. Malfoy, that Miss Granger would not sleep with any and everybody, because she denied you. Correct?" Severus continued.

"Yes sir," Draco answered him.

"And even after you forced a kiss on her, she denied you…running away," the wizard said, his eyes glittering.

"Yes sir," the wizard replied, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"So logic would dictate, judging by the witch's reaction and denial of you, that she is not a slut, Mr. Malfoy," Severus concluded.

"Yes sir," Malfoy admitted.

"You said that to make her feel ashamed of her relationship with me. To make her feel cheap and easy. To hurt her and embarrass her. You will not do this again, Mr. Malfoy. You will not say anything about our relationship to Miss Granger or anyone. Do you understand me?" Severus said evenly, "Because if you do, Mr. Malfoy, you will answer to me, man to man, not student to teacher. I want this to be very clear. I…will…hurt…you. Because you are attempting to hurt what is mine."

Draco looked up at him…a question in his eyes that he didn't dare ask. Severus considered him.

"I will tell you this only once, Mr. Malfoy…to try and help you understand. My intentions toward Miss Granger are honorable. She is not a quick shag or a plaything I plan to discard. The witch is brilliant and has a good future ahead of her if we can thwart Voldemort. My objective with the witch is eventually matrimony. I have been alone and miserable far too long, and Miss Granger is of the temperament and intelligence to make a good wife and companion for me. I have suffered for the wizarding world long enough and it is time for me to find my own happiness. I believe Miss Granger will provide this for me. So, this is about more than shagging a student, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said.

"But…she's a mudblood!" Draco blurted out.

Severus caught himself at the slur. He took a deep breath remembering he was talking to a wizard who had been brought up with erroneous beliefs all his life.

"Mr. Malfoy…Draco…I am going to say this in the hope that your brain has not been so muddled by this doctrine of pureblood superiority that it can still reason. You are designated a "pureblood" because of your line of descent…all of your ancestors are full witches and wizards, correct?" Severus asked Draco.

"Yes sir," Draco said proudly, "Back for generations. No muggles in our family."

Severus scowled at him.

"That is impossible. All witches and wizards of today are descended from muggle-born witches and wizards. There was a time when humans had no magic, Draco. They did magical rituals utilizing spirits and such, but had no magic of their own. Whether or not their use of ritual eventually imbued them with magic is a matter of conjecture, but the first true witches and wizards were born of non-magical people. In essence, Draco…there is no such thing as a pureblood. Only witches and wizards that married each other. They can still be traced back to muggle-borns, their magic passed on by blood."

Draco stared at him.

"In fact, Draco…if you look at muggle-born witches and wizards…it is they who are the most pure, because they are born with magic where there was none. Truly miraculous. Their power comes from beyond blood and bone. They are closest to true magic and the progenitors of what we all are…the reason we exist. Muggle-borns are the head of the mystery, the Originals, and usually much more powerful than those of us who have had our magic passed down. This is why Voldemort truly wants to destroy them…because of their purity and power. They are the witches and wizards who hold True Magic. He hates them for that, and hates muggles for their ability to produce such wonders. He covets all power and wishes to stop the natural order of the magical world. You have to rid yourself of your prejudices, Draco and see the world how it truly is."

Draco stared at him. He had never heard this view of muggle-borns before, and as much as he hated to admit it…it made sense…especially why Voldemort wanted to destroy them and took such pleasure in killing muggles who produced them.

"You see, Draco, my wanting to marry Hermione Granger is no shame. It would be an honor in my estimation to be accepted as a husband by her. She is an intelligent, powerful witch and her blood will strengthen my line, my children will be intelligent and powerful as well. So you can see why I have claimed her before any other could. I see the witch for what she is, and what she will become. I want her in my life."

Severus studied Draco for a moment.

"You know Draco, I brought you in here fully intending to beat the shit out of you for forcing that kiss on Hermione, but I realize that someplace in your maladjusted soul, you are attracted to the witch, and I suspect you always have been. I've watched you interact with her over the years and it would have made more sense to ignore her than constantly waste energy picking at her. I suspect that had she not been muggle-born, you might have attempted to court her…be her 'boyfriend." She's intelligent, loyal, pretty though not what most would consider beautiful. If she had been pureblood she would have been perfectly acceptable to you. Instead, you tried to find another way to have her…hide her away so your shame at being attracted to a muggle-born witch wouldn't be known, and if it were found out, she would be considered little more than your personal prostitute…something else perfectly acceptable to your social strata. Many rich wizards keep women after all, women considered unsuitable in polite society. But it didn't work. Hermione is not the kind of witch you can buy," the Potions Master said.

Draco hung his head.

"So, I am going to be magnanimous and give you 'one strike' Draco, especially since you didn't know the witch is mine…"

Severus' eyes glittered.

"But be warned. Now that you know Miss Granger is involved with me, I want you to treat her with respect. If you can't do that, then stay away from her entirely. I will not be so lenient next time. And I don't want you spreading our relationship around the school. It is not illicit, but at the same time it could cause Miss Granger problems she doesn't need to deal with in her last year. Do I need to make you take an Oath, Mr. Malfoy?" the Potions Master asked reverting to his formal address.

"No sir. I won't say a word to anyone," the wizard replied.

"Good," Severus said.

Draco stood to leave. Severus stopped him.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy. There is something else I wish to say to you. I want to commend you on your decision not to be a part of Voldemort's plans. It is obvious you have finally realized what I realized years ago about the despot. That living in a world ruled by him would be worse than not living at all. Our world is not perfect, Mr. Malfoy, but it is free. We must keep it that way," Severus said to the young wizard.

"Now you and I are riding the same broom. We are both traitors to the Dark Lord. It must be harder for you, for you have gone against your father as well. I imagine it was a difficult decision…"

"Not as difficult as you might think, Professor," Draco said, his gray eyes going distant. "I saw what happened at the Revel, and I could see that happening all over the wizarding world if Voldemort comes into power. How father could accept that is beyond me. How anyone can accept…."

Draco's voice broke and he fell silent.

"I understand, Draco. Believe me, I do," Severus said. "That is what we are going to stop on the fourth, thanks to your forewarning. You have shown yourself to be a true and loyal member of the Light, despite your Dark Mark. History will remember you if we are successful. You'll be honored."

Draco looked at the Potions Master. He had never thought about that aspect of it. His decision to warn Dumbledore squarely put him on the side of Light. Malfoys had been considered dark wizards from time immemorial. Dark as in evil. Draco knew he had dark tendencies, but he never really liked being considered 'evil.' He preferred to think he was just "complicated." Now, he would be able to claim the Light.

Suddenly, Draco felt better than he had in days. Even his residual anger at Hermione and Harry evaporated for the moment. Severus saw the light in the young wizard's eyes and nodded. Another had been pulled back from Voldemort's darkness.

"You may go, Mr. Malfoy…but keep in mind all I have said to you," Severus said. "No more altercations with my witch."

"Yes sir," Draco said, bowing and leaving the office.

Severus watched him go.

Well, that had turned out a lot differently than he thought it would. Good thing too. He would have had a hell of a time explaining Draco's broken and bruised condition to the Headmaster.

* * *

Hermione slept horribly that night, dreaming of Harry and Severus being blown to bits by Voldemort. She woke up screaming three separate times, then finally curled up with her pillow pressed into her belly, sobbing uncontrollably.

She might lose both of them.

The witch knew she had promised Severus to be strong, but when she was alone, her fears seemed to get the better of her. If only she could do something. Harry had told her that the plan was all the students would be warded inside the Great Hall with the staff while the battle went on outside. They would be armed and would protect themselves if any Death Eaters made it through the castle defenses.

Hermione wasn't worried about that happening. From what she was told the Death Eaters would be greatly outnumbered as well as surprised. It was likely the Order would take them out quickly and with dispatch. But as for Harry and Severus…they would be facing the Dark Lord away from the battle. They would be in grave, grave danger.

She lay there in the bed, her eyes glistening. Dear gods, she hoped they would survive.

* * *

Hermione awoke early the next morning and felt famished. She showered, dressed and quickly headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, not bothering to wake Harry. He had practiced hard last night in anticipation of Severus trying to beat him to death again with the dummy. He needed his rest. As she reached the main stairwell, who should walk out of the dungeon corridor but Draco Malfoy.

Hermione tried to dip back, but the quick-eyed wizard saw her and looked around to see if anyone else was present. No. Just he and Hermione. Draco looked back up the stairs, then folded his arms, waiting for the witch to descend.

Hermione was no coward. Reaching into her pocket and gripping her wand securely, she slowly walked down the stairs, her eyes on the blonde wizard. Draco began to approach as she stepped off the stairs. Hermione whipped out her wand.

"Hold it right there, Draco. Don't make me hex you," she warned.

Draco held up his hands and stopped.

"Hold on, Granger. I have something I want to say to you," he said, "Really. I'm not going to attack you."

Hermione scowled.

"Maybe not physically, Draco…but you have other ways to hurt people," she responded.

Draco sighed.

"Look. This isn't easy for me…but I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry what I said to you yesterday. About the Professor…about you and the Professor. I didn't understand," the wizard said.

Hermione continued to scowl at him.

"I don't believe you," she said, still holding her wand on him.

"I talked to the Professor yesterday…and he opened my eyes to a lot of things I didn't see before. Things I was blind to. I'm going to have to change a lot of my perceptions and beliefs, Granger. I just thought I would start with you. It's…it's a first step," the wizard said sincerely. "You don't have to forgive me…I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

Hermione lowered her wand slowly.

"What happened? Did the Professor threaten to beat you within an inch of your life if you didn't apologize to me?" Hermione asked with a sneer.

"No," Draco sneered back, "He just explained some things to me, like I said. His…his intentions toward you. It's not what I thought it was. It's all right, I guess. I decided to apologize to you myself. You deserve an apology."

Hermione stood there, staring at the pureblood.

"Well you gave it to me," she said shortly, her wand still in her hand.

"That's all I wanted to do," Draco replied. He turned and headed for the Great Hall, pulling the door open and walking through.

Hermione stood there a couple of minutes more, trying to absorb what just happened. Draco apologizing to her? How strange was that? She didn't think the wizard had ever apologized to anyone in his life other than his father.

But did he mean it?

Her brow furrowed, Hermione walked into the Great Hall and up the aisle, taking a seat at the round table. Filch was there, as usual…frowning at Hermione, Draco and the three other student early risers that sat around the table.

Draco was eating scrambled eggs and bacon with toast. A tall glass of pumpkin juice sat beside his plate. He looked up at Hermione for a moment, then continued eating.

Hermione ordered her breakfast, and as she waited for her meal to appear, she considered Draco's apology. Maybe it could be sincere. He had been the one to warn the Headmaster about Voldemort's planned attack. That effectively moved him out of the realm of darkness he was immersed in. His own life was forfeit now if Voldemort discovered his duplicity. There had to be some good in the wizard to have done that. Or at least, a conscience buried under all the pureblood ideology.

She looked at Draco thoughtfully. He had been such a bastard to her all these years. Could she ever truly forgive him, or trust him? Especially considering the nasty things he had said to her lately about her relationship with the Potions Master…and how he tried to get her to become his mistress, kept woman…whatever. He was a pig.

But still, what had Severus said to him to make him want to apologize on his own? The Potions Master could be very persuasive. Maybe one day she would find out.

If they won the battle, that is.

* * *

Severus slung the dummy towards Harry, who was standing in readiness, the sword of Gryffindor held in front of him. He had a good grip on it. Hermione had levitated large bean bags at him provided by the Room of Requirement the night before. At first she knocked him down a few times, but after a while, he had cut them up pretty good using the moves Severus had shown him. It seemed Harry Potter was a quick study with a cutlass. He just had to be pummeled long enough to focus.

Harry danced aside and cut the dummy across the belly cleanly. Severus nodded, impressed. If that had been a man, he would have been disemboweled.

"Not too shabby, Mr. Potter. I believe you have a gift with the cutlass," the wizard said. Harry almost dropped his sword in disbelief. Snape actually giving him praise?

"Don't look so startled, Mr. Potter. I give encouragement when needed…and it is definitely needed considering who you have to face," Severus called, slinging the dummy toward him again, but checking it this time so Harry missed with his slice, then ramming the dummy into him and knocking him to the ground.

Severus smirked as he began to beat Harry with the stuffed dummy viciously, the wizard flailing and trying to get to his feet.

"You still have work to do, Mr. Potter," he said with a dark grin.

For the next three days Harry practiced dutifully, returning to the castle and continuing to practice both spells and swordplay. He was doing well. Severus was right. The cutlass didn't require a lot of training for its wielder to be effective. Using the basic slashes parries and footwork, combined with the thrust/parry drills, a beginner could be dangerous.

Harry caught on to the new hexes quickly as well, fueled by the hope they would sufficiently aggravate Voldemort to the point of carelessness. Harry didn't plan to use too many of them, since he would be affected as well. The sword was the best way to go. From what he had heard, Voldemort was easy to upset. If he could get the wizard off-balance, maybe he could kill him.

And maybe little Ginnys would fall out of the sky.

He wished Ginny was here. He could use her special kind of comfort right now. The days seemed to be flying past.

He wondered about Hermione and Snape too. For involved people, they weren't seeing very much of each other. But that probably was because they were trying to hide their relationship. Harry thought Hermione might be sneaking to the Professor's rooms at night, but it was clear she wasn't. Hermione, though she was helping him, seemed very quiet and withdrawn. Not talkative at all, which was unusual.

Severus had noticed the change in the witch as well, but he knew what it was. The upcoming battle. Hermione was feeling apprehensive, and rather than voice her fear, she was keeping it in, and avoiding him. She didn't want to be discouraging to either him or Harry. She kept her eyes lowered at all the meals, not looking at him, and left early, either accompanying Harry to the ROR or disappearing into the castle depths. Severus gave her the space she needed. She would come to him when she was ready…hopefully before the Final Battle.

The Potions Master wanted her one more time, to hear her say she loved him just one more time…in case he didn't survive.

* * *

The next morning Harry walked across the grounds to the Whomping Willow, to find Professor Snape waiting for him, a cutlass in one hand and a wand in the other.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," the wizard said silkily, nodding to him. The dummy was nowhere in sight.

From his perch in the branches of the Whomping Willow, Crookshanks adjusted himself to a more comfortable position to watch the daily entertainment. The half-kneazle noticed immediately there was no dummy and yowled with disappointment. It was fun watching his mistress' friend being buffeted about, though yesterday he had sliced it up pretty good, the hook-nosed wizard having to repair it several times.

Harry stopped about ten meters away from Severus. It seemed like a safe distance. The wizard eyed the Potions Master's wand. Severus smirked.

"We will be combing swordplay and wandplay, Mr. Potter. I hope you can hex with your left hand as well as your right, since you must handle your cutlass," the wizard said.

Harry pulled off his padded glove and pulled his wand out of his sleeve, replacing the glove and letting his eyes wash over the Potions Master.

"You aren't wearing any protective gear, Professor," he commented.

"I thought my lack of gear would give you more incentive, Mr. Potter. You can actually cut me…though I doubt you will," the wizard replied. "I will give you a moment to prepare yourself."

Harry took a deep breath and the next moment found himself on the ground with Professor Snape's cutlass resting against his padded throat, the wizard's dark eyes glinting at him.

"I thought you said you were going to give me a moment!" Harry cried as he looked up at the pale wizard.

"I did give you a moment, Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, there is no set measurement of time to gauge how long that is. In other words, you should always be on your guard," Severus purred. "You are dead because of your carelessness. Now get up."

The Potions Master removed his sword and stood back, allowing Harry to stand up and brush himself off.

"Never assume an opponent will give you quarter, Mr. Potter. Now, defend yourself!" the wizard said, slashing at Harry, who leaped back and parried. Severus proceeded to rain blows down on the wizard, who barely managed to avoid them with a combination of desperate parries and footwork, doing more dancing backward than anything.

Severus pursued him, his eyes cold, hacking and slashing. The clashing of their blades rang across the grounds. Finally, the Potions Master sliced him neatly across the belly.

"Your entrails are on the ground, but I must say Mr. Potter, you didn't die easily. Still, you have no offense. Fight back. Attack me," Severus panted.

Harry studied him for a moment, then slashed at the pale wizard. Severus neatly caught the blow, rotated his blade in a wide circle and tore Harry's cutlass out of his hand. The Potions Master then hacked at Harry's neck, checking the blade when it came in contact with his padded suit.

Harry looked at the Potions Master wide-eyed, his chest heaving as the sharp edge of the blade rested against his throat.

"Again, Mr. Potter," Severus said, stepping back. "Your eyes are giving your strikes away. Try not to look where you are going to strike."

Keeping his eyes locked to the Professor's, Harry attacked again. He put up a fairly decent offense, but the Professor soon had him dancing back. Suddenly, Harry found his back against the tree and the Professor approaching him…about to give a deathblow.

Harry blasted him with his wand.

Severus flew back several feet, landing on his ass. The wizard sat there a minute, his head lowered, and his lack hair a curtain around his face. Harry looked at him nervously.

"Um, Professor?" he said, walking toward him slowly. "Are you all right?"

Severus looked up at him.

"I am fine, Mr. Potter. Just wondering when you were going to use your wand," the wizard replied, getting up off the ground and brushing off his robes. He picked up his cutlass and his wand.

"Now you are starting to fight, Mr. Potter," Severus said, his lips quirking with approval. "But it would have been better if you had taken advantage of my condition and held me with your sword. However, still a fairly decent showing. You have also opened up wandplay. Now, let's really get down to business."

The two wizards faced off, Harry quite heartened by his small victory.

In the Astronomy tower, Hermione was doing a little victory dance for Harry. Of course, she cared about the Potions Master, but he had been dominating the younger wizard up to this point. Harry had finally managed to get him. So that meant he was learning.

In the next three hours, Harry managed to get Severus off his feet several more times and even slashed his robes a few times. They had several grappling matches also, but Severus threw him every time. Harry had some self-defense training, but was no match for the older wizard.

"Avoid grappling with the Dark Lord," Severus advised. "You're no match for him."

Thin as he was, Voldemort was a skilled fighter in hand-to-hand contact. He knew how to protect himself and defeat an opponent. There was no time to teach Harry what he would need to know to thwart him.

"Use the tree!" Severus said as he drove Harry back. Harry dipped behind it, appearing on the other side, sending a blast at the Potions Master, who avoided it and sent back one of his own, which Harry also slipped.

Severus was very satisfied with Harry. He wasn't afraid of getting hurt, but knew when to withdraw and when to attack. His instinct for self-preservation was very good. Severus stood down.

"That is enough for today, Mr. Potter. Keep practicing and we will engage again tomorrow. Practice is the key," Severus said, repairing the tatters in his robes.

The young wizard had come quite close to carving him on several occasions. Maybe a bit of protective gear would be in order for tomorrow. He hadn't survived all these years to be accidentally cut down by Harry Potter.

"I want you to remember limbs are objects for attack as well. There is nothing wrong with slashing at arms and legs. The blows will disable your opponent," Severus said to Harry as he pulled his tight hood off his head. It was cold, but the air felt good to the wizard.

"Yes sir," Harry said.

Severus looked at Harry soberly.

"Until tomorrow, Mr. Potter," the wizard said, disapparating.

Harry began walking toward the castle. Hermione had explained to him why the Professor could apparate on the grounds of Hogwarts. It made sense. Harry wished he could do it. He was so bloody tired.

* * *

Several more days passed and the Hogwarts staff returned on the second, well rested from their holiday and refreshed. They had that 'renewed' aura that surrounded individuals whose time away from work was well spent. But their good mood was quickly quashed.

"The Final Battle? Here on the grounds? Oh, Albus…we must evacuate the school!" Minerva cried.

"No, Minerva. We must do nothing out of the ordinary. It may give us away. On the morning of the fourth, all students and staff will enter the Great Hall at six o'clock and be sealed in until such time as the battle ends or we are overrun. It is highly doubtful that will occur. Yet if it does, you and the students will fight and defend yourselves if the wards are broken."

Albus looked around the staff room solemnly.

"No word of the impending attack is to be shared with the student body. To insure this, I am requiring all of you to take a Wizarding Oath. It will keep you from inadvertently saying anything about the situation within hearing of a student," the Headmaster said.

This was a wise precaution. Students could pop up anywhere at any time and catch the tail end of a private conversation. No doubt the staff would be discussing it among themselves.

They all took the oath.

"What are you going to do, Headmaster? Will the Order be here?" Professor Flitwick asked, his voice squeaking with concern.

"For obvious reasons I cannot give you the details of our course of action, but the castle will be well-protected, and we have every reason to believe the battle will be short and we will be victorious," Albus replied, his eyes twinkling.

The twinkle was reassuring to the staff members.

"Now, I expect you to act in a normal manner tomorrow when the students return. Heads of houses, be sure to take a thorough head count of your charges. We need to know how many students have come back from holiday," Albus said as the meeting began to break up.

Severus knew he would be missing quite a few Slytherins. Those whose parents were Death Eaters would not be returning to Hogwarts. Draco was expected to be waiting on the grounds when the ranks arrived and join them in battle. Severus himself would bring him out by apparition.

"The moment Harry draws his sword, you are to disillusion yourself and get as far away from the battle as you can," the wizard instructed the pureblood that evening. "Be sure not to head for the gate or the castle. Run for the open grounds."

But Draco didn't want to run. He wanted to fight. To be part of the battle. Running was cowardly, and he was no coward.

"Yes sir," he said to Severus, who looked at him sharply.

"We have enough heroes for this battle, Mr. Malfoy. Getting yourself killed will benefit no one," he said to the young wizard evenly. "Do as I say."

"I understand, sir," Draco had replied.

Severus dismissed him, shaking his head.

He knew Draco wouldn't listen. He had too much pride. A lot of dead wizards did.

Severus retired to his rooms and had a firewhiskey or two while sitting in front of the fireplace and staring into the flames. Hermione had still not come to him. Tomorrow night was the last night before the Final Battle. If the witch did not come to him then, he would have to go and retrieve her.

He didn't intend to spend the night before his possible demise alone.

Severus needn't have worried. Hermione had every intention of sharing his bed. She wanted to make it a special night for the wizard, and for herself. She had transfigured one of her nightgowns into the exact replica of a negligee she saw in a catalogue, and made it Slytherin green with silver trim. It was very sheer, and she blushed when she tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror. It didn't leave anything to the imagination. She turned a pair of knickers into a silver thong. She found it very uncomfortable.

"Well, it won't be on for long," she told herself as she tried to adjust the string to a more comfortable position.

It was the morning of the third, and students were already returning to the castle, chattering and jostling each other without a care in the world. Ignorance truly was bliss.

Ron stalked up the stairs and into the room he shared with Harry. Harry wasn't there. It was just as well. They still weren't speaking. He had nothing to say to that traitor.

Ron tossed his suitcase on the bed, opened it and began to take out his clothes. Something glittered near Harry's bed. Ron blinked, then looked toward the door a moment, trying to decide if he should look to see what the glitter was and risk getting caught by Harry. His curiosity got the better of him.

"What was that?" Ron said to himself.

He walked over to the head of Harry's bed and looked down. Between the bed and the nightstand, resting against the wall, was a scabbard. A jeweled hilt was sticking out of it. Ron pulled the scabbard out and withdrew the cutlass, examining it.

"What the bloody hell? This is Godric Gryffindor's sword," he breathed. He had seen Harry with it before, when he exited the Chamber of Secrets after killing the basilisk and destroying the memory of Tom Riddle.

"Why does Harry have this?" Ron wondered.

His brain began to work. It didn't take him long to figure out Harry was going to fight Voldemort. There could be no other reason he had Godric's sword. Snape had come to the Burrow and collected him early. Harry must have been preparing for the Final Battle.

Shit.

The holiday at the Burrow had been terrible after Percy's duplicity was discovered. It was a good thing he was out of the loop as far as Snape's spying went. Actually, everyone with the exception of Arthur and Molly, didn't know Severus worked for the Order.

Fred and George showed up later that evening and found Molly crying in the living room. When they discovered why, both wizards ran upstairs and got Bill to unward the door on the pretense that they wanted to "speak" to Percy, then proceeded to beat the hell out of him until Bill, Charlie and Ron managed to drag them from the room.

Percy was kept imprisoned the entire holiday, and as far as Ron knew, was still locked up. Molly had been inconsolable.

"Why Percy? Why?" she wailed at her son, Percy looking absolutely miserable as his mother fell apart.

He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He just wanted to be better. Be part of something powerful. He wished he could go back in time and remove the damn Mark. Anything would be better than breaking his mother's heart.

"Mum. Mum, please stop crying. Please. I'm sorry," he said to his mother as he stood in the center of the room, Molly sitting on the bed sobbing.

"How could you do this, Percy? Voldemort is evil incarnate. You've brought shame to this family," she said to him, her eyes red from crying.

"Mum. Voldemort's going to win. He's too strong for the Order. If I'm a Death Eater, maybe he'll spare our family if you'll swear fealty to him," Percy said. "Then everything will be all right for us."

"I'd die before I'd swear fealty to that…that monster! So would your father, Percy. Don't you understand he will destroy everything that is good in our world? You won't have any power, Percy. He will have all the power. All you have is that damn Mark!" the witch said, looking at his left arm, which was covered by his robes. "He's a murderer. Ron's a friend of Harry's. Do you think he would really spare him, Percy? No, he wouldn't. Arthur associates with muggles. Do you think he'll forgive that? No! He won't! You doing this won't save any of us, Percy. It only makes you part of his evil!"

Percy looked at his mother, his eyes glistening. Suddenly he launched himself at her, falling on his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry, mum…I'm so sorry. I was just trying to…trying to…" he sobbed freely.

Molly looked down at her misguided child, and began to stroke his hair as he cried.

"You've always been different, Percy. You were always dissatisfied, always wanted more. And I didn't help. Arthur used to tell me I was showing favoritism…but I saw you were ambitious, really wanted to make something of yourself. You were driven, and I wanted to be supportive. I believed you could become Minister of Magic one day if you were given enough encouragement. So I did give you more than I gave the others…but I never dreamed your ambitions would lead you down this path," she said softly. "But don't worry Percy. We'll get through this, love. We'll get through this."

Molly had a mother's love. Yes, Percy had made a mistake…a big mistake…but he was still her son and she had a fierce love for her child. Voldemort might have got him, but he wasn't going to keep him. Not while there was breath in her body.

Arthur was still angry that Percy had joined the Death Eaters, but somewhat relieved as well. Though veritaserum, the wizard discovered that although Percy had taken the Mark, he had not engaged in any illegal activities as of yet. He received the Mark in a mysterious ceremony where he was hooded and the emblem burned into his forearm. He hadn't even seen the Dark Lord. Later, there was to have been a presentation where he would meet the Dark Lord face to face, have the Mark invoked and be formally indoctrinated into the ranks. So technically, Percy was not a full-fledged Death Eater, he only had the Mark. He couldn't even be summoned yet. But the Mark was enough for him to kept locked down until after the Final Battle.

Ron was just about to put the sword back, when the door opened and Harry walked in. He looked at Ron holding his cutlass and his green eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked Ron, striding over and pulling the cutlass out of Ron's hands.

Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes as he put the sword back in the scabbard.

"I saw something glittering and had a look," he replied, still staring at Harry. "What's going on?"

Harry put the sword back between his bed and the nightstand, then turned to Ron.

"What do you care? You made it plain we aren't friends anymore because of Ginny," he said to Ron.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Harry, you're going to fight Voldemort aren't you?" he asked.

Harry sat down on the side of his bed and didn't say anything. Ron sat down on his own bed directly across from him.

"When? When Harry?" Ron asked him, his belly tight with fear. Despite what he said about Ginny, Ron loved Harry. He was his best mate.

Harry just looked at the floor sullenly.

"Listen Harry," Ron said, "I'm an idiot. A fucking idiot. When I don't like something I don't think about how anyone else feels except myself. I know I'm being stupid about Ginny…even about Hermione. The truth is, mate, is that if Ginny has to be with anyone, I'd rather she'd be with you. I know you'd treat her right. I'm really sorry for the way I blew up, Harry. I really am."

Harry looked up into Ron's blue eyes. The wizard was sincere, he could tell. Hell, he had hidden his relationship with Ginny from his best friend. He could have just been upfront and told Ron he liked her. He might not have been happy, but at least he would have known.

"It's not all your fault, Ron," Harry said, "I should have told you I liked Ginny."

Ron smirked.

"I would have had bugbears," he replied with a slight grin. "There wasn't really any way to tell me that would have been good. I've just got to grow up, Harry. The world doesn't work the way I want it to…or I'd be captain of the Quidditch team."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. Then he stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

Ron gripped his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Friends," he said smiling. But the smile soon faded.

"Now, what's going on?" he asked.

Harry told Ron about Draco telling the Headmaster Voldemort's plan to overrun Hogwarts, Snape giving him spells and training him with the cutlass, how the Order planned to end the battle swiftly, and how he had to fight Voldemort in order to fulfill the Prophecy. He didn't tell Ron about Snape and Hermione though. Most likely Ron would fall right back into idiot mode.

"Harry, I want to help," Ron said earnestly. He couldn't stand the idea of Harry facing Voldemort alone.

Harry looked at his friend. He appreciated the offer, but there was nothing Ron could do.

"Ron, this is my fight," Harry said, "There's nothing you can do, and it doesn't make sense for both of us to get killed."

Ron's eyes darkened.

"You think you're going to be killed, Harry?" Ron asked him.

Harry nodded.

"Not right away though, thanks to Snape. Hopefully I can keep Voldemort distracted long enough for someone else to kill him. But I don't think I can beat him, Ron. I don't think I'm going to survive," Harry replied.

Ron's eyes began to fill.

"But Harry…" he started.

Harry scowled.

"Look Ron, this isn't about me…not really. Voldemort has to be stopped and not to save my life, but to save the wizarding world. Can you imagine what it will be like if he comes to power? How many people will die? How much suffering there will be? I'm only one wizard, Ron. What's one wizard compared to thousands? If I die fighting Voldemort, it will be a good death and if he dies because of me, that will be even better. There's no use trying to find a way out of this Ron. The only way out of it, is to go through it. And I'm willing to do that for myself and for everyone. Either way, it will be over," the wizard said, standing up. "The only thing I want right now is to be with Ginny one more time. I hope you don't mind that. She means a lot to me."

Ron looked up at his friend.

"No, Harry. I don't mind it at all, mate. She's probably finished putting her things away," he said.

Harry walked to the door.

"I'm going to go see her then. I'll see you at lunch…all right?" Harry said to Ron, who waved his hand at him.

"Right then. I'll see you later," Ron replied.

Harry exited the room.

Ron sat on the bed dejectedly. He was going to lose the best friend he'd ever had…and there was nothing he could do about it. He always knew Harry was going to have to face Voldemort sooner or later…but it never really sunk in until now.

Ron shook his head. Harry Potter had to be the bravest wizard in the world.

* * *

Severus was making his nightly rounds. He timed them so he would meet up with Hermione.

He needed her.

The wizard was entering the third floor corridor when he heard a noise. Quickly the Potions Master disillusioned himself and pressed against the wall. A stairwell from the upper landing shifted down and connected. No one was on it.

Then he heard footsteps. Students. Suddenly the hems of two robes appeared, fluttered, then disappeared. Severus realized that the students were under an Invisibility Cloak. The only student that he knew of who had such a cloak was Harry Potter.

Severus stood very still as Harry and Ginny passed, apparently heading for the Room of Requirement. The Potions Master didn't stop them. If ever a night called for the comfort of a witch's arms, this was the night. Every condemned man had a right to some pleasure before his demise.

Severus waited until the couple's footsteps faded, then continued on his rounds, checking the corridor quickly before returning to mount the stairs to the fourth floor. As he stood on the landing, the wizard looked up to see Hermione mounting the stairs to come down to his floor. He stepped back, hiding in the corridor so the witch wouldn't see him.

Hermione rode the stairwell down, her mind focused firmly on the Potions Master. She planned to floo to his rooms right after she finished her rounds. Her belly was in knots. She hadn't been with the wizard in days and found that she ached for him.

She stepped off the stairs and started to walk up the corridor when suddenly she was grabbed, a hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream.

"Hello Hermione," Severus purred at her, releasing her mouth as the witch recognized him.

"Severus," she breathed.

"Yes, Severus. I thought you may have forgotten me," he said silkily, drawing her against his body. Gods, she felt good.

"No. No, I haven't forgotten you," she responded, her eyes shining.

"Show me then," he breathed, lowering his head and kissing her hungrily. The witch returned his hunger, her body trembling against him with need. Severus hardened immediately and drew back from her.

"Come to my rooms after rounds tonight, Hermione. I need you," he said to her softly, pressing his erection into her belly. The witch was breathing so hard she could hardly catch her breath, the wizard's words and closeness affected her so strongly. Severus said he needed her. Hermione had always believed Severus Snape had never needed anyone in his life.

But he needed her.

"I'll be there," she said.

Severus gave her one more searing kiss, fighting the urge to find a niche and take Hermione right there. He wanted her in his bed. He wanted to wake up beside her in the morning. And more than that…he wanted to know where she was when he left the castle. He didn't trust the witch to go to the Great Hall with the other students. He had already informed Albus of his plans for her.

The Headmaster agreed. Hermione was very headstrong after all. He didn't want the brilliant witch to put herself in danger.

"Do what you need to do, Severus," Albus told him.

He planned to.

* * *

In the Room of Requirement, Harry kissed Ginny passionately, drawing the witch close to him and locking his mouth to hers as if he would never release her. His hands moved over her body frantically before stopping at her throat and beginning to unfasten her robes.

Next to the young couple stood a large four-poster bed spread with Gryffindor colors. The covers were pulled back and candles hung suspended in mid-air, casting a soft glow over the room.

Ginny panted against Harry, almost overcome by his hunger. Harry had never been as ardent or forceful as he was now. Usually he was gentle, hesitant, and always made sure to receive her verbal consent before moving forward towards intimacy. But he asked her nothing as he pulled her robes apart. Finally, Ginny managed to pull her mouth away from his.

"Harry…Harry," she gasped as the boy-who-lived slid her robes down her arms. His eyes were smoldering as he looked at her.

"You're going so fast, Harry," Ginny said softly. It wasn't a complaint…just a statement of fact.

Harry's eyes cooled somewhat as he realized she was right. It was as if he wasn't thinking about how Ginny felt at all. He just wanted to get at her. He released her.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said softly, "It's just that…that…"

Harry faltered.

"What, Harry? What is it?" she asked.

Harry looked at her, his green eyes full of a longing that went beyond desire.

"I want to feel that I'm alive," he said, his voice breaking slightly, "You make me feel more alive than anything when I'm with you, Ginny."

The witch looked at Harry and fought back tears. He was facing Voldemort tomorrow, and that meant he was facing his own death. She might not ever see him alive again.

Ginny let her robes slide the rest of the way down her arms and drop to the floor. She stood before Harry in a short silk nightie, her brown eyes full of love. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Harry Potter, I'm going to make you feel as if you will live forever," she breathed, moving back into his embrace and falling back into the bed taking him with her, intent on giving the wizard that one eternal moment.

* * *

Severus waited in his study impatiently, his dark eyes resting on the floo. Where was the witch? He was dressed in his black bathrobe and slippers, a pair of boxers beneath. After a moment, he began to walk toward his bedroom, fully intending to dress and go retrieve Hermione, when suddenly the flames in the floo turned green with a "foomph."

The wizard turned around and watched as Hermione stepped through, dressed in a white bathrobe and barefoot. The robe was tied, but she still held it tightly together. She looked at him.

"I'm here, Severus," she said softly.

"I see," he replied, striding up to her, "It took you long enough, witch."

His eyes swept over her tightly clutched bathrobe.

"I…I had to get ready," Hermione said, blushing slightly. "I wanted to look special for you."

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Special?" he asked, eyeing her robe with more interest now.

"Yes," Hermione said, taking a deep breath and slowly untying the sash to her robe. She let the sash drop but didn't move. The robe remained closed.

"Hermione?" Severus said as the witch's eyes took on a glazed look.

He looked at her robe again. What in the world was under it that made her react that way?

Severus stepped closer to her and gently parted the fabric, taking in the sheer Slytherin colored negligee beneath it and the tiny silver thong. Her wand was tucked in the string around her waist. The wizard's eyes glittered as they swept over her body.

"Green and silver," he breathed, sliding the robe down her arms and tossing it on an armchair. His eyes met hers. The witch seemed to be holding her breath.

Severus shook his head slowly.

"Never has a witch come to me this way, or looked more alluring," he said in a low voice, "You are a gift, Hermione Granger…a true gift."

Hermione began to step into him. Severus stopped her.

"Wait," he said, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing something. "I want to give you this. A gift for my gift."

He let the item dangle down. It was a platinum necklace with a heart-shaped pendant attached. Wrapped around the pendant was a silver serpent with emerald eyes. Its mouth was opened as if to strike anyone who dared try to touch that heart.

"I've never seen anything like it," Hermione breathed as Severus walked behind her, moved her hair aside and placed the necklace around her neck, fastening it.

"It's one of a kind, like you are, Hermione," the wizard replied, leaning down and kissing her throat softly. Hermione sighed at the contact of his lips.

Severus turned Hermione to face him, his eyes resting on the pendant for a moment, then her face.

"If anything should happen to me tomorrow, Hermione, I want you to know that my intentions toward you have always been honorable. You are more than a plaything, more than a temporary lover. You are a brilliant, vibrant witch who brings me much happiness, more happiness than I have ever known. It is my hope you will one day agree to become my wife and the mother of my children," the wizard said.

Hermione stared at him, then her eyes became unfocused. She teetered then slumped, Severus catching her. The witch had fainted dead away.

"Dear gods," Severus said, looking down at the unconscious young woman in his arms, "That certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

Severus lifted Hermione and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down gently in his bed and began to harden as he looked down on her. That negligee was certainly arousing.

Severus knew he should take out his wand and enervate the witch, but his naughtier side disagreed, so instead of going through the motions of losing a battle of conscience, he immediately gave in, removing his slippers, robe and boxers in that order. He bent over the unconscious Hermione and untied the little strip of ribbon that held the flimsy material of her negligee together, spreading it on either side of the witch and revealing her body. His eyes drifted over her full breasts, flat belly and the small patch of silver resting at the apex of her thighs.

"Merlin," he breathed, swallowing.

He removed her wand and laid it on the nightstand, then slowly, he eased into the bed and lay next to the witch, placing his hand on her belly and caressing it gently, watching her face. Hermione's eyes fluttered, but she didn't wake. Severus lifted the light fabric, slipped his fingers under the thin strip of her thong and pulled it down her legs gently, slipping it off her feet, then bringing it to his nose. He sniffed it and the scent of her made a small growl issue from the back of his throat. He dropped the thong off the side of the bed and rolled over Hermione, lifting himself on his hands and parting her legs with his own.

"You're being very wicked, Severus," his conscience chided him.

"Yes I am," the wizard agreed as he reached down and adjusted his member, placing it against the witch's core. Hermione stirred now, her amber eyes fluttering open. She looked up at the wizard staring down at her, confusion in her eyes.

"Enervate," Severus breathed, sliding into Hermione, the witch gasping, arching in surprise and pleasure.

"Severussssss," she hissed as he filled her, his length and hardness a welcome intrusion. Hermione's mouth dropped open

"Mmmm,, witch," he growled down at her, his eyes half-lidded as she surrounded him in heat and tightness. He lowered himself, kissing Hermione passionately as her arms wrapped around him, trying to draw him closer.

Severus began to move, thrusting into Hermione, longing to get closer to the witch, willing her body to blend with his own. This wasn't about relieving his hunger, although hunger was there. This was about claiming, connecting, becoming one with the witch through his desire. And above all, it was about being remembered.

If he died tomorrow, Severus wanted Hermione to remember him all her days.

He pulled away from her mouth, the witch gasping and moaning as he took her ardently, but not brutally. He brought his mouth to her ear, the scent of her jasmine scented hair filling his nostrils as he spoke to her, still flexing his pale body, still parting her body with his own.

"That pendant you wear is symbolic, Hermione," he breathed as the witch cried out softly, "The heart is yours, and I am the serpent claiming and protecting it. It is a symbol of my esteem, my affection, my protection…my…my…"

Suddenly the wizard tore into Hermione fast and furiously, the witch crying out his name sharply before Severus caught himself and slowed, gasping, tracing her jawline with his lips for a moment before returning to her ear.

"If I die tomorrow, others will remember me as a cruel professor, or as a suspected Death Eater, or as a spy for the Order. Only you, Hermione Granger, will remember me as man like every other man…who had dreams of love and happiness…a wife and family. Who longed for a normal and contented life. Never forget me, Hermione," he breathed as he possessed her, "Never forget I was a man like every other man."

The wizard stopped moving for a moment, Hermione turning her face to his and looking into his dark eyes, her breasts rising and falling with passion, her body undulating, the Potions Master still embedded deep inside her, still connected to her by more than flesh.

"You are more than any other man, Severus. You're my love. I will never forget you," she said softly.

Severus felt his chest tighten as he looked into Hermione's amber eyes and saw the sincerity there."

"I can die a happy man then, Hermione," he said in a low, intense voice, rolling to his back and pulling the witch on top of him, never breaking their link.

Hermione began to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place and driving into her body, jerking the witch as he took all he could of her sweetness, her voice breaking over him. He had never heard a sound more beautiful than his name on Hermione's lips as he buried himself inside her again and again.

Hermione broke away from Severus' mouth and she pushed herself upward, her hair wild around her face, the negligee hanging off her shoulders, breasts and body bouncing as she took over, riding the wizard with abandon, her eyes locked to his face, biting her lower lip.

Severus groaned as she slid over him, rolling her hips and changing her angle as she took the dominant role. He was content to be submissive, to let her have her way, reaching up and sliding the flimsy green material down her arms, then caressing her shoulders and breasts before gripping her waist.

"So beautiful," he breathed up at her, a grimace of pleasure on his face as her tight, slick sleeve squeezed, caressed and suckled him. Suddenly, Hermione stiffened, growing hot beneath his hands, then letting go with a shriek, her searing release flowing over the gasping wizard, pooling on his loins, wetting his balls as she fell forward, shuddering with bliss.

"Yesssss," Severus hissed at her, caressing her hair for a moment, then rolling back on top of the witch, lifting himself up on his hands and plunging inside her hungrily, wanting more of her softness as she throbbed around him. He was mindful not to lose control, though the gods knew he couldn't go deep enough. But he was thorough, his member like iron, rigid, demanding, taking every inch and iota of her inner gold, seeking that treasure between her thighs and finding it stroke after delicious stroke.

His hips lifted high as he stroked Hermione, his dark eyes smoldering down at her as she gave him all she was, loving his strength, his penetration, his possession. Severus Snape loved her. Hermione knew he did, and his love was as powerful as he was dark.

He just couldn't die. She wouldn't let him die.

* * *

The couple made love twice more that night…Hermione insisting they stop because Severus would need his strength and wits about him in the morning. She now lay in the crook of the wizard's arm, playing in his hair as he slept, his long lashes resting against his cheeks. Hermione ran her fingers over the large hook of his nose and smiled softly as she remembered referring to it as a "beak" one day after he had taken thirty points from her for helping Neville Longbottom. Actually, Neville had been about to explode his cauldron, but that didn't keep Severus from taking the points anyway.

"You should have just ducked for cover, Miss Granger," he had snarked, turning away with a billow of robes.

Hermione's smile faded as she thought of what the morning would bring. Severus had told her nothing of his plans, though Harry had confided the Potions Master was going deliver him to Voldemort and he would have the sword of Gryffindor concealed under his robes. Hermione knew once that sword was drawn, the dragon would be let out of his lair and Severus' duplicity would be known. Voldemort might strike him down dead right there.

The witch shuddered. No. No, it couldn't happen like that. When she left for the Great Hall tomorrow morning, she would slip out of the castle. There was more than one exit. Then she would disillusion herself and find Severus. She would help him and Harry fight. She knew a number of deadly spells thanks to the book Severus gave her. They would come in handy.

Hermione settled back, and closed her eyes. Presently sleep came.

Severus slipped out of bed at around six-thirty that morning, leaving Hermione asleep in the bed as he readied himself. He showered, shaved, brushed his teeth then dressed in his usual manner, black silk boxers, white silk shirt, black trousers, Slytherin belt and black socks. But instead of pulling on his boots, he put on a pair of black trainers. Undoubtedly, he would be doing some running.

He returned to the bedroom and saw signs of Hermione stirring. The Potions Master looked down at the witch, his eyes growing soft as he memorized her…how wild her hair was, the sated look on her face, the curves of her body beneath the sheets. He was tempted to draw them back and gaze on her beauty once more, but her eyes fluttered open. He quickly grabbed her wand off the nightstand and stuck it in his pocket.

"Severus?" she said sleepily, fighting for lucidity. "You're dressed."

"Yes," he said, leaning down and kissing her lips lightly. "I must go talk to Albus and Mr. Potter before we begin the Battle."

Hermione sat up.

"Will I see you before you leave?" she asked him.

Severus shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. You will have to wait until I return…if I return," he said softly.

Hermione's eyes glistened for a moment, then she leaped out of the bed and clung to him, sobbing.

"I don't want you to do this! I don't want you to go, Severus! I don't want you to die!" she cried, hanging on to him so tightly the wizard could hardly draw breath.

"I know, Hermione. Unfortunately what you want doesn't mesh with what I must do," he said softly, "Be strong witch. I need you strong."

Hermione released him just enough to kiss him desperately. Severus allowed it for a moment, then gently untwined her arms from around his neck, then pushed her lightly back into the bed, his dark eyes sweeping over her naked body appreciatively.

"I must go," he said suddenly. He walked to the bedroom door. Hermione got out of the bed.

"I have to be in the Great Hall before seven-thirty," she said, looking for her wand. "Where's my wand?"

Severus turned toward her.

"You don't need it. You will be staying here until the battle is over," he said to her evenly.

Hermione frowned at him.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I am warding you in my bedroom until the battle is over. If we are successful, I will return and release you. If I am killed, the wards will drop on their own," he said dispassionately.

Hermione ran toward him.

"I don't want to stay here! I want…I want…" she began, grabbing his robes.

Severus looked down at her.

"I know what you want, Hermione. You want to throw your own life away for mine. You will not do it. You will stay here until the battle is over," he said, pulling her hands away and walking her back toward the bed. Hermione began to struggle frantically, trying to fight the wizard. Severus lifted her and threw her into the bed. She bounced.

"You can't do this!" she screamed at him.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"I can, and am doing this," he replied shortly, turning and heading for the bedroom door.

"You're a bastard," Hermione seethed after him.

Severus turned back to her and gave her a smirk.

"I always have been…I don't know why you would think I'd change," he purred at her. "Now good-bye witch. Hopefully, I will return to unward the door myself."

The wizard opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind him.

Immediately, Hermione ran for the door, pulling at it ineffectively. She banged on it frantically.

"Severus? Severus! You let me out of here! Severus!" she cried.

In the study, Severus stared at the bedroom door, listening to Hermione rage for a moment before walking to his bookshelf and sliding back a false front. He removed the blade of Dresden, eyeing the sheathed dagger. He put it in his pocket, then reached into his other pocket and removed Hermione's wand, placing it on his writing desk for her retrieval in case he didn't come back. It would be more disturbing to the witch if her wand were retrieved from his corpse.

Severus turned back to the bedroom door. Hermione was still banging on it, though her voice was growing weaker. He knew she was crying.

"Goodbye, my love," Severus said softly, exiting his rooms and billowing towards Destiny

* * *

A/N: Severus is on his way. I am sorry that the lemons were so short this go round. I had trouble focusing. But I do hope I at least conveyed the emotion passing between the two. So, he locked her in. I think that's all he could do. Well…it's down to the wire now. Please review, and have a Happy Thanksgiving. 


	7. Final Chapter

**It Happened One Hallow's Eve Final Chapter**

Severus turned toward Slytherin House. He had to get Draco and bring him outside before meeting with Albus and Harry.

He quickly entered the common room and took the stairs, leading to the young wizard's room. He knocked on the door. He heard it unlock and it opened a crack.

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"Professor Snape," Severus replied.

The door opened wider and Severus entered. Draco stood there in his Death Eater robes…his half skull mask in his hand. His eyes looked a bit glassy.

"Are you ready, Draco?" Severus asked the young wizard.

"Yes sir," Draco replied, pulling on his mask.

Severus took his arm and disapparated.

They reappeared near the gate. Order members were milling about and getting into position. Many looked up at the pair, staring for a moment…frowns on their faces at Draco's garb. They had been informed that he would be on the grounds, and good thing too. The blonde wizard would have made excellent target practice.

Kingsley walked up to them and looked at Draco.

"Are you ready?" he asked the wizard, his brown eyes washing over his Death Eater garb.

"Yes sir," Draco replied, watching as Order members began to disappear in place.

"Good. I want you to wait near the Whomping Willow. When the battle begins, you bolt for safety," Kingsley instructed Draco, "Be sure to discard your robes so you aren't hit."

Draco nodded. Both Kingsley and Severus knew the pureblood had no intentions of fleeing like a coward. Kingsley offered Draco his hand.

"It was a good thing you did, Mr. Malfoy. The wizarding world owes you a great debt," he said sincerely.

Draco visibly swelled for a moment as he took the Auror's hand.

"Thank you sir," he said. Then he turned to Severus.

"Good luck, Professor," he said to the dark wizard. "I hope it all works out."

"That makes two of us, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said.

Draco gave him a small smile, then turned and walked toward the Whomping Willow.

Crookshanks was sitting at the base of the Whomping Willow, watching all the activity. What was going on? His eyes narrowed as he saw Draco approaching, and he nimbly climbed up the tree to his favorite vantage point. He'd be able to see what else was going on from there.

Draco stopped just outside the Whomping range of the willow. He knew it was turned off, but still…better safe than sorry. He watched as the thousands of Order members disappeared, only Severus and Kingsley visible now.

Severus looked about.

"Did you consider that Voldemort may have sent reconnaissance to scope out the grounds before they appeared?", the wizard asked Kingsley.

Kingsley nodded.

"Of course. Last night Albus set up an illusion and a silencing spell around the perimeter of the gate that shows the grounds empty. Anyone looking in would see nor hear anything out of the ordinary," the Auror replied.

Severus nodded.

"I must go and see Albus," the wizard said, turning.

"Ah, Severus?" Kingsley called to him.

The wizard turned back to see the Auror's huge hand held out. He took it.

"I wish you every success. You are a very courageous wizard. Hopefully, history will be kind to you as well," Kingsley said, shaking Severus' hand firmly.

"I care little for what history has to say about me," Severus said, "As long as Voldemort's madness ends here…today."

He released Kingsley's hand and disapparated, the wizard staring at the space the Potions Master had just occupied.

Severus Snape was not interested in personal glory. He only cared about what was right.

He really was a good man.

* * *

Severus appeared directly in Albus office, the Headmaster sitting at his desk, and Harry sitting across from him in the armchair, looking a bit pale but resolute. Both started at the crack of thunder, Harry half rising before realizing it was the Potions Master and taking his seat.

"Ah Severus. I take it Draco is on the grounds?" he asked the pale wizard.

"Yes, he is waiting by the willow," Severus replied, looking at Harry. "Ready, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up at the Potions Master.

"As ready as I can be," he replied.

Albus motioned for Severus to sit down, and the tall, pale wizard folded himself into the armchair next to Harry's.  
"There's been a change of plans, Severus. You and Harry will not be alone. When he draws his sword, your duplicity will be revealed. Voldemort will know I have not been killed, so I might as well, shall we say…"pop up," Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling, though there was a bit of darkness behind that twinkle.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and Severus did as well, though internally. Albus' intervention could mean both of their survival.

But I will still be on the perimeter and have to work my way forward. Yet my appearance will distract him in any case. You may be able to make your move then, Harry. Attack him," Albus said. Harry nodded, paling a bit more.

Albus looked from Harry to Severus.

"I know it's a bit early, but I think a shot is in order," he said, standing and turning around. He pulled a large, dusty bottle off the shelf and three small glasses. The Headmaster then blew the dust off the label. It was Ogden's Firewhiskey, a very old bottle. Circa 1841. He uncapped it and reverently poured a small splash in each glass and put the bottle away. He sat back down and motioned for Severus and Harry to each take a glass. They did so.

"To victory," Albus said, holding up his shot.

"To victory," Severus and Harry intoned. Then they each drank the liquor down, Harry breaking out in a coughing fit as Albus and Severus looked on.

* * *

The corridors were full of students rushing for the Great Hall. Their Heads of House had gone from room to room rousing the lay-abouts and sending them off post haste down to breakfast, their charges grumbling as they fastened their hastily applied robes.

The secret of the upcoming battle had been kept admirably. None of the students knew what was happening. They had been previously told they all had to be in the Great Hall by seven-thirty, yet most believed they were going to be treated to another of Albus' droning soliloquies about Hogwarts' growth, improvement, new lesson plans, etc. In other words, they'd be able to catch a few extra winks before class.

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table looking about. He knew Harry wouldn't be here, but didn't see Hermione. He hadn't yet had a chance to talk to her. He wanted to apologize for his actions over the past months, and particularly for his reaction to her when she told him she was intimately involved with someone else. He didn't love Hermione that way after all. It was just a territorial reaction. It had passed. He only hoped the witch would forgive him.

Seven thirty arrived and the doors to the Great Hall were locked and warded. Everyone in the Great Hall could feel the castle's powerful magic wash over them and began to comment and question what was going on.

Ron was worried. Hermione still wasn't here. He got up and walked over to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, Hermione isn't here," he said to her. "I'm worried. She could be someplace reading or something."

Minerva looked at the red-haired wizard and gave him a small smile.

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, this is not a repeat of Hallow's Eve. Miss Granger is very safe elsewhere," she said…just a bit tightly.

Albus had informed Minerva of Hermione's involvement with the Potions Master, and after he revived her, told him how Hermione would be sequestered in the wizard's rooms for her own protection.

Minerva protested until Albus pointed out that Hermione was a risk to herself, and if she were given even a bit of freedom, she would no doubt attempt to go to Harry and Severus' aid at the risk of her own life.

Considering Hermione's history, Minerva was forced to agree, though she didn't like the idea of her being trapped in Severus' bedroom.

"It's like she's some kind of…of sex slave," the witch harrumphed.

Albus shook his head.

"Severus would have to be present for that, Minerva. He won't be," the wizard said placatingly.

"He will be when he returns," she shot back at Albus.

"If he returns, Minerva. If he returns," the Headmaster replied.

This was enough to silence Minerva. Severus was taking quite a risk…there was a good chance he would die. As lecherous as she believed the Potions Master was being toward Hermione, she didn't want that to happen. There'd be no replacing him, either in the school…or in her heart. Severus had always been a rather tragic soul to Minerva, and she had known him for many years. He sacrificed so much. For him to lose his life now, when it seemed as if Voldemort's evil could be ended…would just be criminal.

"The gods protect him," the witch breathed.

* * *

Albus looked up at the clock. It was five minutes to eight.

"It's almost time," he said to Harry and Severus.

Harry drew in a deep, calming breath. This was it. This is what his entire life boiled down to…meeting Voldemort face to face. At least he had made it to manhood.

In the Great Hall, Ginny Weasley sat quietly as all the students muttered around her, demanding to know what was going on. Her brown eyes rested on the clock hanging over the dais. It was almost eight o'clock.

"I believe in you, Harry. You'll come out all right," she whispered softly, her eyes filling with tears. "You just have to."

* * *

In the bedroom, dressed in one of Severus' white shirts, Hermione was desperately going over every brick of the stone walls, pressing them in that hope there was some secret passage that led out of Severus' bedroom. How could he do this to her? Leave her trapped in here unable to find out what was going on…and worse, unable to help him. And he took her wand. Even if she did get out, how could she help him without a wand? Severus had locked her down tight.

She knew he did it because he loved her, but couldn't he see she wanted to be by his side because she loved him as well? The witch flopped on the bed. She couldn't get out. Then she had an idea.

"I need a house elf!" she cried to the walls. Suddenly, there was a pop. A small house elf appeared, looking up at Hermione, his brown eyes wet.

"Can I helps you Miss?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to get out of this room," Hermione said.

The elf shook his head.

"I is sorry, Miss. The great Dumbledore has forbidden us to takes you from this room. Maybe something to eats?" the elf asked her hopefully.

Hermione scowled down at him.

"No, I don't want anything to eat," she said angrily, though she was hungry.

She looked at the clock. It was one minute to eight. Harry said Severus would be taking him to Voldemort at eight o'clock. She looked at the elf, thinking hard. Then she had another idea.

"You can bring me things, can't you?" she asked the elf.

"Yes, Miss. I can do that," the elf replied, bobbing his head.

"I want you to go to Professor Flitwick's class and borrow all the substitute wands you can find and bring them to me," Hermione said to the elf, who looked at her with a sly smile. House elves loved naughtiness, though they weren't allowed to engage in it themselves, and it was clear that this witch was quite naughty. She intended to get out herself.

"Yes, Miss," the elf said with a delighted bow and winked out.

Hermione stared at the door, having no idea her wand was in the next room. If she had known, she could have had the elf retrieve it.

"If Severus Snape thinks he can keep me in here, he'd better think again," she said.

* * *

Kingsley and Tonks removed the illusion around the perimeter and took up their positions near the gate, invoking the invisibility spell, then the Petrificus spell mentally and becoming invisible. They were just in time.

Hundreds of Death Eaters began winking in silently, the sound of their apparition dampened by a silencing spell. They stood in formation, Voldemort appearing directly in front of them, seated on his throne and carried on a gold leafed platform by six Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of him, bowing low.

"Open the gates, Lucius. Let the battle begin," Voldemort said in his high pitched voice. He was splendidly dressed in crimson robes.

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied, checking the gates and opening them wide. Voldemort was carried through, and the Death Eaters followed silently.

"This is almost too easy, Voldemort thought. Then he heard a crack of thunder. Startled, the Dark Lord and all the Death Eaters looked to the left. There under the Whomping willow, stood Severus, one arm wrapped around Harry Potter's throat, the young wizard's wand in his other hand.

Voldemort was delighted.

"He is there! That means Albus is dead!" the wizard lisped, rocking in his throne in his excitement. "Get me over there you oafs. Now! The rest of you wait here until I engage the boy, then charge the castle! Lucius, you are with me. You know why."

"Yes my Lord," the pureblood said, motioning for several Death Eaters to fall in as back–up. He saw Draco standing on the outskirt of the tree as well. He was proud of his son. He had done as he was supposed to do and brought honor to the Malfoy name.

Twelve Death Eaters broke rank and joined the entourage, wands in hand. Lucius strode before his Lord, toward the tree, his eyes focused on Severus and his prisoner. His job was to watch Severus closely, to see if he had done anything traitorous. If he found the wizard at fault, he was to kill him where he stood without hesitation. Though he had nothing against Severus personally, he would do his duty. He was a soldier after all.

Had the Potions Master really killed Albus? He must have in order to have taken Harry. Dumbledore would have never allowed it.

The group made their way toward the Whomping Willow, Voldemort's eyes blazing with victory.

At last…at last he would kill Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry and Severus watched as Voldemort was quickly carried across the grounds, Lucius striding before him. Severus felt Harry start to tremble.

"Keep your wits about you, Mr. Potter. Your hour has arrived. There are over four thousand Order members on the grounds, and Albus will arrive shortly. You are not alone," he breathed to the young wizard, his dark eyes resting on the approaching Dark Lord.

Harry swallowed and nodded slightly. He felt his robes, comforted by the feel of Godric's blade beneath them.

On a branch above, Crookshanks hissed as he felt Voldemort's evil wash over him. The half-kneazle crept a bit closer.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters arrived at the perimeter of the Whomping Willow, the wizards carrying him carefully lowering the platform to the ground as Lucius and his entourage spread out in a semi-circle around the tree. Lucius patted Draco on the shoulder.

"You did well, son," he said proudly.

Draco didn't reply as Lucius strode to a position where he could see Severus clearly.

Voldemort slowly rose from his throne and stepped off the platform. His red eyes rested on Severus.

"Did you do what was required, loyal servant?" the despot asked him.

"I did what I had to do, my Lord," Severus answered him.

Voldemort gave a wide, lipless smile.

"You have proven yourself to me, Severus. Indeed, your treachery has endeared you to me greatly. Not only have you killed that fool, Albus, but delivered Harry Potter to me. Your place in my future rule is assured," the Dark Lord said.

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus replied, his dark eyes shifting toward Lucius. The blonde wizard was still on point.

Voldemort looked at Harry triumphantly.

"I have you now, Harry Potter. At least your death will be by the hand of the greatest wizard the wizarding world has ever known," he said, his forked tongue flicking out with anticipation.

Crookshanks narrowed his eyes and let out a loud, derogatory hiss at this statement. Everyone looked up. Voldemort frowned blackly at the flat-faced cat.

"Stupid beast," he hissed, raising his wand and firing a blast at Crookshanks, who leapt away just in time, scrambling up higher in the tree and taking cover on a thick bough. The branch Voldemort hit cracked and fell, the Whomping Willow shuddering in pain and anger.

Pissed at the cat's interruption, Voldemort leveled his burning eyes on Harry.

"Release him, Severus, and give him his wand," the despot ordered.

Severus dropped his arm from around Harry's throat and handed him his wand, backing up toward the trunk of the Whomping Willow.

"Are you ready to die, Harry?" Voldemort asked him, drawing a wicked looking dagger from beneath his robes. "You will do it the old-fashioned way in the end."

Harry looked at the wizard and took a deep breath.

"It might not be me who dies today, you bastard!" Harry cried, throwing back his robes and drawing the cutlass.

Immediately, the Death Eaters waiting for a sign let out a terrible cry and charged toward Hogwarts castle, fifteen hundred strong, wands held at position by their sides. Suddenly, over six thousand Order members appeared out of nowhere, firing stunners and dropping more than half of Voldemort's loyal servants with a single concerted blast.

"Nooooooo!" Voldemort cried as the Order members attacked, easily overpowering his fleeing ranks, binding those upon the ground and taking up the pursuit as the remaining Death Eaters fled for the main gates. They were locked and Kingsley and Tonks appeared, dropping Death Eaters with blasts as the Order brought up the rear. It was over almost as soon as it started.

A loud clap of thunder sounded and Albus Dumbledore appeared, dressed in all white robes. The twelve Death Eaters did their best to engage him, the old wizard appearing and disappearing in various places as he took them out one after the other. Draco joined in the fray, blasting his comrades from behind with a grim focus.

"Betrayal!" Lucius howled, drawing his wand and pointing it at Severus…but he was too slow. The Potions Master slipped into the hole beneath the Whomping Willow. Lucius charged and fired a Killing curse into the dark recess, only to receive a returning blast that nearly caught him in the face.

Voldemort faced Harry, the look on his scaly face horrible.

"My Death Eaters may have fallen, but I will still kill you, boy. You'd better be able to use that cutlass," he hissed as Harry started forward, firing a blast at Voldemort, which he easily blocked.

Lucius was attempting to maneuver himself into a position to reach Severus, who was pressed against the wall, firing blasts at the pureblood. Lucius leapt to the other side of the opening, his foot landing on a small bulge of root.

Crookshanks yowled as the Whomping Willow shuddered into life, its branches creaking loudly and making a noise much like a wooden roar. Lucius had inadvertently stepped on the bit of root that stopped the tree from whomping…and triggered it. Everyone froze at the sound, the fighting ceasing.

The Whomping Willow didn't have eyes, but a very sensitive network of rootlets beneath the ground that were close to the surface. They could feel weight, movement and heat. The pain that the tree felt earlier emanated from the source moving directly in front of it. The thickest part of the flexible trunk pulled back.

Voldemort looked up just in time to see the main trunk of the tree come smashing down, crushing him flat as a pancake, the thick trunk resting there for a moment, then slowly rising.

Lucius was frozen against the tree trunk, his foot still resting on the rootlet, staring at the crushed pulp that was his former Lord. Severus stealthily crept out of the hole and stunned him without difficulty, then bound him. Then he stepped on the root, stilling the Whomping Willow so it would not attack again.

Harry stood holding the sword of Gryffindor, his mouth slack with shock as he looked down at what was left of Voldemort. The crushed wizard formed a kind of disgusting flower shape, black blood radiating around the center of his robes, pulp and bones like petals.

As the Order members collected the Death Eaters and grumbled about there not being enough of them for everyone to have gotten a blast off, Albus and Severus walked up to the mess that used to be the Dark Lord. Harry was still in shock behind them.

"Not the glorious end Voldemort was hoping for," Albus said, shaking his head. "Killed by a tree."

Severus' dark eyes studied the mass. It began to bubble.

"A tree can't kill the Dark Lord, sir," he said, reaching into his pocked and taking out the dread blade of Dresden as the black blood began to ripple toward the center of the crushed wizard, a bubble of flesh starting to grow in the center as the bones drew in. The wizard was trying to reform.

Severus pulled the dagger from it's sheathe and threw it point first into the center of the bubble. A gurgling sound rose up from it, then the bubble collapsed and the entire mass turned black and hard.

"Now he's dead," Severus said with finality.

Harry was finally able to move and walked up beside Severus, looking at what was left of Voldemort.

"He's really gone?" the young wizard asked, adjusting his glasses as he studied the blackened mass.

Severus looked at him.

"Yes he is, Mr. Potter. You are finally free of him," the wizard replied, "We both are."

Harry stared for a bit longer, then a smile formed.

"Free," he breathed.

Behind them, Lucius roused, then awoke, struggling in his bonds for a moment then looking around. He first saw Albus, Harry and Severus. Then he looked to his right and saw Draco helping Order members take Death Eaters away. His gray eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Draco! Draco, you've betrayed me! I disown you!" he howled at his son, hatred on his handsome face.

Draco looked at his bound father, then slowly walked over to him, Severus, Albus and Harry watching. Stopping a couple of feet away, he knelt on his heels and gazed at his father coldly.

"That hardly matters now, Father, since you will be spending the rest of your life in Azkaban," the young wizard said. "Besides, it was better to betray you than the entire wizarding world. If Voldemort hadn't poisoned your mind, you would see that."

"It's your mind that's been poisoned, Draco. You've turned on everything you believed in," his father spat at him.

"No, Father…I've turned on everything YOU believed in," the young wizard replied, rising and walking away.

Lucius struggled in his restraints violently.

"Draco? Draco! Don't you walk away from me! Draco!" he cried after his son hoarsely.

Draco never looked back.

* * *

The scene at the Ministry was much the same as at Hogwarts. When the Aurors appeared to disapparate to Hogwarts, the Order members appeared behind the Death Eaters, stunned and bound them, assisted by the Aurors. There were no casualties in either confrontation…unless you included Voldemort.

It didn't take long to clear the school grounds of Death Eaters. Voldemort's remains were scraped into a burlap sack and delivered by Kingsley and Tonks to the Ministry. The wards around Hogwarts dropped, the danger over.

Albus, Harry and Severus returned to the castle, first going to the Great Hall, Albus explaining to the students what had occurred on the grounds, and announcing Voldemort's death. This news was greeted with cheers, hat tosses and wand blasts.

As Harry entered the Great Hall, he was knocked to the floor by an ecstatic Ginny Weasley, who lay on top of him and kissed him soundly amid the hoots, howls and wolf whistles of the other students. He didn't care as he kissed her back happily, holding her close. Even Ron was smiling. How could he not?

His best friend had survived.

Severus watched Ginny kiss Harry, then turned to the Headmaster.

"I need to go sir. I am sure I have my own welcome waiting for me in my rooms, though I doubt it will be as pleasant as Mr. Potter's was," the Potions Master said to Albus, whose eye's twinkled merrily. No doubt Miss Granger would be livid.

"A bit of protective shielding might be in order, Severus," the Headmaster quipped.

"Perhaps," Severus agreed.

He hoped the fact that he was still alive would calm the witch's ire. He exited the Great Hall and headed for the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione cursed and tossed the sixth wand down on the floor. It wasn't powerful enough, though the wards were weakened. There had been a wand she used in Charms in her third year that worked well for her. Her own wand had been snapped accidentally and sent out for repairs. The elf, whose name was Eli, had brought thirteen substitute wands from the class, and Hermione was working her way through them. She picked up the next wand.

"Come on," she breathed, pointing it at the wards and focusing her intent, imagining them melting away. She felt them drop.

"Yes!" she breathed, rushing forward, pulling open the door and running right into Severus' hard, lean body.

The wizard looked down at the witch with an eyebrow arched. Not only did she have a wand, but was half-dressed in his good silk shirt.

"You're back," she said, amazed and relieved.

"Yes I am," the Potions Master replied, scowling slightly as he looked at the wand in her hand.

"And just in the nick of time, I see. You are a naughty, willful little witch who deserves to be punished for her disobedience," he purred, pushing her gently back into the bedroom and entering, closing the door behind him.

"Punished?" Hermione repeated, staring at the wizard.

Severus, having little experience with women in extended relationships was not aware of that dangerous little squeak in Hermione's inflection…the little squeak that meant something very, very unpleasant was about to happen.

"Yes punished. If you had managed to get on the grounds, more than likely you would have triggered members of the Order to show themselves before planned, in an effort to protect you. The outcome could have been casualties," Severus said. "As it is, only one person died. Voldemort."

"He's dead?" Hermione asked, a feeling of joy welling up inside her.

"Yes, he's dead. And your Mr. Potter came through without a scratch…although he's still a bit disoriented. No doubt Miss Weasley will put him to rights in a short time," the Potions Master replied, starting to unbutton his robes, his eyes on the silk shirt Hermione was wearing.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief…then her eyes hardened as she looked at the Potions Master calmly undressing as if he didn't have a worry in the world.

Well he did.

Severus was just sliding his robes down his arms when Hermione pointed the borrowed wand at him.

"Incarcerous!" she cried.

The wand worked fine

Ropes flew out the wand tip and wrapped around the startled wizard, binding his arms and legs to his body tightly.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" he roared at Hermione, who dropped the wand and caught him as he toppled forward. It was an effort to keep him from hitting the floor but she managed…panting at the wizard's weight.

"Funny, you don't feel this heavy when you're on top of me," she huffed, dragging the wizard toward the bed, pushing him upright for a moment, then letting him fall face first into the mattress. She picked up the remaining wands on the bed and piled them on the nightstand, then rolled Severus over, managing to get his legs in and shoving him over a bit so there was enough room for her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You let me go immediately, witch…or I swear by every god spawned by heaven I'll…" the wizard seethed, struggling to no avail. The ropes tightened more.

"You'll do nothing," Hermione said darkly, her amber eyes narrowed in anger. "So stop blustering, Severus."

Severus was so surprised at the young witch addressing him in such a way, he shut up.

"Good," Hermione said, frowning down at him. "Now you're going to listen to me, Severus Snape and listen good. I have a few things to say to you. First, how DARE you imply that I need to be 'punished?' Don't you think being locked in here, not knowing what was going on and what was happening to you and Harry punishment enough? And you took my wand…and I had no clothes. That was a terrible thing to do, Severus."

The wizard looked at her. He wasn't thinking about how terrible it would be to Hermione. He was only thinking about keeping her from getting killed.

"I had to protect you, Hermione. The gods only know what could have happened if you charged out into the middle of all that. This was the only way I could think to do it. Harry and I had to protect our own asses. Protecting you would have distracted us to no end," the wizard said.

Hermione let a bit of the anger creep out of her voice.

"Severus, I know what your intentions were…but you treated me as if I were a child. I am eighteen years old. An adult. If I am old enough to shag you, I'm old enough to fight beside you," she said evenly. "You didn't even give me a choice in the matter."

Severus scowled.

"A choice? Hermione, would you even have asked me to let you fight?" he asked the witch.

Hermione hesitated. No, she wouldn't have asked him because she knew he would have said no.

"That doesn't matter. The fact is, you just arbitrarily locked me in here to wait to see if the wards dropped and you died. Now you want to "punish" me for trying to get out?" she said to him. "Listen Severus…I'm young but I refuse to have you acting as both a father and a lover. If you want to be my father, then we need to break this off right now. I love you, but I refuse to let you drive me insane by controlling every aspect of my life. I am a woman, not a child…and if we are going to get on…you're going to have to treat me like an equal. That means not locking me in a room every time you want to do something without me and talking to me about things that concern you. I love you, Severus. I have a right to have a say in what you do when the results can be devastating and you can be taken from me."

Severus blinked up at Hermione. She did have a point. He did treat her like a child outside of the bedroom. He didn't mean to do it, but she was so young, and he was so protective. He would rather lay down his own life a thousand times than to have one chestnut hair on her head harmed. Plus, he never had to think about what his actions would mean to someone else. He had always been alone, and didn't have anyone who cared for him the way Hermione did. He always made his decisions based on the fact it was "his" life, to risk if he wanted to.

Now, it wasn't that way anymore.

Whatever he did would affect Hermione too, and later on…his family if the witch accepted him for a husband. The Potions Master was entering an entirely new facet of life. One he was completely unfamiliar with.

The wizard sighed. Hermione wasn't the only one who had to grow up. How had he ever thought he could accomplish his goals of happiness without changing? Without sacrificing? Without becoming more than who and what he was? He was part of two lives now, and no longer a lone soldier fighting the forces of darkness. He had to adapt if he wanted to fulfill his dreams. Reality still dictated.

Severus looked at the witch, swallowed and said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. There is so much I have to learn about you, about us. About what it means to be involved with another person's life. I wish there was some course or lesson plan to guide me. I didn't think about how you felt…only about my own wishes. For this, I apologize."

Severus meant this sincerely.

Hermione's eyes softened as she listened to the hardest man she had ever known in her life apologize for being so thoughtless. This had to be another first for the wizard. And it was a good one. She placed a cool palm on the bound wizard's cheek.

"I don't think there are any lesson plans, Severus. There are books about starting and keeping relationships…but as much a bookworm as I am, even I wouldn't read them. It's different for everyone I think. We'll just have to learn as we go…and both be willing to make the necessary choices and concessions in order for it to work. Severus, you are going to have to show me the respect I deserve as an adult, and the consideration I deserve as your witch. I don't mind your advice…you do have more experience with the world than I do, but I have more experience getting along with other people than you do. So we can help each other," she said softly.

The wizard nodded. No wonder Hermione had tied him up. He wouldn't have listened to this if she hadn't. Hermione stared down at him.

"Now, about this punishment…" she began.

Severus shook his head.

"After due consideration, I don't believe 'punishment' is in order," he said to the witch, expecting her to accept his change of heart and let him loose.

Hermione stared at him.

"Not for me, at least," she said evenly.

Severus looked confused.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked the witch, a cold feeling starting to spread through his belly.

Hermione stood up and started pacing, the wizard's dark eyes following her as best they could as the witch walked in and out of his line of vision.

"You would never respect me if I just let you get away with locking me in here the way you did," she said thoughtfully.

"But I would respect you. Very much. For being a kind and forgiving witch," the Potions Master replied. "For adhering to your Gryffindor upbringing."

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at him.

"I'm afraid after dealing with you, Severus, my Gryffindor upbringing has been severely compromised. Thanks to you, I've quite a bit of Slytherin in me now," she said with a little wicked smile. "And I think it only fair that you be punished for your treatment of me. Now, if you don't agree, I can just 'go away' for a while until you do."

Severus scowled at the witch. Was she…blackmailing him?

"This is extortion," he seethed. He was free now. He wanted Hermione accessible to him. This was the worst time for her to make herself scarce.

"Yes, it is," Hermione agreed, that same little smile on her face. But her chin was also thrust out, which meant she meant business. She'd walk out on him. "Now, do you agree to submit yourself to my punishment, or do I leave now?"

Severus continued to scowl at her.

"Fine. I will submit…this once. Only because my actions against you were so grievous," the wizard snarked bad-naturedly. Hermione had him right by the balls…literally.

There was a swirl of magic in the air, and Hermione looked at him triumphantly.

"Damn it," Severus hissed as the wizard's Oath took hold. He hadn't meant for that to happen. Now he was bound to take whatever the witch dished out without complaint.

Hermione pointed the wand at Severus.

"Libertius," she said, and the ropes flew back into her wand. Severus sat up scowling, rubbing at his arms to get the circulation going again. Then he looked at the witch.

"Now what?" he groused, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and frowning at the witch.

"First things first," Hermione replied lightly. She was going to enjoy having the wizard at her mercy. "Where's my wand?"

"In the study," Severus replied.

"Retrieve it for me," she ordered.

His nostrils flared, Severus stood up, stalked over to the bedroom door, pulled it open and stormed through. This was fine treatment for a wizard who just helped bring down Voldemort.

He returned with the wand and held it out to Hermione, who took it from him with a smile.

"And now?" Severus asked her.

"Sit down and let me think of something fitting," the witch replied.

Severus walked back over to the bed and plopped down on it, hoping at least some aspect of the "punishment" would require him to take his clothes off.

Hermione walked back and forth, looking thoughtful…stopping now and again to look at Severus for a moment, then shaking her head and pacing again.

This went on for about ten minutes, Severus' arms tightly folded across his chest, a scowl plastered on his face as his nostrils pulsated impatiently. He wanted to tell the witch to hurry up and found he couldn't. It seemed the Oath considered waiting part of the punishment.

Suddenly Hermione stopped, then she began to laugh. And it was a true witch's laugh, her cackling making the hair on the back of Severus' neck stand up. What had the witch come up with?

Hermione turned and looked at him.

"All right, Severus. This is just the preliminary warm-up punishment," she said, drawing her wand and making several flicks with it toward the center of the bedroom. She smiled wickedly and turned to Severus, who was practically red with rage. But he couldn't say anything as he looked at what the witch had conjured.

There, floating about a foot off the floor, stood several large silver hoops, equally spaced.

Hermione grinned at him.

"Go stand in front of the first hoop," she said, giggling as the dark wizard rose and stalked over to the first large ring.

"I think you know what to do…several times," Hermione said, sitting down on the bed and getting comfortable.

Severus looked at her as if he wanted to wring her neck. Hermione chuckled and made a number of jumping motions with her wand, which seemed to irritate the wizard even more.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Severus took one long-legged step through the first ring. Hermione frowned.

"That's not jumping," she said.

Severus scowled at her.

"I swear, Hermione, if you ever twist your tongue to tell anyone about this…" the Potions Master seethed

"Less threatening, more jumping," Hermione said, cutting him off.

Severus sighed, bent his legs and hopped through the next ring. And the next. And the next. He jumped through five rings in all. He turned toward the bed and frowning blackly, looked at Hermione.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked.

"You haven't even broken a sweat, Severus," Hermione answered him. "I want to see some perspiration."

Resignedly, Severus hopped back and forth through the rings several more times until he was panting from the continuous effort.

"That's enough," Hermione said, smiling at the wizard.

Gods, she had made dark, snarky Severus Snape literally jump through hoops for her. She wished she could tell someone, but no one would believe her. She doubted even Harry would think she was telling the truth. Plus, Severus would kill her if a single word of this got out.

The rings disappeared and the house elf Eli appeared with a bottle of cold water clasped in his claw. He handed it to Severus, who glared at him.

"Thank you, Eli," Hermione said.

"You is welcome, Miss," Eli said with another sly smile and bow. He winked out.

Hermione had unintentionally summoned the elf by thinking she should send for water for Severus. Eli had been waiting all morning, hoping the naughty witch would need service again, so when the witch thought about water, he came with what she needed. Normally Hogwarts' house elves weren't attuned to students to such an extent, but Eli had been impressed by the clever witch and so kept focused on her.

Severus drank half the bottle of water down, recapped it and set it on the nightstand. He looked down on the witch, his nostrils still flared.

"All right, witch. You've made me jump through hoops for you. Are you satisfied?" he asked her angrily.

Hermione would pay for this indignity. Maybe no time soon…but eventually he would get her back.

Hermione studied Severus. She was so glad he survived. Her whole world would have crumbled if he died at the hands of Voldemort. Certainly, she would have gone on with her life, but he would have remained a dark specter all her days. Suddenly, she felt a powerful rush of desire for the frowning wizard. She stood up.

"Lie down in the bed," Hermione said imperiously.

Severus arched an eyebrow. The bed? Maybe now they were getting somewhere.

"Do you want me to undress?" he asked her hopefully.

Hermione shook her head.

"That won't be necessary," she replied with a smirk.

Severus scowled again. Then what bloody good was it to get in the bed? He strode over, climbed into the bed and laid down on his back, looking at Hermione.

"Now what?" he asked her.

Hermione pointed her wand at him again.

"Incarcerous," she said again.

Obviously, the intent of the spellcaster had much to do with how an individual was tied up, because this time when the ropes flew out, they wrapped around Severus' wrists and ankles and tied him securely to the bedposts.

"What is this?" Severus yelled, tugging at his restraints.

"Part two of your punishment, Severus," Hermione replied, grinning at the helpless wizard. "Divesto!"

Suddenly, Severus was left in only his silk boxers. The wizard relaxed. Now this part of the punishment didn't seem as if it would end badly.

Hermione walked up to the bed and looked down on her lover, her eyes a bit heated.

"So, you plan to have your wicked way with me?" Severus asked her, his boxers beginning to tent.

"In a manner of speaking," Hermione said, leaning down and with one finger, tickling his throat. The Potions Master brought his chin down, stopping her.

"Stop that," he said brusquely.

Hermione smiled and drew a finger very lightly down his collarbone and tickled the wizard under his armpit. Severus struggled and gasped.

"Stop it!" he demanded, his breath catching

Hermione straightened and smiled wickedly.

"Why Severus Snape, I never would have dreamed someone as sour as you was…ticklish," she said as the wizard's eyes widened.

Yes, he was very ticklish…but no one had tickled him since he was a child. Hermione wouldn't dare…

The witch flicked her wand again and four long white feathers appeared floating in the air in front of her. She looked down on Severus again, smiling from ear to ear.

The wizard went paler than usual.

"No. Hermione…no. This is unconscionable," the Severus said, his black eyes on the floating feathers as Hermione positioned them with her wand, two hovering by each foot and two floating just above his exposed armpits.

"Unconscionable? Like locking me in a room to wait for you to die? Unconscionable like that, Severus?" Hermione asked him.

The wizard fell silent.

"Who said punishment had to be painful?" Hermione said wickedly, flicking her wand at each feather and watching them go to work. She placed her wand on the nightstand.

At first, Severus took the tickling stoically, trying to apply the mind control he used when the Dark Lord would torture him. But then he was fighting pain…it was a deep, tearing, ripping ache. Tickling was subtle and light. There was nothing substantial for him to fight against. The wizard's toes turned down so tightly, Hermione heard them crack. Then the Potions Master's entire body began to shudder and quake as the light quills danced across his armpits repeatedly. He held his mouth tightly closed, his dark eyes closed as he strained to maintain his composure.

Well, to his credit, he gave it the old Hogwarts' try.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" the wizard chortled in a deep, rich laugh, writhing in his bonds. Hahahahaha! Hermionehahahahaha! Stopitmawhahahahahah!"

Hermione began laughing too as Severus laughed hysterically, the feathers mercilessly attacking his flexing body. He still looked quite delicious though, every muscle tensing up, his back arching, his head flailing side to side. One feather left his armpit to dance across his belly, the wizard bouncing off the bed as he continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Hermione smiled. She hadn't known Severus could laugh like this. She let it go on for several minutes. Soon, the wizard was gasping for breath, tears streaming down the sides of his face and into his lank hair. Feeling he had enough, Hermione stopped the torment, picking up her wand and flicking it toward the feathers. They faded away.

Hermione replaced the wand on the nightstand, her eyes resting on the wizard. Gods, he was so delectable.

Severus laid there, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. He felt the mattress compress next to him and then felt Hermione straddle his belly. The Potions Master opened his eyes to see she was still dressed in his white shirt. By the heat that rested against his skin, he could tell she had nothing on under it.

Hermione leaned forward, her face just above his, her curling hair draping over his shoulders.

"Punishment is over," she breathed down at the wizard, "Now it's time to show you how glad I am you survived."

Severus looked up at her.

"I would have never suspected you were into 'hurt/comfort,' witch," he said to her silkily, his breathing slowing.

"You don't know what I'm into," Hermione said, kissing him and planning to look up what 'hurt/comfort' meant as soon as she could.

Severus sighed against the witch's mouth as her soft lips came in contact with his. It was a chaste, teasing little kiss, and he puckered reflexively for more when she pulled away.

"Are you going to untie me?" he asked her, trying to hide the growl in his voice.

Hermione caught it. She looked at his strong arms stretched out and tied to the bedposts, then shook her head.

"Not yet. I like the power," she replied, sitting up again. "Snarky Severus Snape tied spread-eagled to his four-poster and at the mercy of a student. I like the way that sounds. More than that, I like the way it feels."

She drew her hands slowly down his chest. Severus closed his eyes for a moment, savoring her caress, then they opened again.

"I hope you like how something else feels," the wizard said in a low voice, his dark eyes hot as Hermione slowly began to unbutton the white shirt she wore. Severus began to swell as he watched her reveal her full breasts, flat belly and soft pubic hair. Hermione slid the shirt off and tossed it over the side of the bed.

"My good silk shirt," Severus thought for a split second, then decided it could always be cleaned as the naked witch leaned over him again, her breasts resting against his chest as she kissed him again, deeper this time, her tongue snaking into his mouth and wrapping around his tongue before lapping at it. He returned the kiss, his hips jerking slightly as his swollen member began to throb. He felt as if he hadn't had Hermione for weeks.

Hermione kissed Severus with all the love and passion he had awakened in her, losing herself in his mouth, his taste, the feel of his supple tongue tapping and licking every part of her mouth, sucking and savoring, fire passing between their lips and coursing through their bodies. Severus pulled away from her mouth.

"Release me," he demanded hoarsely. "I need to touch you."

"Not yet," she breathed, nibbling on his chin, running her teeth over his jaw line before falling to his throat.

If Severus thought the hoops and feathers were punishment, they were nothing compared to the witch's mouth moving over his body with him being unable to touch her, to turn her…to mount her. He let out a groan that seemed to well up from his very soul as Hermione moved down his chest, her curls moving over him as she slid her body back, her core resting on the hard length of his erection, wetting his silk boxes with her juices. Hermione let out a small moan as she felt his thick, pulsing shaft beneath her and ground down on him reflexively, making the wizard hiss and yank at his bonds.

"Release me," Severus groaned as Hermione slid back on to his thighs, her mouth moving over the ridges of his pale belly. The witch didn't answer him as she moved lower, stopping at the elastic of his boxers and looking up at him, her amber eyes burning like twin suns.

"Not yet," Hermione breathed as she unabashedly reached under his boxers, gripped his hard member and pulled it out in all its rigid glory. His erection was beautiful to behold, the long, thick, pale shaft encircled by throbbing veins, the bulbous head a deep, weeping purple.

"Damn," Hermione breathed, licking her lips, her fingers curled partially around his girth. "You're so big and hard, Severus."

"Release me," the wizard said, pushing his loins upward, his tool sliding deliciously in her palm. It was as if those two words were the only words he could say.

"Not yet," Hermione breathed, engulfing him in her hot, wet mouth.

"Fuck!" Severus hissed, his body arching upward as Hermione sucked him hard, then began to bob her head back and forth, his member sliding between her lips over and over, the wizard gasping with pleasure.

Gods, he was so stiff and hot, the soft skin covering his rigid member moving with her motions. Hermione gripped the base and ran her hands over his length as she continued sucking him, turned on by his very vocal response.

Every vein in the Potions Master's body seemed to be standing out as Hermione applied herself, running her tongue up and down his length, planting sucking kisses, her lips slipping down to his nads and sucking them in, one after the other, then both together, rolling them over her tongue.

Severus strained against his bonds with all his strength, willing them to break. Hermione was tormenting him beyond his ability to cope.

"Let me loose, witch!" he cried out to her hoarsely as her sweet mouth brought him closer and closer to climax. He didn't want to come…because he didn't want to wait to bury himself inside the witch.

"Let me loose, Hermione," he gasped. "Let me love you."

Suddenly Hermione stopped, releasing the wizard from her mouth. Severus was caught between wanting her to continue and wanting her to release him.

"Love me?" Hermione asked him huskily, holding him just out of lip range.

"Yesssss," Severus pressed, "Love you, Hermione. It can be nothing else witch."

Her body aflame, Hermione stared at the wizard. Technically, he hadn't said he loved her, but his meaning was clear. He wanted more than shagging. He wanted everything.

As if mesmerized, Hermione moved upward so her breasts hung over his face, reaching for her wand on the nightstand. The wizard wasted no time latching on to her nipple and sucking hard, making the witch gasp as she grabbed her wand.

"Libertius," she moaned, lost to the feeling of his mouth.

The ropes restraining the wizard snapped back into the tip of the wand, freeing him. Severus immediately wrapped his arms around the witch, still suckling her breast, Hermione groaning with pleasure. After switching to her other breast and eliciting the desired response, he released the firm flesh and pulled her downward so her face was over his.

"Now witch…it's my turn," he growled, rolling over with her and trapping her body beneath his.

* * *

First, Severus kissed Hermione soundly, catching her wrists and stretching her arms out on either side of her body. Then he pulled away from her mouth, his black eyes glittering down at her.

"What you did to me was highly embarrassing, Hermione…making me chortle like a clown," he said to her in a low voice.

Hermione looked completely unrepentant.

"You probably needed it. When was the last time you laughed? I mean really laughed…and not for nasty reasons," she said rather sharply.

Until Hermione tacked on "nasty reasons," Severus was going to say he laughed all the time. But the witch had him. Most of his chuckles over the years were because of someone else's misfortune…a misfortune he usually had something to do with.

"It's been years…but still you had no right to tear it out of me," he griped.

"I had every right. It was your punishment. I imagine your idea of punishment was something like spanking my ass until it was bright red," the witch said with narrowed eyes.

Severus looked down at her, his lip quirking.

Add a bit of hard shagging to that, and she had it about right. Ah well. The Potions Master figured he would have plenty of better and more deserved opportunities to put it to the willful little witch. As for now…

"Something like that," he purred at her before shifting to the side and sticking his tongue in her ear, wriggling it.

Hermione let out a shriek and a rather breathy giggle as she twisted her head, the wizard not relenting.

"Stop it!" she gasped.

Severus did stop.

"Don't you want a bit of foreplay?" he asked her silkily.

"That's not foreplay…that's revenge," Hermione replied, frowning at him.

"I say it's foreplay, and so is this," he said, attacking her neck, nibbling on it lightly, tickling the witch with his teeth. Hermione stretched out underneath him gasping and wriggling, trying to get away.

Now, there is a way to kiss and enjoy a woman's body that does not result in conniptions. Unfortunately for Hermione, Severus seemed to conveniently forget just how to do that, and every place he placed his mouth and hands tickled her to no end. He wasn't actually tickling the witch, just making his caresses and kisses so light, that the effect was to make her howl.

"Severus, stop!" Hermione gasped as he moved back and forth from breast to breast, flicking his tongue over her nipples. She was helpless because he had a good grip on her wrists and held her arms out to the sides. Her struggles made her breasts bounce side to side invitingly. Severus stopped and looked up at her with a smirk.

"I have no intentions on stopping, witch," he growled, running his tongue down her belly and twisting it into her navel, making the witch squeal.

"No…nononono! Severus!" Hermione wailed as he moved toward her core, pulling at her pubic hair with his lips as he slid lower. Gods, if he kept this up, she'd break apart.

Suddenly the wizard rose to his knees, releasing her arms and grasping one of Hermione's legs firmly, lifting it and attacking her toes, sucking and licking them, running his tongue between each one as Hermione laughed and twisted, kicking at him with her other foot, connecting with his side a few times before the Potions Master caught her ankle tightly to stop her.

"You little minx," he said to her, returning to her foot again, running his mouth over the sole of it, thinking about those damn feathers tickling him.

"No fair…no fair!" Hermione gasped.

"When have I ever been fair?" he murmured, now running his lips over her leg, nibbling at it as if it were a long ear of sweet corn. He tormented her a few minutes this way, before switching to her other leg and giving it the same treatment.

Hermione was screaming with laughter now, flailing at Severus with her hands…but she couldn't reach him until he moved down to her thighs, then she caught his hair and tugged it hard. Now the wizard did tickle her around her waist to make her let his hair go.

As Hermione squealed, Severus couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. And he had never enjoyed himself with a witch this much in his life. He felt free, uninhibited, as if he didn't need his cold veneer with the witch. It was a wonderful feeling, one he hoped to experience all his life.

The wizard parted the giggling witch's thighs and dove in, flicking his tongue against Hermione's nub unmercifully, the witch's hands locking back in his hair again, but this time he didn't care. She could tear it out by the roots…the pain only made him more ardent, his tongue lashing the witch, Hermione's hips bucking as she cried out in pleasure as he drank her in. She might have complained, but her body definitely responded to his attentions.

Hermione suddenly stiffened, her body quaking before she orgasmed strongly with a shriek, Severus' face glistening with her release as he swallowed down every sweet drop, holding the witch's thighs firmly until she ceased undulating and fell still, her breasts rising and falling.

Severus lifted his head and looked at Hermione. Her hair was a wild halo around her head, and her amber eyes hot and half-lidded with satisfaction. Gods, she was beautiful and he felt hard enough to drill through stone as he studied her. The wizard slowly raised himself on his hands and moved over Hermione's body, positioning himself between her thighs, his shaft resting heavily against her core.

Playtime was over.

"This is my first time having you as a free man, Hermione," Severus said in a low voice. "I am free of service…free of the Dark Lord… "

Hermione blinked up at the pale wizard, who looked down at her with sober eyes. He drew in a breath and slowly released it.

"Free to say…I love you," the wizard finished.

"Oh Severus," Hermione breathed, reaching up and wrapping her arms around the Potions Master's neck and drawing him down into a very passionate kiss, Severus letting her control it, reveling in the emotions he felt washing over him as her mouth met his. As Hermione kissed him, the wizard shifted slightly, reached down and pressed himself against her opening, then entered the witch slowly, groaning as he slid through her tightness, Hermione moaning into his mouth as she felt him part and pierce her.

Severus slid from Hermione's mouth to her ear as he stroked her gently but fully, the witch arching into him as he penetrated her body over and over, his eyes fluttering with pleasure as she wrapped around him, a pulsing sheathe for his pale sword.

"I have never told a witch I loved her until you," he said to Hermione silkily, his rich voice washing over the witch like another caress, "And I would not tell you this if it were not true, Hermione. I feel as if all the fragments of my life are slowly coming together, and when you give yourself to me, I am whole."

Emotion made Severus reflexively thrust into the witch hard, Hermione crying out as he hit bottom with some power and held himself there. The wizard lifted his head and looked into her eyes, his own so dark they seemed like two black holes, threatening to swallow her down into their depths for all eternity.

"You have become the center of my universe," he breathed. "Now that I am free of the Dark Lord, everything, my hopes for happiness, my dreams for a full life revolve around you. I would never have believed I needed another human being as much as I need you. After so many years of solitude and cynicism, I too, have become a fool for love. You have broken me, Hermione Granger…you have taken my hardened heart and softened it without even trying. Now only you can pierce it by denying me."

"I would never deny you Severus, not even if I faced death. Never," the witch whispered up at him.

"Then don't deny me now," he breathed, beginning to move again, thrusting into Hermione hungrily, passionately, his heart swelling as she received him.

Hermione clutched at the wizard's back, her nails sinking into his flesh as Severus drove into her, his pale body undulating, his organ an insistent and welcome intruder. She could feel his desire…his need as his mouth locked to hers, his tongue a second seeking intruder adding to her possession. Hermione felt herself becoming one with Severus, her body melding with his, her heart capturing the rhythm of his own powerful pulse as they lay skin to skin, their bodies moving in perfect counterpoint. It had always been good with the wizard from the first night…but now, knowing he loved her made the sharing of their bodies more than that, now it was a sharing of souls and Hermione immersed herself…she wanted to drown in his fire, burst into flame and be consumed by the wizard.

As he felt the delicious friction of his penetration of his lover, Severus also felt as if he could ignite, the beautiful young witch beneath him serving as kindling, the fan to his flame and the wizard lost himself in her fire, his hips rising higher and higher, his control diminishing as he plowed into Hermione, gasping, his mouth falling slack with pleasure, the witch's voice fueling his passion, driving him to a greater frenzy

"Hermione," he gasped, clutching the witch closer and rolling to his side, possessing her passionately, the witch's cries making him crazy with lust. He wanted to hear more, to feel more as he held Hermione close, his hips blurring as he increased his speed, his muscular buttocks clenching and unclenching as he drove between her thighs.

"You sweet sweet witch," he breathed, pulling her on top of him and ramming upward, Hermione buckling, crying out his name before catching the thrust and taking over, falling forward, her hands resting on his shoulders as she rose and fell on his thick, questing tool. Sweat streamed down Hermione's body, her curls now dark ringlets as they loved, Severus once again rolling with her, then pulling out and backing up on his knees.

"Turn over," he panted at the witch, pulling her to a sitting position, then helping her to turn so she was on her knees. Severus gathered her hair together gently, holding it in one hand as he entered Hermione, pulling her head back as he thrust forward, his loins bouncing off her buttocks rhythmically.

This was the first time Severus had treated Hermione in such a manner, holding her by her hair and waist as he penetrated her. He didn't do it full power, but the wizard was making his presence known, yanking her head back lightly as he plunged in and out, Hermione gasping at how deep he was hitting her, juicing up at the slight roughness he was showing.

"You belong to me," Severus said, his voice raw with passion as he rode the witch, caressing her back and bum with one pale hand as he watched his glistening member fill Hermione over and over, his chest tight with the knowledge he was the only man the witch would allow to do this. "Tell me you belong to me."

He stopped moving, tugging on her hair slightly as he waited for her answer.

"I belong to you, Severus," Hermione gasped.

It was as if her reply shot straight down the wizard's spine, and Severus quickly released her hair and bent over her, wrapping one arm around her throat, resting his chin on the top of her head and placing his hand on the bed to support himself. He drove into her again, his dark eyes closing with pleasure Hermione's petite body jerked under him.

"You do belong to me, witch…every inch of you," he breathed as he flexed into her, "I will keep you happy and satisfied. You'll want for nothing. Nothing. Just stay with me."

Severus' words were as much a plea as they were a statement. Hermione's heart swelled as she heard the catch in the Potions Master's voice, the need and desire underneath the silk as he possessed her. Gods, he was so overwhelming. Hermione felt herself rising, pleasure spreading slowly, radiating outward from where his hardness struck over and over, his sweet sting becoming sweeter and more intense.

Severus felt Hermione heating up and pulled out of her, quickly flipping the witch to her back and capturing her legs under his arms. He wanted to see her orgasm and thrust himself deep inside the witch, feeling herself tighten around him spasmodically before she burst with a shriek, her hot release boiling over him.

"Yessssss," he hissed down at her. "Yes, Hermione."

Hermione's head pressed back into the pillow, her mouth in an "o" as she came, bliss lifting her, Severus staring down, his eyes possessive as she pulsed around him. Gods, there was so much more he wanted to do to her, but the look of love in her eyes as she focused on him was enough to make the wizard grunt in protest as he felt himself tighten.

"Oh damn," he groaned as he slammed into Hermione and came, pleasure streaming through him, his mouth falling slack as he filled the witch beneath him to overflowing. When his pulsing ceased, Severus gently lowered himself to Hermione's still quaking body, brushed her hair aside then kissed her lips, sighing with satisfaction.

"You're all I need to make my life complete," he intoned, rolling off Hermione and pulling her into the crook of his arm.

"I would never have believed you could be so passionate…so…so accessible," Hermione said to him softly.

Severus turned a dark eye on the witch.

"Hermione, I assure you…any accessibility I show is for you and you alone, and that is because you have my heart. No one else will reap the benefits of my being in love," the wizard said, his nose wrinkling at the thought of it. "In fact, I may have to up my 'snark factor' to compensate for this state of affairs."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, nestling closer to the wizard, who held her possessively.

"So, how did Voldemort die?" Hermione asked Severus, twirling one finger in his damp locks.

"Well, it was a combined effort on the part of Lucius Malfoy, the Whomping Willow and myself," Severus replied, his eyes closed.

"What?" Hermione said, surprise and curiosity in her voice.

"Harry had just drawn his sword and the Order members attacked. Lucius immediately went for me and I slipped into the entrance under the Whomping Willow. While trying to fire off a good blast at me, Lucius accidentally stepped on the rootlet that turned the tree back on and…" the Potions Master said.

"And the willow whomped Voldemort!" Hermione finished for him, her eyes wide.

Severus nodded.

"Then I struck what was left of him with the Blade of Dresden…and that was the end of the Dark Lord," the wizard said with a smirk.

"So…you killed him, Severus," Hermione said.

The wizard shrugged.

"I see it as a combined effort. I don't need or want the glory for his death. I am just glad he is gone," Severus said.

"You're a hero," Hermione breathed, staring at him.

Severus snorted.

"Hardly. Even if I did strike the actual killing blow, my reasons were hardly heroic. I wanted the evil bastard out of my life so I could be free to pursue a life with you. A purely selfish motivation at best," he said, nuzzling Hermione with his big nose for a moment.

"So are you saying you killed him for me?" Hermione asked the Potions Master, who looked at her soberly.

"You were the final, most poignant reason…but I've wanted him dead for years. So I can't say it was totally for you, Hermione," he said honestly. "But what matters is he is gone and I can now live my life like a normal human being…make up for all those years of being an outcast and pariah. You are going to help me recover all I've lost, witch. Your love will be the balm that heals me."

Severus pulled Hermione closer and kissed her deeply.

"Thank the gods for ghosts and curses," he breathed

* * *

After a rather sloppy, soapy shower, Severus and Hermione prepared to face a new, Voldemortless world, starting with lunch in the Great Hall. Severus transfigured Hermione's house robe into a proper set of school robes. After a rather hot parting kiss, he sent her through the floo directly to Gryffindor tower's common room.

As luck would have it, Ron was there, playing wizarding chess with Dean Thomas. The moment Hermione entered through the floo, he was up and at her side.

"Hermione, where were you? I was worried," the red-haired wizard said.

Hermione, still mad at him, frowned.

"You needn't have concerned yourself, Ron. I was fine," she said coldly, walking past him.

Ron blinked after her before running up behind the witch and catching her by her arm.

"Let go of me, Ronald!" Hermione demanded, trying to pull her arm away.

"Hermione…wait. Just wait. I want to apologize for being such a bloody idiot the past few months," Ron said sincerely, "I don't want to lose you as a friend. I was jealous, but for all the wrong reasons. I am an insensitive, stupid git and always have been. I just want you to know it's all right you have a boyfriend and a love life. I have one…and so does Harry. You have a right to one too."

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Harry?" she repeated.

Ron reddened and nodded.

"Yes. He and Ginny…go out," the wizard said, his voice just a tiny bit strangled.

Hermione stared at Ron. Harry and Ginny were shagging and he wasn't ranting about it? Wow.

"Well," the witch said slowly, "I appreciate you giving me your permission to have a boyfriend, Ron."

Ron beamed at her, missing the sarcasm by miles.

"So, are we still friends?" he asked her.

Hermione gave him a smile. Ron was such an idiot, but he was her idiot. And she did love him despite his stupidity.

"Yes, as long as you respect my privacy," she responded, hugging him.

Ron let out a sigh of relief as Hermione released him. His blue eyes fell on the pendant and narrowed slightly.

"He's a Slytherin," Ron said, staring at the little snake. The emerald eyes seemed to glitter a challenge at him.

Hermione touched the pendant, lifting it and looking at it fondly before letting it drop.

"Yes he is," she agreed.

Ron was burning up with curiosity and wanted to ask the witch who he was, but he had just made up with her and privacy was an issue. He would just have to suck it in and keep an eye out. Maybe he'd be able to identify who it was in the Great Hall.

Ron nodded.

"Okay. As long as he treats you nice," he said evenly.

"Oh he does. Very nice," Hermione said, a faraway look in her eyes.

Ron wanted to snort derisively. Obviously she was thinking about shagging. But that was a topic that wouldn't be broached again.

Instead he said, "Are you going to lunch?"

"Yes, in a minute," Hermione replied.

"I'll wait for you," Ron said.

"All right," Hermione said, "I'll be down in a moment."

Ron sat down on one of the sofas to wait as Hermione headed up the stairs. Well, she looked happy enough. It seemed having a boyfriend agreed with her.

* * *

Hermione graduated Hogwarts with the highest marks seen in over fifty years, the exception being her Potions grade. Severus still held the highest marks. Hermione might have called foul except the Potions Master had nothing to do with the final exam. The witch was called to the podium several times to receive various awards, Severus looking on proudly.

Hermione believed Albus was done with her, but he called her up one more time.

"Miss Granger, it is my pleasure to inform you that not one, but two four-year apprenticeships have been extended to you. The first, an apprenticeship in Charms and Spellmaking by Professor Filius Flitwick, and the second, an apprenticeship in Potions by Professor Severus Snape," the Headmaster said to the surprised witch. "Both would be served here at Hogwarts…however you can only accept one offer."

Ron nudged Harry.

"She'd have to stay with her Master. Hermione would never take the Potions apprenticeship. Imagine, being locked in Snape's private rooms night after night," the wizard said to Harry. "She'll never do it. Flitwick is nice and safe. He'd be the better choice."

"Well, Hermione likes Charms and Potions," Harry said diplomatically.

He knew Hermione was as good as packed and moved into Snape's rooms already. But Ron still didn't know the two were an item. The couple had done quite well concealing their relationship from the rest of Hogwarts.

Minerva looked a bit pale as she listened to Severus' offer of apprenticeship to Hermione.

"The sneaky wizard," the Transfiguration Professor thought, "It's bad enough he's been creeping around with her most of the year, now he's going to move her into his rooms?"

Albus could see the look of disapproval on Minerva's face, but his eyes twinkled anyway. Though Severus didn't seem to evidence any personality changes since starting his relationship with the young witch, the Headmaster could see he was a happier man in subtle ways. Of course, no one else could. He took points, assigned detentions and terrorized students with as much dark joy as ever.

After consulting with Harry and Albus, it was decided that Voldemort's demise would be attributed to the Whomping Willow. The Potions Master didn't want the limelight to follow him all his days. He wanted a quiet life. Let the tree take the honors. And it did…Argus Filch attending it lovingly, fertilizing it, turning the earth and pruning off the dead branches.

After learning Crookshanks had almost been fried by Voldemort, Hermione began to pay more attention to the half-kneazle, giving him the attention and affection he needed. Of course, Crookshanks didn't make it easy at first, and Hermione spent a lot of time trying to coax him out from under the bed, or calling him back as he trotted across the grounds, his tail held high in her direction. Eventually he allowed her to lavish her love on him, an "it's about time" expression on his squashed face.

As expected, and much to Ron's chagrin, Hermione accepted the Potions Master's offer of apprenticeship, and after spending two weeks at home with her parents, she returned to Hogwarts and moved into her own room off the Professor's study. Technically.

Hermione explained to Severus that she thought it would be a good idea if she stayed in her own rooms and why. The wizard listened to her patiently, and when she had her say, proceeded to pick her up bodily and carry her kicking and struggling to his bedroom, slamming the door behind them. It took him a mere two hours to "convince" Hermione that she would be better off staying in his bedroom for the duration of her apprenticeship.

Then he asked her to marry him. She agreed, but they didn't marry immediately but waited two years and had a small ceremony on the school grounds, attended by staff, Hermione's parents and a few close friends.

Ron was resigned.

"I can't believe it was Snape all the time," Ron said, frowning as he watched the couple kiss and be received as Mr. and Mrs. Snape. Hermione looked very happy and the Potions Master looked less sour than usual.

"They make a good couple," Harry said as he watched them walk back down the aisle, Severus holding Hermione's arm possessively. When they reached the end of the aisle, the wizard apparated with her, shocking the guests.

Albus grinned. Severus was not about to hang about mixing when there was honeymooning to do. The Headmaster himself served the wedding cake.

"He has some nerve. Couldn't he keep off of her for an hour or two?" Minerva complained as she sliced through her cake with a fork.

"Now Minerva, they're newlyweds," Albus chided her gently.

"There's nothing new about what they're going to do," she sniffed.

"When you're in love, Minerva…every time is new," the wizard replied, his eyes softening as he looked at her. Minerva blushed.

"Never you mind, Albus," she said, though her eyes were bright as she looked at the man she'd loved for over thirty years…since she was a student herself. Hermione and Severus' story was not that much different from her own. Minerva needed to remind herself of that from time to time. Though she and Albus never married to keep her safe from his enemies, they loved each other dearly.

"Oh, but I do mind," Albus replied softly, taking the fork out of her hand and sliding a beautiful golden ring on her finger. Minerva looked down at it, blinking back tears as the guests looked on…other eyes filling as well. Albus raised her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Minerva McGonagall, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked her, his blue eyes sober.

Minerva looked up at him and promptly dropped her cake. She looked at the mess, then up at the Headmaster.

"Why? Why now, Albus? We've done fine all these years," she said to him. Albus covered her hand with his own.

"Voldemort is dead, Minerva, so there is no further danger from him or his lot…and I don't like the idea that another wizard could come along and sweep you off your feet. I want you to have my name and share my bed as well as what life I have left. You have always acted the loving, sharp-tongued wife towards me…I want to make it official, Minerva. I always have. I love you. Marry me," he said.

Minerva stared at the Headmaster for a moment, then said, "Of course I'll marry you, you old coot."

Albus smiled broadly and embraced the witch as everyone cheered and cried and cheered a bit more.

You were never too old for love.

* * *

Hermione received her Master's in Potions and was quickly snapped up by the Ministry, where she served as Potions Mistress. At the age of thirty, she bore Severus a son, Augustus John Snape. While she was in labor, Poppy found that the birth magic used to make delivery easier would not work on the witch, so Hermione had to have the child naturally, which made Severus wild with worry. Yet she did fine.

Still, when Poppy tried to use magic to check the squalling baby, her wand wouldn't work.

"Now that's odd," she said, shaking her wand and trying several times.

Hermione and Severus were forced to take the baby to a muggle hospital to be examined. He was fine. Albus came to see them shortly after Augustus was born. The way the wizard looked, it was clear he had some news for them. Poppy had informed him of the difficulties she had with the delivery and the baby, and the old wizard immediately looked for any similar occurrences during childbirth. What he found out was amazing.

Severus and Hermione had purchased a three bedroom house in Shropshire Gardens, and taken the house elf Eli with them. It took a bit of convincing on both Severus' and Eli's part before Hermione would agree, but the house elf looked so sad she didn't want him, Hermione relented. Immediately a golden tendril of light flew from the elf and wrapped around both her and Severus, squeezed them slightly then snapped back into Eli. He was bound to serve them and theirs for life.

Hermione invited Albus in, and escorted him to the living room, where he took a seat. Severus walked in holding Augustus who was wriggling quite animatedly.

"Headmaster," he said by way of greeting.

"Hello Severus," the wizard said, his eyes twinkling as the Potions Master gently held his son, the love in his dark eyes clearly visible. Severus sat down.

"A handsome child," Albus said, looking at the baby's dark hair and eyes. Luckily, Augustus had Hermione's nose. "And a special one."

"Special?" Hermione and Severus said together. True, there was something about their child that was different. But neither had a chance to investigate this fully yet.

Albus nodded.

"He will not be able to use magic," Albus said.

Severus looked down at his son, his heart sinking. He loved his child, but…a squib? His dark eyes shifted to Hermione's. She also looked disappointed.

"But he is not a squib," Albus continued, beaming at the baby boy. "There is a record of only one other wizard who had his gift. Christian Hornsworthy. He lived about two hundred years ago and was a great warrior for the side of light."

"Gift?" Hermione said, staring at Albus.

The baby gurgled.

"Yes gift," Albus reassured her. "Your son Augustus has the gift of Null Magic. In other words, no spell will work on him. He cannot be affected by magical means. And as he grows, this power will increase and he will be able to stop magic just by his proximity. It is a powerful gift. So he is, in effect…a wizard."

"Null magic," Severus breathed, looking down at his son in wonder.

Hermione crossed the room and sat next to Severus, staring at her son and taking in the implications.

"That makes him more powerful than any of us," she breathed, "Not even an Unforgivable will affect him."

"That's right. Nothing magical can harm him and eventually anyone near him. This makes him extremely powerful," Albus agreed, smiling at the child. "It also makes him a special case as far as his education goes. He will be accepted into Hogwarts, although he will have to have a special lesson plan developed. But we have a few years for that. In the meantime, I suggest both of you familiarize yourselves with the history of Christian Hornsworthy. It will be helpful."

The wizard rose and held out his arms.

"May I?" he asked.

Severus rose and carefully passed the baby to Albus, eyeing the wizard as he held his son. He needn't have worried. Albus had been holding little babies for years.

The old wizard smiled down at the child.

"Augustus Snape," he said to the baby, who gurgled up at him, his black eyes focused on the snow-white beard. "We are going to expect great things from you, my boy, great things indeed."

Hermione took Severus' arm and smiled up at him. Null magic. What a wondrous gift. Albus passed Augustus back to his father.

"Good thing you have a muggle background, Hermione," the old wizard said, "A regular witch might find herself overwhelmed having to care for a child without magic. You are the perfect mother."

Severus smiled at his wife.

"I always knew she would be," he said proudly.

Albus smiled, then said, "I'm afraid I must go. Hogwarts calls."

"Thank you Albus," Hermione said, walking forward, standing on her tiptoes and kissing the wizard on his cheek. He blushed.

"You're very welcome. I always knew the two of you would produce extraordinary children," the wizard said, his eyes resting on Augustus, "I just never dreamed how extraordinary."

Severus passed Augustus to his mother and showed the Headmaster out.

Hermione sat down on the sofa and stared down at her son.

"Null magic," she breathed, "I never knew there was such a thing, Augustus."

Life was certainly going to become much more interesting.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of "It Happened One Hallow's Eve." Yes, yes…I know…this ending begs for a sequel just to find out what happens with Augustus. But I've already written a story about the couple's offspring, so I doubt it will ever be written. Anyone who might like to pick it up is welcome to, however. :) Whew. I'm going to take a break for a couple of days. I still feel out of sorts. There won't be a new HG/SS story for a bit. I have to write the original short story "It's All a Matter of Choice" first. To those who asked if I were going to wait until Valentine's Day to write the new story, the answer is a resounding NO. But most likely it will be a short tale. Lol. I always say that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Ciao ya'll 


End file.
